Heart of the Circus
by Galactic Ink
Summary: On their birthday, Alfred and Matthew sneak out in search of something fun, and nothing screams fun like a night at the circus! Magical magicians, cocky strong men, and daring performances! What awaits them is nothing they could ever imagine! *Circus AU*Drama*Yaoi*Smut*R&R PLZ!
1. Circus of Worlds Prt 1

**Hetalia: Axis Powers**

RussiaxAmerica

**Heart of the Circus**

**Circus of Worlds**

**Prt. 1**

Under the cover of midnight darkness and pale moonlight, two thin figures could be seen trudging through a field up to a hill. One was eager to get to the hill, the other seemed reluctant. Always stopping and looking around, which made the other stop as well for their hands were clasped together.

"Come on Matthew. We've made it this far no need to turn back now," exclaimed an excited voice.

"B-But Al! We'll get in trouble! It's bad enough that we are here! We best get home now before our parents find out," exclaimed back a softer voice full of worry.

"Come on, live a little! It's our birthday, and this is my gift to us," stated the excited voice belonging to a honey blonde teen.

The teen smiled at his brother, who was his twin, as he tried to coax the other to their destination. He held onto his brother's hand tightly trying to pull him along.

"B-But Al! We just can't...This is dangerous! We can get in serious trouble, we should head back now!"

The softer nervous blonde stared into his brother's excited blue eyes with worried purple ones. Alfred shook his head and pulled the longer haired blonde forcefully, making him go up the hill they had stopped at because Matthew was being a worrywart. Once they made it to the top, Alfred stopped and pulled his brother close to him and pointed below.

"Come on Matthew don't you hear that? The laughter and the funness pouring out of that place! The bright lights and oddly colored tents! It's the circus Mattie! The circus! And imagine the food they'll have! It's July fourth of 1910! It's our day, so let's enjoy it okay!"

The violet eyed twin looked at his brother warily, then down to the colorful tents below that illuminated the night. He could see the crowds in the large field going in and out of the fenced in circus. Passing through the gates and three rings of tents, laughing and smiling.

"Alfred…"

"Matthew, we've already snuck out and we're just a downhill run away from the best night ever! Do you really want to be home with our so called parents?"

The honey blonde squeezed his twin brother's hand, and Mattie gave sigh.

"Alright, but we better do this quick, and get home without any trouble. I don't want to be there, but I really don't want to get in trouble by, 'our so called parents', Alfred."

A wide grin spread over the teens face and he bolted down the hill, dragging Matthew behind him. As they got closer they could hear the laughter more clearly and hear a boasting voice over piano music that played in the background.

"Come one! Come all! It's the famous Circus of Worlds!"

The boasting voice filled the twin boy's ears as they made it to the entrance. They could smell the sweet scent of caramel in the air and salty popcorn.

"You going in boys," asked a clear smooth voice.

Alfred and Matthew looked to their side to see a smiling woman inside a booth marked tickets. Her skin was a smooth brown and her hair was a wild curly mess with a headband holding it back. The headband sparkled like the suit jacket she wore and she leaned against the grate of the booth to look at them.

"Yes ma'am! Today's our birthday!"

The woman gave a large smile and wiggled in her booth excitedly.

"Really?! Welp happy birthday boys! So I take it yer twins right?"

Alfred smiled back widely and nodded, and pulled Mathew close to the booth and himself.

"Fantastic! Well I do hope you enjoy yourselves tonight!"

Alfred nodded again and Mattie tugged on Alfred's arm and leaned to his ear.

"Alfred we don't have money for this," exclaimed Matthew in a whisper.

"Yes we do," stated Alfred loudly then dug into his black jeans and pulled out a wad of cash. A bunch of crumpled one dollar bills mixed with a few fives and tens. "I got our birthday money and," he lowered his voice for this part, "I stole some too. From Mom and Dad before we left."

Alfred gave a wink and Matthew looked like he was about to have a stroke.

"Al!"

"Here ya go! Two tickets please!"

Alfred forked over the wad and the lady was surprised by the amount. She giggled and took only half of the price of two tickets, and gave the cash back neatly laid out and folded in half.

"Since it's your birthday it's half off! Have a good time boys!"

She gave a wink and shooed the boys onward to the entrance. They stayed close to each other as they went through and were consumed by darkness. The twins gasped and blinked a few times then wide-eyed after coming out on the other side. Their wide eyes were met with bright colorful lights, smiling faces, painted faces, and piano music that came from nowhere, yet everywhere. The caramel scent that swirled in the late summer air was stronger and hinted of cinnamon.

"Wow," said the twins in unison as they took it all in.

The colorful tents and booths surrounded them and curved to form a circle. When they were atop the hill they could see that the tents were in rings. The larger tents where the outer ring, which they were in. The middle ring was made of medium sized tents, and the inner ring was made of smaller tents. The very center of the inner ring was, well, they couldn't tell, but Alfred was determined to find out.

"Come on Mattie let's go this way!"

The violet eyed twin nodded and squeezed his brother's hand as they walked through the crowds. This was their first time doing anything fun, their first time to a circus, and to their luck it wasn't just any circus. No, this was the Circus of Worlds, one of the most famous traveling circuses around, and here it was standing in the fair grounds of Chester, Pennsylvania, in America!

It was rare to have this circus travel to America, it usually traveled in Europe, for it originated in Russia, but now it was in the states! No one could resist coming to the famed circus that appeared out of nowhere in the afternoon hours and was open until the sun would rise for the next day.

The two blonde's looked around at each tent and booth. Unlike most circuses all the acts were in separate tents, not under one big top. This gave a variety of stunts and activities, and the sense of exploration that made even the oldest of patrons enjoy the walk around.

Their big blue and violet eyes scanned over each sign marked above the tents: _Sword Swallowing, Puppetry, Daring Devils, Elephant Spectacular_, etc. As they went around Matthew had stopped as he caught sight of someone on a platform. Alfred stopped as well and looked back to ask what was wrong, but Mattie just pointed to the girl on the stage surrounded by people. She had long black hair that was pulled into two pigtails, she had caramel skin and bright hazel eyes that matched her bright blue leotard and white tights. She was standing in front of everyone, but not really standing. She had bent herself backwards and was between her own legs smiling.

"Wow…" said Alfred as he watched her move to stand straight.

She then pulled out a clear box from behind her that looked like a toddler could fit inside snugly. She set the box in front of her then stepped inside of it. She then began to bend and maneuver herself lower and lower into the box.

"Is, is she gonna fit in that," asked Mattie hypnotized by the scene.

"I think so," said Alfred feeling a little squeamish at seeing her body maneuver oddly.

The girl in her sparkling leotard had soon maneuvered her body so elegantly, and grotesquely to lay snugly in the glass box. She waved to the crowd watching her then closed the lid. As she closed it a man and a woman, no doubt her parents by the looks of them, lifted the box up and spun around to show their daughter in the box.

"Jesus…" said a few of the viewers as a few claps sounded for the girl. "How's she going to get out," asked more people as they clapped. Alfred and Mattie were among them asking the same questions.

The man and woman in matching leotards as the girl set the box down and the lid flew up. The girl then untangled herself before her audience and raised to her feet. When she stood up right completely, she gave a bow and everyone clapped and cheered. She received a sandwiched hug from her parents and they bowed together.

"My God that was— It was— Did you see that Mattie?!"

Mattie nodded his head quickly as he stared at the girl.

"Amazing," he said still stunned by the act.

"See aren't you glad we snuck out for this?"

Alfred smiled widely as his twin nodded again, then pulled on his hand to lead him to other attractions. The tents towered over them as they scanned the signs for something to really catch their eyes.

"Hey let's check this one out," said Alfred excitedly and slipped past the crowd passing in front of the tent to slip inside.

Mattie held tightly to Alfred's hand as he was pulled along. He looked up at the sign before he was pulled too far in.

'_The Muscle Brothers and Flying Tomatoes.'_

When the twins got in they quickly scouted for an open seat. The show was already going on when they got in, and they took a seat in the middle of the circle of bleachers near the entrance of the tent.

"Man, that guy is huge!"

The twins' eyes stared at the man in the middle of the tent in the arena. He had blonde hair slicked back, and piercing blue eyes. He was the buffest, toughest, strongest, looking guy the boys had ever since, and he didn't look gross either. Not too muscly, but enough to scare people who crossed his path. He wore black wrist bands, a black leotard with a gold and red stripe going diagonally across his body, and black boots.

He was in the process of lifting a giant spherical barbell above his head that looked like a billion tons of weight. He looked like he was struggling to get it up, and Alfred sat at the edge of his seat with Mattie.

"Is he gonna do it?"

Mattie watched intently as well wondering the same. Then the barbell slipped from his strong grasp making everyone scream and gasp in fear of the man's life. The twins were no exception and Mattie clutched his shirt as he watched. The man caught it quickly, and with a smirk on his face, lifted it above his head victoriously.

"Way to go," exclaimed Alfred hopping out of his seat.

Matthew gave a sigh of relief and clapped, but then gasped like everyone else in the room when the barbell weights opened. Alfred and Matthew's eyes widened and their jaws dropped open when they saw two grown men pop up and lift their hands up in the air in a 'ta-daa' fashion.

The man in the left barbell was slender looking and wore a green, white, and red leotard. His eyes seemed to appear closed, and he had a strange curl extending from his light brown hair. The other man really got the twins' attention though. He had on the same leotard as the Strong Man, but he was white! A ghostly white, with white hair, and bright red eyes. He smiled widely at the crowd before him.

"Oh wow, geeze! A real albino," exclaimed Alfred truly surprised.

Mattie stared at the man completely amazed by him, and had a rosy blush paint his face as the man seemed to look directly at him and wink. The violet eyed twin soon snapped from the albino's gaze when Alfred shook him and pointed upwards.

"Look Mattie! Look!"

The soft spoken twin looked up, following Alfred's finger, to see a man in a red and gold leotard hanging upside down on a trapeze swing. His legs curled around the swing and his hands outstretched as he came swooping down. The albino ducked as the man came swooping lower towards them, but the other man stayed up and held up one hand. Just as it seemed that the two would crash into each other the acrobat grabbed the man's hand and pulled him into the air.

"No way," exclaimed Matthew and Alfred as the acrobat took the other man from the barbell and hoisted him into the air.

The muscle man held onto the barbell and quickly adjusted his stance to accommodate the weight shift, and support the albino. The albino himself then stood once the weight was balanced, and did a back-flip out of it and landed firmly on the ground. The crowd gave claps and cheers, and the brothers bowed before existing to the back of the tent.

All eyes were back on the acrobats and the man from the barbell kicked his legs forward and the man holding him up let go. No's and gasps were heard all around the tent as the man let go, but soon sighs of relief and claps were heard as the man was caught by another. This man wore the same green, white, and red leotard as the other, and held onto both arms of the falling man. He hoisted him up to grab the bar of the swing that the red and gold acrobat had pushed out for him once he was on safely on a platform.

Once the acrobat from the barbell swung over towards the acrobat on the platform; he turned and kicked forward to head straight for the one dressed like himself. The two came at each other like a scary game of Chicken, and at the last possible moment the two switched off. Jumping and grabbing each other's trapeze bars and swinging off. The one that was dress like the light brown haired acrobat swung over to the red and gold acrobat on his trapeze. He face seemed to turn bright red as he curled his legs around the waist of the red and gold acrobat, who smiled at the act, then swung backwards with the man between his legs.

The red and gold acrobat smiled happily as he held out his hands for the other acrobat coming towards them to grab him. The whole show was like a scary, nerve wracking, elegant ballet in the air, as the performers flipped, twirled, jumped from different heights to different bars, and passed off to each other. The two blonde boys in the audience where awestruck.

"Best birthday ever right," exclaimed Alfred excitedly as they left the tent when the show was over, and Matthew shook his head eagerly in agreement.

"I felt like my heart was about to give out when that guy let go of the one in the barbell," stated Matthew as he took a deep breath.

"Yeah, amazing…"

Alfred smiled widely and Mattie did too as they took each other's hands and began looking for something new to see in the colorful maze of circus tents. As they did the sweet scent of caramel became stronger as they came to an opening where the outer ring of tents gave way to the middle one. It made both of their stomachs growl as the scent swirled around them.

"Let's go get some food!"

"Okay! Do you think they'll ha—"

Just then a scream was heard and someone's popcorn flew up into the air. The boys turned around immediately to see a frightened then laughing couple. A blonde haired man in a colorful suit and top hat that sported large fluffy feathers kissed the woman's hand, as if in apology, but he wasn't alone. Two other men came up behind him and grabbed him by his suit jacket. Both of them wore colorful suits and wild top hats like the other, but different colors and feathers. As the two men dragged their weeping friend away; Matthew and Alfred recognized them from the performance they had just seen. The albino from the Strong Man act, and the acrobat who had been in the red and gold leotard. The two dropped their friend and he instantly sprang up, then the three of them split off and went about spooking and joking with couples and patrons of the circus.

"They're terrorizing everyone," said Matthew as he watched the three smile creepily and joke around with people in the crowd.

"They work here, so it's just an act that travels in the crowd," stated Alfred as he observed them.

Just then a tall form loomed over Alfred, and Mattie stared owlishly at what it was.

"What is it Mattie?"

Before Matthew could say a word the figure poked Alfred's sides and the honey blonde yelped and jumped into Matthew's arms in fright. Which wasn't a good idea because the violet eyed twin soon collapsed and they both sat in the grass.

"Hey! What's the big idea," shouted Alfred as he got back to his feet quickly, blushing in embarrassment, and helped his twin up.

"Nothing really? Just a fun old game," said a smooth accented voice.

Alfred was about to insult the man when he realized it was the albino from earlier. He stood smiling at him with his bright red eyes piercing his soul. He adjusted his multi-patterned top hat on his white hair and fixed his suit jacket that was also made of multi-patterns.

"Vhat? Cat got your tongue kid," he asked smirking.

Alfred looked at him puzzled for his voice sounded weird with whatever accent he had, but dismissed it and glared at him.

"I'm not a kid! I just turned nineteen!"

The albino gasped and leaned on Alfred's shoulder, making him struggle to stand upright with the added weight.

"Oh, forgive me you're definitely not a kid! Just a really, really big kid!"

He let out a cackle that sounded like "Keseses,"and Alfred shoved him off. Mattie quickly stepped to Alfred's side and held his hand, seeing that his brother looked ready to fight the strange man. The albino noticed this and smiled slyly at the other boy.

"Oh my, twins I see."

He takes Matthew's hand and smiles at him, and winks. He opened his mouth to say a cheesy compliment, but was cut off by his trouble making friends.

"There you are amigo! This is where you ran off to aye?"

"Ah, I see you are picking a prize mon ami, but doesn't he seem to be a bit young for you, no?"

The twins were overwhelmed by the men speaking the way they did, and at how dramatic they seemed. The albino turned around from the blushing teen still holding his hand.

"Buzz off!"

The blonde swooned and slid up to Alfred's side. He realized that the honey blonde was quite short compared to him, but he was a growing boy.

"You better watch him mon ami, he'll eat you alive!"

Alfred stared owlishly at both of them then looked at Mattie.

"Don't listen to him amigo, he's just playing. Hey you're twins right?"

The blonde backed away and observed the boys with his brown haired friend. Taking in the boys clothes and seeing that Alfred must be the rougher one since his clothes seemed more worn out than Matthew's.

"Mon Dieu zey are! Two cute twin boys! Ah look at zis one with his long hair! He could be my son no?"

The flamboyant blonde went to Matthew and smooshed their faces together. Alfred saw this and quickly pulled Mattie to him and let go of his hand to stand up to the man.

"We're not cute! We're manly! Today's our birthday so leave us alone!"

With that Alfred turned and took Mattie's hand, but the twin was pulled away from him.

"It's your birthday you say," asked the brown haired one.

"They're turning nineteen is vhat he said to me earlier," stated the albino.

"Oh! Zen how about a birthday prank," inquired the blonde winking.

All three of them laughed and took off with Matthew. The albino whisking him away, carrying the twin bridal style.

"Catch us if you can!"

Matthew was about to scream, but the albino looked down at him and winked.

"Don't vorry ve'll give you back if he can't get us. It's all a fun old game."

The honey blonde teen grit his teeth and took after the three men; shouting at them to give his brother back. He weaved and dashed through the crowds trying to keep up with the colorful figures, but soon lost them as he bumped into a man and stumbled into the inner ring of tents.

* * *

**Translations:**

Amigo –Friend

mon ami –my friend

mon dieu –my god

***When I say multi-patterned i mean like a patchwork of different materials and patterns all sown together to make the outfit.***


	2. Circus of Worlds Prt 2

**Circus of Worlds **

**Prt. 2**

Alfred stood in the very center of the tents were no sign of a colorful figure could be seen anywhere. He took a deep breath trying to calm down then looked around, scanning the area for them. The only thing catching his eye was a tall, black, warped metal, tube shaped cage, holding a blazing fire. The fire was not normal in the least as Alfred observed it. As it twisted and crackled he went up to it and noticed the heat it produced was cool. A strange cool heat that made his heart speed up and make him feel warm in the pit of his stomach and chest as he raised a hand to the flame. Once he realized this warmth he pulled his hand back and saw that the fire was changing color. It was a normal color at first, a warm orange, but it changed to a bright yellow, then to green, and blues and so on.

He stared at the flame then moved around it to see what made the flame change color, but nothing was there. He moved back to where he stood and noticed a heart shaped lock on it, then moved his eyes to see one of the iron bands had an engraving on it.

"Heart of the Circus…"

Alfred stared at it intently, but then he heard a strange laugh coming from behind him.

"Oh-honhonhon!"

Instantly Alfred snapped around and looked behind him.

"Those bastards!"

He took off in the direction of the strange laugh, but got lost again. He was now in the middle ring of tents and he looked around frantically. He walked around people as he looked, but soon came to a stop as he thought he saw a colorful suit head into a tent.

He walked towards it and looked up at the sign on the tent that read: _'Magician'_ and walked inside. He stepped into the tent looking for any sign of his brother, but he was distracted by the tall figure performing.

The man performing had a sturdy build, with pale beige hair. He had on a black and white suit without the suit jacket, and a cream colored scarf around his neck. He had deep violet eyes that seemed to be glowing in the light of the tent, and Alfred couldn't help but look at them. The man smiled softly and had a top hat in his hand.

The magician was talking to his audience and showed them the insides of his hat, gloves, and sleeves. Then with a flick of his wrist, he put his hand back into the hat and pulled out a small puppy dog.

Everyone was amazed at the trick, and Alfred found himself inching over to take a seat in one of the open chairs circling the man. Not many people were in this tent so he was able to sit up front.

"Ah, yes this little guy is Siberian Husky, but," he paused as the little dog yelped in his hand, "I also like cats."

He placed his top hat on top of the small dog, then lifted it back up to reveal a plush gray cat. It had a white ring of fur around its neck and a white tipped tail.

"Whoa…" said Alfred speechless as the man with, now that he thought about it, a strange accent, put the cat down to roam around.

"He is friendly, no worries."

The magician watched the cat move around and jump up onto a few empty chairs and finally rest in a young man's lap. Alfred looked owlishly as the plush cat sat in his lap and he shakily began to pet it. The magician stared at Alfred, mesmerized by his bright golden hair (with its strange cowlick), big ocean blue eyes, and a goofy smile on his face as he petted the cat. Never had he seen anyone like him and it made a smile come to his face.

The magician coughed as he realized he was staring and proceeded with another trick.

The honey blonde looked up from the cat and watched eagerly as the magician made volunteers float off the ground, made his cape transform into a flock of birds when he tossed it in the air and transform back. He even changed a woman's entire outfit to a completely different one saying she was more of a winter than a summer. The whole show was amazing and Alfred had to take off his glasses, clean them, then slip them back on trying to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

The magician did things that seemed incomprehensible that many just stared speechless. And even the patrons, a few men, started to try and prove the magician wrong, that his tricks were just tricks. The magician gave a soft smile with a low chuckle and shook his head at them.

"I apologize to the female members, and children for this, but to prove these, gentlemen, wrong I must perform this act."

With a few nods from the women the magician grabbed a cape that was on a circular ring, like a shower curtain, stepped inside and held it up. He wiggled his fingers to show that his hands were there then dropped the cape to reveal himself in nothing but his scarf and underwear. His pale toned body was a sight to behold and Alfred found himself gawking at his body like the women, but the men just laughed. The magician was pale, a smooth cream color, but he was well defined, and slim with a light dusting of body hair. His body looked like it stepped out of one of those fashion catalogs that Alfred would find his mother looking at. Alfred felt his face grow hot as he eyed the man's form and tried to look away so no one would notice his face, but he just couldn't move his eyes away.

The magician gave a smirk to his audience then placed a foot behind his leg and did a quick spin. His pale form suddenly turned dark and when he stopped he had on a completely new suit, top hat, and shoes. His old suit, hat, and shoes laid at his feet still, and everyone was dumbfounded.

"Aw, well I hope that proved my legitimacy, yes?"

He gave a bow and tipped his hat to everyone.

"Thank you all for coming."

Everyone instantly clapped and cheered for the final act, and Alfred was among them. The tall magician bowed and gave thanks then straightened up as his audience began to leave. The women gave sly suggestive looks as they stood from their seats and departed with their men or friends. Alfred still sat in his chair, his hand still on the cat's back, as he was so overwhelmed by the man.

"Ah, thank you."

The honey blonde snapped out of his trance to see the magician in front of him and taking his cat from his lap. The man tipped his hat off his head and slipped the cat inside then placed it back on his head. He smiled at the wide-eyed blonde that looked up at him in shock.

"How did you—"

"Magic of course."

Alfred stared at the man bewildered then took off his glasses and pressed his fingers to his eyes then slipped them back on. The magician laughed at this and bowed to Alfred.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Ivan Braginsky, the Russian Magician."

He straightened back up and looked at Alfred with a soft smile, and he held out his hand to prompt the other to introduce himself.

"A-Ah! Oh, um, I'm Alfred F. Jones. Today's my birthday and I'm turning nineteen," he quickly blurted out not knowing why he said all that while taking Ivan's hand and shaking it nervously.

He felt like he was going to die of embarrassment as he felt his face grow hot for no reason. The magician smiled at this and stood back then pulled Alfred to his feet. He took in what the boy was wearing, black worn out jeans, worn out brown leather shoes, a pair of suspenders, and a simple white cotton shirt. He had short cut honey blond hair with a strange cowlick, bright blue eyes behind wire frames, and a bright pink painting his tan face. Ivan felt a strange sense of relaxation and comfort come over him as he looked at the teenager.

"Well, if it is your birthday you came to the right place. The circus is always good place to go for a birthday or any celebration," stated the Russian in his smooth accented voice.

Alfred gave a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of head.

"Yeah, truthfully I snuck out with my bro—Oh shit! I forgot about Matthew!"

Ivan looked at the blonde looking panicked and stressed. He didn't like the expression at all, it didn't suit him in the least.

"S-Sorry I gotta go! I gotta find my brother," stammered the honey blonde as he took his hand back from Ivan.

Alfred quickly moved away from the magician, and headed to the entrance of the tent. As he was about to step out Ivan appeared before him.

"Your brother? Would you like me to help? I do not have another show for while I will gladly assist."

The blue eyed teen found himself blushing again, but not as bad as before, and nodded his head.

"That'd be great, thanks Mr. Bragnisky," he said softly; silently hoping that he got the name right.

Ivan smiled at the young man before him and admired the blush that stained his face.

"You can call me Ivan."

Alfred blushed a little darker then gave a bright smile to the man. The honey blonde never felt so nervous or flustered around another man as much as he was with Ivan. He was kind of embarrassed by it, and even more embarrassed as he realized he had no idea if the magician was just being kind, or if he really did have an interest in him, or if he even batted for the other team for that matter. That kind of thing wasn't exactly an approved thing and Alfred knew that more than he'd like to.

'_Keep it together Alfred! Just find Mattie already!'_

"So, where did he go? Do you remember where you last saw him," asked Ivan as he ushered

Alfred out of his tent and into the bustling crowds of the circus.

"Uh, we were heading to find some food, but then these three jerks in colorful suits came along and took him. They all had funny voices, but I figured that one was French, the blonde one and the other was an albino."

Alfred looked up at the magician, who had now a blank face.

"Three jerks in colorful suits you say?"

"Yeah, they cornered me and Mattie and the albino one took him! They said it was a birthday prank!"

The Russian sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his prominent nose with a white gloved hand.

"Do not worry. I know where they are. Follow me."

Alfred's face lit up and he followed the tall man to the outer ring of tents. As they walked an uncomfortable silence seemed to eat away at Alfred as they moved through the crowds. Sure there was the noise of the circus, but between just them it was silent, no words or noises. The teen scratched his head and tried to think of something to say, because silence didn't settle well with him on most occasions.

"So, um… How do you do all that stuff? The tricks and things."

He looked up to his side to see Ivan give a look of thought. It was then that Alfred had realized how much taller the man was compared to him. Ivan had to be a head taller than him, maybe even more, but he was only nineteen, still have some time to grow a little.

"Hm, well practice and time."

Ivan gave a small smile to the vague answer.

"Ah…" Alfred trailed off as he got the vague answer and at feeling a little stupid for even asking the question.

He may have never seen a magician, but he was sure they don't usual just spill the beans about how they do their tricks. He could feel the anxiety of the question eating away at him so he quickly asked:

"H-How do you know where they are?"

"Oh, they work for me. I am the owner of this circus as well," Ivan said with a smile and it widened as he saw Alfred look at him amazed. "Those three 'jerks' as you put it, are the Bad Touch Trio. They dress up and run around causing chaos and entertain the crowds; adding to the circus experience. But, kidnapping is not one of those and will not be overlooked."

"So, you work in the Circus of Worlds and own it! That's so cool!"

Ivan stopped and turned to look at Alfred's smiling face, which began to blush as those violet eyes met blue. Ivan couldn't help but smile back at him. He found that he enjoyed it greatly that the other smiled so brightly at him.

"So we here then?"

Ivan shook his head yes and held open the tent that he had stopped in front of for Alfred to step in first. The inside was lit with strings of lights and was filled with decorations, equipment, and other circus items. It looked like a giant storage room of fun. As they walked in silence overtook them, but Alfred broke it with asking another question.

"So, how old are you? Like you're a magician and an owner of a famous circus, so you've gotta be like thirty at least, right?"

The Russian magician paused at hearing this and put a hand to his chest and batted his eyes in shock.

"Do I look that old," he inquired with mock hurt in his voice.

Alfred instantly regretted his words taking that the other really was offended and tried to say something else, but Ivan just shushed him by placing a gloved finger to his lips and chuckled softly.

"It is alright, I am actually twenty-five. I have been in the circus business for as long as I care to remember, and I owned my own circus around when I was your age, well with help from my mentor."

"So cool. To be able to go and do neat stuff like this, and around my age too! No need to worry about school, or stupid parents, or –"

"Al!?"

The honey blonde was cut off as the voice of his brother came forth. Alfred quickly ceased his talking and looked around the tent.

"Mattie? Matthew?!"

Alfred went tearing off into the tent and soon found his brother tied up on a stool by a long string of glowing purple lights.

"You okay? Sorry it took so long I uh, I got distracted," admitted Alfred shamefully as he untied his brother.

Ivan stood behind Alfred as Mattie was freed and he took in the other brother's appearance. He looked just like Alfred except his hair was longer, he had a different kind of strange curl, big violet eyes, and even though his outfit was the same as Alfred's it didn't look as worn out as the honey blonde's.

"Did those jerk do anything to you?! If they did I'm gonna kill 'em!"

Matthew flushed as he recalled his time with the 'three jerks', especially with the albino he had come to know as Gilbert. Who was actually not that much older than him, only five years, and not so bad after all.

"U-Uh no, they just teased me and tied me up."

Alfred sighed in relief and held Mattie's hand tightly.

"Uh, Al… Who's that?"

Alfred turned around to look behind him to see who his twin was talking about, then smiled happily.

"Mattie this is Ivan, um, Braginsky, The Russian Magician and owner of the Circus of Worlds! I got distracted by this guy when I was looking for you, and he wanted to help me out after his performance. He's really cool! He does real magic Mattie! You should have seen it!"

Mattie was a little skeptical about that, but enjoyed seeing his brother so excited.

"I'm Matthew W. Jones. Nice to meet you Mr. Braginsky," stated Mattie saying the name slowly so not to butcher it too much.

Ivan blinked at the pair then smiled softly and slipped off his top hat as he bowed.

"Nice to meet you too, and please Ivan is just fine," stated Ivan as he placed his hat back onto his head. "Ah, also I apologize about your mishap with the idiot trio."

"Hey! I'm not an idiot! I'm fantastic!"

As this was shouted a pair of exasperated sighs sounded.

"Amigo you are supposed to be quiet!"

"Oui, Gilbert you are an idiot."

With that the 'three jerks' aka Bad Touch Trio, emerged from their hiding places. Ivan glared at them, which made them cringe slightly at seeing the cold and creepy look.

"H-Hey it vas just a game okay," exclaimed Gilbert in defense.

"We were going to give him back, but it was really Gilbert's fault," stated the dark haired man.

"Antonio's right! Gilbert took the kid," stated the Frenchmen.

Instantly Gilbert turn red in the face in irritation and turned to face his friends.

"Shut up Francis you said to play a birthday prank on them!"

The blonde threw his hands up in defense as he retorted:

"Zat didn't mean take him!"

"Oh like you vere against it you French—"

"Molchat'!"

The Bad Touch Trio stiffened then stood apart from each other and looked at Ivan in silence.

"No kidnapping understand! This is circus, not place for child taking! Now apologize to the twins now," the Russian said in a dark voice.

The men sighed and gave a nod and walked over to the boys one by one.

"Sorry amigos."

"Sorry boys, but zit was fun no?"

"Sorry you guys."

Ivan glared at the three of them, looked at his watch, then back at them.

"Why don't you three go start telling everyone that closing time is approaching."

The three nodded and left the tent, but Gilbert turned back to look at Matthew who blushed and adverted his eyes. Alfred and Ivan didn't miss that and Alfred squeezed his twin's hand so tight the other yelped in pain.

"What was that for?!"

"Nothin'," he simply stated then turned to look up at Ivan. "So it's closing time?"

"Da, it is past two in the morning. Closing time starts at four and the gates are closed at five."

"Oh…"

Alfred gave a disappointed look and Matthew gave a worried one.

"Come on Al. We better get back before Mom and Dad wake up."

"Yeah, you're right…"

Ivan gave a disappointed look of his own, wishing that he could have spent more time with the young blonde he had met. He sighed then cleared his throat to get the twins' attention.

"Allow me to escort you to the gates."

Alfred smiled softly and nodded, and followed the Russian magician out of the tent and to the entrance of the circus.

Once they were at the gates the twins turned to say good-bye, but Ivan stopped them before they could do so. He opened his mouth to speak first, but realized Matthew was staring at something past him with interest and a faint blush on his face. Alfred did too and noticed that Gilbert was waving to the longer haired blonde. The blue eyed twin gave a glare then sighed, and shakily let go of his brother's hand and smiled softly. He didn't like what he was about to say, but he knew his brother hardly ever got a happy moment, just like him.

"Go on, say good-bye to that jerk."

Mattie looked at him surprised then hugged Alfred as tightly as he could, then ran off to Gilbert.

"Do not worry. Gilbert may be an idiot, but he is pretty good guy," stated Ivan as he watched the pair being to talk.

Alfred smiled at this and shook his head as he let out a chuckle.

"Man, I wish I didn't have to go honestly. This place is way better than my house."

Ivan smiled at this and looked at Alfred as he gave a goofy grin.

"You can always come back. We will still be here for another week."

Alfred's grin widened to a full smile at hearing this and nodded his head.

"That's great, but I don't know if we'll be able to sneak out all the time though… But at least you're here for a week."

"Da. Here," Ivan paused and held out his hand in a fist as a medium sized sunflower was produce out of thin air in his hand. Its petals a bright yellow, its center a dark black, and its stem a deep green and slightly curved. "For you, Alfred. Thank you for coming today. I enjoyed meeting you," Ivan smiled as he saw Alfred blush. "I do hope to see you around soon, yes?"

Alfred wide-eyed at seeing Ivan bring the flower into existence and slowly took it as the ash blonde handed it to him. He smiled at it and quickly wrapped his arms around the other man in a hug. He buried his face in his chest as he said:

"Thank you, and I'll try my best to visit every day! I'm happy to have met you too."

Ivan was surprised by the hug, but returned it nonetheless. It made him feel warmer than he'd ever been in his life. Which also made him feel a twinge of pain in his chest, but he did his best to push it down.

When they pulled apart Mattie had returned to Alfred's side with a darker blush on his face, and took his twin's hand. The two said good-bye to the magician and headed off into the bluish night to go back home. A smile on their blushing faces, a spring in their step, their hands clasped tightly together, and sunflower in the other that made Alfred smile just a little bit more.

* * *

**Translations:**

Oui/Da –Yes

Amigo –Friend

Molchat'! –Silence

***This was INSPIRED by one of my favorite books! The Night Circus by Erin Morgenstern! ***

***I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors and for any OOC(I never intend to make them that way.)*Still MORE to come! Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews welcomed!***


	3. Sleepless Nights Prt 1

**The Beginning of a Week of Sleepless Nights**

**Prt. 1**

As the late hours of night began Alfred found himself standing next to his parents' door. He stood against the wall, hugging it, as he listened for his parents' movements.

It had been an hour since he got himself out of bed, and stationed himself at their door. The bedroom light had flicked off a while ago, and noises were heard as people got onto a soft bed. All of this happened with in that hour and now going onto two hours Alfred was certain.

'_They're asleep!'_

An excited smile crossed his face, and he slowly and quickly backed away from the door. His bare feet moved achingly slow on the worn out wood flooring of his parents' apartment. Once he made it down the hall he slowly turned the squeaky knob to his and his brother's bedroom and slipped in the room silently. After he shut the door, he moved faster to his sleeping twin in their worn out full sized bed and shook him.

Their bedroom wasn't much, just a run downed full sized bed tucked away in a corner. A window was beside it letting in the only natural light, a dresser was on the opposite wall from the bed, leaving a walkway that only the twins at their size could easily fit through. A closet was beside the dresser and then it was the door to their room. Just a small square room with a light and ceiling fan. The room was painted a baby blue, and was kept clean for if the boys' parents ever saw a thing out of place, they'd be beaten for it, like everything else they did.

"Mattie, Mattie wake up! Wake up," exclaimed Alfred in a whisper as he shook his brother more.

The soft spoken twin grumbled intangible words, then pulled an old quilt over his head that covered their bed.

"Wake up Matthew! It's time to go! Mom and Dad are asleep," exclaimed Alfred in a soft voice as he climbed onto their bed and straddled Mattie's side.

The long haired blonde cracked open an eye and sighed.

"Al, I'm tired and get off me. I'm still sore."

The honey blonde tensed as he heard this, his mind recalling how his twin was hit for sleeping on the couch earlier today. No doubt tired from their late night visit to the circus. Alfred had been sleepy as well, but hid it as best as he could so their parents wouldn't suspect anything or hit him. Though Mattie had left his sight and got unlucky. He tried to help Mattie by defending him as their mother hit him, but it only resulted in him getting yanked down to her face and being told to go to bed without dinner. He was lucky she didn't hit him in the face, but she was occupied with his twin, who also went without dinner.

He was overly happy though that his mother or father hadn't noticed that he stole money from them. That alone had been eating away at him all day. He never stole a thing in his life until he deiced that he and Matthew should go to the circus. If they knew what he did he was sure they'd kill him, put him near death, or kick him out and Mattie too, just to get rid of him.

Alfred quickly got off his brother and got on his side of their bed.

"Sorry Matthew…but come on let's go to the circus again. It'll make today better!"

Matthew looked at his brother in his blue striped pajamas, then gave another sigh and turned onto his other side.

"Aw come on don't be a downer! Look if we go we'll see amazing new stuff, get food for sure, and, and," he paused knowing he wasn't going to like what he was going to say, but he wanted his brother to come with him. He wanted to make him feel happy after what happened today. It was his job to protect and keep his brother happy, like a hero of sorts. "You, can see that albino guy… That you like so much," stated Alfred slyly, knowing that a good teasing would always get Mattie going. He could already see his twin's ears turning red.

"Fine, and his name is Gilbert. Also," Matthew paused as he sat up wincing a little at his sore behind, "You know you really want to go because of Ivan," retorted Matthew with a smirk.

Alfred could feel his face growing hot as his twin smirked at him.

"What? He's a cool magician and stuff…"

"Uh-huh, but you seemed to love that sunflower he gave ya, and you hugged him too."

Alfred sighed in defeat and Mattie wore a triumphant smile.

"You're right, but whatever you got the hots for an albino," stated Alfred wiggling his eyebrows.

Mattie blushed and punched his brother in the arm. The twins knew that they both liked men over woman, and had each other's backs in hiding it from their parents as best as they could.

"Shut up and just get our clothes! No point in wanting to leave and we end up here fighting," grumbled Mattie as Alfred rubbed his arm.

"I was just teasing ya, geeze."

Alfred chuckled and gave smile then got off their bed and walked to their dresser. He tossed out two pairs of black jeans, two blue long sleeve shirts, two pairs of suspenders, and two pairs of socks. He also grabbed his brother's wire framed glasses from atop the dresser. Their parents' didn't bother with trying to find clothes to tell the twins apart, a shirt was a shirt and as long as it was cheap it was what they got.

They weren't poor necessarily, but their parents just didn't spend much on them. They only did enough so they wouldn't be hassled by people in town about bad parenting. The rest of the money was saved, but most went to themselves, for their clothes, their car, and their apartment.

The blonde boys quickly shed their pajamas and got dressed, and quietly put on their leather shoes. Alfred's clothing was once again more worn out than Matthew's.

"Al, don't forget the card," stated Mattie as Alfred tried to leave the bedroom already.

"Oh, right!"

He moved away from the bedroom window to their dresser, and found the sunflower card hidden inside a pair of socks. The small black card had silver calligraphy that read: _'Circus of Worlds. Never Forget and Never Lose.' _The card had appeared the night the boys had left the circus. Alfred's lovely sunflower had shriveled up into this card in his own hands once they left the fairgrounds. It surprised him and scared Matthew to heaven and back.

He quickly pocketed the card next to his folded money and went to the window again. Mattie had already lifted it up silently and slipped out onto the fire escape, and Alfred followed suit. He slid it closed and the two quickly made their way down to the street below.

Once they touched down on cement, they took each other's hands and took off running to the fairgrounds.

**.*.*.**

"Well isn't it the birthday twins! Ya coming back for another night of fun," asked the smiling woman in the ticket booth from the night before.

Alfred nodded and Matthew smiled at her.

"Yup," said the honey blonde teen happily and he dug into his pocket for money and held it up to the woman. "Two tickets please!"

She gave a confused look then leaned up near the grate.

"Don't y'all have another way to get in," she asked curiously, "A lovely little piece of paper," she inquire while twirling her hand in the air.

Alfred was confused and brought his hand down, but Mattie quickly understood.

"Al, she's talking about the card."

The honey blonde let out a gasp and dug his other hand into his pocket to fish out the black card. He held it up to her and she smiled happily.

"That's it my dear! Go on in!"

"Really? So this is like a free pass?"

The curly haired woman nodded her head and winked at them.

"Yup, but don't lose it alright. Not a lot of people have the honor receiving that card ya know. It's good for life!"

The twins wide–eyed and Alfred quickly pocketed the card and money. Not wanting anything to happen to it.

"Man that's amazin'!"

Matthew nodded in agreement, and silently worried about the card. (Alfred was notorious for forgetting and losing things.)

"Well y'all go on in and enjoy yourselves!"

"We will," the teens said in unison.

They held onto each other's hands and walked into the dark tent that was the entrance to the Circus of Worlds.

Once they came out on the other side they were greeted with the same things as before, but they were also different. The lights where different colors and shapes from the ones last night. The piano music seemed to be louder, more merry, than easy going like it was before. Even the people were different, they seemed more eager to visit the circus, and there was more of them than yesterday. Oh, but the sweet alluring scent of food was still the same. The heavy caramel and cinnamon wafted in the air, along with the salty and sweet scent of kettle corn being freshly popped from somewhere.

The boys took a deep breath of it and sighed as they got reacquainted with the circus. They had never felt so free and relaxed in their lives, even when it would be just them and away from home. Being at the circus at night made them feel like they did not have to worry about a thing, except for the occasional weirdo, like the three jerks from yesterday, or when it came to closing time and their fun had to end.

"So what are we going to see this time," asked Matthew as he looked at the tents nearby.

"Hhmm," Alfred looked too, but soon the heavenly scent of warm caramel started to get to him. His stomach growled as he smelt the sweet scent and recalled that he and Matthew hadn't had dinner due to Matthew's sleeping and Alfred's attempt to defend his brother from their mother. "Actually, let's get some food. I'm starving right now."

Alfred looked to his side to see Matthew nod in agreement and they set off, following the scent of food. They weaved through the crowd as they followed the scent, and soon came to a booth. It was a large colorful booth, with pictures of food and bright lights all over it. A large board stood by it, displaying the items sold and their prices.

As the blonde teens took in the booth and price board a smiley short haired blonde woman popped up at the window. She leaned out of it and rested herself on the ledge as she looked at her latest customers.

"What can I get you boys?"

The woman had a large smile on her face and big green eyes. A red ribbon tied in her shoulder length blonde hair, and she wore a tan military jacket over a waffle printed blouse.

The boys looked up at her, a little surprised by her sudden appearance, but smiled back.

"Uh, can you give us a second," asked Alfred as he looked at her.

"Sure thing!"

Alfred smiled as the woman smiled at him and he looked back over to the board.

"Whataya want Mattie?"

The violet eyed twin stared at the board for a while then decided on a few cheap treats.

"Hm, a hotdog and a root beer seems good."

"That all," asked Alfred knowing of how his brother always tried to hold himself back when it came to things he wanted.

Mattie gave a nod and the honey blonde gave a snort and smiled. He then studied the board himself and gave a nod, confident that he had enough money to buy what he was about to order.

"So what'll it be blondie," asked the woman from the window.

Alfred just snorted at the nickname and began to list off his order.

"We'd like four hot dogs, one root beer and one Coca-Cola, and a big bag of blue razz fairy floss please," he asked with a grin.

"Alfred, I only asked for one hot dog, or are you really gonna eat three of them," inquired Mattie as he tightened his grip on his brother's hand.

"Matthew, I know you're hungry and so am I. No need to hide it."

Alfred squeezed his twin's hand back and smiled at him. They didn't see it, but the woman at the window gave a puzzled look as she looked at them. As if she was trying to remember something, but couldn't place it. In the end she set it aside and smiled as the teens looked at her.

"So that all boys?"

"Yup," exclaimed the honey blonde as he looked back to the booth window, and watched the woman turn to order someone behind her to get what they wanted. As he watched he realized he forgot to pay. "Oh," he paused as he dug into his jeans for his money, then held it up, "here ya go."

The blonde woman gave a puzzled look again, this time they could see it. She looked at them taking in their clothing and faces. They both wore black jeans held up by suspenders, and had on blue long-sleeved cotton shirts. Alfred's sleeves were rolled up while Mattie's stayed down. They had on their brown leather shows and she could tell that Matthew was more calm and relaxed unlike Alfred, because his clothes didn't seem as worn out as the other twin's. She noted the strange rouge curls they had on their blonde heads and the wire framed glasses they both wore. She hummed in thought then said: "Hold on," and turned around to ask the other person in the booth to come up to the window.

A tall man with spiky dark blonde hair, a white and blue striped scarf, and a red, white, and blue striped apron had made his way to the window. He looked at the twin blondes at the window with a blank face while the woman asked:

"Your names are Alfred and Matthew right," she had asked curiously as a thought donned on her.

The twins nodded and she looked behind her to her co-worker who nodded and went back to fixing their order.

"Ha! I thought so, just had to be sure though! You have that little card on you right?"

They both nodded again and Alfred showed the woman the black and silver card.

"Great! You don't have to pay for a thing!"

The twins stared at the woman in disbelief.

"So, this card means free, everything," asked Alfred.

The woman simply nodded then turned to receive the boys order from the tall man behind her.

"Here ya go boys. Enjoy!"

Alfred took the hot dogs and Matthew took the drinks, which had been popped open for them, and fairy floss. They both gave a nod and exchanged thank you's before walking away. They soon passed an entrance to the middle ring of tents and Alfred stopped.

"Come on Mattie. I know a place where we can sit down and eat."

"Alright," said the longer haired blonde as he followed his twin through a maze of people and tents to get into the center of the circus.

Matthew gasped softly as he saw the center of the circus for the first time. Logs cut in halves were arranged in a circle and a large warped cage was in the center. Inside the cage was a dancing flame that changed colors like a rainbow.

Matthew looked at the cage as he followed Alfred to sit over on a log that was in front of it. He could see the words _'Heart of the Circus'_ engraved in the iron, and a heart shaped lock on the cage. He was surprised after seeing the lock that even though he was so close the fire only gave off a cool heat.

"Neat fire right," asked Alfred as he sat down, and noticed his bother looking at the cage.

"Yeah… What makes it change," Matthew asked as he sat down as well.

Sitting down slowly so not to hurt his still sore behind. It didn't hurt as much as before, but still stung when he sat down.

"I don' know, but it looks cool… Maybe magic," suggested the blue eyed twin as he took a bite of his hot dog.

Matthew gave a hum at the answer and also began to eat. The two ate in silence and watched the colorful fire and the people that passed by. Soon they were down to just a bag of fairy floss, and Alfred stood up and sighed in content.

"Man, that was good, but I think I should have gotten a candy apple too… or popcorn."

"We still have a bag of fairy floss Al," stated Mattie with a chuckle.

"Yeah, but I'll still get them, later that is, but for now…" He trailed off as he looked around the tents. His eyes finally caught a sign of interest and smiled. "Let's eat that fairy floss while watching that," he said excitedly and pointed to a tent to the side of Matthew.

The twin looked at the small crowd filing into the tent that was mark: _'The Exquisite Escape Artist.' _

"Sure Al," he said as he got up and had a yawn come over him. He blinked in surprise of it, then chuckled a little. "I guess having food made me sleepy. Well come on Al."

Alfred gave a worried look to his twin, who didn't see it, then helped gather their trash and tossed it before heading into the tent.

As they got in the small tent they blinked, took off their glasses, put them back on, and blinked again. The inside of the tent was huge, it was unbelievable how spacious it was on the inside when you look at the outside of it. It had six rows of seating on each side of the tent, and a large wooden stage in front where a man stood talking. His voice rang loudly and smoothly with an interesting accent lacing his words, which Alfred could tell was British.

"Hello Ladies and Gents," stated the British man as Alfred and Matthew took a seat in the second row quickly. "I am Arthur Kirkland, The Exquisite Escape Artist."

The man had sandy blonde hair and bright green eyes. A large smile was on his face as he looked at his audience. He wore a simple outfit, normal really, compared to other performers. A green vest over a white crisp shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and brown pants and loafers. But Alfred cracked a smile and nudged his brother in the side as he noticed something on the Brit.

"Ma-Mattie, look at his eyebrows," he said shakily trying to hold in his laughter.

Matthew did as instructed and quickly bit his lip to hold back a laugh.

"They're huge! How are they like that?"

"I know right. Th-They're like fuzzy caterpillars!"

The two shook with silent laughter, but quickly regained control of themselves as the man on stage made a swooping gesture as he said in an exasperated tone:

"And my assistant is, sadly, Francis Bonnefoy."

The boys stared in attention as they saw the long haired blonde with blue eyes walk into the stage light. They instantly recognized him from the night before as the Bad Touch Trio kidnapper number two. The French blonde moved up to the escape artist from behind and wrapped his arms around his waist. The Brit immediately tried to fight him off and Francis just laughed and said:

"You may be an escape artist, but you can never escape my grasp or love mon cher."

With that a fist soon made contact with the touchy blonde's stomach.

"I beg to differ," Arthur stated with a scoff, which the scene got laughs from the crowd. "Now on with the show. Francis will now, and **only**, handcuff my hands with police issued cuffs."

The cringing Frenchmen nodded and did as he was told. He showed off the cuffs then fastened them onto the escape artist's writs and held up the key to the cuffs.

"Now then," Arthur paused and tested the tightness of the cuffs, "Good and tight. Francis, toss the key, and I shall attempt to escape."

Francis tossed the key as asked across the stage and Arthur went to work on getting out of his restraints. A few people gave skeptical looks and remarks as they watched him, but soon the murmurs ceased as the Brit shook his hands and the cuffs slipped off. He held up the shiny cuffs with his free hands and twirled them around his finger and smirked.

"Cool," stated Alfred as he slipped his hand into the bag of blue razz fairy floss that Mattie had opened.

The crowd gave impressed looks and clapped at the act. The Brit smiled and tossed the cuffs somewhere onto the stage, then gave a nod to Francis.

"Now, that was a little simple, so how about a rope this time, shall we?"

Francis soon appeared on stage with a bundle of ropes as Arthur took a seat backwards on a chair that had been brought forth from the back of stage. Everyone watched intently for any cheats as Francis tied Arthur's wrists behind his back and to the back of the chair. He then moved to each side of the Brit and tied his legs to the chair. The escape artist gave a grunt when the Frenchmen pulled the ropes tight before backing away.

"Righto, now…" he trailed off as he tested the tight ropes.

Alfred and Matthew watched closely as Arthur began to work on the robes as they ate their fairy floss. Their fingers and tongues turning blue as the sticky and fluffy treat melted in their mouths and compressed between their warm fingers.

A few skeptical murmurs floated around as they watched Arthur wiggle around in his chair and move his legs and arms. It seemed to everyone in the audience that the man was not getting out of it anytime soon, but the man seemed to think otherwise.

"Almost there, and… Got it!"

As he said this the ropes fell off of him and he stood up from his chair in a 'ta-daa' fashion. Claps were loudly presented at the accomplishment and Alfred and Mattie gladly clapped too.

"Now, now. This was just child's play. The real challenges are on the way."

Arthur moved his chair back where it was hidden on the stage before, and stood still as Francis came to him. The blonde had a white coat in his arms, which he put on Arthur quickly and went behind the man to fasten it. As he did so Alfred and Mattie ate less of their sticky candy as they noticed what the Frenchmen was putting on the performer.

"That's a straightjacket," stated Mattie shocked.

"No way… He can't get out of that," said Alfred just as surprised.

The same reactions were being made around the tent, and Arthur just smiled pleasantly as Francis left him.

"As you can see," he turned around so everyone could see his jacket, "I am securely strapped into the straightjacket, and it seems I have no means of escape. This is the same type of jacket used in asylums today, so I shouldn't be able to get out at all… Or can I?"

The Exquisite Escape Artist began to maneuver himself in the jacket. Tugging and pushing in the tight confines; his bushy eyebrows furrowed as he concentrated.

No murmurs were heard this time around, for everyone was glued to their seats and eyes fixated on the blonde. As the tension worn on soon a click was heard, then another, and another, and another. With each click a white strap dangled from the jacket and then with a smirk on the escape artist's face, he pulled his arms out to show they were undone. He then shrugged off the jacket and let it fall to the wooden stage floor.

"Amazing," shouted Alfred and Mattie as they clapped with the crowd.

"Thank you, thank you," said the British performer with a few bows. "Now I have one last escape to perform. The grand finale!"

Once he said this a giant glass box rolled forward into the light on the stage. Francis stepped from behind it and went back into the shadows of the stage. The blonde soon returned with both arms full of shiny silver chains, and he walked up to the Brit. He set them down, and silently slid up to Arthur who was unaware as he looked at his audience and began to speak.

"Now for my escap—Ay!"

He quickly turned to see France smiling at him after groping his ass.

"You bloody frog keep your hands to yourself, and do your job," growled out Arthur with a blush staining his face. He then promptly turned back around and was about to start talking again, but was cut off again.

"Ah, fine mon cher, but zit's just so hard sometimes, no," inquired Francis as he went and grabbed the chain.

The Brit rolled his eyes as his he felt France begin to wind the chain around his body. The crowd gave laughs at the two on stage, not caring for the fact that they were seeing homosexuality. It wasn't common for them to see it, but most didn't mind seeing the touchy Frenchmen and his reluctant lover. Those who did mind however just promptly upped and left the tent. The blondes on stage were used to it, but nothing could deter Francis from his pursuits unless Arthur went past his breaking point.

Alfred and Matthew smiled at the pair and laughed too, both feeling comfort in seeing how open the two were. The twins squeezed each other's hands, and ate their fairy floss as Arthur continued.

"Now, as I was **saying**, for my final act I shall be bound by chains," he paused as his assistant placed the lock on the chains, linking them together. Then strapped on a ball and chain to his ankle. "And be put inside this glass tank. Yes, tank Ladies and Gents."

He gave a smirk and nodded his head to the side, which sent Francis away to do something. The chained escape artist stood before his audience happily as the sound of clicking filled the tent. Everyone watched as a hook came from the top of the tent and Francis soon returned to slip the hook between some of the chains in the middle of escape artist's shoulder blades.

"Now, tanks usual mean water so you know, and that's what is going to fill this one up," as he said this Francis disappeared again and soon clear water began to bubble up into the tank and fill it. "Now Francis, if you would lower me into the tank."

The Frenchmen smiled and gave a wink.

"Of course mon amour."

The Brit blushed slightly at the endearment, but calmed down once he felt himself begin to lift off the stage and move over to hover above the tank. He soon began to be lowered and he started to speak.

"Now I shall attempt to escape these chains and weight before I run out of air."

This made everyone gasp and look at the man owlishly. Arthur smiled at the reactions and shivered involuntarily as his feet sunk into the water.

"It's kind of cold," he said with a chuckle and a few laughs were returned. Soon he was waist deep and he shouted through the glass to be heard clearly. "No need to be alarmed. If my luck runs out well, Francis will have to rescue me from a watery grave."

"Oh my God," said Alfred breathlessly as the man was submerged in the water.

His mouth full of fairy floss fell open in awe as the man began to move in the chains, testing them. Matthew just stared owlishly and ate the fairy floss quickly in nervous worry, a bite after a bite, after a bite.

Arthur looked at Francis who stopped lowering him and let him float around in the tank as the ball and chain held him down. The escape artist started to maneuver his arms, which were crossed over his chest under the chains. He wiggled and moved under the heavy metal, trying to find a way to push an elbow through a weak spot in the chains, if he could find one.

"Oh my God," said Matthew this time while Alfred was silent and still gaping at the sight.

As what seemed to be the longest moment in history the British escape artist was able to jab an elbow through a lap in the chains. He quickly worked his arm out of it entirely then was able to move the other arm out as well. Now that his arms were free everyone in the tent was slightly relaxed, but soon tensed up like before as they saw that the man seemed to be losing air. His bubbles escaping from his lips and popping on the surface of the water.

"Oh my God," said the twins in unison as they watched the man.

Arthur soon grabbed hold of his chains and wiggled and shimmed in them as he pulled on the chains. The metal links soon where unhooked and due to his twisting they fell from him, landing in the bottom of the tank with a loud clang, but no one cheered. The man was still held down by the ball and chain. Arthur knew this and quickly swam down and wedged his body into a corner of the tank to steady himself. He pulled at the shackle then slipped off his shoe and somehow managed to wiggle his socked foot through the shackle. He grabbed his loafer and quickly swam to the top.

Once he broke the surface of the water he let go of his breath and panted at the side of the tank. He realized he had cut it a bit close, but nothing like a near death experience to make one feel amazing and make an act more interesting. He looked up to his audience and smiled victoriously.

The crowd applauded and cheered for the man, getting out of their seats and breathing sighs of relief. Matthew and Alfred sighed in relief at seeing the man smile and they sank into their chairs.

"That was intense," stated Mattie as he crumbled the now empty bag of fairy floss in his hands.

"Yeah, whoo… Man…"

Matthew smiled at his brother and got up as people began to leave the tent. Francis had helped Arthur out of the tank and handed him a towel. As he helped him dry off he quietly scolded him for cutting it so close this time. Arthur grumbled and looked away from Francis as he dried his hair, but the Frenchmen just sigh and smiled at him. He looked around quickly then pulled the towel forward to hide his face and planted a kiss on the soaked performer.

The Brit flinched and blushed darkly, Francis just smiled and looked back out to the once crowded tent. His blue eyes widened though as he noticed a pair of blonde heads still in the second row. The Frenchmen parted from Arthur and quickly swooped in on the twins.

"Oh mes amis, I see you saw the show no," inquired Francis as he hugged Mattie from behind.

The long haired blonde yelped in surprise and his twin immediately got to his feet and pulled Matthew away from him.

"Aw, come on zit's me, Francis!"

"We know, kidnapper!"

"Kidnapper," asked a British voice.

The three of them turned to see Arthur rubbing his arms dry and slinging his towel around his neck. He then hopped off the stage and walked up to them.

"Yeah, this guy kidnapped my brother yesterday with his gang of jerks!"

The Brit raised a bushy eyebrow to this and looked to Francis.

"Is this true Francis?"

"Ah, mon amour, zit was just a little game! Besides zit was Gilbert really," said Francis in defense.

"You bloody wanker! You actually took a kid," he exclaimed as he looked from Francis to the twin teenagers.

"Zit was Gilbert who took him! I just said: 'Well how about a birthday prank?' because yesterday was zeir birthday and Gilbert just took him!"

Arthur was completely livid at hearing this and the Frenchman knew he dug his own grave.

"You bloody frog! You should have not suggested such a thing, or even encouraged it! I swear I ought to beat you black and blue!"

With that France was given a punch to the stomach. The Frenchman cringed and went down to the grass in pain.

"I'm terribly sorry about him, he's just a frog. So you boys are twins I take it," asked Arthur as calm as ever.

Alfred and Matthew nodded quickly at the question. Alfred stared at the Brit seeing that the guy was way cooler than ever before, and Matthew stared at Francis who he took pity on and wanted to help him.

"Yeah, we're nineteen years old now! I'm Alfred F. Jones and—" "I'm Matthew W. Jones."

"Smashing, you boys have your parents around, or are you by yourselves?"

"By ourselves, thankfully," stated Alfred.

"What does that—"

The escape artist was cut off as a hand grabbed his leg and yanked on it, sending him to the ground.

"You must be daft," yelled the blonde Brit as he sat up and looked at a smirking Francis.

He snarled and lunged for the blonde. The boys watched as the two men wrestled each other on the ground, knocking over chairs. The two were kicking, punching, strangling, biting, cussing, and pulling at each other's hair. They stared as the two fought, but tilted their heads in confusion once the fight stopped.

Arthur had gotten pinned under Francis, who began saying something in his native tongue that made the Brit blush. He then tried to fight the Frenchman off again, but only succeeded in getting a forceful kiss from Francis. The kiss was a rough, awkward angle kiss, but Francis made Arthur groan under him with it. His hands moving from the shorter blonde's hair and down to lower parts of his body.

Alfred promptly turned around, holding Mattie's hand, as he realized were the escape artist and his assistant's fight was leading to, and fled the tent. The boys were blushing deeply as they rushed out into the circus crowd, and didn't stop until they had rushed into another tent.

* * *

**Translations:**

Mon cher –my dear

mon amour –my love

mes amis –My friends

***Sorry this took so long! I keep getting distracted and have things to do for college and I struggled on part two so much! DX***


	4. Sleepless Nights Prt 2

**The Beginning of a Week of Sleepless Nights**

**Prt. 2**

The twins blushed deeply as they looked at each other then began to laugh a little, which grew louder as they continued.

"Man, those guys are a piece of work," stated Alfred as he wiped away a tear.

"Yeah, but they are pretty neat and if they were parents—"

"Oh, man I'd feel sorry for those kids, they'd have to deal with **that** every day," stated Alfred cutting in.

The two laughed a little more then began to calm down. The thought of the blonde performers being parents lingered in their minds longer than it probably should have. The boys soon pushed the thought away and looked to see where they were at. They moved up to pass the bleachers that were in this tent to see what the act was.

There was a tall woman dressed in a tight outfit that looked like a ring master's outfit. Tight fitting white pants, black boots, red, white, and green jacket over a black low cut shirt that was tucked in her pants. She had long brown hair and a flower tucked behind her ear. She had jade green eyes and a smile on her face as she cracked the whip in her hand.

The boys' eyes followed the whip in time to see a lion jump onto a blue stool and stay there.

"Lion tamer," asked Matthew as he noticed another lion and two tigers chained to the ground with collars around their necks.

"Guess so. Come on I see a seat over there. Hopefully the show isn't too far along."

The twins excused themselves as they moved passed other people and sat down. As they did the woman turned to her audience and said in clear strong voice:

"Now I shall put my head in Andor's mouth," she stated and everyone gasped. "Hopefully I von't lose my head!"

"She's crazy," stated Matthew as Alfred laughed at her cocky smile.

"Ah man, she's done."

The honey blondes watched as the woman coaxed the lion's mouth open. She pet his snout as she began to lower her head, and move it inside. Everyone held their breath as the crazy lion tamer with her strange accent slipped her head into the lion's mouth. She stopped at her neck and she could feel the sharp teeth graze the back of it. She held her arms out at her sides in a 'ta-daa' fashion, but then held up her fingers as if to hush the audience before they could clap. She then began to back out slowly. As she did so the lion twitched a little, which scared everyone half to death.

"Dear God I can't," said Matthew, worried out of his mind and moved to hide his face behind Alfred, but peeked a little over his shoulder.

The woman stilled herself and waited, then began backing out again. Once she was out she whipped back around to face the crowds with a smile. She then made a displeased face and waved a hand over her nose.

"Vhoo, lion breath is not the best thing in the vorld!"

The crowd clapped, cheered, and laughed as she completed the act. Alfred did all of this as well, but Mattie just chuckled and moved out from behind his twin.

"Alright everyone, I have another act for you before my show is done," she exclaimed and moved forward to be out of the way as a set was brought out. Figures dressed in black hurriedly put together the set as she talked. "My four lovely cats vill be jumping through," she paused for dramatic effect and to wait for the four hoops that were being set up behind her. "They vill be jumping through four rings of, FIRE!"

As she shouted this excitedly the four hoops were lit one by one and everyone oooed and aaahed. The woman herself moved over to her other cats to unhook them, and bring them forth.

One by one she cracked her whip, and the remaining cats hopped up onto their own stools that were set out.

The four big jungle cats sat on their stools straightly, and waited for their tamer's command. She stood in front of the fiery rings, specifically the one in front of her lion, and cracked her whip.

"Andor, jump!"

The lion jumped from his stool and ran up the ramp to the ring. His strong body and large mane rippled as he moved so quickly. When he reached the edge of the ramp he jumped, and when he passed through the ring, it seemed that his mane would catch fire. Everyone held their breath as the cat went through, and let it go and clapped once the big cat landed. He trotted up to his tamer who patted his head then he sat down in front of his hoop.

The woman smiled and moved over to the next cat, a lioness, and cracked her whip.

"Anico, jump!"

The agile female lion sprang from her stool, and charged up the ramp. When she jumped she made it clean and smooth. She landed with grace, and sat down by Andor the lion. She was awarded with applause from the audience and a pat on the head from the tamer.

The lion tamer moved on and smirked as she stood before her tigers. Their white, black, and orange bodies seemed eager to move.

"Robi and Rozsi jump!"

The tigers leapt at the same time, and ran up the ramp in sync. The audience was surprised at how matched the tigers were as they got to the top of the ramp and jumped together. They passed through with ease and landed together smoothly. They circled each other and passed their tamer on both sides of her, which she ran her hands along their bodies as they did, then they sat down in front of their rings.

The crowd clapped for the tiger and his tigress. The woman smiled at her cats then cracked her whip twice. All four cats stood, and once she cracked her whip again they charged for the flaming rings, and jumped together. All of them in sync and gracefully landing on the other side.

"Wow all four," stated Alfred as he watched the act.

Mattie was impressed as well and clapped for the tamer and her felines.

"Thank you all! You are all great," shouted the lion tamer as she bowed to her audience.

As she bowed, her cats trotted up to her and circled her. She patted each one on the head, then climbed onto Andor's back as if he was a horse. Her legs on both sides of him, and a hand in his main. Andor then took off jogging around the arena as the tamer waved good-bye to her guests.

"I wanna ride a lion—No a tiger! That Robi one looks so cool," stated Alfred as they left the tent.

"I wonder if sh—"

"No Al! I'm not going to let you get mauled by a tiger," stated Alfred's twin as he began to drag the other away from the tent.

Alfred pouted, but let himself be dragged. They soon ended up in the middle ring of tents and began to look around.

"So, what we going to see," asked Alfred as he watched Mattie look around.

"Hhmm... That one."

The longer haired twin pointed to a tent just down the curved path.

"Fortune telling… Ya know it's probably some old gypsy lady who'll curse us."

Matthew rolled his eyes and headed for the tent as Alfred kept on.

"But then again, we are kind of already cursed…"

"Shut up Al and get in the tent."

As they walked in, it was nothing like either of them really expected. They were thinking that maybe it was some old hag going to read their fortunes through a crystal ball in a dark dusty creepy tent, but they were wrong. The inside of the tent was extremely spacious. It was draped in reds and golds, a decent sized table sat on the floor surrounded by plush embroidered pillows. There was a soothing scent of incense burning on a gold dish that hung from the top of the tent. Along with the hanging dish were little charm like things hanging. They looked like colorful tea bags with bells on them and they had strange lines on them. Alfred took one in hand and saw that it was probably supposed to mean something, but it was just a bunch of lines to him. The room also housed many bookcases that were filled and overflowing with books, scrolls, and odd trinkets.

As the boys took in the room they didn't notice a red drape being pulled back, or a figure walking in until they spoke.

"Herro, can I herp you?"

The boys looked to the source of the strange voice, to see a short black haired teen around their age. His dull dark brown eyes looked at them blankly, as he stood before them in a blood red robe with a black belt of some sort holding it closed. Unknown to them, what he was really wearing was a silk blood red yukata with a black sash. The boys had never encountered anyone like him, but this was a circus, and they already encountered a lot of strange people.

"Um, hi… We're here for the fortune telling," said Matthew softly.

"Ah, I sharr get Master Yao. One moment prease."

"Sure…"

The man bowed then left through where he came from, leaving the boys to ponder.

"Interesting guy," said Mattie as he began to look around again.

"Yeah, what was with the robe, and the accent," asked Alfred curiously.

Alfred's question went unanswered as the drape was pulled back again, and a different man appeared. He had on a longer robe of the color red and gold like the tent. Its sleeves were way past his hands and the robe had slits on each side to show the white pants underneath and funny looking black shoes. The boys realized it wasn't really a robe, but more of a really long-sleeved dress in away. (Which it wasn't.) The man had long black hair that was pulled back and bangs that framed his face.

"Aiyah, so you here for fortune telling?"

The boys nodded and watched as the man went to a bookshelf and collected a few things there then sat on the floor at the table.

"Come on, sit," he said gesturing to the pillows on the other side of the table.

His brown eyes watched as the blonde twins walked over and kept their hands together as they sat down.

Once seated no one spoke, which made Mattie a little nervous, and Alfred wandered his mind as to figure out what country this man was from, or even the shorter one before him. As if the short teen had heard Alfred's thoughts, he appeared with a tray of four cylindrical cups. White steam swirled off of them as he moved over to the fortune teller.

"Thank you Kiku," said the man as he accepted his cup.

Alfred and Mattie also gave thanks and sipped the cup warily as the fortune teller sipped his. The boys realized it was just tea, but had things floating in it, so they didn't drink much of it.

"Ah, now, I am Master Yao, the fortune teller of this circus, and this is my apprentice Kiku."

The boys waved as Kiku gave a slight bow then looked back to Yao.

"Please, show me your tea cups," asked Yao as he looked at the twins.

The blonde boys gave him their cups and he looked inside each one.

"Uh-huh, you are both going to be having good luck. Your tea leaves are standing upright."

Alfred and Matthew looked into their cups seeing the upright leaves then looked back to the man wondering if that was it. Yao smiled softly and began to speak.

"So, what would you like to know," asked Yao, sensing the boys' confusion.

"U-Uh, anything I guess… Future," suggested Alfred looking to Matthew who just shrugged.

"Hhmm," Yao tapped his chin in thought then stuck his finger in the air as something came to him. "Future it is, but I feel like full fortune in order. Past, present, and future. You boys are interesting, Alfred, Matthew."

The blondes wide-eyed at hearing their names that they had never told to the man or his apprentice.

"I am a fortune teller. I already know your names. No need to get all surprised about it," he huffed as he slipped his hands into his long sleeves, then he pulled his hands out to reveal a deck of cards.

He sets them in front of him then looks to his twin clients.

"Aiyah, I think a more personal reading would actually do best. Don't you think so Kiku?"

The teen gave a nod and stood up. The boys watched as he placed new incense on the gold tray then made sure no one would be disturbing them. Once he was seated again Yao pushed his cards to the side and made sure his hands were free from there long sleeves.

"I shall do palm reading for each of you," he held out his hands to Alfred. "Please give me your left hand."

The honey blonde stretched out his arm and gave his left hand. Yao took it gently and turned it over.

"The left had for past. It shed light on future."

Alfred gave a nod and let Yao angle his hand. The fortune teller ran his fingers over the lines in his hand with grace as he read them.

"Your past is troublesome. The hurt you dealt with from your parents began at an early age."

He looked up to Alfred who nodded and swallowed thickly as Yao continued.

"You have given up much to protect the one you love, your brother. You have a history of taking action over thinking," he paused and looked into big blue eyes. "I saw that you two hold hands. I see now you do this for safety. A way of knowing that you two are safely together. A trait formed and not lost due to your parents."

Alfred tightened his right hand on Mattie's left as he heard this. Yao just gave a nod and folded his hand.

"Your past is a painful one, but I have belief your future will be better. Please give me your right hand now. Your right is future."

Alfred took his left hand back, and Matthew let go of his hand slowly. Yao had a soft smile come to his face as he noticed that they were still holding hands. He once again took Alfred's hand once it was presented and began reading its lines.

"Aiyah, I see you are starting to like someone, but you are a very self-conscious person when it comes to relationships. Always worried about what the other thinks of you, or how you should be around them," stated Yao smiling and looking up at Alfred, who was blushing.

"No I don't," retort Alfred as his heart beat quickened.

Matthew chuckled and Alfred quickly shot him a look to shut him up. Yao cracked a smile at the two and went back to reading.

"Hhmm, your future looks very, eventful. Alfred, you will be faced with two difficult challenges. Each one affects the ones you love. So choose wisely and think clearly, do not act so quickly."

He gave a smile as he finished and folded Alfred's hand. The honey blonde gave a nod and pulled his hand back to hold Mattie's tightly. Yao turned to face the other blonde next and smiled at him as he held out his hands.

"Your left hand please."

Matthew gave a nod and took his hand from his twin's and gave it to the long haired fortune teller. He took his hand and angled it like Alfred's and began to touch the lines as he read them.

"Your past is just as painful as Alfred's. You being twins will have much in common in these readings, but you will have your differences as well," he pointed out flatly then went back to reading. "You are like a opposite of your brother, you are quiet and think carefully, but you are also the same in protecting. As he protects you, you have protected him. You care very much for him and stick to his side for and as safety as you've grown together."

Yao smiles softly at this troubled past, and folded Mattie's hand as he had with Alfred's.

"Now the right."

The violet eyed twin nodded and took his left back, which instantly took Alfred's right, and he gave his right to the man. Yao took his hand with grace and began to read the lines.

"Aiyah, you are also liking someone, but you are reluctant to love, yet ready to love. You, worry too much."

At that Alfred chuckled and Mattie elbowed him in the side. Yao chuckled at the two and Kiku just smiled at the brothers.

"Now your future is eventful as well. Your life depends on Alfred's choices and on your own," Yao paused as he looked at the hand then folded it gently and looked into violet eyes. "You will have to learn to not always worry, but also learn that you will have to be on your own every once in a while."

Matthew didn't like the sound of that and neither did Alfred.

"Is, is that a bad thing," asked Mattie worriedly.

"Aiyah, I can't tell you. It's something you must figure on your own, but I will say this again. Do not worry so much and trust others."

Alfred squeezed Mattie's hand and smiled at him. The twin gave a nod and squeezed his brother's hand back.

"Well that is all I have for you two."

The twins gave a nod and thanked the fortune teller, and left the tent. They felt calm yet their minds were occupied by the tellings. Alfred let out a sigh and looked to Matthew.

"Let's go see what else is around."

Matthew gave a nod and followed his brother around the circus. They wandered around the middle ring, and as they made it to the gap for the outer ring they heard someone call to them. The turned around to find the voices that called to them.

"Alfred!"

"Matthew!"

The two soon located the voices and saw two tall men heading for them. One had deep violet eyes and ash blonde hair under a black silk top hat. He wore a cape that draped over his black and white suit. The other man had bright red eyes with white snowy hair. He wore a suit of the color blue and a top hat to match.

"Ivan!"

"Gilbert!"

The twins waved at the men and walked to them, meeting them halfway.

"I see you have come again," stated Ivan with a smile.

The honey blonde smiled happily at the magician he had met the other night.

"Yeah, I told ya I would."

"If you vere coming then vhy didn't you come see my amazing self," huffed Gilbert as he eyed Matthew.

The violet eyed twin blushed and rolled his eyes.

"U-Uh, we wanted to see other acts."

"Yeah, we don't have to see you," stated Alfred in a huff.

Gilbert glared at the blonde, who glared back, and he opened his mouth to retort, but Ivan cut him off.

"Well you did not see me?"

Alfred blushed darkly and he kicked at the ground.

"Uh, yeah… Well, I would have seen you some time right… but we saw some neat stuff today!"

"Oh, und vhat's better than me," asked Gilbert still hurt.

"The escape artist guy," said Alfred firmly.

"Yeah he was amazing, and Francis was there too. They got into a fight though," said Matthew blushing a little as he recalled that awkward fight.

"Gott. They always do," stated Gilbert.

Matthew gave a nod and yawned widely. Alfred watched this and remembered about earlier. He gave a sad look then tried to play it off as he looked up at a smiling Ivan.

"Um, we got to go now."

Matthew, Gilbert, and Ivan all gave surprised looks at this.

"What, but we have just met," stated Ivan a little disappointed.

"Sorry, but we should really get going."

Alfred gave a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his head. Matthew squeezed his hand knowing that something was up, but went with it. Ivan looked at Alfred's big blue eyes and saw that he seemed sad as well. He took the tan teen's hand and held it with his own, and gave a sad sigh.

"Very well, it seems we always meet when you must go. I shall escort you to the gates."

Alfred's face brightened up and a blush graced his tan features.

"Hey, this is only the second day we've met! And sure, thanks."

Ivan nodded and led the way; Gilbert also offered to escort Mattie and followed after him. The four of them chatted as they walked through the bustling circus crowds. The twins talked about their visit today and how Alfred wanted to ride a tiger. They didn't talk much about the fortune teller though.

Once at the gates Matthew said his good-byes to Gilbert as Alfred said his to Ivan.

"Uh, thanks for the card by the way. Scared me a little to see such a nice flower turn into a card."

Ivan chuckled and smiled at the teenager. He flicked his wrists and produced a sunflower that looked like the one from the other night. Alfred smiled widely at it and took it as Ivan handed it to him.

"Here, this one will not change, so take good care of it. I just wanted to be sure I will have another chance to see you here. I do hope to see you again, yes?"

Alfred smiled goofily and moved forward to hug the Russian.

"I'll come back. Thanks for the card again, and hey, maybe we'll see each other right when I get here," said Alfred optimistic, as he pulled back from his hug.

Ivan smiled at him and gave a nod.

"I hope so."

Soon Mattie was back at Alfred's side and the twins left the circus waving good-bye. Both of them feeling a little sad for having to leave, but Alfred just wanted to get home and get Mattie to bed.

'_Maybe I can see him tomorrow night. It'd be nice to have a whole night with him… but I can't leave Mattie.'_

Alfred was brought from his thoughts as his hand was squeezed, and he looked over to see a tired looking Matthew.

"You like tired Mattie," said Alfred with a smile.

"So do you Al," chuckled Mattie.

Soon they arrived on their street unaware of what would conspire over the next few days while the circus was in town.

* * *

**Translations:**

Gott –God

***I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors and for any OOC(I never intend to make them that way.)*I'm SORRY if the palm reading thing is incorrect! I tried researching it, but it only helped a little, most of it was guessing and such!*Still MORE to come! Hopefully wont take to long to write up xp* Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews welcomed!***


	5. Pain and Warmth

**Pain and Warmth**

A bright blue eye slowly cracked open for the fourth time that night to observe the moon lit bedroom. The room was silent and dark with only the moonlight to push at the darkness. The bedroom door was firmly closed, and the long haired blonde in front of his vision was sound asleep.

Alfred gave a soft sigh as he watched his twin sleeping in his arms. He leaned forward to press his forehead against his brother's, and felt him tighten his hold on his body as he slept.

Today had not been a good day for the twins. They had been in the kitchen doing the chores that were forced upon them, and their mother had came in and ruined their peace. She had backed Matthew into a corner, asking him questions on why he was so tired. Asking why he was such a girl, why he was such a pain for not speaking up, asking why he couldn't man up, and stop looking at his brother as an escape. Alfred had stood by for a moment hoping that their mother was just going into her usual irritated rants, but it wasn't the case.

She had raised her hand to slap him, but Alfred had quickly moved to them and wedged himself between them. Taking the hit full on in his twin's place. He had fell back into Mattie a little from the force of the hit, and he could feel his left cheek sting and ache like fire. He could already feel the bruise forming as he stood before his mother. Their mother was livid at Alfred's interference, but Alfred stood his ground against her saying:

"_It's not Mattie's fault! It's mine! I keep him up all night! I can't always sleep so I talk to him until I do!"_

It was a quick thought up lie, and their mother took it easily. She had raised her hand and slapped Alfred in the same spot again. She then yanked his arm hard enough to cause pain, and practically threw him into the kitchen table. Alfred winced as his side meet the hardwood, but did nothing more. He never fought back, he just couldn't bring himself to hit back. No matter how bad he wanted to, he couldn't because she was, in the end, his mother. Even with their father, who was more violent than their mother, he couldn't fight back.

Their mother had loomed over Alfred with a glare that could kill, and had said in a hiss: _"If you are lying to me I'll find out and I'll make sure you won't be able to speak with your loud annoying voice. But if you are telling the truth and this happens again, I'll still make sure that you can't utter a damn word for a week. Now get out of my sight. Both of you, and you better pray that I won't tell your father about this."_

With that the boys had fled to their room and surely prayed that their father wouldn't come after them. His methods were, more extreme, and usual involved a knife if he was really angry or just drunk.

Throughout the day and into the night, Alfred had noticed their mother had been checking on them. Seeing if Alfred was talking to Mattie when they should be sleep to only find the two asleep in each other's arms. She found it disgusting, but continued to check in regularly; and Alfred knew when she came in every time. His fear for his father kept him awake, and he watched that door to only see their mother.

It was late now, Alfred didn't know how late, but it had to be past midnight since their mother hadn't appeared in a long while. He gave a heavy sigh and looked out the window, which put a smile on his bruised face. Outside the bedroom window sat a glass of water that sparkled in the moonlight; it held a bright yellow sunflower, which seemed to glow in the moonlight as well. The glass sat on the stairs of the fire escape that lead to the floor above.

'_Ivan.'_

Alfred stared at that sunflower as if, if he looked long enough the magician would appear. He could feel his chest ache as he thought about the Russian. He wanted to see him, but if he did he'd be leaving Matthew behind. As he looked at the flower he just had the urge to get up and leave, to see the man that plagued his mind for the past few days, but his brother… He looked to Matthew who was still sound asleep. He knew his brother needed the rest greatly, besides the incident today, they have been going days with little or no sleep. Spending the past four days sneaking out and roaming the circus, and feeling more at peace and at home than ever before.

'_He needs to sleep… So I can't wake him to come along… And I promised Ivan I'd come every day…'_

Alfred was not one to go back on a promise. He looked at his twin then at the sunflower slightly stirring in the cold late summer's night.

'_It'll… I'll… I'll be quick about it. Just slip in and find him to say hi, then come right back here. Yeah…'_

The honey blonde twin gave a nod in satisfaction of his thinking and looked to his twin. He began to slowly and quickly work himself out of Mattie's hold and slip out of bed. He quickly got dressed and grabbed his black card from his sock drawer.

Once he was all set he moved over to Mattie and kissed his cheek softly.

"Good night Mattie. I'll be back in a jiff okay?"

He watched for a moment as Matthew snuggled into Alfred's pillow, he had placed the pillow as a replacement for himself, then slipped out of the window and into the waning hours of the night.

**.*.*.**

Alfred wandered the circus' middle ring of tents trying to find the one marked _'Magician'_. As he looked he noticed people gave him strange looks and he knew it was about his face. He knew he still had a large bruise on the left side of his face, but he couldn't do anything about it. Even when he arrived he was asked about it by the wild haired woman in the ticket booth, he could only say: _"Heh, I uh ran into a tree on the way over here. I was running through the field and ya know its dark so…" _It wasn't like he could cover it up with a hat, or his hair, or with the powered that their mother wore. He wouldn't have been able to get to the latter option even if he tried. He was able to hide the bruising on his arms though, using his long sleeved shirt to do so, and the bruising on his side from the table was also concealed by the shirt.

The honey blonde tried to lower his face, while still trying to keep an eye out for the one he was looking for. But the result was him running into a broad sturdy figure and falling back onto his ass.

"S-Sorry Mister," he started and looked up as he was about to continue his apology, but froze. What stood before him was the one he had been looking for. "Ivan…"

"Da, privet Alfred," stated the man with a smile, but it soon fell as he noticed the teen's face.

"Here let me help you up."

He extended a hand as he kept his violet eyes on Alfred's face. The teen accepted the hand and was lifted to his feet with ease.

"Thanks big guy, even though I did run into you," said Alfred with a goofy grin on his face.

Ivan still looked at the bruise, and began to feel anger well in him, as he realized something about it. It wasn't very sharp or outstanding in shape, but it was noticeable; the bruise was shaped obscurely like an open hand. Alfred soon noticed that the other wasn't really looking at him, and blushed a little as he lowered his head.

"Uh, so what we gonna do today? Just stand around or somethin'," he asked nervously while lowering his head more.

Ivan soon snapped from his trance as he realized that his target had disappeared, due to Alfred lowering his head so much.

"Ah, nyet, let's walk yes?"

The honey blonde gave a nod and followed the magician dressed in black and white. They walked through the crowds in silence, and Alfred feared it was only a postponement for asking about his face. As the silence wore on Alfred couldn't stand it much more, and was about to ask Ivan about his day, but the other got to him first.

"So, where is your brother? Off with Gilbert already?"

Alfred's heart eased its beating at the question, his nerves shot by the worry over his fake answer about his face.

"O-Oh, no. I left him at home this time. He needed to sleep."

At hearing this Ivan felt more anger well in him along with worry. His mind wondering if the quieter blonde was more worse for wear than Alfred and had to stay home because of it.

"I see, then should you not be sleeping as well," he asked eventually as they wandered his circus and went into the inner ring of tents.

"Yeah, but I just, just really wanted to come see you…" Alfred's bruised face turned red as he admitted this. "I did say I'd come every day, and I know I'm late, but hopefully not too late."

The honey blonde looked up to Ivan to see him shake his head and smile softly.

"Not too late. It is only 1:47 in the morning. Plenty of time."

Alfred smiled at this and followed closely at Ivan's side as they walked around the inner tents. The honey blonde's blue eyes looked from Ivan to the warped cage that stood in the center of the circus. Its wondrous flame still captured Alfred's attention and warmed his body, even though the flame was cool. He hadn't realized it, but he had stopped walking all together once he caught sight of the colorful fire. The Russian magician had noticed this and watched him look at the dancing flame. He felt a sense of comfort and hope as he watched Alfred look at the cage so intently, but soon that feeling faded. His eyes focusing on the bruised side of the teen's face. It annoyed him greatly to see such an offensive mark on Alfred, he wanted to return the favor of whoever did it.

"Alfred…"

Alfred turned from the colorful fire and looked up to Ivan. His heart sank as he noticed the serious expression the man wore as he looked at him. Ivan opened his mouth to voice the question Alfred didn't want to answer, but was cut off by laughter. A group of circus goers were laughing as they walked past them, heading for the entrance to the middle ring of tents.

The honey blonde looked back to the magician once the loud group had gone, and noticed the other had a stern look on his face again. Alfred was about to suggest that they continue their walk, but Ivan had other plans. He grabbed the honey blonde's hand and led him to a tent across the inner circle.

Ivan pulled back the tent entrance and led Alfred inside. Immediately the cold air of the late summer night was replaced by a gust of warm air, as if the sun was in the tent itself. Alfred's ocean blue eyes widened as he saw what was in the tent.

Tall bright yellow sunflowers were everywhere in the tent. They stood tall as giants against the back of the tent and gradually shrunk to smaller manageable sunflowers. It was like an ocean of warm yellows, spotted with a few reds, and underlined with bright greens. The magician led Alfred through the small tent, and came to a white elegantly carved stone bench that sat beside a tree swing, except there was no tree.

"Sit."

Alfred gave a nod and sat on the stone bench, which Ivan had already seated himself on. They sat in silence and looked around at the tent's landscape. It was a warm, peaceful, and silent place. It gave off a relaxing feel that only a summer afternoon could give.

'_Silent,'_ thought Alfred as he looked around.

Silence was exactly what was heard; no sounds of any kind, no indication that there was indeed a circus outside this tent. The young teen looked up at the top of the tent and noticed that there were stars above him. There were randomly placed stars all over the top of the tent, but they weren't glowing paint, no. They were cut out from the fabric of the tent, leaving star shaped holes everywhere. The moonlight poured in from each one and placed stars all around the tent, giving it light. The moonlight was the only link to the outside world, no sound or even smells from outside the tent came forth. Only the sweet scent of the flowers were around, and it amazed Alfred greatly as he looked up and out of a star hole high above him.

Ivan watched the teenager with interest; enjoying how amazed he was and how alluring he looked with a star on his face. Even with the large blemish on Alfred's smooth tan face; Ivan still found him a wonder to look at.

"Do you like it here," asked the Russian wanting to break the silence.

Alfred gave a nod as he moved his eyes to look back at the landscape, and took a deep breath as a warm breeze seemed to have rolled in. It rustled their hair as they sat in the calming warmth of the tent.

"What is this place," asked Alfred as he finally moved his eyes to settle on the ash blonde magician.

"The Tent of Summer. I made this for myself to get away and think, or relax, but I let others use it now."

Alfred was amazed as he heard this; now knowing that Ivan had made such a magnificent tent on his own. It was unbelievable like his magic show.

"I also have others around the circus too. One for each season, maybe I could show you them sometime, yes," suggested Ivan as he gave a soft smile.

Alfred smiled at the thought and could feel his heart racing in his chest as the Russian looked at him.

"I'd like that," said Alfred smiling a little bigger.

The magician smiled even more, he couldn't help but love seeing the honey blonde smile at him like he did. He loved seeing his smiling face directed at him and seeing him look happy, but he couldn't fully enjoy it though. The large hand of black and blue intruded on Alfred's smile, and even though he smiled it still seemed like it hurt. The Russian couldn't stand it any longer.

"Alfred, why is there a bruise on your face?"

Ivan studied Alfred's face as he asked this, and could see the honey blonde instantly shrink in on himself. He watched as the other adverted his eyes and tried to play off his actions. Ivan sighed and scooted closer to Alfred, and took his left hand in his own white gloved one gently. He lowered and tilted his head trying to get in the teen's line of sight.

"Please tell me."

Alfred gave a heavy sigh at the demand then a soft chuckle. A cracked smile came to his face as he lifted his head up, but kept his blue eyes on the sunflowers surrounding them.

"Well, I would tell you I ran into a tree on the way here… but that doesn't seem likely does it," he inquired and glanced over to see Ivan shake his head, then looked back at the flowers. "I could say, I ran into a wall, or got into a fight with a mugger on the way here and won… Does that seem believable?"

Ivan shook his head no again and squeezed Alfred's left hand.

"I am sure that if you did you would be boasting about it," stated Ivan with a smile.

Alfred just chuckled at this and shook his head.

"Ah, yeah you're right… Man, you're not gonna let this go are ya?"

Ivan shook his head no.

"Alright, fine. Uh, I, I got this by, protecting Mattie earlier."

The Russian gave a puzzled look and insisted on pushing on the matter more.

"From who?"

The honey blonde could feel his stomach twist at the question, and he kept his eyes on everything else but Ivan. He knew he'd have to tell the truth, but never in his life had he done that. He and Mattie both had always had to make up lies to cover for their parents abuse and neglect, otherwise it would be more trouble for them. But here, with Ivan, he felt like he could say it, but also couldn't. His mind worried of what the other would think of him.

"Alfred," inquired the magician as Alfred remained silent, "Who tried to hurt your brother?"

"Our mother," he replied in a flat voice.

All the life he usual had when he spoke just seemed to vanish once he finally said it. Silence settled on them and no one moved. Silence was always something Alfred couldn't stand for long, especially when confessing to something. It made him feel like the person he was talking to was judging him, or pitying him, or making fun of him.

'_Huh, Yao was right. I really am self-conscious.'_

"U-Uh, please don't pity me about it. I was just protecting my brother. It's my job. It's normal."

Alfred inwardly cringed at his choice of words as he felt Ivan tense. His hand tensing in his.

"Normal? You are saying that your mother –"

"Ivan, I know it's wrong! I know, but it's always been like that, like this, and me and Mattie have learned to deal with it."

Alfred could feel his heart sinking into his stomach for he knew what the next question was going to be.

"How long?"

Ivan looked at him with worried eyes, not understanding how this sunny blonde that smiles all the time could still smile. Not understanding how he and his brother could just take what their mother dished out. Alfred sighed and took his hand away from Ivan's even though he was a little reluctant of letting go. He clasped his own hands together and slipped them between his legs and threw his head back to look up at the starry ceiling.

"Man…" Alfred gave another cracked smile and brought his head down to look at the bright green grass around his leather shoes. "Since, as long as I care to remember. Mom and Dad have always been like this; always yelling at us, threatening us, beating us till it hurts to move, hell even tried stab us. They don't care about us and they've said it plenty of times. '_You weren't supposed to be born, you were both fucking mistakes. Why the fuck can't you disappear, it was bad enough when one came out, but no I got two!'_ Ya know, the usual. It makes no difference to us anymore though. Yeah, it hurts to hear it, but we get over it like everything else."

Alfred cocked his head to the side and took a deep breath before continuing. He knew that he already said a bit more than he should have, but now that he started he felt like he need to get it all out. Well as much as he could without feeling bad for spilling all this on Ivan after only a few days of meeting each other.

The Russian in mind was just calmly sitting beside him and listening to his words. His chest aching from imaging the honey blonde of his interests being hurt in such a manner.

"Mom is easier on us than our Dad, but she has her days when she's just as bad as or worse than him. She just hits, yells, shoves, and threatens then sends us to our room. Father is, is worse, depending on how his day went. He was the one that tried to stab us, well it was more of cut us, well Mattie really.

He was in the kitchen cleaning while I was in the bathroom cleaning it down the hall. Father was in the kitchen too and was talking to Mattie about how he hated to look at him because he looked like a girl. How he hated his long hair and pale skin. I don't know how it all happened because Mattie was too scared to tell everything, but I heard him scream from the kitchen. And I ran to him to see our father holding him over the table with his pants and boxers down, and knife to, to his lower parts. He kept sayin' in his ear that if he was gonna look like a girl he might as well be one. But before he could do anything I stepped in and he then came after me seeing I wasn't going to let him do it. He got me on my arm, and I thought I was done right then when he came at me again, but Mom came in and stopped him, sayin': '_Don't do that or people will be suspicious of us. How could they make an excuse if you cut them like that?'_

…Yeah, so Dad was drunk that day, but he stopped. They only keep us because they only care about their image."

Alfred stopped to take another deep breath. He could still remember the horror in Mattie's eyes from that day when they were in their room and he was trying to get him to tell him what happened fully. Alfred let out a cough and cocked his head to the other side and looked at the ocean of warm yellow sunflowers. Ivan still sat beside him in silence, but on the inside the Russian was not so calm. He had half a mind to replay the knife incident with their father if he ever got the chance to meet the man.

"If it wasn't for the image thing, and both of them having pretty good jobs in town to fuel that image… I honestly think me and Mattie would have been dumped in a trash can at birth or something. Doubt they'd even care to put us in orphanage or anything."

Alfred started to feel his chest ache as he voiced this; what he said was a thought that had plagued him for years. He didn't want to think about it, but it always worked its way into his head. He could feel his anger and sadness rise and eat away at him, and feel that Ivan was taking pity on him. He had to be, no sane person would just sit silently in understanding; no he had to be pitying him or judging him.

Ivan sat beside the teen in anger and respect, his anger for the treatment of the twins, and respect for how Alfred had managed to do all he could to protect his brother. He could see that the other was not holding himself together well as he sat there beside him and he felt the urge to just hug him. To hold him in his lap and kiss him to make him forget the pain he had dealt with. He reached out a hand to place it on the teen's shoulder, but Alfred swatted it away and stood up quickly. He stood before him in a defiant stance with anger written all over his face, and his eyes were tinged with red as he glared at him.

"Don't pity me! It's not like I need it ya know! I have taken care of Mattie and me since birth! Just shit! We, we can't even fight back because they're our parents, because we just gave up on fighting! All I can do is hope they hit me in place of Mattie and sometimes that doesn't always work out… Don't ya say a thing," shouted Alfred even though Ivan wasn't going to say anything.

The honey blonde was breathing heavily as he stared Ivan down. Never in is life had ever felt so angry and irritated, it felt like all those times that he had felt that way and just pushed it down whenever his parents did something, decided to just come up in one go. He swallowed thickly and tried to fight the urge to just scream and fight anyone near him. He opted for talking like he always did when it was just him and Mattie.

"We could have run away! We could have just left, but nope we couldn't leave! We just didn't know what to do or where to go if we did! Just sneaking out here is scary as hell, and our mother is already suspicious of us! And God, I left him behind today! I left him behind… I did the one thing I said I'd never do… Why the fu—"

Alfred's words were cut off as he found his face buried into a broad chest and a pair of large arms wrapped around him.

"Alfred, I do not pity you. I did not judge you. You did what you had to do and I find you brave and give you my respect for it."

Alfred was still in Ivan's arms. His hate and distress melting away like ice in the summer. He could feel himself begin to calm down in the embrace.

"You are very brave to protect you brother, who is sound asleep at home, yes?"

Alfred gave a nod and pushed his body into Ivan's, relaxing in the magician's arms. Ivan noticed this and lowered his head to rest on top of the teen's and smiled into his hair.

"I, I lost my parents at early age. We struggled for money, but we stuck together. They had died when I was young from very harsh winter back in my home country. Leaving me and my sisters behind to fend for ourselves. The only thing I had, we all had, close to parent was my mentor who had helped me start this circus."

There was only silence following Ivan's words. Ivan didn't mind it, he just enjoyed the silence and the calming feel of Alfred against him. He was content to say this if it meant he got to hold Alfred like he was and keep him calm.

"You have sisters," came a soft voice that caught Ivan by surprise.

He hadn't expected Alfred to say anything, but the question was appreciated. He smiled and gave a sigh.

"Da, an older sister and little sister. Katyusha is my older sister, and she is kind of frantic. She is kind, but worries too much, and klutz at times. My little sister Natalia… Well… She… Uh… She is very…loving?" Ivan didn't really know what to say for his little sister and as a result he just sighed and said: "She wants to marry me."

At hearing this Alfred lifted his head in surprise then began to laugh. Ivan gave a sigh at the laughter, but was happy to see Alfred smile again.

"Your little sister wants to marry you?! That's rough."

"Da, it is… She is also quite persistent about it and scary…"

Alfred laughed a little more at hearing this and Ivan gave as sheepish grin.

"You, feel better now?"

The honey blonde gave a nod, and blushed slightly.

"Yeah… Sorry you had to hear all that, but once I started I just couldn't stop it."

"It is good to get things off your chest every now and then. I am always willing and glad to hear what you have to say."

The Russian magician smiled, and moved a hand from Alfred's back to place it on his cheek. His eyes narrowed on the hand shaped bruise, then to the watch on his wrist that had clicked a little louder than normal.

"Ah, it is… It is time to close up."

Alfred sighed and pulled away from Ivan's hug and touch. He gave a small smile on his bruised and pink tinted face, as he looked at the magician.

"Would you, like to accompany me to the gates?"

Ivan smiled at the offer and took Alfred's arm with his own.

"I'd love to."

On the way out of the tent and to the gates, the two talked more about light hearted matters. The ash blonde did his best to keep the teenager of his interest smiling and occasionally laughing. He was still bothered by the obscured hand shaped bruise on the teen's face. Even knowing its cause, it seemed to bother him more, more than when he had seen the other so livid and distressed like he was in the tent. He never wanted to see that again, and he never wanted to see Alfred look or be hurt, and still try to smile. He wanted to see him smile naturally like how he was now, not some cracked smile that he had earlier.

Once they were at the gates Ivan let go of Alfred, but took his hands with his own. The soft fabric of his white gloves pressed against Alfred's soft warm hands. His violet eyes stared into questioning blue, and smiled at that.

"Alfred, I know that we have only just met, and in so little time too, but… I want to see you again, every day. I want to keep you safe, and never let you be hurt again. I feel the same for your brother, but I like you just a little bit more," stated Ivan with a smile and soft chuckle.

Alfred was still confused, but smiled at what the other had said.

"What I am selfishly proposing is, well asking, is will you stay here… With me?"

Alfred's smile dropped and he stood shocked and stunned. Ivan immediately tried to fix that by elaborating on what he was trying to say.

"I mean, you and your brother can stay here with me, with the circus. I, well, everyone, will protect you and you will be part of the family. Alfred, you said it yourself that you two have thought to run away, but did not know where to go or what to do. This circus could be your next step, yes?"

Alfred was still stunned, he was like a deer in headlights as he looked at Ivan.

"I know it is short notice, but please at least consider it." Ivan let out a sigh as he noticed that Alfred was starting to relax and process what he was saying. "Just think about it, talk it over with you brother, I know it is big decision and your choice. If you say no in the end, it will be okay. There are, still two days left…"

Alfred could feel his face heat up a little as Ivan's proposition sunk in. He looked down to his hands that were tightly held in Ivan's larger ones. He gave a sigh and looked up into the violet eyes he'd came to love over the past few days.

"It is short notice and a big decision," he started and chuckled as he said it, "But… It is a nice offer Ivan." A sheepish grin came to his face as he thought of what to say. "I think, I will consider it, and I'll talk to Matthew about it when he wakes up."

Ivan relaxed as he heard this, a little surprised that he was tense to being with.

"Okay, that sounds good. I will be waiting for your answer, Alfred."

Alfred smiled up at him and pulled his hands away gently.

"Alright, see ya later Ivan."

Ivan gave a nod and watched as the honey blonde turned to go, but then quickly stepped forward and grabbed his arm, holding him back. Alfred turned around giving a confused look.

"Wait, there is something else," stated Ivan quickly.

"Okay… What is it big guy," asked the honey blonde as he turned to face the other fully.

"This."

With that Alfred found himself with two white gloved hands on his face. He turned a bright red as Ivan moved a thumb over his sore cheek and leaned forward. Alfred's heart was racing as Ivan got so close to him, and it soon stopped and melted into a puddle of warmth in his chest. The Russian had placed a kiss on the bruised side of his face. It was soft and gentle, and left a warm and almost tingling feeling behind.

When Ivan pulled back he could see the horrid bruise start to fade away, leaving behind a tan, bright red cheek. Alfred was amazed as he felt the ache disappear and Ivan's thumb rub gingerly over the now healed cheek.

"There, now there is nothing to obscure you beautiful face."

Ivan's smile grew wider as he saw Alfred turn into a darker shade of red. He looked like a bright red cherry or a tomato. The honey blonde noticed Ivan's smile and tried to play off his extreme blush and the comment.

"I-I'm not beautiful! I'm handsome," he stated still flustered.

"Da, you are. Forgive me."

Alfred felt like he was going to burst if he stood in front of the Russian any longer. He pulled his arm away gently and glanced up at him then at the grass.

"Well, well thanks…. For that, uh. Good-bye now."

Ivan gave a chuckle and waved farewell as Alfred speed walked away from him.

Once the teen knew he was clear of the circus he touched his cheek that still tingled and felt warm from the kiss. A goofy grin crossed his face as he felt his cheek and headed home happier than he ever had been in his life. His mind filled with thoughts of Ivan and his offer, which he most definitely would consider and need to talk to Matthew about.

'_Living with Ivan!? Man that'd be so cool! I gotta tell Mattie about this! This is gonna be the best decision ever!'_

As he thought this a memory popped up, reminding him of the second day that he and his brother attended the circus. The day he met Yao the fortune teller. _"Hhmm, your future looks very, eventful. Alfred, you will be faced with two difficult challenges. Each one affects the ones you love. So choose wisely and think clearly, do not act so quickly."_

'_Oh man…'_

Alfred stopped walking as he recalled what the man had said over and over in his mind. He felt unsure of what to do now, he was certain that going with Ivan was best, but what if he chose wrongly. What would happen then?

'_I… I just gotta talk to Mattie. He's usually better at this kind of stuff…'_

With that in mind he began walking again, and was halfway to his street when a sudden feeling of dread came through him. He looked around to see if someone was around, but nothing was visible, only him on an empty street in bluish darkness. His heart sank as the only thing he could think of came to mind.

'_Mattie!'_

* * *

**Translations:**

Privet –Hello

Da –Yes

Nyet –No

***I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors and for any OOC(I never intend to make them that way.)*I'M SORRY FOR TAKING AGES TO GET THIS TYPED! I HAVE MAJOR COLLEGE STUFF TO DO AND IM LEAVING FOR COLLEGE ON THE 15TH DX TIME IS RUNNING AWAY FROM ME!*Still MORE to come! The next chapter is going to be intense!*Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews welcomed!***


	6. Author's Note

Hey Everyone! This update is to tell you that... My updating will be slower than normal because I am heading to college! Its finally time to head out for that 3hr drive xp I shall post another update like this once im settled and can focus on finishing the next chapter! Thank You All For Reading and Sticking With Me So Far!


	7. Author's Note 2

So Ive begun my classes! I'm settled in! But guess what! I forgot to bring damn computer paper and I have no means of going to Walmart from my university! Just lovely . I shall write the next chapter, and do my best to spot errors better on the screen than on paper! Thank you all for your encouragement and I'm glad to see that your all sticking with me for this fic!


	8. Courage

**Courage **

Alfred stood in the kitchen of his parents' apartment washing dishes in silence. He stared at the white suds as he cleaned, but his mind kept busy with worrisome thoughts.

Today was the last day for the circus, and Alfred hadn't even talked to Matthew about Ivan's offer. He had forgotten all about it when he had came home to see what awaited him the other night.

The dread he had felt on his way home that night was exactly that, pure dread and fear that made his body scream to go to his twin. The honey blonde had ran the rest of the way home and slipped back into his bedroom. Once he was in, he was met with a sight that he wished he had never seen. Matthew was on his side of their bed in the corner trembling with tear stained cheeks. His blonde hair was disheveled, his nightshirt was ripped open, judging by the missing buttons, his neck had a hand shaped bruise around it, and his pants and underwear were down around his knees.

Alfred had instantly gone to his twin and took hold of him. Wrapping his arms around his unresponsive and trembling body. He kissed the top of his head and looked down to start dressing his twin, but stopped when he noticed a trail of red on his leg. The honey blonde pulled away from Mattie and pulled him out of his corner to get a better look at the red on his leg. When he did he saw a puddle of red stained into the bedding and mattress. His blue eyes widened and he gently laid his brother down and got in front of him.

"M-Mattie, I'm going to touch you okay? So, so don't freak out."

The violet eyed twin said nothing and Alfred didn't like that. He could feel his heart starting to break as he looked away from Mattie's blank face, and down to his bare crotch. He gently touched and lifted his brother's limp manhood then instantly let it go after hearing Mattie yelp in pain. Alfred quickly understood what had happened to his twin and could feel rage and regret well in him.

He quickly moved to go under their bed, and pulled out their first-aid kit. Their mother had given it to them saying that they needed to keep their wounds clean; it was the only thing close to a present they'd ever gotten from their mother. Alfred had flipped its lid and quickly set to work on bandaging his brother's manhood. As he did so he began to talk to him.

"I-I'm sorry Matthew. I, shouldn't have left you behind. I shouldn't have done the one thing I said I'd never do. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you from Dad…"

Alfred took a deep breath as he felt his chest ache and eyes sting as he talked. He listened for a response, but Matthew was silent and he felt his world crack just a little by it. He finished wrapping his twin's cock and closed the first-aid box tightly.

"I'm so sorry. So fucking sorry, and now they know," Alfred exclaimed without much thought, but he soon realized the weight of his words. "Oh god, they know! They know don't they that's why you—" He looked up at his brother who gave no answer, which cracked his world even more. "Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Alfred lowered his head and pulled at his honey blonde hair as he realized this. He could feel the urge to cry and scream course through him, along with the urge to just fight someone. He felt the same as he did back when he was with Ivan. The teenager hated himself and his parents for what had happened.

'_Why the fuck did I have to leave!? Why couldn't I have just stayed!? Fuck I'm sorry! I'm sorry!' _"I'm sorry."

"Al."

The blue eyed twin looked up to see Matthew sitting up and had placed a hand on his shoulder. Alfred gave a weak smile and climbed up on to the bed and held onto Matthew. He held his twin close and laid down on the bed like they had before he had left. Silence filled the room, but Matthew could hear Alfred's heart racing in his chest.

"I'm sorry Matthew," said Alfred softly as he kissed the top of his brother's head.

The honey blonde continued to apologize in this manner even after Mattie had fallen asleep; he didn't stop until he himself fell asleep.

Once morning had rolled around Alfred had woken up first and was met with a sleeping blonde cuddled into his chest. Alfred smiled softly and caressed his brother's cheek absentmindedly. Matthew didn't stir, and Alfred figured he was too exhausted from the night before. He held onto his twin tightly as his mind was filled with thoughts and what ifs from the night before, and apologized again to the sleeping twin before getting out of bed.

He stood at his dresser thinking of what was going to happen in the next few minutes since now his parents knew everything. He just got dressed and put on a brave face when he left the safety of his room, but when he did his parents said nothing to him. The only things being said where commands to do chores and they left for work.

Alfred didn't argue or fight with them and did as told. His parents had spent the whole day at work and doing other things well into the night, which he found odd. Well, he found it odd for his mother at least, everyone in the house knew their father was cheating. Alfred had also stayed away from the circus that night, afraid to leave Matthew, who hadn't left their room all day. Except for going to the bathroom, which was more of a burden to him now.

Now it was the next day, the last day of the circus. Mattie was in their room and their parents were at work. It was just Alfred, dishes to clean, and crushing guilt and worry.

'_What am I going to do? Mattie is held up in the room, and Ivan probably thinks I refused him for not going to see him last night!'_

Alfred sighed heavily and went to put a dish in the cabinet that he had dried, but it slipped from his wet hands and shattered on the floor. His breath hitched as it happened and quickly went about to clean it, but was too late.

"What the hell did you do?"

Alfred whipped around to find his mother standing in the kitchen archway. He was surprised to see her there; being home so early was unusual for her.

"I, I dropped it on accident. It slipped," he quickly said.

She scowled at him and moved up to him to be in his face. Her dark blue eyes were locked on him as a predator would their prey. She then looked a little surprised as she looked at his face, noticing that something wasn't right. She gripped his face, digging her painted nails in his cheeks painfully.

"Where's the bruise I gave you? It can't just disappear."

Alfred went stiff at hearing this; he had forgotten that Ivan's kiss had healed his cheek.

"It, it healed," he said softly not knowing what exactly he could say.

She gave a tsk and backed away, her eyes still locked on him as she glared at him.

"Where's the other one of you," she asked looking around the kitchen slowly.

Alfred had nothing to say; not even saying that his twin went to the bathroom would work.

"Where is he? Is he asleep again somewhere," she asked in a hiss. Alfred said nothing. "I bet he is, or did he sneak out like you?"

Alfred immediately tensed and watched in horror as his mother smirked widely at him. She leaned against the kitchen table and folded her arms across her chest.

"Why are you so surprised? Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out? I have to admit you bastards hid it well, but you failed when Mattie started looking tired and when you left him behind the other night. All I did was check on you at two in the morning, and your brother sang like a bird once your father got to him," her eyes darkened as she finished and her smirk dropped.

Alfred said nothing, which didn't sit well with his mother. She tsked and slapped him hard across the face. He stumbled back into the counter and she grabbed his face again.

"You know you have been nothing but trouble since you were born. You're both pests that need to be dealt with. It's your fault that your father cheats. If it wasn't for you two! Hell at one point I thought he would fuck your brother by the way he looks at him all the time," she scoffed and dug her nails in harder. "I wonder, if I should punish you both by finally kicking you out, or maybe have your father deal with you? So many options."

She dug her nails into Alfred's sore face hard enough to break skin and Alfred could feel his usual rage and fear consume him. He couldn't take it anymore. He swatted her hand away and shoved her back to stumble into the kitchen table. He didn't have time to even register what he had down for he couldn't even control himself. She gripped the edge of the table wincing then looked at the boy she gave birth to.

"Fuck off," he yelled at her, and once he said it reality came crashing into him as he saw her shocked face.

"What the hell did you say to me?"

She stood straight and loomed over him. Alfred felt his fear starting to override his rage, but he swallowed thickly and narrowed his blue eyes as he looked at his mother. He closed his hands into fists and stood against her.

"I said fuck off! It's not my fault you had me and Mattie! It's not my fault father cheats on you! It's your own damn fault for being a shitty parent, both of you!"

Alfred felt his heart pounding in his chest as he said this. His glare becoming more intense and he could feel his usual hatred and rage rising more and more for his mother.

"We've done nothing wrong our whole lives up till now, and ya know it was great! Getting out of this hell and going somewhere fun!

Once he said this he knew he should have stopped, but he couldn't. It was just like how it was back in the tent with Ivan. Once he started he couldn't stop until it was all out.

"You know what else?! I stole money from you to go to the circus on the first night! And another thing mother," he said this darkly as he glared at her, inching closer to her absentmindedly, "I like men," he said in a dark hiss with a cracked smile on his face. "I've meet a man at that circus and I have a feeling he's going to love me more than you or anyone ever could. He's going to stick with me, unlike yours."

His mother looked at him in pure horror, but it subsided to allow anger and disgust to cross her face. She raised her hand and before he could notice she brought it down and struck him in the face and sent him to the floor.

"How dare you speak to me that way! I can't believe I raised you, a fucking batty boy, a fucking faggot!"

She began to raise her heeled foot and brought it down on Alfred's side as he tried to get up. As she did this a memory came to her mind of when she saw the boys so close to each other when they slept. Her mind then piecing how tired Mattie had been lately with the new information she had received from Alfred.

"Oh god, you… Don't tell me you fucked your brother too? You did didn't you?"

Alfred ceased his movements and looked at her in shock. She just glared down at him and crushed his side more with her heel.

"You did didn't you. You raped your brother."

"N-NO! I didn't do that! I never tou-touched him like that," he wailed as the pain made it hard for him to speak and concentrate.

His mother didn't buy it, she had her mind set on destroying her son from the inside and out. If it was true or not she didn't care. She no longer cared what could come of her children or of her status in the town. She wanted the boys gone or dealt with in some way.

"Yes you did. That's why your brother is so tired, that's why he is always shaking. You raped him. I knew something wasn't right when I saw how close you two were in bed when I checked on you," she said with a hiss.

Alfred felt like he was going to cry at hearing this. He knew he'd never do that to his twin and he knew she was just making things up, but it still hurt. No matter how untrue the things she said, it hurt either way since she was his mother. He couldn't take it; all the pain, rage, and sadness started to come up all at once. He didn't fight it this time, he let it take over. He knew this was it, nothing else mattered except getting to his twin and leaving.

He raised his leg and kicked his mother's leg out from under her and she fell onto her side; narrowly missing the kitchen table. He quickly got up as best he could and held his side in pain.

"I didn't rape Matthew you bitch!"

He watched as she looked at him completely shocked and livid. He kicked her arm out from under her as she tried to get up then quickly turned and ran to his room. All the while his mother was cursing and still shocked by what he had done.

Once in the safety of his room he rested his back on the door and looked around.

"A-Al?"

Alfred looked down to see Matthew crawling out from under their bed. He then looked up to notice their dresser and went for it; grabbing it by its sides.

"Help me with this," Alfred exclaimed quickly. "Hurry before she tries to get in."

Matthew was stunned for a moment as he watched his twin begin to rock and try to walk the dresser to their bedroom door.

"Mattie!"

The violet eyed twin jumped in surprise at the tone, and quickly assisted in barricading the door.

"A-Al what's going on," asked Mattie scared out of his mind a he heard his mother yelling down the hall.

"We're leaving Mattie," stated Alfred in a flat voice.

The honey blonde walked over to their closet and pulled out an old leather suitcase. He lugged it up to their bed and opened it quickly. He then move to the dresser that held their door closed, and opened up a draw and took everything out of it. Mattie stood by watching as his brother took their undergarments and socks, and tossed them into the suitcase. He was overwhelmed by all that was going on. Never had things been so horrible for them, never had they actually acted on running away, never had he seen his brother so angry.

Matthew was unaware of the exact words exchanged through the yelling his mother and brother were doing. His mind was focused on hiding and hoping his twin was going to be alright.

"A-Alfred, how—"

Matthew was cut off by a loud bang that sounded at their door; the dresser tipping forward slightly at the force of it.

"Open this door right now you faggots!"

That hoarse angry voice was well known to them, and Alfred moved faster in packing their things.

"NO," exclaimed the honey blonde as he finished with the last drawer and closed their luggage.

Alfred looked at his twin who was still stiffly standing beside the tittering dresser, as their mother tried to fight her way into their room.

"Mattie we have to go now."

"B-But—"

"It's okay Mattie, it's going to be okay. Come on we're going to see Ivan and Gilbert."

Before the longer haired twin could even register what Alfred had said, Alfred took his hand and led him to their bedroom window. He moved Mattie to force him through the window first and out onto the fire escape, then handed him their luggage.

"A-Al?!"

The violet eyed twin watched as Alfred looked back into their room and disappear from his sight. Alfred stood looking at their door as it was beginning to open up little by little.

"Good-bye mother," he said in a whisper, feeling his heart racing in his chest.

He quickly turned as he listened to the last of his mother's verbal abuse and slipped out the window. He grabbed his twin's hand and they both quickly scrambled down the fire escape; causing it to shake and rock as they did so.

Once they got to the pavement a crash sounded and Alfred looked up to see their mother moving around in their room. He hugged the side of their building and held Mattie close. It was then he noticed the sunflower in a glass cup sitting on the stairs by their room. He smiled as he looked at it knowing soon he'd be safe with the magician he had met days ago.

"Come on Mattie, stay close so she doesn't see us and then we'll run for it once we're out on the street," stated Alfred in a soft voice.

"A-Al I don't think I can run all that well," said Matthew back softer than normal as they inched their way out of the alley.

It was then Alfred remember about Mattie's injury and he mentally berated himself for forgetting about it. He then realized he had left their first aid kit in the room.

"Damn… Okay get on my back then. I can carry you the rest of the way. Come on hurry," he said quickly once they made it to the main street.

Mattie didn't object and did as he was told, and Alfred held the suitcase as he began to run as best he could. With his body screaming in protest Alfred ran off down the street and onward to the field.

**.*.*.**

The cool air of summer ending blew calmly as two figures crossed the empty and vast fairgrounds.

"There it is! It's still here!"

"A-Al, put me down! No one is chasing us so I can walk on my own okay."

"No can do Mattie, were almost home free!"

The two blonde boys came barreling down a hill that led to the entrance of the latest traveling attraction to roll into Chester, Pennsylvania. The Circus of Worlds.

As they neared the circus and its giant iron gates, they realized how strange it was too see the circus as it was. The circus was always so colorful, so lively during the night to early morning hours, but since it was only the early afternoon… The circus was closed. It looked hollow and desolate. The colors of the tents seemed dull and ragged, the silence was unsettling, and its iron gates were firmly closed and locked. A sign rested on the iron gates reading_: 'Open at nightfall. Closed at dawn.'_ in long silver scroll. Even with the sigh the circus looked abandoned; just sitting there in the afternoon sun with no one to be seen or heard, which was odd to them.

"Did everyone leave," asked Matthew as his brother stopped a few feet away from the closed gates.

"I don't think so. Tonight is their last night… They should be practicing or something… But I don't hear anything…"

The boys stared at their beloved attraction, worried that they had missed their chance to run away with the circus. They looked around the entrance and even peaked inside the ticket booth, but found no one. Even though there was a sign it didn't bring much comfort.

"Alfred, we need to do something! Mother will be looking for us and if we can't find somewhere to go soon! She'll find us!"

Alfred gripped the bars of the gate and heaved a sigh as he heard this.

'_That's true, she knows that we had snuck out to come here, so it obvious she'd look here first.'_

"Fuck," exclaimed Alfred and he banged his head against the bars.

"Al," asked Matthew with concern and he inched over to his twin.

"I'm sorry Mattie. I just fucked up everything. I'm sorry."

Alfred felt his chest ache and Mattie didn't like what his twin had said.

"Al it's not your fault. This was probably bound to happen ya know… We couldn't stay there forever."

Alfred didn't say a word but banged his head on the bars again, but winced as he did so. Iron was not a good material to bang your head against.

"Hola?"

Matthew and Alfred instantly brought their head up at hearing this being called out.

"Is that, um, what's his name," inquired Alfred frantically as he began to wonder around the gate.

"Antonio, Al," stated Matthew as he too tried to find a gap to see if they could find the Spaniard.

"Yeah! Antonio," called out Alfred hoping that the other was close enough to hear him.

"Eh? Who's there," called back a Spanish voice.

The boys inwardly rejoiced and called out again.

"It's us, Alfred—" "And Matthew!"

"Ah, amigos," the voice called back and soon a loud ruffling was heard.

The twins tried to look between the tents that stood before them but couldn't. The tents were so close they couldn't even see a gap anywhere along the outer ring of tents. Soon the ruffling got louder and a tanned face with messy brown hair appeared before them.

"Hola amigos! Como estas?"

The boys looked at the Spaniard oddly for two reasons: one, they had no idea what he was saying and two, he scared them half to death by popping up through the close tents. But unknown to them was that the Spaniard was actually frightened by them, well Alfred mostly.

The honey blonde had a huge bruise on his left cheek and when Antonio moved his eyes down to survey the twin he noticed his arms had bruises in the shape of hands. He felt something in him want to come forth and beat the life out of whoever did it, then looked to Matthew to see if he was the same. Surprisingly no, he was fine except for the hand shaped bruise on his neck that he had almost overlooked. There was nothing else he could see for his clothes hid the rest. The two wore dark gray jeans and black suspenders, and short sleeve white shirts. It was then that Antonio knew he was staring at them and quickly tried to play it off.

"Oh, I mean, how are you," corrected Antonio as he realized what he had said and trying to calm his anger that had risen in him. He was not happy.

"N-Not so great, um, can we come in please," said Matthew for he snapped out of the dazed phase he and his twin was in first.

"Sure, un momento!"

And as quickly as Antonio appeared he was gone and the twins hurried to the front gates to be let in. Their worries were set aside as hope filled them, their hearts racing as they watched Antonio unlock the gates and push it open a little to let them in. The only things running through their minds was: _'Everything is going to be okay.' _

"So I take it you're here to see Ivan and Gilbert? Even though you could have waited 'til we opened," stated Antonio as he locked the gates again, trying his best to act as if he hadn't noticed the twins injuries. It seemed to him that they weren't aware of how bad they looked, or didn't want people to notice.

"Yeah, sorry. We were in a rush of sorts," said Alfred rubbing the back of his head sheepishly and tried his best to smile.

It was then that Antonio realized that the smile Alfred sported seemed forced and that the twins were carrying a luggage bag with them.

"Hmm, well alright, but in truth Ivan and Gilbert were a bit sad that you two didn't show yesterday night. Well, Gilbert was more dramatic about it," he stated with a chuckle.

Matthew laughed a little at the imagery of Gilbert doing so. Whining and moping about his absences and saying how unamazing he was for not showing up.

"What about Ivan," asked Alfred worried and curious.

"He was sad too, but more worried and restless. He had actually messed up on his performance for the first time ever. It was weird to see him so distracted."

"Oh..."

Alfred felt guilt pile onto the guilt he already had from the night he had left Mattie. Antonio noticed the depressed look and quickly said:

"Aye, but you're here now! So that makes up for it!"

He gave a smile as he said this and led them into the inner ring of tents. Alfred looked around seeing all the tents in their circle formation as usual, and the colorful fire dance and change colors as usual, but it was different from before. The colors seemed to be dull and the heat it produced felt colder than usual as they passed it. It put worry in Alfred's heart as he looked at it, but his mind was pulled away from it as Matthew tightened his grip on Alfred's hand. He looked over to him then Mattie cocked his head forward to lead Alfred's gaze to Antonio who had went inside a tent.

"Do we go in too?"

"No, he said to wait."

Silence laid on them for a moment, but it was broken by Matthew.

"Al, are you sure he's gonna let us stay here?"

Alfred turned to his twin and nodded with a little smile on his bruised face.

"Yup! He offered and told me to talk to you about it, but ya know I never got the chance because of all that happened."

Matthew gave a nod and smiled a little as he said:

"You look awful."

Alfred just smiled at this and chuckled.

"So do you."

"Amigos, you can come in!"

The two teens turned to see Antonio emerge from the tent and hold it open for them. They gave a nod, took a deep breath, and held onto each other's hands tightly as they walked inside.

The instant they did they both found themselves eyed at like they were some strange creature by the people in the room. Matthew inched closer to Alfred as they looked back at them. The ash blonde magician sat at a desk with a strange book in hand, an albino sat on the edge of the desk with his red eyes wide upon seeing them, and a Frenchman with blue eyes and the green eyed escape artist stared in shock at them as well. It was then that the twins realized that their injuries, mostly Alfred's, must have been worser than they thought. It was normal for them to look this bad, but then again when you go through life the way they did, it was just a natural thing.

"H-Hi…" said Alfred nervously as he set down their suitcase to raise a hand, and give a small lopsided wave.

"Uh, s-sorry if we interrupted an-anything… We can come ba-back later," said Matthew more nervous than ever in his life.

There was only silence, but soon Antonio cut through it.

"Nonsense amigos! We were just having a small meeting about our acts for tonight's last performance!"

"Exzactly mes amis," stated Francis as he gave a thankful wink to Antonio.

If it wasn't for the Spaniard they all would still be staring at the twins in disbelief. Arthur gave a nod of agreement with Francis and Antonio. Gilbert was still stunned and Ivan stood up from his chair.

"I do believe we can continue this meeting later today, but for now I would like to have a word with our guests, yes?"

He looked to everyone in the tent and everyone gave a nod and left. Except for Gilbert, he was dragged out by Antonio. Once everyone was gone Ivan offered them to sit down and he pulled his chair up to them.

"Uh, hey Ivan. Sorry for dropping in like this," started Alfred trying to keep the silence from building up again. "I'm glad you're still here and I hope you're not mad about us not showing up last night," he said with a sheepish grin on his face.

"I am not mad. I was worried and still am. Is," the magician made a vague gesture with his hand as he pointed it at the twins, "this the reason you didn't show?"

Alfred went stiff at the question, and Matthew did too, but answered for his twin.

"Not exactly, I uh… Wasn't feeling well that day so we stayed home."

The ash blonde knew very well that what the violet eyed twin said was a lie, but he let it go.

"I see."

"Ah, but we would like to accept your offer though… If that's still open that is…," piped up Alfred.

Ivan sighed at hearing this and nodded his head. He knew he wasn't going to get much out of the twins, but he had a good idea of what happened. He felt his chest ache as he looked at the honey blonde and desired greatly to kiss those heinous bruises away.

"Da, it is. I am happy that you are here. Very happy," he added with a soft tone.

Alfred felt his heart race at hearing it and seeing Ivan smile softly at him. Matthew found it funny to watch his brother become flustered so quickly.

"Why don't you two go explore for while? I shall find way to heal you both and see about getting the circus in operation for tonight, yes?"

Ivan smiled and stood from his seat, then held out his hand for Alfred to take.

"Sure," replied the honey blonde teen with a goofy grin on his face.

The two stood up and Ivan led them out of his tent.

"If you need anything just ask anyone, and if you need me I will find you, yes?"

The twins gave a nod and before Ivan could turn around to go open the tent entrance for them he was tackled into a hug by Alfred. He looked down at the teenager attached to him and smiled at him.

"Thank you for letting us stay with you guys."

"I am glad you came Fredka."

* * *

**Translations:**

Batty Boy –slang for gay

Hola – Hello

Amigos – Friends

Como estas? – How are you?

Un momento! –One moment!

mes amis –my friends

Da –Yes

***I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors and for any OOC(I never intend to make them that way.)*Still MORE to come!*I hope it won't take as long for the rest of the story! DX*Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews welcomed!***


	9. Almost There

**Almost There**

The cool air of late summer blew lazily during the late afternoon hours. The colorful yet dull tents moved slightly with the wind. The large iron gates that surrounded the tents were still closed as the circus prepared itself for the up and coming evening. Its final show due in only a few hours' time.

Inside the circus the sounds of workers getting ready was quite clear, but you would've never known it from the outside. The circus seemed to have a barrier that kept it quiet and made it feel safe and welcoming.

Amongst the busy workers, a set of blonde nineteen year olds walked around the grounds. Their eyes wide at seeing the circus behind the scenes. They watched as prop pieces, equipment, and costume were trotted by people around the circus hurriedly.

"Come on lets go check out some of the bigger tents," exclaimed the blue eyed twin eagerly.

"But Al, we need to stay close in case Ivan needs us! He's supposed to fix us remember," stated the other twin worriedly, trying to get his brother to stop yanking on his arm to move him along.

"I know, but it'll be forever and we'll miss the cool stuff!"

With that Alfred ignored whatever else his twin had to say, and even though he was badly beaten it didn't impair the strength he had to pull his brother against his will.

He led the way out of the inner tents and the two took in everything around them as they worked their way up to the outer ring.

"Excuse me down there," came a loud yet soft sounding voice. A strange accent lacing the words.

The twins whipped around then up just as a giant man came walking over them. They stared at the man owlishly and realized that he was being followed by four other men ranging in extreme height. To the twins the men were as tall as the tents, as tall as their old home.

"Hey Lukas, I'll race ya to our tent," called out one of them as he stepped over everyone below.

The boys didn't pick up what the other said in response, but they were amazed at their height. Each of them were dressed in almost the same colors but in different patterns. Each one even had their face painted in their colors, which the boys noticed as they craned their necks to look at them. The one that had said excuse me was dressed in blue and white, and the other that was talking was dressed in red and white. The one he was talking to, who also rejected him, was dressed in red, blue, and white. The tallest of them all was in blue and gold, and he stood by the one dressed in blue in white. The last one was dressed in blue, red, and white, and was next to the one that had his same colors. Their shirts were different designs using those colors and their pants were checkered in the colors.

"Whoa…" said Matthew softly as he watched them walk away.

"How are they that tall," questioned Alfred.

The honey blonde moved his eyes down their checkered pants and noticed they had no shoes. He watched as one of them brought up one of their legs and noticed a wooden poll of sorts inside the pant leg. All of them had wooden polls in their pant legs.

"What? There walking on wooden polls?"

Alfred gave a confused look and Mattie just shrugged. Never had they seen anyone like those five and they hadn't ever noticed them on their visits to the circus before. Alfred opened his mouth to suggest something on the lines of following them when a loud noise ripped through the air. It sounded like an alarm or a really noisy trumpet almost.

"Wh-What was that," asked Mattie trembling slightly in fear of what the cause was.

"Don't know, but we're gonna find out!"

"A-AL!"

Alfred didn't waste any time, and grabbed his twins hand tightly and ran off towards the noise.

"S-Slow down! You're gonna run into someone!"

"It's fine Mattie!"

Alfred weaved around and dodged through the circus workers and performers, determined to get to the outer ring. Once they made it through Alfred quickly found what had made such a loud noise and fell back into Mattie. The other twin wasn't prepared for that and the two fell to the ground.

"Aaalll! Get off!"

"Mattie look!"

Alfred pointed to what was before them; a large gray elephant, with colorful and elegant drawings on its body, was coming down from standing on its hind legs. The large animal curled its trunk then stepped to the side as another elephant appeared beside it along with two other large elephants. The four large mammals stood in a line, their bodies decorated with different designs and colors.

"Wow… A real live elephant," stated Alfred amazed at the massive creature.

"Heh, Al look over there," said Mattie with an amused smile on his face as he pointed towards the far right of the other elephants.

What Alfred was met with were two smaller elephants, most likely the children of the four other elephants coming around to the front of them. The smaller ones were painted as well, and all six of the elephants were being moved or taught something by two men in colorful outfits. The men wore brightly colored gowns and white pants. One had glasses while the other had a dot on his forehead. They were shouting up at the large animals in a language the twins couldn't really hear or understand for that matter, but the elephants understood. The four adults and two children all got into a line, the smaller ones were guided by the larger elephants. The elephant in front moved his trunk to pick up the man with the glasses and spiky brown hair first, then grabbed the one with the shorter black hair. Once the two were seated on the elephants back the animals began to head into a large tent against the large iron gates.

The boys looked at each other then quickly got up and ran to the tent.

"Elephant Spectacular."

"We are so going in there tonight Mattie," exclaimed Alfred enthusiastically.

Matthew just smiled and gave a nod. He wouldn't mind seeing that, something not so nerve wrecking like the lion tamer that they saw a few nights ago.

"Come on, let's go see if we can find those tall guys," said Alfred excitedly as he remembered that he had wanted to do so before the elephant investigation.

"Alright, but I think they're in the middle ring still," said Mattie.

The honey blonde gave a nod and the two headed back for the middle ring. The wandered around the outer ring trying to locate the entrance to the middle ring, but something caught Alfred's eye to stop their progress.

"What is it Al?"

Alfred didn't say anything and Matthew just followed Alfred's gaze. At the entrance of the circus stood two men dressed in black uniforms. Each carrying a silver badge on their chest, and leather belts with holster, a baton, and a pair of handcuffs attached to them. The men were holding up something to a circus worker and the twins could hear them faintly say:

"Have you seen these two boys?"

"Ah, Al! Those are cops! They're looking for us," stated Matthew going into a slight panic; knowing if they were caught they'd be sent back to their parents.

Alfred swallowed thickly and quickly moved to hide within earshot of the officers. He pulled Matthew into a tent that seemed to be abandoned at the moment and crouched down behind the entrance of it. He opened the flap of the tent to now see that the officers were talking with the owner of the circus, The Russian Magician, Ivan.

"What's going on Al," asked Matthew worried and curious.

"Sshhh, I'm tryin' to hear them," stated Alfred as he watched the men converse with each other.

"So you haven't seen these boys? Twin blondes," asked an officer.

Ivan looked at the pictures intensely then shook his head apologetically.

"No, sorry. They have probably been here, but this is circus. I cannot catch everything, yes?"

"Right," said the first officer as he wrote down information on a notepad.

"Um, what are they charged with, if you do not mind me asking?"

The officers eyed the owner of the circus and then the second officer spoke up.

"Their mother said that they both committed theft, assault and battery, damage to property, and the blue eyed twin is suspected of rape towards his brother."

Ivan looked at the officers in disbelief as he heard the chargers. The last one truly shocking him.

"Rape?"

"Yes, now we need to find them and take them in. Their mother said they sneak out here every night so they might be here already. Mind if we take a look around," asked the first officer while the second one already seemed to be scanning around the circus from where he was.

The Russian was still stunned by what he heard. He just couldn't fathom that Alfred, his Alfred, would do something to his own brother. The two were inseparable and to think that such a thing as rape occurred between them was just undeniably wrong. Alfred could not possibly be accused of such an act in Ivan's mind. He could feel irritation creeping up in his body as he looked at the officers in black.

"Ah, no go ahead. Um, we have not opened yet so they are probably not here, but I shall gather some of my staff to assist you. One moment please."

The officers gave a nod and Ivan turned and walked out of Alfred's line of sight, but the teen didn't care. He had heard the charges and so did Matthew. His eyes were large and lifeless pools of blue as he took in everything.

"Al…"

Matthew was stunned as well, but he felt more worry for his brother than anything else. Never had he heard him be so quiet or look so tense. Matthew moved closer to him, but Alfred just let go of the tent flap and sat down on the ground speechless. Matthew gave a worried look then looked out the tent himself. He saw Ivan had returned with three familiar men dressed in brightly colored outfits, and they left with the officers. Matthew sighed and pulled away from the tent not noticing the violet eyes that had turned towards him. Matthew just gave a heavy sigh and moved to be at his brother's side.

"Al… you know it's not true. Come on we better go hide somewhere else, okay?"

Alfred didn't respond or move. Matthew didn't like it and got in front of Alfred; straddling his hips. He put his hand on his twin's shoulders and gently shook him as he stared into his eyes.

"C-Come on Al. We gotta go!"

Alfred still did nothing. His mind was clouded with blank thoughts, disgust, and hatred. He just couldn't bring himself to move at that moment, much to Mattie's distress.

"Al, come on we—AH!"

Matthew gasped in fear as he heard something move and the light from outside flowed into the tent. Matthew's violet eyes widened as he looked up to see a man standing at the entrance of the tent, but was soon at ease once he noticed who it was.

"I-Ivan!"

"Da."

He looked at the twin brother's and looked back out behind him to the circus outside. He then quickly moved in and let the tent flap fall closed.

"Come with me. I need to hide you two."

Matthew nodded and got up and tried pulling Alfred up with him, but the boy seemed to be as unmovable as a boulder.

"Come on Al! Ivan's here to help us! Everything is gonna be okay!"

The American looked up with his lifeless and broken eyes to see Ivan looking down worriedly. He then looked at his twin who seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"Okay."

With Mattie's help Alfred got up and the two followed Ivan to another tent. Not a word was spoken as they quickly made their way to a tent and slipped into it.

Once inside, Matthew noticed it was the same tent that he was taken to on his and Alfred's first trip to the circus.

"Stay here and stay as quiet as possible. I will come back for you two when the officers are gone."

Matthew gave a nod and Alfred finally broke. The weight of what had happened at home and the officers coming for them finally got to him. The reality of his situation finally sunk in and it hit him hard like a brick wall or one of his parent's beatings. His lifeless eyes filled with sorrow and hate, and tinged red as tears started to fill them and spill over. Ivan stared at the boy he'd come to like dearly as he cried.

"I-It's all my fault. If, if I hadn't fought back and said and did all that stuff we wouldn't—"

"Alfred!"

The honey blonde looked at his brother to find him staring at him intently, almost glaring.

"It's not your fault okay! It was bound to happened anyway right? I mean we couldn't stay forever! It's going to be okay," Matthew stated, lowering his voice towards the end not wanting to come off mean towards his brother.

Alfred gave a surprised look, then felt anger well up in and his eyes burn more.

"No it's not Mattie! I fucked up! I fuckin' fucked up! I'm a nineteen year old whose homeless and had dragged you into being homeless too! Thanks to me we have cops after us! Thanks to me you almost lost your dick! Thanks to me and my big mouth Mother beat me for being how I am! Thanks to me she thinks I raped you!"

Alfred gave a frustrated groan then a smile that was too broken and forced. The honey blonde's face was already bad enough with the hodgepodge of bruising, but with tear stained cheeks, hatred and disgust written all over it, and with that smile it just made Matthew and Ivan both ache at seeing it. Ivan felt his chest ache as he saw that painful face and watched as Alfred covered his face with his trembling hands. Ivan wanted to go to him, hold him, comfort him, make everything better for him, but he couldn't. Right now Alfred needed his brother not him. All Ivan could do was heal them both, protect them, and take them from the horrid life that they had lived so far.

"Alfred stop it! You didn't rape me! It wasn't your fault that Father did what he did," shouted Matthew in the loudest voice he could muster. It was a surprise to hear it, but it didn't stop him or Alfred from continuing their argument.

"I know, but the cops aren't going to believe me if they get me! It's all my fault! I fucked up, and hell, I even dragged Ivan into this! I fucked up our lives and his! I'm so fucking stupid!"

At that moment Mattie tackled his brother into a hug and held him tightly to his body. The two wobbled a little, trying to keep their balance, and the violet eyed twin rubbed his brother's back as he let his brother cry into his shoulder.

"Alfred you did everything you were supposed to do. It's okay. You are and still are the hero remember. You saved us from that horrible place and brought us to a place where we can feel safe, and be loved, and be happy. You didn't drag anyone into anything. You know Ivan cares about you because if he didn't he wouldn't have let us live with him, or dealt with the cops."

Mattie looked up to Ivan to only find the man had vanished from where he once stood. He sighed realizing that he probably had to deal with the officers.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's fine. You're a hero as always Al."

Alfred's sobbing died down to sniffles and Mattie still held him tightly. Matthew looked over to the tent entrance and sighed.

_'All we have to do is wait for Ivan.'_

The tall magician was indeed tailing the officers as the Bad Touch Trio showed them around. He had left the twins originally to not intrude any longer on their moment. He really did wish to do something for Alfred, but right now he did need Matthew. Right now Ivan would just have to wait to do anything for the blonde personally. Right now all he could do was protect them.

**.*.*.**

"I am terribly sorry you could not find anything," said Ivan sincerely as he herded the officers in black to the iron gates.

"Alright, but if you see anything let us know," said one of the officers instantly.

"Of course, of course."

"We'll be back later when your circus is open to see if they turn up then."

Instantly Ivan tensed for a second but relaxed just as quickly as the officers now stood out in the fairgrounds outside of the circus. He did not want them coming back, but he knew it couldn't be helped.

"Very well. Please do find me when you return so I can lend you my assistants again."

The officers gave the Russian hard looks then gave a nod.

"Alright. Have a good day Mr. Braginsky."

With that the officers left and Ivan quickly sealed the gates and turned to face the trio he had appointed to dealing with the men.

"So… Vhat are ve going to do about them," asked Gilbert not very pleased that the officers planned on returning.

"We can't just let zem find zem! Ze boys are one of us now, no," inquired Francis as he leaned on his cane for this night's outfit.

"Si! We can distract them again," exclaimed Antonio determined to not let any harm come to the boys again.

The trio stared at Ivan intently waiting for replies and orders. The Russian sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Da, you will take care of them. I do not wish for anything to happen anymore than it has yes," inquired Ivan as he pulled his hand away. He stood straightly and turned to proceed with walking away. "I will go check on the boys and take them to get healed. Keep eye out for the officers and inform me if you see them."

The three men gave nods and watched as Ivan moved passed them and headed for the boys.

The Russian made his way back to the twins' hiding place with an uneasy mind. He was worried to say in the least. Worried that he might lose Alfred before he even got the chance to show him how much he cared for him. He did not want the teen or his brother to be taken away under their current situation. He did not want them to suffer any longer by the hands of their "parents". He wanted to protect them, he wanted to pack up his circus now and leave before the officers had a chance to return. He wanted to hold Alfred in his arms as he consoled the teen and could feel the warmth he gave off against his cold body. He wanted to kiss away all his injures, all his troubles.

He knew it was odd, to feel so strongly for someone he had only met just a few days ago, but he couldn't help himself. Every time he had seen Alfred and watched him leave for home each night he found himself longing to see that bright smile and sunshine hair. He recalled the day that Alfred was on the verge of a breakdown and how he had comforted the teen as much as he could. He knew then that he wanted to protect Alfred that he wanted to stay by the teen's side. He never wanted to see Alfred so bruised or hurt again, and never wanted to see such a broken and forced smile. He knew he harbored some feelings for the American teen. He knew he had to be for nothing ever made him feel so emotional, so frustrated, and so warm. Even the permanently cold and hollow place in his chest felt the warmth that Alfred brought.

Ivan sighed heavily as he made it to the tent entrance and went to open it up. He stopped himself before pulling it back and without turning around said:

"How long do you plan to just follow me Gilbert?"

There was a muffled curse before the albino in question appeared from behind a tent not too far from Ivan. He wore a mix match patchwork of shades of red in the form of a suit. The suits various shades of red complimented Gilbert's own bright red eyes. The top hat that went with the outfit rested on his snow white hair at a slight angle.

"Uh, I vas just gonna surprise Mattie is all. I thought it'd be fantastic of me to surprise Mattie und if I surprised you it vould be a bonus. Plus I vant Mattie to see the fantastic me as I practice und stuff for my acts."

Ivan said nothing but gave a nod and opened up the tent. He walked through with Gilbert at his side and the two walked to where Ivan had last seen the twins. But to much of Ivan's displeasure the boys were nowhere to be seen. He felt a slight panic start to creep up into until Gilbert gasped.

"Aw Mattie's so cute vhen he's asleep! He's so awesome, just like me!"

Gilbert moved over to the longer haired blonde and smiled at how Matthew was contently sleeping with Alfred in his arms. Gilbert frowned though when he noticed Matthew's injures and looked to Ivan.

"You're taking them to your sister right?"

"Da. She is better at healing than I am. She should be ready by now to treat them."

The Prussian gave a nod and Ivan moved over to Alfred. The magician picked Alfred up to hold him bridal style in his arms, and felt his anger rise at seeing the abuse on Alfred's face. He willed down his anger while reminding himself that the teen would never have to go through that again. He would protect, he would keep the other smiling and happy.

Ivan's violet eyes left Alfred's sleeping face and looked to red eyes waiting for him. The Russian gave a nod and turned to leave the tent. Gilbert followed quickly; caring his own twin in his arms and just as eager to see him healed and smiling shyly.

* * *

***I'm sorry for taking so long. I hate that I can not update regularly like usual now that I'm in college. It sucks and I hate it, but I'm getting there! I even thought up another chapter story for RusAme and a quick smut xp Thank you all for sticking through all my delays!* I'm also going back through this fic and fixing things and possibly changing a few things. Shouldn't be anything to major, but just to help the story flow better!  
**

**XXXX**

***I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors and for any OOC(I never intend to make them that way.)*Still MORE to come!*Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews welcomed!***


	10. Everything is Fine

**Everything is Fine**

'_It's so dark. Is it night time? …Where's Mattie? …Where am I?'_

These questions ran through Alfred's mind as he looked around finding himself alone.

'_Why is everything so warm? …So hot?'_

The young teen found himself moving, squirming in the darkness as he felt like his body was being consumed by a strange heat. It started in his chest and spread through his body, setting everything on fire then simmering down to an inviting warmth. He rolled his body around in the darkness and started to see light coming from somewhere. His body tingled with the strange warmth coming over him; he felt like how he did when Ivan kissed his cheek.

"Ivan?!"

At that moment Alfred found himself sitting upright in a large bed. His hands fisted the plush silk bedding that he laid under and his blue eyes were wide like an owl's. His heart pounded loudly in his chest as he took in his surroundings. He noticed a desk that sat not to far from him with organized stacks of books, lined up bottles, and a white bin. There was a large bookcase next to the desk filled with more books and bottles, but also with pictures, old toys, and colorful jars. He moved his eyes to the walls and saw that they were a rich shade of blue that swayed gently. He stared at the walls curiously before realizing he was in a tent.

'_I'm still in the circus…'_

He looked around more and noticed that a body was next to him. It rolled on to its side and the honey blonde moved his blue eyes down to meet the sleeping form of his twin. Mattie had a cloth on his forehead that seemed to stay in place, and when Alfred moved his eyes further down he noticed that the handprints around Matthew's neck were gone. He moved over to his twin to hover over him and slowly moved his shirt up to see the rest of him. All of the marks and bruising on Matthew were gone; his skin was its normal pale tone.

Alfred's breath hitched as he saw this then moved his hands up to his forehead. His fingers were met with the warm soft texture of a cloth there. He then recalled his dream, the heat that consumed his body and made his body tingle just like the time Ivan had kissed his cheek. He touched his face and wide-eyed at the lack of pain there. He quickly lifted his shirt and saw his once battered torso healed and back to its normal tan and toned abdomen.

"Ivan…"

He smiled softly as his mind recalled the events of earlier and he let out a heavy sigh of relief. He flopped back on the bed, but propped back up as he heard someone coming. He moved his body to see the entrance to the tent was behind him and saw a woman walk in. His eyes were glued on her as she stepped in.

The woman had short ash blonde hair that framed her face and donned a blue head band. Her eyes were a dark blue and her face was round and pale, and when he looked down he found that she was rather…well endowed. Her unique body figure was clothed in form fitting dress. The top part that conformed to her…busty upper half was white with blue on the edges of the sleeves and collar. There was also a blue sort of floral pattern on the top half of the dress, and a bright gold apron of sorts was draped around her waist and laid on top of a rich shade of blue. The bottom of the dress, which was the rich shade of blue, was long enough to hide the woman's feet. The dress flowed around her hourglass form.

Once he looked up his eyes met hers and a soft smile graced her lips.

"Good Evening. I see that you are awake. Have good rest, da?"

Alfred stared at her a little stunned then sat up all the way and just gave a slow nod.

"Uh, yeah… I'm Alfred F. Jones… Do you, work at the circus?"

"I know and it is nice to finally meet you, though I wish it was on better circumstances, da," she said softly still smiling, "Ah, and yes I do. I am Katyusha Braginsky. I work in craft tent and help around."

The smiling woman walked over to the desk in the room. She picked up a book on the top of the stack and opened it to a marked page. As she scanned the text Alfred's mind was swimming with thoughts. He knew the name he heard was familiar, and it didn't take long to figure that this woman before him was Ivan's older sister. He gasped softly at the realization and quickly noticed the similarities between the older and younger siblings.

"I trust you are feeling better, da?"

Alfred snapped out of his little trance to see the woman close her book and turn to him.

"U-Uh, yeah… Are, you Ivan's sister, and did Ivan heal us?"

The woman smiled softly and gave nod of sorts.

"Da, I am his big sister, but nyet he did not heal you. He brought you here and I healed you."

As this sunk in Alfred wide-eyed a little.

"So, so you're magic too," he asked curiously.

Katyusha giggled a little and moved over to him. She sat on the edge of the bed and reached out to take the cloth off of Alfred's forehead.

"Da, my magic is mostly for healing and the like. It was something I chose on my own to practice, just as Vanya chose to work on general magic, and our little sister chose more…defensive magic."

Alfred noticed that Katyusha seemed to be a little nervous about the last part of what she said, but disregarded. He watched her take the cloth off of his twin's head as well then stand and move back to her book and place the clothes in the bin.

"That's neat. So like, your whole family has magic and stuff… How?"

At this question Katyusha gave a shy look and started to laugh a little shakily. Alfred knew he asked this to Ivan, but the Russian didn't tell him much about it either.

"Ah, that is secret, but um… Why don't you go enjoy the circus? I am sure that Vanya would be pleased to see you all fixed da?"

The honey blonde teen wasn't pleased about having his question going unanswered, but the idea of going to see the last acts of the circus and hopefully Ivan seemed to distract him. He looked to Matthew who was still asleep next to him, and tightened his grip on the bed sheets as he did so. He did not want to leave his twin alone, not again. Katyusha seemed to pick up on this.

"He will be fine here. No one ever comes in here because this is my own personal tent."

Alfred looked up at her then to his brother.

"No, I can't leave him by himself again. I did it once and I'm never doing it again. I can just wait 'til he wakes up. He needs the sleep."

She smiled wider than before as she watched Alfred move a few strands of Mattie's golden hair from his face.

"All right. Then I shall leave you two alone. Feel free to leave whenever you are ready. If you need anything you can always find me in my tent, or Vanya just walking about."

Alfred gave a nod and thanked her as she made her way out of her tent. Once she had disappeared Alfred maneuvered himself to sit cross legged on the bed, and watched over Mattie and the tent in silence. His eyes scanned over the room taking in everything once again, but not processing it as his mind wandered.

Everything that had happened to him and his brother since the circus came to town buzzed around in his head. It made his heart clench and speed up all together. From the first time they visited to now; it had been a whirlwind of happiness, pure happiness that he and his twin never had a chance to experience until now, and the agonizing pain and fear that came when they were at home. Now that cycle has crumbled and all that is left is the circus.

"Ivan…"

Alfred felt his eyes start to burn as the threat of tears made itself known. He blamed himself for everything that had happened. If he hadn't fought back, hadn't dragged Ivan into everything, hadn't left Mattie behind, and hadn't even snuck out in the first place…

'_None of this would have happened. …Is this what Master Yao meant? Did I fuck up the decisions?'_

He heaved a heavy sigh as tears started to spill down his face. He didn't bother with trying to stop them. His focus was on his self-loathing and self-hatred, but he was startled from it when a hand was placed on his cheek. The soft fingers were wiping away the tears that had ran down cheek.

"Don't cry Al."

Irritated blue eyes meet refreshed yet concerned purple.

"I'm sorry Mattie."

The twin shook his head and moved to hug his brother tightly.

"Don't be, eh? Everything is going to be fine. If you have to blame yourself for anything that's happened blame yourself for bringing us to the best place on Earth, okay?"

Matthew pulled back and smiled at his brother. "You saved us like a real hero and hey, in the end I bet you do get the girl, well guy."

Alfred laughed softly at this and wiped at his eyes; stopping the tears and held Mattie again.

"Thanks Mattie. You feel alright?"

"Yeah, I feel better than I ever have."

Alfred smiled at hearing that, but then looked down to Mattie's crotch wondering if that was taken care of as well. Matthew caught on to the concerned gaze and moved his hands down to his pants. He opened them up enough to look in and blushed deeply at what he saw.

"Is, is it okay," asked Alfred worriedly.

"Ye-yeah… The bandages are gone, and there's not even a scar or anything… Did Ivan do this?"

Alfred blushed as well, a deep shade of red painting his face to match his twin's.

"Uh, Ivan's sister healed us. I talked to her a while ago when I woke up… I don't know if she personally healed you, there… Maybe Ivan did that…"

Matthew blushed even darker at the thought of a woman, Ivan's sister no less, seeing that part of him. Alfred's own face was heating up more as well and the awkwardness of the situation was quickly getting to him.

"U-Uh, come on. Let's go see the circus already! It's the last night so let's go check out that elephant thing," stated Alfred trying to get the awkward air out of the tent.

Matthew's blush died down and he gave a nod. He did up his pants and the two got off the large bed. They took each other's hand tightly as usual and before heading out Mattie kissed Alfred on the cheek.

"Everything is fine Al."

* * *

**Translations:**

Da- Yes

Nyet- No

***I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors and for any OOC(I never intend to make them that way.)*Still MORE to come! I got this done sooner than I thought! This was gonna be a 2 parter, but I broke it down to have it as its own chapter! The other part is the next chapter and will be up soon! THANK YOU ALL FOR STICKING WITH ME!*Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews welcomed!***


	11. A Good Show Prt 1

**A Good Show**

**Prt. 1**

"Come on Mattie we got to get a good seat!"

"I'm trying, but I don't want to run over or into anyone Al!"

Matthew stumbled through the packed bleachers while his twin just disregarded the other patrons to get to an open seat. It took a lot of "I'm sorry" and "E-Excuse us" from Mattie before they were finally seated.

They sat in the fourth row of the bleachers and waited eagerly for the show to begin. The twin boys tightened their grip on each other's hands as the dim lights in the tent went completely out. Gracefully plunging everyone into darkness and silence. No one could see an inch in front of their noses, but soon a single spotlight came on. A man stepped into the light, and Alfred and Matthew quickly recognized him as one of the men talking to the elephants from earlier.

He stood in the spotlight dressed in (unknown to the twins or audience) an elegant and intricately designed orange and white sherwani. The coat like garment came down to pass a little over the man's knees and what was left uncovered by the sherwani was clothed in billowy dark orange pants; almost red in color. He had on orange and white slippers to match his sherwani and a dark orange scarf draped around his neck. He had a soft smile on his face with excited brown eyes; his hair was black and short and laid in a way to show an orange dot on his forehead. The man raised his arms outward and began to make a large swiping motion with them as he began to speak; turning as he did so to address the whole audience around him.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and children of all ages. Welcome to our Elephant Spectacular!"

Once he had said this in a loud, yet calming, voice everyone gasped as a large and long gray thing wrapped around the man's waist. He was hoisted up into the darkness and once he was out of sight the lights came on.

Bright colorful lights filled the tent and showed what had been lying in wait in the darkness. The man from before was now seated on the back of an elephant and he waved as the animal walked around the large arena. The gray mammal made the man on top look no bigger than a child, and the elephant himself was as decorated as its rider. The elephant had colorful and intricate patterns painted on its face. Bright shades of gold, red, blue, and the like, and they were swirled and fanned out on its forehead down to the elephant's trunk and curled on his ears. The patterns on the elephant's forehead sprouted from underneath a jewel encrusted headpiece. It was a colorful triangle cloth that had jewels and tassels hanging off of it.

As the graceful and aged animal made a full circle trot around the arena more elephants came in. Alfred and Matthew watched eagerly as they saw the rest of the elephants from earlier trot in with their own colorful patterns and headpieces.

"Al, look it's the other man," said Matthew as he pointed him out for his brother.

The other man was on top of one of the entering elephants. He smiled and waved happily, his gold and silver bracelets glinted at his movements in the bright lighting of the tent. He wore (again unknown to the twins or audience) a blue and white Raj pattern shirt, deep blue pants that billowed like the first man's, shiny red slippers, and a red sash across his chest that was held down by a white belt. The man smiled widely with the same excited look in his gold colored eyes that hid behind wire frame glasses. The man had longer hair than the other from before, and it was parted in a strange way that had most of his hair spiked upwards to the right.

The audience murmured amongst themselves as they saw all the elephants come into place. A few aws and how cutes were exchanged as they saw the two baby elephants trotted out with their parents. Soon all six elephants were aligned in the arena, biggest to smallest, and the two men then said something in a strange language that made the elephants reach up for them with their trunks, grab them, then set them down on the ground. This display earned them a few claps and lots of eager faces from the audience that couldn't wait to see what was in store.

Once on the ground, the men turned to face the elephants, and with a command in their native tongue the elephants lifted their trunks and curled them. Their trunks formed an S shape that touched their foreheads then one by one they stood up. They pushed themselves upwards and stood on their hind legs. Gasps were heard as the elephants did their trick successfully, able to hold their pose well.

"Man, I wonder if you could ride one of those," said Alfred as he watched the smaller elephants try stay up on their hind legs like the adults.

"Al, no. You can't ride the tiger and you can't ride the elephant."

"Aw, but elephants are so much safer—What are they doing?"

Just as Alfred said this the two men walked up to the elephants they had rode in on. They stood under their elephants and sat down pretzel legged under them.

"If they don't move…" said Mattie softly as worry and fear crept into him. His body was already starting to move to hide his face behind Alfred's back.

Alfred stared in bewilderment and then gasped in shock with the rest of the audience as the men gave a command and the elephants came down. As soon as the gray animals were on all fours they let out a loud trumpet like noise from their trunks. The sound was deafening and strange to everyone's ears, but their eyes still stared in horror and worry.

Once the trumpeting stopped everyone waited in silence and just when people had feared the worst; the elephants that landed on top of the men reached their trunks under their bodies and pulled forth two smiling men by one of their legs. The large mammals then tossed the men gently and they both landed on their feet soundly. They faced each other with a smile then the crowd and bowed. Instantly the audience in the tent went into an uproar of cheers, applause, and sighs of relief. The noise of the circus-goers was almost more deafening than the elephants' trumpeting.

"Thank you! Thank you," exclaimed the shorter man with the dot on his forehead as the crowd began to calm down.

"Now we shall perform a short dance for our beloved audience," exclaimed the man with the glasses.

The crowd quieted down completely at hearing this and watched the shorter man walk over to a phonograph that rested off to the left side of the arena. The taller man stayed put and gave commands as his partner did so. The audience awed and oooed as the elephants got into a line, front to back, and stood up onto their hind legs. The elephants rested their front legs onto each other's backs, the front elephant remained on all fours, and one of the young elephants hooked their trunk to the tail of the last adult elephant. The last young elephant hooked their trunk to the other young elephant's tail. Once they were positioned they were in a neat line hooked together and once the spiky haired man was placed on top of the elephant remaining on all fours they began to move. The music that played as loudly as it could filled the tent and made the elephants move around the arena in a stiff little dancing trot. As this act went on the crowd applauded the elephants, and four stages were being moved from the back of the arena to the middle of it.

Alfred took his eyes off the dancing elephants to see a few men in plain clothing moving the platforms into place then scurrying back to wherever they came from. By the time this happened the dance was over and Alfred found the four adult elephants standing behind the platforms. The children stood beside them and looked to the adults. The trainers stood before the elephants and the platforms. The taller man turned towards the audience as the shorter began giving the elephants commands.

"Now dear audience our elephants will put their balancing skills to the test!"

Just as he finished speaking the elephants had placed their front legs on the platforms. Everyone watched eagerly as the four adult elephants began to lift their hind legs off the ground.

"Are they going to do a handstand," asked Alfred as he watched the scene before him curiously.

Matthew didn't reply for he was busy watching the spectacle before him. The elephants now had their hind legs completely off the ground. There hind legs were up in the air, and only the front legs on the platform held their massive weight. Once they were well balanced the men gestured to their performing animals in a ta-da manner. The audience applauded the mammals greatly for their amazing feat, but they were soon quieted as the men held up a finger to say "hold on" and then they gave a command to the elephants. The four adults curled their trunks and began to raise another leg, their left front leg.

"Oh man! You seein' this," exclaimed Alfred as he watched the act.

The elephants were now balancing on their platforms with one leg. All of their weight on one leg and their trunks curled in an S shape. The crowd of onlookers clapped and cheered in amazement once the trainers gave the okay to. The twins of course contributed to the cheers and Alfred seemed to be the loudest of everyone like usual.

The cheers began to quiet as the trainers gave commands to the elephants. Everyone watched as the elephants moved to be back on the ground soundly, then move to be in front of their platforms. They moved back on the platforms and sat down on them like a man would sit in a chair. Once the four adults were seated like humans the two elephant children trotted in front of them. The trainers moved to opposite sides of the arena to grab brightly colored and decorated barrels. As they rolled them to the elephants the shorter man began to speak.

"Now our show is drawing to a close—"

"But our dear children have an act to show," finished the spiky haired man.

With that the men rolled the barrels to a stop in front of the small elephants, and with a command and a hand on their sides, the young elephants mounted the barrels. Everyone watched as the men spoke to the elephants then backed away. The elephant children curled their trunks like their parents and began to move their feet. The colorfully painted wooden barrels rolled forward and the elephants rolled past each other effortlessly and around the arena.

As the children rolled on their barrels getting claps and cheers from their audience the trainers commanded the adults. The four elephants got up from their seating positions to be on all fours. The first two elephants picked up the trainers and placed them on their backs.

"It has been a pleasure to have such a great audience!"

"Thank you for seeing our spectacular show!"

The circus-goers got to their feet and clapped louder and cheered louder as the show was drawn to a close. The men on the elephants' backs rode their performers around the ring, and had the children follow on their barrels. All six elephants made their trumpet like noise as they walked around then began to leave. One by one the elephants disappeared out the back of the tent, and soon the crowd quieted and began to talk of the show and other things amongst themselves.

"That was amazing," stated Matthew as he and his twin made their way out of the tent.

"Yup, I still want to ride one though… Oh! Do ya think they'd let me if I told 'em that we're gonna be staying here," asked Alfred eagerly.

The honey blonde teen beamed an anxious and excited smile at the idea, but Matthew just shook his head and pulled his twin out into the crowded circus.

"Come on Al. Let's go."

The circus was more crowded than ever since tonight was the last night for the circus. Everywhere they looked nothing but smiling and laughing faces of circus patrons could be seen along with the usual, but always different bright colorful lights, colorful tents with amazing acts inside, and amazing music that ghosted over the crowds, and the heavy scent of sweet kettle corn being popped.

The honey blonde pouted, but quickly got over it. The two walked along the outer ring of tents for a while until something caught Alfred's eye.

"Mattie! Let's go in here!"

Alfred yanked his twin diagonally through the circus crowd to a nearby tent. Matthew looked up at the sign above its entrance and instantly a wave of nausea came to him.

"S-Sword swallowing?!"

"Yeah! Now come on I wanna see this!"

The violet eyed twin shivered at the thought of seeing such a horrifying act, but went along for his twin. The twins popped into the tent and noticed the show was already going on. They moved up to the edge of the bleachers and Alfred made a move to find a seat, but Matthew stopped him.

"A-Al, let's just, stay here okay."

Alfred could tell that Matthew looked uneasy about being in here, and simply gave a nod. The two stayed staked out at the entrance by the bleachers. Even though they weren't seated they still had a good view of the act. It was a very tan man standing in an arena. He was shirtless, but wore a red vest with silver embroidery. It showed off his toned and defined arms and torso proudly. He wore billowy pants like the elephant trainers', but they were cream colored and where held up by a red silk belt. The belt seemed more like a scarf by how long it was and that on its end hung off tassels. He wore cream colored slippers that were slightly curved at the tip as well. He had short dark brown hair and an odd curl at the back of his head, close to where his hairline stopped on his neck. He had a thin bread that went along his jawline, a cocky grin on his face, and a cream colored mask covering his face.

The man was currently holding up an extremely long sword that spanned over his chest and out to his outstretched arm. He moved that arm to run his fingers over the blade of the sword.

"This sword is much sharper than my others," he stated still grinning.

He began to move over to table that Alfred or Matthew hadn't noticed before. The man moved to the side of it to show that a rather large watermelon sat upright on it.

"I shall show you the sharpness of this sword by cutting this melon."

At this Alfred moved closer up to get a better look and the man gripped his sword tightly and raised it above his head. He then brought it down and in one quick and smooth motion; resulting in a sliced watermelon down the middle. The fruit then fell onto the ground and the man picked up a rag off the table and wiped off the blade. The crowd awed over the scene and watched eagerly for more.

"Much sharper don't you agree? Now! I shall do my final act with a little bit of flare!"

The twins watched as the man moved to grab a bottle off of his table and squeeze the liquid in it over his sword. He then grabbed something else and ran it along the table. The object he held turned out to be a match for it lit up with a nice golden flame. The boys stared in awe and worry, well Alfred was in awe, Matthew was in worry. The man brought the match to the sword which quickly took the flame and became a flaming sword. The crowd gasped in shock and were murmuring amongst themselves in amazement and worry. Matthew went wide eyed at seeing this and he greatly hoped the man wouldn't do what he thought he was going to do. Sure enough he did it.

The man in the ring, with his strange accent and flaming sword, took a relaxed stance and held the sword up then downwards. The tip of the blade was now at his mouth that was wide open to accept the flaming blade. The man slowly began to lower the sword into his mouth and as he did so the flame seemed to back away from his mouth as he consumed the sword. It was then that Matthew pulled his hand away from Alfred's and said:

"Goodbye Al."

The honey blonde teen looked away from the nerve wrecking act to his twin to see his retreating back.

'_Damn, and it was just getting good!'_

"Aw, come on Mattie!" Matthew was still leaving. "It's not that bad!" Matthew had left the tent. "Fuck, fine!" Alfred ran after his twin.

Alfred groaned as he left the tent and went about searching for his twin.

"Mattie! Matthew," he called out as he walked around the outer ring of tents.

'_Man, it was just sword swallowing! It wasn't that bad!'_ Alfred thought as he wandered around the circus. _'It's not like it was pointed at him or anything! …Oh…'_ At that moment Alfred recalled what their no-longer-father had done and instantly hated himself all over again. _'Maybe he's just afraid of sharp things completely… It wouldn't be the first time…'_

"Shit! Mattie! Mattie hey come on!"

Alfred began to walk faster, which resulted in him bumping into someone faster.

"Aw shit!"

Alfred stumbled but caught himself, then looked to find what he had bumped into. He looked down to find a girl with long ash blonde hair that had a large white bow in it. She wore a long form fitting dress that seemed familiar to Alfred except the colors were different. The top part of her dress was white with red embroidery that went through the collar of the dress, and wrapped around the mid-arm of the dress. A bright green vest was over the torso of the dress. The bottom half had a white apron of sorts draped around her waist and the red embroidery was on its edge. It laid on top of a flannel like pattern of red, green, and white. She wore shiny black buckle shoes that were now slightly dirty from her fall. The dress was splayed around her as she started to get up. Her eyes were a dark blue almost blue violet and they glared at him intensely. The sight of them snapped him out of his trance and he quickly extended a hand to help her up.

She grabbed his hand only to yank him down onto the ground as she got up. She snarled at him and Alfred honestly flinched at the sight of her staring at him like she had the intent to kill him.

"S-Sorry miss," he said as calmly as he could.

The girl just scoffed at him and stomped off in the direction she was originally heading in before she was stopped by Alfred's run in. Alfred watched her go and instantly had a shiver come over him at the encounter. Not only was she terrifying, but he felt like he had seen someone like her before though he couldn't place it. He gave a sigh and dusted off his clothes as he stood up. He pushed the strangeness of the encounter to the back of his mind and set forth to find his brother again.

He walked along the outer ring and was coming up towards the gate when something caught him. He was yanked back into a tent, and he turned around to fight off his attacker to find it was only the person he was looking for.

"Matthew! What—"

"Ssshhh! The cops are looking for us," said Matthew in a whisper, which was really close to his usual voice volume.

Alfred gave a confused look then looked out to see that the officers from earlier had indeed come back.

"Oh man! What do we do!?"

"I don't know Al! It's not like Ivan is around or anything!"

Alfred chewed on his bottom lip then looked out again to spot the officers talking to a few patrons. Alfred stuck his body out more from the tent his brother had pulled him into to see if there was any clear shot to get to the middle ring entrance. There wasn't, and the middle ring entrance was a ways down from them.

"Okay, Mattie we gotta run to the middle ring so that way—"

"HEY! YOU THERE!"

Alfred whipped around to find that one of the officers had spotted him and now both of them were coming for him.

'_Shit.'_

"Come on!"

Alfred grabbed Mattie's hand and the two took off into the crowd as fast as possible.

"HEY! STOP THERE!"

The twins kept running as best they could in the throng of circus-goers. Alfred scanned around as he held Matthew's hand tightly. He quickly spotted something that would hopefully get the officers off their backs and ran for it.

"Come on Mattie! We're gonna run through that," the honey blonde exclaimed as he tried to push his way through people faster.

Matthew looked ahead at what Alfred was going for and saw it was the five tall people from earlier. The stilt walkers. Just as the twins were running for them the stilt walkers themselves noticed the commotion from below.

"Hey Brewald!"

The tallest stilt walker turned a little to look at the blonde spiky haired stilt walker.

"Can you and Tino step in front of those guys in uniforms," he shouted as he moved himself carefully through the crowds below.

"Sure thing Mathias," replied Tino, the shortest of the stilt walkers.

The blue and gold stilt walker and the blue and white stilt walker moved to step in front of the officers, and the red and white stilt walker stepped quickly to get ahead of the blonde headed twins. He shouted back a quick thanks as he moved as quickly and steadily as he could through the circus crowd.

"Hey kid!"

"A-Alfred!"

"What Mattie we gotta keep going," exclaimed Alfred as he looked back to his twin.

"Look out," shouted Mattie as he tried to slow his twin down by pulling on his hand.

Alfred looked ahead, then up, to see one of the tall guys he had saw trying to race his friend from earlier above and in front of him. He quickly came to a stop and looked at the guy grinning down at him.

"Hey kid! I was told by Gilbert to keep an eye out for you! I had my friends hold off those cops for you," shouted the red and white stilt walker.

Matthew had a smile come to his face and sighed in relief. Alfred heaved a sigh as well and looked behind him and Matthew to see no officers.

"Thanks um…"

"Names Mathias!"

"Ah, well thanks Mathias! Uh, could you do one more thing for us," Alfred asked shouting upwards for Mathias to hear him.

"Sure!"

"Al what are you doing," asked Matthew with wide and worried violet eyes.

"I'm protecting you." Before Mattie could say anything Alfred was already shouting back up to Mathias. "Could you take my brother to Gilbert? Just so he's somewhere safe while I go find Ivan!"

The stilt walker looked ahead of them and could see the Prussian's tent just ahead, then back to see that the cops were working their way through the crowds again.

"Sure thing! We better get going now though, those cops are working up here fast!"

"Thanks! Okay Mattie I'll see ya once I get Ivan okay?"

Mattie stared at Alfred worried out of his mind but gave a silent nod.

"Okay, be careful."

"Always am," stated Alfred with a smile, and he took off shouting another thanks behind him.

**.*.*.**

Alfred slipped into the middle ring of tents quickly then ran around the ring until he found what he wanted. The colorful tent labeled Magician.

Alfred peeked inside and to his dismay saw that Ivan was nowhere to be seen. He had a panicky feel start to worm its way into him and nearly peed his pants once a hand touched his shoulder. He jumped forward and fell into a chair at the sudden touch.

"Fredka! Are you okay! I did not mean to scare you!"

The young American looked up to find worried glowing violet eyes looking at him and not the cold look of an officer.

"Oh my God I thought I was done for!"

The Russian stared at Alfred curiously.

"Why would that be? Is something wrong?"

"Yes," he said quickly as Ivan helped him up. "The cops are back and chasing me and Matthew. This Mathias guy helped us out and I had him take Mattie to Gilbert while I came here to find you."

A flash of raw anger crossed Ivan's pale face, but he then settled just as quickly.

"I see. Wait here while I handle this. Do not move from this spot, da?"

Alfred nodded his head quickly and watched as Ivan practically flew out of the tent and out into the circus crowd. A shiver ran down his spine as Ivan's angered expression struck him as familiar.

'_Why does that keep bothering me?'_

Alfred shook his head then looked at the tent entrance in worry; torn between following Ivan's order and wanting to flee to be with his twin.

* * *

***I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors and for any OOC(I never intend to make them that way.)*Still MORE to come!*I also APOLOGIZE if the traditional clothing for is wrong in any way!***


	12. A Good Show Prt 2

**A Good Show**

**Prt. 2**

"Gil!"

Matthew ran into the leotard dressed performer once he was free to reach the man. The albino nearly fell over once the long haired twin collided with him.

"Ah, Mattie, vhat's going on?"

"The cops! Mathias saved me and Al," stated Mattie as he buried his face in Gilbert's chest.

"They're back already huh? Is Mathias still here?"

Matthew nodded.

"Okay, you stay here real quick."

Matthew gave another nod, and Gilbert went outside of his tent to see Mathias about to leave.

"Hey! Thanks Mathias I owe you one," shouted the Prussian as he looked up at his friend on his stilts playing lookout.

"I know you do, but I better go before the cops see me," stated the Danish stilt walker.

Gilbert smirked at his friend and replied with, "Psh, schwanzlutscher!"

Mathias gave a laugh at the insult and responded in kind before walking away.

"Ha, stodder!"

Gilbert cracked a smile and waved before disappearing back into his tent. He had just finished a show with his brother, the Italian brothers, and his best friend Antonio. For their last show he had the privilege of breaking out the cannon, which he thoroughly enjoyed being blasted out of. It had been a smooth night once the cops left and the circus opened up, but now his little Mattie was in a panic because the officers had returned.

"Okay so vhere is your bruder," asked Gilbert as he walked up to Matthew still standing by the front row of bleachers.

Gilbert put a hand on Matthew's shoulder and moved the other to raise the blonde's chin; moving his head upwards so he could look at him.

"He, he went to go find Ivan. He had Mathias bring me here while he ran off to go get him."

"Vell then, Ivan vill take care of it, so just relax okay. You are in the presences of the fantastic me!"

Gilbert gave a smirk at this and instantly Mattie had a pink blush stain his face. Gilbert reached out and took the teen's hand and pulled him over to him. He planted a chaste kiss on the other's very warm cheek and Mattie blushed darker. Gilbert just grinned at him then walked him up to the barrier that separated the arena from the stands.

"How about I take your mind of things for vhile?"

Matthew blushed even darker at what the possibilities of Gilbert's distraction could be. The albino chuckled at the embarrassed and nervous expression then called out:

"EVERYONE COME HERE," shouted the Prussian as he hopped over the arena wall and helped Matthew over it. Gilbert then snaked a hand around the teen's waist and smiled as his brother came up from the back of the tent with the others in tow.

"Ja, vhat is it?"

"This, vell him," stated Gilbert happily as he gestured to Matthew at his side.

"Ah! Matthew it's nice to see you all fixed up," stated a Spanish voice, which was quickly followed by a hug from its owner.

"H-Hello Antonio."

The Spaniard smiled happily then pulled back, as he did so Matthew took note of what the other was wearing. A red leotard with a gold strip going across his chest and two bands around his wrist one red and the other gold. He then looked to the side to see the others that had come up due to Gilbert's yelling. There were two men that wore the same leotards of green, white, and red, and Matthew quickly saw that they were twins. Their hair color was slightly different, but they had the same rouge curls on the side of their heads. One appeared to even have his eyes closed and the other looked annoyed to be here. Matthew then noticed the last performer. A strong and terribly intimidating blonde stood beside the smiley Italian in a red, gold, and black leotard.

"Mattie, this is everyone. Everyone Mattie," stated Gilbert as he guested back and forth.

Mattie gave a nervous wave and Gilbert began pointing out everyone.

"This is my little bruder Ludwig," stated Gilbert happily as he went over to the tall blonde and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hallo."

Matthew was amazed at hearing little brother and not big brother, but he didn't voice it. He just waved to him as the albino went on.

"These two are the twin Italian brothers! Feliciano—" "Ciao! You can call me Feli," said Feliciano excitedly opening his eyes and waving a hand. "Und this one is Romano."

The Italy said nothing just scoffed and folded his arms.

"Roma don't be so mean say hi," said Antonio, which quickly got him a glare from the Italian.

Gilbert just laughed at his friend's expense and walked over to him. He put an arm around his shoulders and smiled.

"Of course this is Antonio und all together ve are The Muscle Brothers und Flying Tomatoes!"

Matthew smiled at them a little less nervously as he recalled the first night he and Alfred arrived at the circus. How these five people had made their night amazing as soon as they sat down in the bleachers that night.

"So Matthew what brings you here," asked Antonio once he got over Romano's glare.

The teen had a worry look come to his face and Gilbert instantly began to cut in, but was cut off himself.

"Gilbert!"

The albino whipped around to find the man that had interpreted him standing at the entrance of the tent and quickly making his way towards him. The man wore a black and violet suit, cape, scarf, and a top hat.

"Ivan!"

Ludwig instantly let out a groan upon seeing their boss walk in. It usually meant two things, one Gilbert did something again or two something happened that Gilbert didn't do. Even if Ludwig was the little brother Gilbert didn't act much like an older brother.

Ivan stopped in front of the barrier wall of the arena and Gilbert walked the rest of the way to him.

"Is Matvey safe," asked Ivan quickly looking passed Gilbert to look at Matthew.

"Ja, he's fine. Mathias brought him. I take it you dealt vith the cops?"

Ivan gave a nod and took a deep breath to calm himself.

"They should not be problem anymore."

When Gilbert heard this he gave a sigh of relief and looked back to Matthew. He didn't need to know how Ivan dealt with it, and he honestly never wanted to find out. All he cared about was that nothing would come and take Matthew away from him.

"Could you keep Matvey with you? I wish to spend some time with Alfred to calm him."

Gilbert felt a grin coming to his face as he processed this request, but tried to hide it.

"Sure, it'd be a pleasure," he said slyly, which quickly earned him a glare that clearly said "you better think twice before you act". The Prussian instantly put his hands up in surrender and laughed nervously.

"Kidding!"

"You better be, da? Closing is almost upon us I would like to have no more incidents yes?"

"Ja!"

With that Ivan turned and left the tent as quickly as he came; disappearing into the crowd that laid just outside the tent.

**.*.*.**

"Fredka?"

The Russian magician walked into his tent seeing no one around at first, but soon was ambushed by the person he was looking for. He looked down to see the honey blonde teen attached to his side hugging him.

"Is Matthew okay? Did the cops leave?"

Alfred looked up with questioning blue eyes and Ivan smiled softly at him. He wrapped his own arms around the teen and gave a nod.

"Da, Matvey is safe with Gilbert, and the officers will not be bothering you any longer."

At that moment Alfred let go of a breath he had been holding in since the Russian had left.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything Ivan."

"I am happy to be of service Alfred."

Alfred hugged Ivan just a little longer and a little tighter before pulling apart. He smiled softly at the man before him, and Ivan couldn't help but smile back. Ever since he met Alfred he felt his world starting to shift and change, and he hoped dearly it was for the better. He hoped that this boy that reminded him so much of his beloved sunflowers would fill the hollow place in him. That maybe he could fix everything for the better. He longed to feel the warmth that Alfred gave off course through him, warm his blood, and his soul. He wanted to always see Alfred unmarred by injuries and smiling brightly. He wanted to kiss those soft looking lips constantly until the teenager could forget everything that occurred before he had met Ivan.

The Russian no longer desired the solitary life he had been locked in for so long. He no longer wanted to run away. He no longer wanted to have the emptiness in his chest. He wanted it full, he wanted to be able to give Alfred his own warmth.

"Alfred, let's go for a walk."

The American teen looked at Ivan questionably then gave a nod.

"Okay, but don't you have acts still?"

"Da, but it is not uncommon to find a new act where one was before at this circus," he said softly with a childish smile on his face.

Alfred gave him an odd look; trying to recall if such a thing had happened to him since he had been here. Ivan just smiled softly at him and gestured his arm to point towards the tent entrance.

"Come on Alfred."

"Alright, but where we goin'?"

Ivan stepped aside letting Alfred out first and quickly fell into step beside him.

"You will see."

The two walked in silence through the crowded circus. Ivan walked along Alfred and the honey blonde busied himself with looking around the circus. Everyone around him looked so happy and carefree as they talked amongst themselves, hurried their children along, or waited to get into a tent for an act or activity. The music that played this night was cheerful and lolled in the air like the sweet scents of caramel and kettle corn. For the final night of the circus it seemed that everything had a different air about it, a grander appeal than any other night.

It made the blonde smile as he remembered that he would be able to experience this amazing circus every day. To enjoy in a limited time event for as long as he wanted. No more parents, no more hiding, no more worrying, no more pain.

"Have you enjoyed your evening Alfred," came a Russian accented voice ahead of Alfred.

The teen came out of his trance and noticed that he was lagging behind the magician.

"Uh, yeah, well besides the cops and everything, it's been great," stated Alfred as he quickly made up the distance between them. "Th-Thank you, again, for helping us and for letting us stay with you."

At hearing this Ivan turned to look at Alfred as they walked.

"Alfred, you do not need to thank me so much. I did what I needed to and what I saw was right. I want you to be safe and uninjured. I, I am glad just to have you here now."

As Ivan said this Alfred's face began to heat up a little and his heart beat a little faster. Ivan let out a soft sigh and turned back around to fully face the path he was taking. He looked around them as they passed the entrance to the inner ring of tents. Alfred's eyes fell on the warped iron cage as they passed it. He watched the flame dance in the cage until his attention was taken.

"Fredka," the blonde looked up at the Russian as he called for him, "in here."

The American nodded and headed inside one of the middle tents and quickly felt his skin start to prickle as goose bumps formed. The cold air of the late summer night was replaced by a warm chill. As he walked in more a clear crunch sounded and he looked down to see if he stepped on glass, but only found leaves. Dry, colorful, and crisp leaves laid about under his worn leather shoes, and he looked up and around the tent.

The ground was covered in green, orange, red, yellow, and brown leaves. It looked like a yard that hadn't been racked in weeks. The ground was also dotted with fall flowers, tastefully placed around in bundles of varying flowers that Alfred didn't know, but had seen time and again. He moved his eyes around to notice that a wooden and iron bench was rested beneath a large oak tree. Its leaves were also a colorful arrangement and periodically fell to the earth. Beside the bench was a telescope that rest on a stand. Alfred gave an odd look to it and moved towards it.

The leaves crunched under his feet, and it startled him for a moment when he heard a second set of crunching. He had forgotten that Ivan was with him. He looked back to the man how just cocked his head to the side, and Alfred took that as an okay and moved to touch the telescope. He touched the cool gold colored metal, he guessed brass or copper, and followed its angled position upward to find the tent had a gaping hole at the top. He had a clear view of the night sky and was amazed by how much he could see from within the circus and without the telescope.

He looked back down for a moment as he realized something. He looked around himself again taking in the tent then rested his eyes on the black and violet suited figure before him.

"This is the Tent of Fall."

Ivan gave a nod and smiled. He moved up to stand beside Alfred and looked up at the stars above him.

"I enjoy the fall season when the night sky falls quicker than summer's. I also like how everything seems to be settling and relaxing for the winter to come." Ivan looked over to Alfred who was currently mesmerized by the stars above. "You said you would like to see all of my seasonal tents. I hope you like it."

Alfred looked away from the stars and looked up at Ivan with a smile on his face.

"Like it? I love it! I've never seen the stars like this! They've never been so clear! How'd ya do it?"

Ivan smiled at that and moved to sit down on the bench; clearing away some of the fallen leaves on it. Alfred followed and sat next to him; still wanting an answer.

"That is a secret my dear Fredka," stated Ivan simply. Alfred pouted and Ivan just couldn't help but chuckle at the cute action. "Maybe one day I will show you, da?"

"Liar," said Alfred as he looked at Ivan with a huffy look on his face. He hadn't noticed it, but when he had moved he brought his face only a few inches away from Ivan's.

"Maybe," stated Ivan with a smirk on his lips.

He eyed Alfred in their close proximity and then focused on the other's lips. He could feel the hollow space in his chest almost ache as he realized how close Alfred was, how he could feel the warmth of the teen on his left side. The ache wasn't like any other he had dealt with, it wasn't unpleasant, no that had been dealt with long ago, but there was definitely a tug of some sort.

"S-So, what now," asked Alfred once he realized how close they were.

The American had quickly moved back to his previous distance from the owner of the circus and had his hands clasped together in his lap. His face was burning from the intense blush that resided there and his big blue eyes were fixed on his shoes. His heart beat wildly as Alfred realized that Ivan was staring at him, and at how close they had been.

Ivan blinked a couple of times before he realized that Alfred had moved away. He frowned slightly at that, but answered the question that hung in the air.

"Once the circus is closed we are going to pack up and take the train we arrived on," he said simply as he watched a leaf from the oak tree above flutter down.

Alfred perked up at hearing this and turned to face Ivan fully.

"Were are we going? To another country? To another state?"

Ivan chuckled at Alfred's childlike curiosity and moved subtly forward.

"It is a surprise," he stated simply.

Alfred blushed brighter as he realized how close Ivan had gotten. He bit his lip and once he let it go to say anything to break the awkward air that seemed to be smothering him his lips were captured by another pair. His blue eyes grew as wide as an owl's once he comprehended that Ivan had leaned forward and closed the space between them.

He was stiff against the kiss, but soon relaxed into it, which pleased Ivan greatly. He had feared for a moment that maybe he shouldn't have moved in unexpectedly or so suddenly, but once Alfred relaxed he pushed more. He moved his lips against Alfred's which were completely clumsy and held hesitance.

Once they parted Alfred was about ready to faint from all the blood rushing to his face and at how fast his heart was beating. His bright blue eyes looked at Ivan nervously and was met with a smirking Russian.

"W-What?"

Ivan's smirk broke into a childish smile and he leaned forward again. He reached out his gloved hand and ran his fingers along Alfred's jawline.

"That was your first kiss, da?"

Alfred's reddening face was all the proof the magician needed. He felt sort of guilty for the kiss, but also pleased that he was the first and only one to kiss Alfred like he did.

"So adorable."

Alfred's blush was up to his ears by this point and he glared at the man holding his face.

"I'm not adorable! And so what if it was my first," stated Alfred in a huff as he pulled his head from Ivan's grip and folded his arms.

Ivan sighed at the act and placed his hand on his chin as he looked at the teenager. He did feel guilty about it, he hadn't planned to kiss the teen, but he was happy that he finally got to feel Alfred's lips against his.

"Ah, sorry I just, I just could not help myself, but I am sorry. I will not do it again," he said apologetically. He looked at Alfred to see the America tense at hearing that then blush and unfold his arms. It was then he added, albeit cautiously, "Unless you want me to that is..."

Alfred glanced over to Ivan to see the man looking at him sincerely. He took a deep breath and looked back at his feet. He knew he liked the kiss, sure it surprised him, and he wasn't ready for that, but he really, really liked it… Alfred looked up into violet eyes then to soft pale lips.

"It's, it's okay, just don' surprise me like that okay," he said trying to sound stern and unaffected by the Russian's previous words. He was failing with the ever-present blush on his face. "You, you can kiss me, but warn me okay?"

Ivan looked at the American surprised, but nodded and moved over to Alfred. The two looked at each other for a moment; a small chilling breeze flew through the tent, rustling their hair and the leaves scattered around them.

"Can, I kiss you now?"

Alfred swallowed a lump that formed in his throat then gave a nod. Ivan smiled at him and placed a hand on Alfred's cheek. He rubbed his thumb over the area where a hideous bruise used to occupy it then leaned forward, closing the gap between them. Alfred felt a chill run down his spine as their lips connected. He reached up and gently grabbed Ivan's suit to pull him closer. The Russian obliged and moved his other hand get a hold on Alfred's waist to pull him closer as well.

Their lips moved together in a clunky manner, due to Alfred's nervousness and inexperience. The magician smiled into the kiss and moved his hand from Alfred's face to cradle his head. His gloved fingers running through soft honey blonde hair and gently kneading Alfred's scalp to make him relax. This trick surely worked for the American teen sighed into the kiss and began to move his lips with a little more vigor to match Ivan's.

The two soon had to pull apart in order to catch their breath. Alfred buried his face in Ivan's suit and smiled excitedly to himself as he caught his breath. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears and his face burn from blushing. He loved every moment of it. He tightened his grip on Ivan's suit, taking ahold of Ivan's scarf as well, and just continued to smile into the other man's chest. Ivan smiled softly at feeling Alfred cling to him and wrapped his arms around the other in a loose hug. He kissed the top of Alfred's head, pressing down on the rouge hair on the blonde's head, and sighed as he heard a familiar click. He looked at his watch and saw the time. He was amazed at how much time had passed between Alfred finding him and now. It didn't seem that long, but his clock did not lie.

"Fredka," the honey blonde gave a hmm in response, "it is time to close the circus."

The blonde sighed and let go of Ivan and sat up. The Russian stood from the bench and held out his hand for Alfred to take. Alfred took it reluctantly, he had wanted to spend more time kissing, but the odds were not in his favor at the moment. Ivan smiled at the other and pulled him to his body. He wrapped an arm around Alfred's body and put his nose to the other's smaller one. His violet eyes seemed to glow and melt into Alfred's ocean blue ones.

"Y-You can kiss me," said Alfred a little nervous, not knowing if that was what he needed to say or not.

Apparently it was though; the magician leaned in and kissed the other innocently then kissed Alfred's forehead before letting go.

"Come, there is much to do in order to get to the train on time."

Alfred gave a nod and Ivan took his hand as he moved to leave the tent. The leaves crunched under their feet as they began to leave their little haven of peace and quiet. As they neared the exit Alfred asked:

"How do you pack up a circus?"

Ivan let out a chuckle and turned to Alfred before reaching out for the tent flap.

"That is a secret you are about to find out."

* * *

**Translations: **

schwanzlutscher -cocksucker

Stodder –motherfucker

bruder –brother

da/ja-yes

***ANNOUNCEMENT!***

***I wont be able to work on this fic for awhile. Like in December because the semester is coming to an end and my teachers are cramming everything they can before and after Thanksgiving break up. I'm overloaded with essays and such so please understand I aint dropping the fic just holding off on it until December when the semester is over! THANK YOU FOR READING!***

**XXX**

***Still MORE to come! THANK YOU ALL FOR STICKING WITH ME!*Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews welcomed!***


	13. Off We Go To A Land Of No Worries Prt 1

**Off We Go To A Land Of No Worries**

**Prt. 1**

The Circus of Worlds. A place of mystery and excitement. A place that appears without warning and vanishes just the same. A place that Alfred F. Jones now found himself to be a part of as he stood with its owner. They stood in the very center of the inner ring standing by the fire that burns brightly in its iron cage. The silence of the circus was deafening.

"Where is everyone," asked Alfred as he looked up to meet violet eyes.

"They are packing for the train," Ivan stated simply as he placed his hand on the cool iron of the cage. The fire seeming to grow a little stronger and brighter by the touch.

"The train? How are you going to get to it? The train—"

The honey blonde teen was cut off as a loud shrill whistle ripped through the night air. A loud hiss followed and a sharp click afterwards. Alfred looked up to see smoke pluming into the sky and fading.

"The train is here. It is time to get the circus moving," Ivan stated with a small smile on his face.

"But, there isn't… How are you—"

"Fredka, if you keep asking questions you will miss the answers," the magician said as he still focused on the fire contained in its cage.

Alfred gave Ivan a hard look, but it soon changed into one of awe as he noticed the inner tents start to sway. There was no wind, not even a gentle breeze, and the tents seemed to sway as if there was one. Soon each colorful attraction collapsed, falling into a circle of crumpled fabric, and then folding in on itself. Forming into tightly bundled squares and placed into a wooden crate that Alfred hadn't noticed before. The crate was a dark cherry oak with brass corners, hinges, and locks. On the surface of the crate was the word "Center" elegantly painted onto the wood in bronze.

Alfred's blue eyes stared at the now closed and locked crate then up to Ivan. The magician smiled at the American and chuckled at the awestruck expression he wore. Ivan looked around his circus as he brought his focus back to packing it up for the journey ahead of them. He's violet eyes watching as the middle ring of his tents collapsed in the same fashion as the inner ring. Tucking the tents away in their crate and sealing it before moving on to the outer ring.

Alfred stared in amazement as he tried to catch everything little thing around him. How the tents seemed to go boneless before his eyes. How the crates seems to vanish once he took his eyes off them. How the booths, stages, and lights all seemed to have disappeared into the thin air with each ring of tents collapsing. Even the iron fence that contains the circus and all its splendor just uprooted itself and bundled together of its own accord. Laying out in four tightly fastened bundles and its iron doors lying beside them.

In what would have been hours of work, only took place in a matter of minutes. The circus was down and every crate, every bundle, every piece of the circus that remained in the field was placed on the train. Even the caged fire was placed inside, still lit and burning in its confines. Alfred was so overwhelmed by the whirlwind of moving objects that he just simple fell down to the grass and stared at the large locomotive now visibly in front of him. Now that the circus was down he could see the train clearly. The train was a simple black, but the name of the circus scrolled over its side in a rainbow of color. Every window was glowing with a different color as shadows passed over them.

Alfred was completely fazed by what had taken place. All he could do was stare with wide blue eyes and his mouth agape in a breathless expression of awe. He was only snapped out of it when a clapping of hands startled him. He whipped his head over and up to see Ivan dusting off his cotton gloves and looking satisfied.

"Packing is done. Now time to go."

"H-How… Why…"

Alfred tried to find the words he needed, but was failing miserably. Ivan picked up on this and held out his hand for his soon-to-be-lover to take.

"This is how I move the circus. No one knows about this except for few," he said calmly as he pulled Alfred up to his feet.

The American was still at a loss. It was unbelievable to think that no one except for a few people could not be aware of how the circus moved, yet it was true. The performers of the circus assumed it was all done by a swift and quiet group of movers. When it comes time to move on the performers and workers move their own personal things onto the train themselves without so much as a question of how the train arrived or how the circus is packed. The performers and workers only worry after their things and animals (for those who work with them they prefer to move them themselves most of the time).

Alfred stared at Ivan bewildered, still taken by the sheer scale of Ivan's magic.

"I-I... Wow."

Ivan chuckled at hearing this and went about teasing the other, but was halted by a thud. The two looked up to see a face of a girl staring at them from a deep blue lit window on the train.

"Eto vremya, chtoby poyti starshego brata," she said in a dark tone. Her eyes fixated on the pair and glaring coldly.

"D-Da," said Ivan with a wary smile on his face. "Come Fredka."

Alfred didn't understand what had been said, but he quickly found himself being tugged towards the train; as well as feel the cold glare on his back.

**.*.*.**

The instant Alfred stepped up onto the train as Ivan pulled him along; the chill of the night vanished from him. The train's whistle blared twice before a jerk followed it, they began to move. The inside of the train was warm like a fire and seemed to glow like one as well. The American's big blue eyes moved in vain to try and catch every detail of the train cars he was guided through.

The cars were painted in warm golds and reds and lined with brown leather bench seats. The floor was black with a red rug going down the aisle, and each window was tinted the brilliant color they appeared to be on the outside of the train. As they made it through these passenger cars Alfred noticed that not a soul could be seen in these cars. They had even passed through the dining car and Alfred found it completely empty. Nothing but empty round tables with white tablecloths and an abandoned kitchen. He wondered where everyone had gone but soon found his answer. As they went further towards the back they encountered a sleeping car, which unlike the passenger cars, looked inhabited. Some doors were open to reveal a colorful mess of bed sheets, clothing, and trunks. Others were closed and showed shadows passing over the frosted glass.

They soon came to a stop near the end of the sleeping car and the Russian magician quickly slipped inside, pulling Alfred along. The door shut behind them with a soft click and the room instantly filled with soft yellow light. Revealing a neatly organized room that was bigger than what Alfred imagined a room in a sleeping car should be. The room housed a decent sized bed to the side; along with bookcases and a desk that was covered in papers, books, and candles. Alfred looked around the car before settling his eyes on it owner: Ivan.

The Russian smiled at Alfred as he took a seat at his desk and began to request that Alfred come over to him when a knock on his door stopped him from doing so. He stiffened when he looked over to his door, but sighed when he noticed the silhouette shown on the frosted glass did not belong to who he thought it did. He flicked his wrist which made the door swing open gently to allow the person inside the room.

"M-Mr. Braginsky," came a timid voice.

"Da Toris, come in."

A man with shoulder length brown hair and wearing a deep green button down shirt, black pants, and gold colored suspenders walked into the room. He held a clipboard in his hand and at his side a sandy blond haired boy stood wearing a red button down shirt and white pants. He held a stack of papers and clipboards.

Alfred watched them shuffle in and stand awkwardly once they took notice of him.

"O-Oh you have a guest! S-Sorry we'll come ba—"

"Nyet, it is fine. This is Alfred, the boy who is going to be living with us from now on. Along with his twin brother Matvey. Alfred, this is my assistant Toris and his assistant Ravis," Ivan stated as he gestured from Alfred to Toris and Ravis.

"Hey," said Alfred giving his usual smile and waving.

"Hello," replied Toris while Ravis just gave a nod. "Well if it is not bothersome shall we go over the papers as usual?"

Ivan looked from his assistant then to Alfred who just shrugged at him. He would prefer neglecting his work to spend time with Alfred, but he knew if he put off his work it would come back to get him. He was still behind on his work from the move to Chester, Pennsylvania.

"Ivan, I can leave. I can just come back later or something," the honey blond offered feeling a little out of place with the new people in the room. "I can go find Mattie or just look around."

Ivan gave a contemplative look then a nod.

"All right Fredka, I will find you once I am done; and I do believe your brother is still with Gilbert."

"Alright see you guys around then."

The assistants gave a nod just as Ivan did the same, and watched as Alfred left his room.

Once Alfred was in the hall of the sleeping car he could smell something amazing coming from ahead of him. It smelled of spices he couldn't identify and it carried a fruity smell with it. He bit his lower lip at the thought of what could possible smell that good and quickly began to follow it. He opened up the door that separated the sleeping car from the dining car and poked his head in to see a few familiar faces and a few familiar voices bickering.

"Bloody hell you frog! Unhand me," exclaimed a British voice as Alfred made his way from the doorway into the room.

"Ohonhonhon mon cher, I cannot have you ruining our dinner! The dish will be perfectly fine without your help or your scones," stated a French voice, which belong to Francis, who was trying to drag his lover out of the kitchen area of the dining car.

"What do you know?! My scones would be delicious with any meal if it wasn't French," retorted the British blonde as he tried to keep his hold on the countertop.

"Vhy don't ve all agree that Arthur's cooking is bad und Francis' is better, ja?"

"Stay out of this you bloody albino," shouted Arthur as he turned and glared at Gilbert sitting at a table with Matthew beside him. It was this interruption that lead to Francis succeeding in removing Arthur from his precious kitchen.

Alfred smiled at the pair as they continued to fight and moved over to sit next to his brother.

"Hey Al," said Matthew immediately and took hold of his brother's hand once he sat down.

Alfred smiled at having the familiar hand back in his, but was a confused when he felt how tense his brother was. He gave the other a reassuring squeeze of his hand and felt him relax a little, but not by much. The lighter blonde gave a small smile and instantly Alfred had an idea of what was going on. Well he didn't know exactly what happened, but he knew it had something do with the albino next his brother.

"Matthew, are you okay," Alfred whispered as he leaned closer to his brother.

The violet eyed twin sighed and just replied with, "I'll tell you later."

Alfred wasn't too pleased with the answer and was going to probe further until a loud Spanish voice came in the dining car.

"Hola amigos!"

"Antonio, get over here you're about to miss a top class fight between the Brit and Francis! It still amazes me how our Exquisite Escape Artist can't even escape Francis!"

"Blast all, there is no such thing going on! And I could escape if he'd stop touching me inappropriately," exclaimed Arthur to Gilbert as Francis waved hello to Antonio.

"Oui, he is right. In truth I'm just teasing him no?"

Arthur blushed slightly at hearing this and turned an even brighter shade of red once Francis placed a finger under his chin and lifted his face up.

"What the bloody h—"

Arthur's question was silenced by Francis pressing his lips to Arthur's. What appeared to be an innocent kiss quickly became something nobody in the room should see, but consequentially everyone had seen worse from them.

"Ugh, move you tomato bastard! You are blocking the door! And how come whenever I show up I always end up watching you too going at it," asked an annoyed brunette as he shoved the Spaniard out of his way.

"Aw, Romano no need to be all grumpy! Though you are cute with that pout," stated Antonio once he recovered.

Alfred watched as Antonio tried to hug the other and give him a kiss only to get his foot stomped on.

"Still as mean as ever huh," inquired the albino as Romano stomped off to a table in the back of the dining car near the window.

"Aye… But he still loves me even if he doesn't show it all the time," Antonio stated in a sullen voice, but then his expression brightened up once he noticed the twins next to Gilbert. "So, how are you two? You both look good as new."

"We're okay—," started Matthew, "-just hungry," finished Alfred with a smile.

Antonio gave a chuckle and Francis pulled away from Arthur then to speak on the subject of food. Leaving Arthur blushing and panting slightly in his arms as he smiled at the twins.

"Don't worry Papa Francis is making something that will fill you up and out!"

The twins gave him a confused look and Arthur just slapped a hand to his forehead.

"What?"

"Huh? Do you not want me to be your papa? Am I not good enough for you," Francis asked with a whiny tone to his voice as he dropped Arthur and moved to loom over the twins. Ignoring the angry British cursing and threats being thrown at him.

Alfred and Matthew looked to each other and smiled sheepishly at each other. Sure they just turned nineteen and they technically didn't need parents anymore, but the idea of Francis and Arthur being their parents had crossed their mind once before.

"You're good enough," the twins said in unison.

Francis stared at the boys with a smile on his face and shining eyes. Arthur just sat on the floor shocked. He hadn't thought the twins would agree, or that Francis would just blatantly come out with the proposition. Ever since they found out about the twins coming to live with the circus and witnessing their state of health upon arrival they thought it'd be best to take them in. Francis had brought it up one night and Arthur had entertained the idea. He didn't think two abused teens would actually want two gay fathers, but he was proven wrong.

"Then it's settled! Arthur and I will be your new papas," stated Francis with a face splitting smile. He made a move to tackle the twins in their chairs with a hug, but his timer on his dish decided that now was the time to go off.

Francis sighed and slinked off to his kitchen and Arthur stood from the floor and moved to assist him, which resulted in their earlier fight to come back up full force.

As the two bickered, more of the circus performers trickled into the dining room. A German and an Italian walked in side by side, but more like the Italian clung to the other man as they came in. Matthew took the liberty of placing their names to them for Alfred as they greeted them and took a seat with Antonio and Romano. Master Yao appeared shortly after and gave a smile at seeing the twins on the train. His Japanese apprentices followed close behind and they sat down beside the twins. More and more performers flowed into the car as Francis finished up dinner and Arthur just glared at his back from their table.

Alfred and Matthew talked with Kiku as the others came into the car, and soon all three where naming as many of the performers and workers they could as they came into the dining car. Of course Kiku named the most since he was a part of the circus longer than them.

"Who's that," Alfred asked as a short girl with long ash blonde hair walked in with a taller woman who was well endowed. Alfred remembered her clearly, but the girl beside her had been popping up a lot and it bothered him not knowing who she was.

"That is Katyusha and Nataria Braginsky-san. Braginsky-san's sisters," said Kiku easily.

Alfred wide-eyed at hearing this and flinched once Natalia's deep blue eyes landed on him in a cold glare. Katyusha seemed to notice this and gave a nervous smile and waved at the twins as she ushered her little sister to a table.

"You okay Al," asked Mattie as he squeezed his brother's hand.

"Yeah, just a little creeped out is all," he replied smiling a little.

Kiku gave a worried look of his own. He knew very well what Natalia was capable of, and he did not want to see his friend be on the end of it. Though he did not understand why she would have an interest in Alfred.

Kiku didn't get the chance to ask about it though for the assistants came into the dining car followed by the circus vet/doctor and the circus owner.

"Those three are adopted brothers. Toris is the assistant to Braginsky-san, Ravis is Toris' assistant, and Edward is the circus vet and a normal doctor. And the last man is—"

"Ivan."

Alfred blushed slightly at seeing the Russian smile at him softly. Ivan then brought his attention to Francis who gave him a nod signaling that everything was ready to be served. Ivan gave a nod back and walked gracefully to the table reserved for him and his siblings.

Once seated Francis had the help of some of the stage workers to place each bowl and plate of food, while Francis, himself, poured everyone a glass of wine (including his newly adopted sons even though Arthur was against it). After everything was set out and ready Francis stood at his seat next to Arthur at the twin's table and held up his wine glass.

"Tonight's dish is Blanquette de Veau. Served with a red Bordeaux. And for dessert a Paris-Brest," he said happily.

Claps immediately followed his words and he took a bow before seating himself in his chair. Once down the clapping silenced itself, and Ivan stood up from his own seat.

"Thank you Francis for another wonderful meal," he said with a small smile on his face and France nodded his head in thanks. "Now before we eat as usual I shall reveal our location. We are going to take our boat in the afternoon and head for, Paris, France." Gasps filled the room along with wide smiles. "You all have done fantastic job these past weeks. Thank you."

With that, claps filled the dining car again and Ivan bowed before taking his seat. Once he was down everyone began to dig into their meal. The only noises heard in the dining car was light chatter between moans of pleasure as Francis cooking did exactly what it was supposed to do. Fill you up and out.

* * *

**Translations:**

Eto vremya, chtoby poyti starshego brata. - It is time to go big brother.

Da/Oui – Yes

Mon cher –My dear

Hola amigos –Hello friends


	14. Off We Go To A Land Of No Worries Prt 2

**Off We Go To A Land Of No Worries**

**Prt. 2**

By the time everyone was finished it was already early into the morning; the night sky starting to bleed a pinkish purple. Everyone said their good nights to each other and headed for the sleeping cars that they resided in. Alfred and Matthew had their own space for sleeping though Francis tried in vain to get them to sleep with him and Arthur like a family. Arthur had whacked him upside his head and told him they were old enough to sleep on their own. Francis had still tried to have them come with him, but Arthur leaned over and had said something in Francis' language that had the other quickly saying good night to the twins and kisses their foreheads before running off with Arthur in his arms to their room. The twins had shivered at what Arthur could have possibly said then entered their own room. They found the room to be bigger than their old bedroom; housing a bunk bed of sorts against the window. They even found two leather trunks that had an A and an M marked on their surface; along with the one suitcase they had brought with them in the room.

They both opened the trunks in curiosity to find them filled with clothes that matched and didn't.

"Wow, look at all of them," exclaimed Alfred as he pulled out an outfit that matched the one that Matthew had. They looked similar by color scheme, but where completely different style of clothing. It made them feel individual but still together.

They dug through their trunks more and found underwear, socks, shoes, and other accessories to go with their clothes. Everything in their trunks just breathed circus, from the color schemes, to the odd patterns, and the styles.

"This is amazing…" Matthew said as he looked at the clothes.

"Hey Mattie look! They even have pajamas for us," said Alfred happily as he closed his trunk and grabbed a pair of pajamas off the bottom bunk bed. He handed them to Matthew seeing that they were red and white thick cotton pajamas, and found on the top bunk blue, white, and red ones of the same thick cotton. They rubbed the material in their hands then smiled as they quickly stripped and slipped on the clothing.

Alfred smiled as he felt the warmth of the clothing seep into him and saw the same smile mirrored back at him when he looked at his twin. They both then yawned loudly in unison and laughed lightly before looking at the bunk beds. Alfred took Matthew's hand and the longer haired blonde gave a nod of understanding. They turned off the light and grabbed the pillow from the top bunk before climbing onto the bottom bunk and squeezed in tightly together. Alfred buried his head into Matthew's chest and wrapped his arms around Matthew's waist. The bed they laid on was the softest thing they had ever had the pleasure of laying on, next to Katyusha's bed that is. He could feel sleep tugging at him, but then he remembered how tense Matthew had been once he found him in the dining car.

"Mattie…"

"Yeah Al?"

"What is going on between you and Gilbert?"

Matthew was silent and Alfred frowned at that. He pulled back and looked up at his brother.

"Matthew—"

"Alfred, we, I… I kind of freaked out on him."

Alfred gave a confused and concerned look at hearing this.

"He… When you were with Ivan during the whole police thing I was with Gilbert. He introduced me to his brother and the others. The German guy, Ludwig, and the rest that I told you about in the dining car." Alfred gave a nod of understanding. "Right well, after the introductions and Ivan telling us everything was fine we went into the back of the tent where Gilbert works out and practices and… Well we kissed, a lot and—"

Matthew was cut off by Alfred quickly sitting up, which made Matthew back up, and both banging their heads. Alfred's on the top bunk and Matthew's on the blue tinted window. They both hissed in pain and rubbed their heads, but Alfred wore a serious expression as he stared Matthew down.

"Did he try to touch you?"

Matthew blushed deeply and looked down at the bed.

"Why that son of a bitch! I'm gonna rip his dick off right now!"

Alfred grabbed the bed sheets and pulled them back as he began to get out of bed, but Matthew quickly grabbed him and pulled him back.

"NO! Al it's okay! Honest!"

"No it's not," Alfred exclaimed as he got back into bed and stared at his twin horrified. "I promised never to leave you again and to not let anything happen to you and what do I do?! I fucking leave you and then Gilbert molests you!"

Matthew was stunned for a moment, but sighed and pulled Alfred closer to him.

"It's fine. It's not your fault or his. I thought I could handle a little touching, but I found I couldn't once he moved his hand down there… I freaked out because I thought of father at that moment… He apologized a thousand times and said he'd never do it again until I said he could. I believe him and trust him."

"Yeah, well I don't," grumbled Alfred as he sank down onto the bed.

Matthew just smiled at his twin and slipped down onto the bed as well and covered them both up with the blanket.

"How's you and Ivan?"

Alfred blushed at the question and looked down at the pillow under his head.

"We're, we're okay. I got to finally kiss him today. In the Tent of Fall after the police left. It was amazing," said Alfred softly as he blushed darker.

Matthew smiled at him and hugged his brother.

"Well I trust he won't try anything on you don't like right?"

Alfred gave a nod and looked up at Matthew.

"He's amazing and I really like him… I can't say the same for Gilbert though."

Matthew laughed at hearing this and Alfred chuckled. They smiled at each other and Matthew assured Alfred everything would be fine then pulled the blanket up to their necks. The two fell asleep quickly while holding each other as usual.

**.*.*.**

The sun shone brightly through the patchwork of clouds in the sky. Shining brightly on the black train that had come to a rest not too long ago. Not a soul was stirring as the train rested at its station which laid not far from the dock where a large ship was bobbing in the Atlantic Ocean.

No one was around this early-afternoon except for two people. The owner of the circus, train, and boat, and the circus vet. The two stood on the dock between the train and boat as the Russian magician watched the circus's animals float past him on their way to the ship.

"All accounted for and all healthy. Though be careful with the elephant Ananda, she's pregnant with her second child."

"Of course Edward. Have you told Nirand and Neeraja?"

"Yes, they actually figured it out on their own, but asked me to make sure and if everything was fine."

Ivan gave a smile and a hum as Ananda the elephant passed by with the remaining circus animals. Edward eyed her as she slept soundly through the transportation then turned as he noticed his brother walking towards them.

"Good afternoon Toris."

"Good afternoon Edward, and good afternoon to you Mr. Braginsky."

"Good afternoon Toris, and call me Ivan. As long as you have been here you should know by now."

"R-Right, sorry. Well everyone is still asleep and all the cargo is out of the train. The last of it is in route."

"Good. I believe it is time to wake everyone and head out to sea, da," inquired Ivan as he saw the end of the crates coming.

Toris and Edward gave a nod and headed back for the train.

**.*.*.**

"Ugh, I think I'm going to die."

"Fredka, you are not going to die, maybe vomit, but not die yes," said Ivan with a chuckle.

"Don't laugh at me ya—," Alfred was cut off by a loud bleach and he shivered at the taste of his breakfast threatening to come up with it.

Francis' fruit pies were good going down, but tasted almost as bad as Arthur's scones coming up. He had the unfortunate pleasure of tasting one of them, along with Matthew, when they woke up this morning. They couldn't turn him down because not only did he look excited to see them eat it, but also because he was their new dad and they just couldn't say no. And add the fact that he had never been on a boat and seemed to be easily taken by sea sickness did not work well for him. So now he finds himself laying on the deck of the large circus ship clutching the railing as he tried not to lose his breakfast. And he wasn't alone either. Matthew was sitting up beside him with his head between the railings hunched over ready to die as well. Beside him was Gilbert and Romano also at deaths door from sea sickness. Ivan just stood beside Alfred chuckling and Katyusha and Edward were off trying to find a good remedy for them.

"Mon Dieu! See Arthur this is what happens when people eat your cooking," exclaimed Francis as he came up behind the twins. "You've poisoned our children! We just got them and now you've killed them off!"

This declaration was met with a fist to Francis' face.

"Sod off you frog! It wasn't me! It's the boat you git!"

Alfred chuckled at the fight that his new parents were going into and Matthew did the same. Alfred looked out at the vast ocean ahead of them and wondered how long it would take for them to reach France because he could really go for some solid ground right about now.

The honey blonde heaved for a moment and burped again when nothing came up. Unlike himself or anyone along the railing, Gilbert had already threw up twice and asking for death quicker. Matthew patted his back weakly as he tried to not move more than necessary.

"Gott, kill me, kill me now."

"I will gladly throw you over Gilbert," said Alfred with a weak grin.

"Now, now, Fredka you don't want to ruin your new clothes with Gilbert's vomit or your own if you got up to do such a thing."

"Shut up Ivan and make this boat go faster before I hurl on your shoes."

The Russian just laughed and bent down to give the other a kiss on the cheek. Alfred's face went bright red and the added butterflies to his stomach did not help him in his attempt to keep his food down. Ivan just smiled at him and looked out to the ocean.

"We will be there soon."

* * *

**Translations:**

Mon Dieu –My God

Gott - God

***SWEET SURAK! I finally was able to update!*THANK YOU ALL FOR STICKING WITH ME! COLLEGE TAKES UP TOO MUCH OF MY TIME XP but now the semester is over and I'm home! Meaning I can write more!*The Names Nirand and Neeraja are Thailand and India. They don't have offical names but this is what some others have used apparently so I'm going with them. **

***STILL MORE TO COME!*Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews welcomed!*MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!***


	15. A Night At Sea

**A Night at Sea**

Ivan looked at one of his leather books then moved to scan over a smaller book to exam its passage of text. After doing so he wrote down what he had formed in his head of the two passages in his own leather book. He sat at his desk surrounded by volumes, tomes, charts, and ink as he read from the six books open on his desk and formed up his own version of their spells and writings. Doing this was to improve his magic, instilling a bond between him and his own book of incantations and knowledge. It was a method he enjoyed, but had detested it when he was younger when he was first learning from his mentor.

'_Ah, I wonder if he can see me right now,' _Ivan thought as he laid down his pen and looked over what he had written. _'It has been years since he last visited me…'_

The Russian magician sighed and leaned back in his chair to stretch. The thoughts of meeting his mentor, his father figure, again made him wish to see him once again. Though he did have a fear of the man, he greatly respected him as well. He could remember the last time he saw him; the day the circus traveled out of Russia for the first time. It was a cold parting as any other with his mentor, but it left Ivan with a greater sense of determination to make the circus everything and anything.

'_I wonder what he would think of Alfred.'_

As he thought this Ivan moved his hand absentmindedly to his chest, resting it over the hollow spot in his chest that, oddly enough, felt almost warm at the thought of the American. Ivan was about to question that sensation when he heard someone walk by his door. He listened carefully as he heard someone's footsteps pass his door and continue on. Ivan just assumed someone was going up to the deck to see the night sky, but then the footsteps where back.

Ivan raised a pale eyebrow to this as he heard the footsteps go down the hall, then back up, and down again, repeatedly, as if looking for something. With curiosity piqued, Ivan got up from his desk and opened his cabin door just as the footsteps where coming his way again.

"Ah! Oh, Jesus, it's just you," said a startled American blonde.

"Da, who else would be in this cabin," asked Ivan as he watched Alfred straighten up and smile sheepishly at him.

"Ah, well I don't know… Say have you seen Mattie around?"

Ivan shook his head no to the question and Alfred's smile faltered for bit, but then returned. He then turned his head to each side to see if anyone was around, hopefully Mattie, then turned completely to go up to the deck.

"Alright, well thanks any—"

"Why," Ivan quickly asked.

He didn't want Alfred to leave after just seeing him. They hadn't had a moment to themselves since getting on the boat because Alfred had been hurling his guts out until Katyusha and Edward found a cure for him.

"Why what?"

"Why are you looking for Matvey? Did something happen," asked Ivan now with concern in his voice.

"Oh! No, well, I don't think so… It's just… Gilbert came to our cabin a while ago and asked Mattie to hang out with him, and now it's really late and Mattie's not back. I mean, it's fine, but I just don't trust Gilbert all that much and this is our first time on a boat and being in the room by myself is… is kinda creepy. There's like creaks and other noises and I swear I saw—"

"You are afraid of sleeping alone, da?"

Alfred blushed slightly at being found out and looked down to his shoes. It was embarrassing to be afraid to sleep alone, especially when you happen to be a heroic nineteen year old. Ivan smiled at getting to the heart of the matter through all of Alfred's rambling. He then stepped aside and gestured for Alfred to come in.

"Why don't you stay here tonight, da? Do not worry for Matvey, like I have mention before Gilbert is decent person, just idiot."

Alfred's light blush quickly darkened at the proposal, but he was still genuinely worried for his twin.

"Me, stay with you?! In your room?!"

Ivan just simply nodded and gestured again for Alfred to come in. The honey blonde looked into the room, then to Ivan, then around the hall, then back to Ivan. He knew Ivan's offer was better than what he had been thinking earlier, which was: If he couldn't find Mattie or Ivan then he'd be stuck with sleeping with Francis and Arthur, and he wasn't ready to be mentally scarred by his new parents just yet.

'_Come on Alfred, don't fuck this up! Just take the offer already! Be heroic! You know Mattie is off with Gilbert might as well have fun too right?' _

These thoughts of encouragement ran through Alfred's mind quickly, but they made him feel just a little angry with Gilbert, but also nervous at the thought of doing… more intimate things with Ivan.

"Okay, thanks," he said sheepishly as he walked into the room.

Ivan smiled happily as Alfred came in and he quickly closed the door. He turned around to see Alfred looking around the room and then moving to sit on the edge of his bed. Ivan's smile grew wider at seeing the blonde on his bed and his mind was quick to draw up some entertaining thoughts at the sight as well. Though when Alfred looked at him with his usual bright smile Ivan quickly cleared his mind and sat at his desk. An awkward silence seemed to fill the room as Ivan tried to keep himself in check.

"So… What you workin' on," asked Alfred wanting to break the silence as soon as possible.

Ivan looked over his desk, then without lifting a finger, all his books closed and stacked on top of each other.

"Ah, just reading and taking notes. Something my mentor taught me how to do well, but I was interrupted by a wandering American."

Alfred watched in awe as the books closed and stacked themselves, he could never get tired of watching Ivan use his magic, but at hearing the other's comment about a certain American Alfred just smirked.

"Well, you could have ignored me," he said with a huff, but still cracked a smile at the Russian.

"Da, but with you constantly going back and forth it got very distracted," Ivan said with smirk.

"Well, I guess if I'm so distracting you won't be getting anything from me," retorted Alfred, though after saying so he felt his face heat up.

"Oh, and what would that 'anything' be Fredka," asked Ivan teasingly.

He watched Alfred blush darker, but also look like he was in concentration; most likely debating on what to say.

"A good night kiss, Vanya," Alfred said back and straightened up not wanting to back out of their little game that he inadvertently started.

"Really? That all," asked Ivan, not in the least bit wounded by not getting a kiss.

'_So that's how you wanna play it.'_

"Alright no good night _**kisses**_ along with no morning kiss," stated Alfred smiling triumphantly.

In truth he had no idea what exactly he was raising the stakes for, but he felt like he was on a roll so he went with it.

"Oh, it's kisses now da," Ivan asked and Alfred just gave a satisfied nod. Ivan chuckled and got up from his chair, and moved swiftly to Alfred. He left an inch between their faces and smiled happily as Alfred stood his ground against him. "Alright, you win Fredka. Now shall I claim my prize?"

Alfred gave a confused look thinking that if he won shouldn't he be collecting the prize, but then again he didn't really know what they were really fighting over… Ivan chuckled at the American's confusion even if he didn't voice it and leaned forward, closing the gap between them, in chaste kiss.

Ivan was about to pull free when Alfred reached up and pulled on his scarf to keep him in place as he kissed back. Ivan smiled inwardly and kissed back with as much as passion as Alfred. The teen moaned as he kissed back hungrily and Ivan did the same. The American moved his other hand up to go around Ivan's scarf clad neck, followed by the other. Ivan moved to put a hand behind Alfred's head and another on his waist. Alfred shivered as they pulled apart for air and his lidded blue eyes met dark violet.

"Fredka," was the last thing to come from Ivan before he moved and pushed Alfred down onto his bed.

He pushed his lips back onto Alfred's and kissed him heatedly as he got between his legs. Alfred gasped and moaned at being put on his back and kissed again. He eagerly accepted the treatment and kissed back with vigor. He soon felt a pressure on his lips and he parted them easily to allow Ivan's tongue to taste him as he moved his to taste Ivan. The action got a growl from Ivan as he moved his tongue along Alfred's inexperienced one and twirled it around it.

Alfred moaned and absentmindedly bucked his hips upwards into the magician. He knew he had gotten hard quickly from the kissing, but now he wanted something different. He wanted Ivan to touch him; sure he was a complete virgin, and wasn't ready for everything, but he really wanted something more from Ivan, and touching seemed to be his best bet.

Ivan seemed to pick up on this because during their kiss he moved the arm on Alfred's waist to wrap around his back and push him upwards. The American gasped at feeling the large erection pushed against him and Ivan smiled at hearing it. He then leaned down and kissed Alfred's neck and moved his hands up to the buttons of his shirt.

"Fredka, do I have your consent?"

At the question Alfred seemed to freeze. Ivan knew Alfred was a virgin, but he just couldn't help himself any longer. He needed to touch Alfred, to feel his skin, everything, but he wouldn't do it without permission.

"Do not worry, I will not do anything you do not wish for," he said trying to sooth Alfred.

"Oh, okay." Ivan looked up at Alfred to see him blushing and smiling. "Just keep your promise alright."

"Da."

And with that Ivan leaned forward and kissed Alfred sweetly then trailed kisses to his neck as he unbuttoned his cream colored shirt. Alfred arched into Ivan as he licked the nape of his neck and bit down on it. The Russian licked and sucked on the area as he expertly slipped down the American's red suspenders and removed his shirt. Alfred gasped once the magician let go and could tell the other had left a mark on him.

"Now everyone knows that you are mine da?"

Alfred shivered at the words, a little afraid and a little pleased by them. He looked up to see Ivan looking at his upper body. Ivan ran his hand over his chest enjoying the feel of the muscle underneath and pleased at seeing it free of the ghastly bruising and scars that once covered it. He would never forgive Alfred and Matthew's parents for their treatment towards them. He had had half a mind to pay them a visit before they had left the town, but time had ran out.

Ivan moved down to place kisses along Alfred's torso, kissing lightly and running his fingers over the others nipples. Alfred twitched and gasped at the new sensation; he moved his head up to see Ivan moving down his body and soon coming to a stop at his dark blue pants. He unbuttoned and unzipped the pants to reveal a pair of white boxers with red maple leafs on them. Ivan arched a brow at the choice of underwear, but smiled as he say the hard member underneath twitch under his gaze. He moved a hand to touch it, but stopped and looked up at Alfred. The blonde was looking directly at him already and gave a small smile and a nod. The Russian looked back to what awaited him and placed his hand on the erection and rubbed it slowly. Alfred moaned and kept his eyes on Ivan's hand as he began to rub him more and squeeze gently. The teen groaned loudly and bucked into Ivan's hand that palmed his cock.

"I-Ivan!"

The magician felt pleased at hearing his name come from his lover and moved his hands to pull down Alfred's pants and boxers. The American whimpered at the loss of Ivan's hand, but gasped once his cock was freed. His manhood was tall before Ivan and twitched slightly. The ash blonde quickly slipped off Alfred's pants and boxers, his socks and shoes already been dealt with, and went to grip the cock, but Alfred stopped him. He looked up at the honey blonde to see him sit up.

"I'm not going to be the only one naked here Ivan," stated Alfred feeling a bit self-conscious.

"Alright Fredka."

Ivan got off the bed and undid the buttons on his suit jacket and letting it fall to the floor, he then went about undoing his vest, but Alfred got up to stop him.

"Let me do it," he said blushing deeply, "I mean, you undressed me so it's only fair."

Ivan smirked at hearing this and relented.

"Very well Fredka."

The ash blonde watched with interest as Alfred unbuttoned his vest, pulled apart his tie, and laid them down over the back of his desk chair. He smiled as Alfred focused solely on taking off the clothes; slipping down the suspenders, quickly yet clumsily, unbuttoning his shirt and taking it off. He then realized that Ivan's scarf was still in place and reached for it, but stopped when Ivan tensed visibly.

"You okay?"

Ivan stared at the blonde for a moment then looked down at his scarf.

"Ah, da, da. You may continue."

Alfred gave a worried look but nodded, and unraveled the scarf carefully then folded it and placed it on the desk. Ivan smiled at seeing that then looked back to Alfred who had got on his knees and begun undoing his pants.

"I can do that part Fredka. You do not have to push yourself."

"No it's fine, I can do it."

With that Alfred undid the belt and zipper and tried his best to keep calm as he did so. Once he finished, he bit his lower lip as he gripped the hem of Ivan's underwear and pants and pulled them down. He flinched slightly at how Ivan's manhood sprung up and nearly hit him in the face. He had no idea he had been that close, and he had no idea someone could be that big. Ivan let out a hum of contentment as he was freed from his pants, and looked down at Alfred who was still on his knees and looking at him. Alfred remembered the day he first saw Ivan's magic show and how Ivan had stripped down, but now being right up close, it was completely different. Ivan seemed more like a well sculpted statue than just a regular toned guy. He eyed his defined pale body and noted the light beige hair that lead down to Ivan's cock. The Russian wasn't overly hairy, but just enough to make it look good. Ivan smirked at seeing the eager look in Alfred's eyes and couldn't stand having the other just look at him all night.

"Fredka, get on the bed."

Alfred snapped out of his trance upon hearing Ivan's voice and smile sheepishly at him before getting up and laying down on the bed. Ivan used his magic to allow himself to easily step out of his clothes and climbed on top of Alfred. He moved up to the honey blonde's lips and kissed him deeply as he pushed his hips down onto Alfred's. The American moaned and kissed back eagerly at the action. He wrapped his arms around Ivan's bare neck and shivered at the feel of having Ivan's full body over him; every part of their body touching.

Alfred bucked his hips into Ivan and moaned into the kiss loudly as Ivan ground his hips into him in response. Ivan let go of Alfred's lips and sat up on his heels. He held out his hand as something came over to him and landed in it. Alfred straightened his glasses to get a better look and noticed it was a glass bottle with a clear liquid inside.

"What's that?"

"Something to make you feel good," Ivan said huskily, his accent coming through heavily and making Alfred shiver from it.

Ivan smirked at seeing Alfred shake to the sound of his voice and opened the bottle easily. He poured a glob of the liquid goo in his hand and moved his hand to grip Alfred's cock with it.

"A-AH!"

Alfred's back arched off the bed at feeling the cold goo start to warm on his cock as Ivan started to stroke him. The honey blonde moaned loudly, which was nearly a scream, as the magician played with his foreskin and teased him terribly. Never had Alfred felt this good when touching himself which was a rare thing, but for Ivan to make him feel this good it seemed like he was using magic.

"OH Gawd, I-Ivan! AH!"

Alfred shivered at the strong hand pumping his cock. He turned his head and bit onto the pillow under him to muffle some of his cries as Ivan pleasured him. Though Alfred did this so no one outside the cabin could hear him and it didn't please Ivan. He stopped his movements and took his hand away. Alfred whimpered and tried to wipe the tears away from his face at feeling the loss of pleasure.

"Do not hide your voice Fredka. I want to hear you."

"B-But other people will—"

"No one can hear you Alfred. The walls are thick da. It is fine."

Alfred sniffled a little and gave a nod, but Ivan did not continue much to Alfred's displeasure.

"Are you alright? I did not hurt you did I," asked Ivan as he rubbed Alfred's cheek with his clean hand.

"Ye-yeah, I'm fine, it's just, it felt so good and… I don't know, when you stopped…"

Alfred trailed off not knowing how to fully explain it. Ivan just chuckled at his innocence, which brought up the fact that Alfred was virgin to his mind agian. He sighed at realizing that he would not be able to have all of his beloved Alfred tonight because of that.

"Okay, but now I'm going to do something different da?"

Alfred eyed Ivan eagerly and cautiously as he poured some more of the cold goo in his hand. The Russian rubbed the goo over his massive cock and growled as he did so, enjoying the feel of his own hand then moved to put his cock on top of Alfred's. Alfred shivered at feeling it and moved forward to kiss Ivan first for a change. Ivan kissed back vigorously, and as the two went into another frenzy of tongues, Ivan moved Alfred's legs to wrap around his waist. Alfred held them there as he was silently instructed to, but almost failed once Ivan moved.

He quickly strengthened his hold and broke the kiss to moan Ivan's name as the older man began to grind and thrust against him. His large manhood slick with goo rubbing over Alfred's own cock, the friction it caused was unbearably good.

"Ah, fuck, fuck!"

Ivan smirked at hearing Alfred curse and moan underneath him. He enjoyed in knowing he caused the other to make such noises and shake with every move of his hips. Ivan bit his lower lip as he bucked into Alfred and moved quicker. Though he'd prefer to do this in another way, this method would have to do for now.

Alfred reached up for Ivan and pulled him down into a bruising kiss, and moaned and ground his hips against Ivan's. He was close, so close he just couldn't stand it. He rocked his hips into Ivan's and the Russian growled and moved a hand between them. He gripped both of their manhoods and squeezed as he continued to thrust against the blonde under him.

"IVAN! N-NO!"

Alfred yelled this, which boarded a scream, after breaking their kiss once he felt the added pressure. He bucked then groaned against the nape of Ivan's neck. He moaned into it and just as he felt himself go over the edge he bit down on it causing Ivan to tense at the sharp bite, but also cum with him. Alfred's warm spunk shot out first, coating both their cocks and Ivan's hand. Ivan came soon after and went rigid as he grunted Alfred's name as he came. The American stayed latched onto Ivan as he screamed his orgasm and twitched against Ivan. When he was spent he let go and flopped back onto the bed boneless. As he laid there panting with Ivan collapsed on top of him he realized his mouth tasted metallic. He raised a shaky hand to his mouth and touch it and looked at his fingers. They were red. He looked down to Ivan and saw red oozeing out of the bite mark. He touched it with his fingers which made Ivan tense and groan.

"I-Ivan…"

The Russian magician sat up tiredly and looked over to his shoulder. He touched the tender wound and winced. His violet eyes landed on the cause of his wound and narrowed them to a glare.

"Fredka."

Alfred swallowed thickly and put his hands up to show he wasn't a threat though the blood still on his mouth said otherwise.

"S-Sorry! I didn't mean to! Honest!"

Ivan glared at him a little longer then gave a long heavy sigh. He got up from the bed and reached underneath to pull out a box. He opened it up to reveal bandages and other supplies inside; it was a first aid kit he kept on hand when he'd injure himself with a new spell or trick. Though he could just fix himself up without it, he liked to use the kit for a specific reason.

"It is fine Alfred, just do not do it again, or I will have to return the favor next time da?"

Alfred shivered at the dark look Ivan gave him and nodded quickly. He then watched as Ivan got a bowl from his desk and opened a pouch he pulled from the aid kit and pour its contents into the bowl. To Alfred's surprise it was hot water pouring from the pouch to the bowl. Ivan noticed Alfred's awestruck look and simply said:

"Katyusha supplies me with this kit. I only use it because she expects me to. She treats the water to have healing properties, and can make even scars disappear, and it is also good for cleaning."

He closed the pouch and put it away, then dunked a rag in the bowl, soaking it, and wrung it out. He cleaned his shoulder and instantly the blood stopped flowing. He put the rag back in the water to rinse it then handed it to Alfred.

"Here, clean yourself up."

Alfred looked down at himself to see that his lower half was thoroughly covered in goo and semen, and he could feel Ivan's blood drying on his face. He blushed and quickly took the rag to clean up. As he did so Ivan rubbed an ointment on his wound and by the time Alfred was down cleaning Ivan's wound had healed to a scar.

"I thought you said it heals scars too," inquired Alfred as he put the rag back in the bowl.

"Da, but I think I shall keep it."

Alfred blushed deeply at hearing that and Ivan just chuckled at him. The Russian then cleaned up himself, which Alfred would swear he didn't watch him do, and then packed up the kit.

"Now then, it is time for bed."

Alfred agreed eagerly and climbed under the blankets of Ivan's bed and the ash blonde followed suite. Once under, Ivan wrapped his arms around Alfred and held him close to his body.

"Spokoynoy nochi Fredka."

Alfred didn't have a clue what the other said, but he just guessed and said:

"Yeah, uh, good night Vanya."

* * *

**Translations:**

Spokoynoy nochi – Good night

***So I really wanted to get this chapter done on New Year's Eve so it'd be the last thing of the year... but that didn't work out so here it is KICKING OFF the New Year! X3 I'm thinking of making an Extra of Matthew and Gilbert to show what they did during this chapter ;3 *STILL MORE TO COME!*Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews welcomed!*HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!***


	16. Extra: Where Mattie Had Gone

**Extra: Where Mattie Had Gone**

_***Knock, knock, knock.***_

"I'll get it Mattie."

"Alright," said Matthew as he turned back to go about finding his pajamas in his chest of clothes.

Alfred and Matthew had gotten used to the ocean and the boat once Katyusha and Edward gave them medicine for their seasickness. They had enjoyed the day up on the deck and both even got a little tan, though Mattie seemed to still be a bit paler than his twin. Now it was early night and they were ready to relax in their pajamas, though with a visitor showing up it seemed unlikely now.

When Alfred opened their cabin door he was greeted with a grinning red eyed albino with a yellow bird resting on his white hair.

"Why is there a bird on your head?"

Gilbert gave a gasp and an offended look as he picked up the yellow bird and held it in his hands.

"This is not just a bird! This is the fantastic Gilbird! My amazing friend for my amazing self!"

"He's cute," piped up a soft voice.

Alfred jumped and looked to his side to find his twin smiling.

"Oh my god Mattie why are you so quiet," questioned Alfred as he tried to calm his heart beat.

Matthew just gave a shrug to his twin and looked at Gilbird and reached out for him. The yellow ball of feathers flew away from his hand and landed on the top of his pale golden hair.

"My amazing buddy has good taste," Gilbert said with a grin.

Alfred just rolled his eyes and Matthew just blushed lightly.

"Why ya here Gilbert," asked Alfred bluntly.

"I'm here to see if Matthew vould like to come vith me for a vhile."

"O-Oh, um, okay if, if that's fine with you Al," inquired Matthew as he looked at his twin.

Alfred really didn't want to see him go, but he knew Mattie really likes the albino idiot.

"Fine, go, but you better be back soon," he said firmly.

Matthew smiled softly at his brother and hugged him and walked out the door.

"I'll be back Al," he said as he closed the door. "So where are we going?"

Matthew followed in step beside Gilbert as he led the way to go up to the deck.

"Hhhmmm, vell a valk around the deck seems nice, Gilbird could use some fresh air, und the sky is pretty clear too."

Just as they climbed the stairs to get out on the deck Matthew asked:

"Why does a clear sky matter?"

"So ve can see all this," Gilbert said happily as he spread out his arms in a grand gesture and leaned his head back.

Mattie titled his head up as well and Gilbird flew off to stretch his wings as Mattie's mouth gaped at the sight above. The usually light polluted sky Mattie was so used to, was now clear and crisp, and filled with billions of stars and the gaseous dust of the Milky Way going clear across the sky.

"It's beautiful," he said as he looked around the night sky then to Gilbert, who was looking only at him.

Matthew blushed at seeing those familiar red eyes on him and Gilbert just gave a small smile before walking on. Matthew quickly followed in silence. They stayed that way as they walked around the edge of the ship's deck; watching Gilbird fly ahead of them and looking at the stars above and in the sea. The ocean was reflecting the cosmic scenery from above and it was amazing to witness.

"Do you like it here, vith the circus, I mean," came Gilbert's voice suddenly as they began to walk back to go below deck. (The sky was pretty to see, but being on the ocean at night was kind of cold.)

Matthew looked up at Gilbert who still faced forward as he asked the question; Gilbird sitting on his head and enjoying the ride.

"Ye-yeah. Everyone's very nice and it's really fun to see everything going on here… and I don't have to be afraid of something bad happening all time. It's, it's a pleasant change from where me and Alfred grew up."

Gilbert stopped walking once Matthew finished and leaned against the ship's railing and looked at Matthew who started to feel his face heat up.

"U-Uh do you like it? Being at the circus," Matthew asked unsure of what to say.

The albino gave a hum at the question and leaned back on the railing causing Gilbird to fly off so not to fall into the ocean below. The bird chirped at him and went to sit on Matthew's head. Matthew chuckled at the bird and Gilbert brought his head back up in time to see the blonde laugh.

"I like it. Really for me und Ludwig it vas either live in Germany vhere ve get harassed, or follow the circus," Gilbert stated simply. He looked at Matthew who had a confused look, but also one of concern. Gilbert never told Mattie or anyone why he joined the circus (if you exclude Francis and Antonio) so this was something new to both of them. "Like, being the older brother und albino is not all that awesome vhen everyone sees you as a freak except for your little brother. Ve vere raised by our grandfather, but he couldn't keep us for long und vhen that came to light vas the day the circus came to Germany. I vas able to sneak me und Ludwig in one night, but Ivan caught us. Though, instead of kicking us out he asked if ve had a home, then if ve'd like to vork for him. The guy vas terrifying as always, but ve agreed. Ve bid our grandfather good bye und stayed vith the circus from then on. So… I like the circus, I like how I'm not viewed as freak, but as someone really awesome und fantastic vhen I perform und seen around. It was a, pleasant change ja?"

Matthew felt his heart go out to Gilbert and he smiled at the man before him. Matthew walked over to Gilbert and stood beside him against the railing. He nudge him with his arm and looked at him still smiling.

"Well, a pleasant change is a good change. And you got to meet me."

Gilbert stared at Matthew openly, taking in his soft smile and how awesome he looked with Gilbird on his head. He blushed slightly as he looked at him, his white face tinging a soft pink.

"Do, do you like it here vith me," he asked looking at Matthew eagerly for an answer.

Matthew's soft smile widened as a blush painted his face and he leaned into Gilbert.

"Yeah, I do. Ever since I met you I knew you'd be an awesome guy. Though kidnapping isn't always a good first impression."

Gilbert laughed at that and Matthew laughed a little as well, happy to see that the Prussian was out of his slum, but now Mattie had a question too.

"Gil… Do you like it here with me too? I mean, ever since that incident back at the circus you've—"

"Mattie, that's vhy I vanted to ask you if you still liked me. I didn't know if I messed up or anything, but ja, I like you. I do like being here vith you, because you're just as awesome as me… almost"

With that Mattie scoffed and threw a weak punch to Gilbert's arm. The Prussian just smiled at him wildly. He grabbed his arm and quickly moved in on Matthew and kissed him lovingly against the railing. When they pulled apart Gilbert looked dead into Matthew's violet eyes and asked:

"Vill you come to my room tonight? I promise not to do anything you don't vant, but I really vant you to come vith me."

Matthew blushed at the offer then took Gilbert's hand in his own.

"Sure, but I hope something will happen, or I might just fall asleep."

Gilbert gave a smirk at hearing that and leaned in again to kiss Matthew. He moved his lips perfectly against the blonde's, which no longer held hesitance or inexperience. When they pulled back Mattie's heart was drumming in his chest and Gilbert smirked again and whipped around and held up their entwined hands.

"Don't vorry your awesome fantastic boyfriend vill keep you entertained," Gilbert shouted into the night not caring if anyone was still up on deck or not.

Matthew was as red as a cherry when Gilbert looked at him again and smiled.

"B-Boyfriend?"

"Ja, that's vhat I am right?"

"Yeah," Matthew said smiling and feeling lighter than air.

"Ja, I'm your awesome boyfriend und you're my fantastic boyfriend!"

Matthew felt like he was going to faint with all the blood rushing to his face from blushing so much.

"Shut up Gil and let's go already."

Gilbert laughed and pulled Matthew along as he led the way back below deck and to his room.

Once they got in Gilbert went over to a corner of his cabin where Gilbird's birdhouse sat. Matthew took in the room as the little yellow bird flew into its home and nestled inside. There were trunks lined up one wall and a desk on the other. The room was unnaturally big like the other cabins on the ship, and like the rooms on the train.

Gilbert moved over to sit on his full sized bed and patted on the space next to him for Matthew to sit. The teen sighed and shook his head as he walked over to the Prussian and sat down beside him. Gilbert smiled and took Matthew's hand in his own as he leaned over to him and kissed him. Matthew smiled into the kiss, but quickly relaxed as he felt the albino kiss him a little harder. He leaned his head to the side a little more and kissed back eagerly. He moved his free hand to grip Gilbert's shirt and hold him into the kiss. Gilbert moved his own hand to the other side of the blonde to cage him. The two soon broke their kiss for desperately needed air and Gilbert smiled at seeing Matthew a little breathless. He then leaned back forward, not wanting to waste a moment apart, and kissed him deeply. He nudged his tongue to the teen's lips and Matthew easily allowed it to invade his mouth as he moved his own into the albino's.

The two moaned into the kiss as Gilbert moved his tongue around Matthew's. The Prussian pushed onto Matthew and easily made the other fall back onto the bed. He wrapped his arm around Mattie's waist and pulled him close to his body. Matthew broke the kiss to gasp and catch his breath at being put on his back and feeling Gilbert's body against his.

"Mattie, can I take your clothes off?"

The violet eyed teen blushed deeply at the question, but gave a nod. He untangled his hand from the albino's, and moved to back up onto the bed and get comfortable. Gilbert easily slipped between his legs and sat on his heels as he loomed over Matthew. He kissed the blond twice on the lips then down his neck, before pulling back up and undoing the buttons on his red vest. He then undid some of the buttons on the cream colored shirt underneath before leaning down and kissing the new exposed skin as he continued. Matthew bit his lower lip as he felt Gilbert cover his neck, chest, and abdomen with kisses before stopping at his dark blue pants. Gilbert looked up to Matthew, who noticed that Gilbert had stopped. He looked up and blushed at seeing the Prussian asking for permission.

"It's... It's okay. I can handle it this time."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Gilbert looked at Matthew a while longer to see if he'd change his mind, but when he didn't he proceeded. He undid the black leather belt and undid the button and zipper on the pants slowly, which revealed a pair of red and blue boxers with white stars on them. Gilbert smirked at seeing the garment then at seeing the bulge that laid underneath it. The Prussian placed a hand gently on the bulge and instantly felt Mattie tense under him. He quickly moved up to be eye level with him, but kept his hand on Matthew's crotch.

"It's alright Mattie. The awesome me is just touching okay."

Gilbert moved his hand as he said this and Matthew looked at him then down to where Gilbert's hand was. The albino gave Mattie a clear view of what he was doing and the blonde looked back up at him and blushed deeply.

"I-I'm okay."

Gilbert was a little skeptical, but he kissed Matthew sweetly before moving back down. He rubbed his hand up and down the bulge, squeezing it gently, and teasingly. He looked up at the blonde on his bed to find him biting on his knuckle to keep quiet. Gilbert smiled at seeing that and moved his hand away to grip Mattie's pants and boxers. He pulled them down quickly and tossed them off once he got the other's shoes off.

"Ah!"

Matthew gasped softly at feeling his manhood spring up into the cool air of the cabin. He felt it twitch as Gilbert came back to it and took it in hand. Gilbert admired Matthew's body; it was pale but slightly tan, and had some muscle to it which he hadn't expected. He looked up at Matthew's blushing face and smiled as he got an idea.

"You doing okay Matthew," asked Gilbert.

"Ye-Yeah."

"Good, because you're going to feel amazing right now."

Before Matthew could question the other on his meaning Gilbert moved his head down and placed a kiss on the tip of the teen's cock. Matthew gasped at the foreign sensation and forced himself to look down at Gilbert. What he saw made his cock throb and a groan escape his throat. Gilbert was placing kisses along his manhood and running his tongue along it as well. He brought his tongue up to the tip and dipped it under the foreskin teasingly. Matthew threw his head back and nearly screamed at how good it felt.

"G-Gilbert!"

Gilbert smiled at hearing his named called and moved to take Matthew into his mouth completely. He took in the head first, swirling his tongue around it, then pulling it back to take in more and all of Matthew. Matthew clutched the bed sheets tightly and bit down on the pillow to keep from being heard by anyone outside of their room. Gilbert noticed this and slipped his tongue to run it along the underside of Matthew's cock as he began to bob his head. The instant he began to move and taste Matthew manhood, Matthew lost it. He had tears come to his eyes at feeling so overwhelmingly good. He couldn't hold back any noises and just let go of the pillow entirely to cry out in pleasure. He never felt so good, he had no idea anything like this could feel like your body was being set on fire and shaken. He was a virgin just like his twin, and they both had touched themselves on rare occasions. They always had to stand watch as the other did it though just in case their parents needed them or where going to come into their room. But what Gilbert was doing was incomparable and unbearably good.

"AH! G-GILBERT!"

Matthew moaned loudly and bucked his hips into Gilbert casing the other to grunt and then hold down Matthew. The blonde whimpered at wanting to move, but the albino wouldn't allow it.

Gilbert soon removed one hand to cup Matthew's scrotum and start to roll and squeeze it gently in his hand. Matthew arched his back off the bed sharply and opened his mouth in a silent scream as he felt the added pleasure. He could feel he was close and Gilbert could tell too from how he was tightening up. The Prussian wasted no time, wanting Matthew to feel good in the best possible way without actually doing it, he moved a finger to nudge right under Matthew's scrotum. He pushed on the spot and massaged it as he sucked the other to completion.

"G-GILBERT! S-STOP! N-NO IM—A-AH!"

At that moment Matthew couldn't hold it back any longer. His back arched off the bed as he came hard into Gilbert's mouth, shooting his warm cum into his mouth. The Prussian didn't even stop at Matthew did this, he kept sucking on him, milking him for everything he had, and swallowed it all. When Matthew was finally spent he laid on the bed panting, red faced, sweaty, and boneless. He moaned as Gilbert popped off him and licked his lips. The Prussian then moved up to him and kissed him, letting Matthew taste himself, then pulled back.

"Awesome ja?"

"Ja," stated Matthew as he looked up at him.

Gilbert smiled at hearing Mattie say this and kissed him again. Mattie kissed him back passionately then moved too quickly for Gilbert to process until he was on his back.

"Matthew?"

The teen sat on Gilbert's lap and smiled at him. His pale body loomed over him as his shirt and vest pooled around his elbows; exposing his shoulders and top half of his back.

"It's your turn now," he said smiling and leaned down to kiss Gilbert's cheek before starting to unbutton his gray shirt.

"Nein Mattie, you don't have to."

"But I want to. It's only fair that you get to feel good like I did. Though I've never done this before so I might not be good at it…"

Matthew blushed as he said his and held onto Gilbert's shirt. The Prussian sighed and looked up at his lover.

"Ja, ja, go ahead, but if it's too much awesome for you, you are going to just give me a hand job and call it even."

Matthew nodded in agreement and went back to undressing Gilbert. He unbuttoned the Prussian's gray shirt and leaned forward to kiss Gilbert's chest. He ran his hands over the albino's chest as he kissed his way down in the same fashion as Gilbert. When he came to the other's pants he sat back up and scooted up to kiss Gilbert deeply. He moaned into the kiss and bucked when he felt Gilbert's hands on his hips. He was already starting to recover from the mind blowing orgasm Gilbert had given him. The Prussian took notice and groaned as he felt Mattie buck again. The teen was bucking into his crotch where he own erection strained in his pants.

"M-Mattie," he panted when the blonde let go of his lips.

Mattie bit his lower lip as he felt the bulge under him nudge at him. He then smiled as he got an idea and quickly backed off of Gilbert. He moved down to his pants and Gilbert propped himself up on his elbows to see Matthew undo his belt and pants. He then blushed deeply as he placed his own hand on the large cock tenting in Gilbert's white and black striped boxers. He rubbed his hand on it like Gilbert had done to him and looked up as he heard the older man groan from his touch. He felt his heart skip a beat at knowing he could make Gilbert feel good and quickly set to work on his idea.

Matthew stopped rubbing Gilbert's manhood and reached up to pull down his pants and boxers. He was surprised to find that Gilbert had somehow already gotten rid of his socks and shoes so the pants and underwear came off with ease. Once tossed to the floor Mattie came up to Gilbert's cock and placed kisses and licks along it. He found that Gilbert tasted kind of salty, but nothing was unpleasant. Gilbert watched as Matthew licked his cock, lavishing it with a bit more saliva than necessary and before he could point that out Matthew moved up and sat on his lap. Gilbert eyed the teen with interest and quickly caught on once the other moved against him.

Gilbert placed a hand on Matthew's hip and the other on both their cocks to get more friction. The saliva Mattie had applied helped with getting friction and it got even better once they both started to leak pre-cum. It acted as a better lubricant and made them both rut faster into Gilbert's hand. The albino moaned and bucked against Mattie in his lap. He had looked forward to seeing if Mattie could take all of him but he guessed it could happen another time.

"Gott, Mattie!"

"Gilbert!"

Gilbert leaned forward and captured Matthew's lips in his and kissed him deeply as they thrusted and bucked against each other. The two swallowed each other's moans and gasps as they kissed and rocked against each other. Gilbert's hand around their lengths began to rub over their tips making them both moan, and Mattie arch into the touch. It didn't take much longer of their bucking and kissing until Mattie went over the edge. He arched his back and nearly screamed for Gilbert as he came into his hand; coating them both in his cum. Gilbert bucked against his weakening cock before he finally went over. He groaned Mattie's name as he came into his hand and all over their manhoods. When they were spent they fell down to the bed and laid panting heavily; basking in the haze of their orgasm.

"Gott Mattie…"

The blonde just chuckled softly at the other and slipped off his glasses; folding them up and placing them on the far side of the bed. He buried his face in the other's defined chest and yawned.

"Hey, you can't go to sleep yet. We need to get cleaned up," stated Gilbert as he looked down at Matthew.

"We can do that tomorrow for my awesome boyfriend just entertained me too much."

"Vell, if you put it like that…"

The two shared a laugh then a kiss before working to get the sheets over their bodies.

"Gute Nacht Mattie."

Mattie smiled at hearing this, knowing what it meant after hearing so often.

"Good night Gil."

* * *

**Translations:**

Ja – Yes

Nein – No

Gott – God

Gute Nacht – Good night

***HAH! I DID IT! X3 Never wrote PruCan smut before... I ship them but never wrote it. This was a first! X3 I feel so accomplished right now! STILL MORE TO COME!*Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews welcomed!***


	17. Arrival in Paris

**Arrival in Paris**

Ivan held his head high as he admired the universe above him. Being so far from civilization, bobbing in the ocean, allowed for a clear dark night sky. He ran his gloved hands along the ship's railing as he walked along the deck facing upward. Today was the last night on the boat, Paris was just a few hours away now.

He took a deep breath of the salted ocean air and smiled at the sky. He pulled his hand from the railing and placed it over the hollow space in his chest. He could feel a cool heart stirring underneath his gloved fingers and clothed torso where nothing should be. The sensation made a childish smile appear on his face as he looked down at his chest.

'_I believe I found something, Winter,'_ he thought to himself though he knew somewhere the person knew of his words.

Ever since the night with Alfred he could feel a stirring in a place where nothing should be. He could a feel a warmth spreading from the hollow place in his chest and ache when Alfred would be near or leave him. He had no understanding of what those feelings were, but all he knew is that the honey blonde was doing something to him. He didn't know if it was good or bad, but he hoped it didn't cause any harm to the American if it continues. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Alfred.

Ivan let out a sigh and looked at the vast ocean reflecting the night sky. He could already see the distant glow of France and other coastal nations. Even with his magic it took a bit longer than he would have liked to get to their next destination. He could have had them there in a day, but that would be a dead giveaway to what he was to those who were unaware in the circus.

The Russian looked at the distant glow for a while longer, then turned to head below deck. Everyone on the ship was supposed to be asleep, the magician having applied an old incantation to knock them out for the last leg of the trip, for when they docked it would be late. Everyone needed rest for the late night work ahead. So to his surprise, Ivan found one person still up.

"Hey Ivan."

Alfred sat in the hall resting against the Russian's cabin door. He looked exhausted and could barely keep his eyes open. He was fighting the spell with surprising strength.

"Fredka, you look to be in need of sleep da?"

The honey blonde yawned and nodded his head almost going to sleep instantly when he stopped moving, but popped right back up.

"I know, just… I wanted to sleep with you one last time, but you never answered, and the door was locked. I figured you wasn't there, so I waited," stated Alfred through yawns and a groggy voice that made him mumble most of his words.

Ivan chuckled at the teen and bent down to scoop him up off the ground. Alfred would have protested, but he was too tired to care.

"Khorosho svoy ustalyy nemnogo podsolnechnogo. Off spat'," he said softly and Alfred gave a hum as he was carried into Ivan's room.

Once inside Alfred was already passed out in Ivan's arms and continued to sleep once in the bed. The Russian chuckled at the other and placed a kiss on his forehead before sitting down on the edge of the bed. He stared at the sleeping blonde still shocked at how Alfred was able to fight off the spell for so long though given that it wasn't very strong to begin with it was still amazing to Ivan. Everyone else dropped within the hour of implementing it, but Alfred fought it for longer just for him.

"Ah!"

Ivan let out a gasp as he felt the cool heat inside his chest ache. Not only did he not understand why it was there, but it was starting to annoy him.

"I must contact him soon," mutter the Russian as he rubbed his chest, easing the cool heart that shouldn't be.

As soon as it passed he sighed in relief then looked at Alfred for a moment before getting up and undressing. He decided to sleep as well and enjoy his time with Alfred before they docked and were swept away by the busy circus.

**.*.*.**

Paris, France. A city of lights and love that seems to go on through the day and night. The streets illuminated by lamps and covered in cobblestone and brick. Night was winding down in this lively city, and under the cover of the scarce streets, dim street lamps, and magic; a once empty field was occupied.

On the edge of the city, in an empty park, a large iron gate was assembled and erected. Inside the gates where tents, popping up one by one going from large to small in three rings. A cage of fire showing every color of the spectrum was housed in the center. Not a sound was made as the circus was built in the field, not a soul was around to witness it, and not a soul was around to build the circus. Not a soul, except one, the owner of the famed circus stood within the circus placing everything as it should be. He knows there's more ways than one to set up his circus, but nothing beat being present for the birth of his circus over and over again in a new country, a new city, a new field.

Once the grand structure was settled in the green earth the owner walked out through the gates, closing them behind him, and patted the lock on it as he looked at the gates. The sign that read that the circus was closed was perfectly placed, the air of excitement and comfort was just right, and when the night fell again it would be as lively as the city it settled in.

The owner smiled at his creation then turned on his heel to head into the inky blue darkness of early morning. Fading into it like ghost as the stars faded from the sky.

**.*.*.**

The smell of something sweet and fruity filled the early afternoon air. The smell seemed to spread everywhere on the boat that had arrived at docking not too long ago. It awoke anyone who hadn't gotten out of bed yet, and a certain honey blonde was among them.

Alfred groaned into his pillow then popped his head up once he fully took in the scent of food being cooked. His hair stuck up at every odd angle possible though his ahoge stayed perfectly odd as always. He blinked opened sleepy blue eyes, and yawned before rolling over and out of the bed he had stayed in. He gave an "Oof." at falling to the hard floor and rubbed his butt as he got up. He then retrieved his glasses from the nightstand that he had narrowly missed hitting his head on.

Once he slipped on his frames he realized he was not in his own cabin. It took him a moment to realize and remember he was in Ivan's room. He found it disappointing that the Russian wasn't in the room, but got over it once the smell of food hit him again. His stomach growled at him as he took it in and quickly got up. He didn't care that he wore nothing but his pajamas and that his hair looked like he had been electrocuted as he left the cabin and went down to the galley.

On his way there he bumped into an equally sleep disheveled blonde in close-to-matching pajamas. The two laughed at each other's hair, then took each other's hand and continued their journey for food. When they finally made it to the source of the food they were greeted with a big hug, kiss, and face rubbing from their Papa.

"Oh mes enfants ont l'air si adorable! Showing up just out of bed," exclaimed Francis as he fawned over the sleepy headed teens.

"Good morning boys. We were going to come get you if you slept any longer," stated a British voice behind the Frenchmen.

The twins looked over Francis' shoulders to see Arthur drinking tea with Master Yao and his apprentice Kiku.

"Good morning," the twins said in unison once Francis let go of them and returned to the kitchen area.

From the time the twins agreed to have Francis and Arthur as parents they had to quickly get used to the Frenchman's need to pounce on them and hug them. Arthur usually patted them in some form which was fine with them. They both walked over to their new father and sat beside him on the bench table. Yao and Kiku sat on the other side of them and both gave good mornings to the twins. The boys yawned in unison as they were presented with a cup of tea from Arthur. They both stared at it unsure at first, but picked it up and smelled it.

"Smells safe," whispered Alfred.

"Tea can't be messed up Alfred… Maybe," whispered Matthew back.

The two then brought the cup to their lips and found it tasted like leaves and hot water. The thought _'Needs more sugar and needs to be stronger.'_ ran through both their heads.

"Keseseses, he's got you drinking that sissy stuff too huh?"

The twins looked up just as Arthur growled out an insult to the albino looming over them.

"H-Hey Gil," said Matthew with a light pink staining his face.

The red eyed man smiled at Mattie then slipped down beside him.

"Isn't it a bit early to be bothering people," grumbled Arthur as he sipped his tea.

"No, I already got kicked out of the Queens table," stated Gilbert loudly, which resulted in a sugar container being thrown at his back. He hissed in pain and rubbed the spot on his back as he looked back at the "Queens" table. The table held four people currently and it consisted of the Italian known as Feliciano, fast asleep on the German, Ludwig, who was drinking coffee. Next to Ludwig was a glaring woman that the twins identified as the lion tamer, she was the one who threw the sugar, and beside her was her was an elegant looking man who sipped from his tea cup with an irritated look. The twins had seen him once before in passing, but there was still a lot of other circus people that hadn't met.

"Who is that," asked Mattie as Gilbert turned back around.

"Ah, that is Elizabeta, the lion tamer. She can fight like man, but she's pretty cool." After saying this a salt shaker connected with Gilbert's back. "HEY! I said you're pretty cool too," shouted Gilbert and the woman just retorted with something in her own native tongue. Gilbert scoffed at her and turned back around. "She's Hungarian," he said in a hushed voice, not wanting to get hit by anything else.

"Who's the guy," asked Alfred as he looked to the side curiously.

"That is Roderich. He's an Austrian piano player. He plays all the music for the circus. He is also Elizabeta's husband," stated Gilbert hushly.

"Cool."

Gilbert just gave a shrug and rested his chin in his hands.

"Ah, but you forget to mention that you once had fe—" started Yao, who never looked up from his cup of tea, as he was interrupted.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT," exclaimed Gilbert quickly as he stared at the fortune teller.

"Ah, yes, I do believe Yao's right. You did forget to men—" began Arthur, but was also cut off.

"I said shut up Arthur, or do you vant me to tell Francis abo—"

"A-Ah yes, I do believe he's right Yao, leave him be," said Arthur quickly as he gave a nervous laugh and went back to sipping his tea trying to hide his nervousness.

Alfred and Mattie just started at the three men questionably, wondering what could have happened. Mattie was slightly worried about what could have happened, but never got to voice this for Ivan arrived. The Russian strolled into the galley and smiled happily at everyone once he laid eyes on Alfred. The smile creeped and confused mostly everyone in the room, it was rare that Ivan ever gave such a non-lethal smile.

"Good morning everyone," the Russian said, and everyone replied in kind.

He moved to stand by the kitchen area where Francis had finished putting breakfast together with the help of his friend Antonio. Ivan wore a black slacks with a matching vest and tie along with a white shirt. The sleeves were rolled up and his scarf was slightly loose around his neck.

"Everyone, we have arrived in France. We shall take the bus that awaits us after breakfast to Paris. Then we shall have further discussion for opening night da?"

Everyone agreed and Ivan gave a nod to Francis, before smiling at everyone again and going to sit at a table with his sisters already seated at it. Just like before on the train, the twins realized it was routine for the circus workers, Ivan gives some sort of speech before a meal then Francis supplies it once Ivan gives a nod. Though it only happens when the circus leaves and arrives at new places.

The Frenchmen handed off plates of food to the workers who helped before and went about himself pouring more tea, coffee, or juice, and making sure those beverage pitchers were full before leaving them at each table. Once everything was set he stood by his seat, next to Arthur, and held up his cup of coffee.

"Today's breakfast is as traditional as serving wine with dinner! Delicate crepes each filled with a variety of fruits and cream. Some of you may have strawberries, others blueberries, and perhaps raspberries and blackberries. Bon appétit," stated Francis happily as he hosted his cup of coffee a little higher in a toast.

Everyone repeated the action, toasting to Francis as he sat down, and then everyone dug in. Enjoying the meal prepared before having to pack up their things and head for the bus awaiting them.

* * *

**Translations:**** (**remember I use **google** for this stuff so if its really messed up and you know how to fix it plz inform me! Thanks!**)**

Da - yes

Khorosho svoy ustalyy nemnogo podsolnechnogo. Off spat' - Alright my tired little sunflower. Off to bed

Oh mes enfants ont l'air si adorable! - Oh my children look so adorable!

Bon appétit – Enjoy your meal.


	18. A Grand Day

**A Grand Day**

Alfred stared out the bus window with an equally excited twin next to him. Both of them had been talking with the few people they did know at the circus, but once Mattie caught sight of the circus resting in a field they stopped to look at it. The iron gates were sealed and the colorful tents inside where glowing in the late afternoon sun. The whole colorful array of circus tents looked out of place in the French countryside, but oh-so welcoming.

The bus carrying the circus performers came to a stop and everyone gathered their things and led by Ivan, went inside their home. They crossed through the blackout tent and came out on the other side to find their circus waiting for them. It wasn't as lively as it would be during the late nights and early mornings, but seeing the circus so still and waiting for the darkened skies gave a calming vibe to everyone. It felt like stepping into a haven that was just for them, and the twins never felt more at home.

"Come Fredka, I shall show you and Matvey your tent," came a strong voice laced with a Russian accent.

The twins whirled around to see Ivan behind them. They were sure the man had been ahead of them, but now he was behind them. They gave quick nods though and followed the magician through the circus. They looked around eagerly as the performers and workers walked around finding their tents, which never stayed in the same place, and started unloading their things. The quiet circus was filled with bustling noises, shouts, and laughter as everything was set into place.

"Here we are," stated Ivan as he pulled back the flap on a small red and blue striped tent.

The twins walked inside the inner ring tent and Ivan followed behind. They gaped at how much bigger the tent was on the inside, another trick of Ivan's no doubt. The tent was spacious and had three inner flaps side by side while the front room style area where they stood in had a couch, desk, and bookcases. The twins marveled at the tent, but became puzzled by how the tent was already occupied.

"Who else is here," asked Alfred as he eyed the others trunks laying in the "front room" of the tent.

"Ah, your parents wanted you to be placed in their tent. So you shall be staying with Francis and Arthur from now on," he said with soft smile and chuckled at seeing the twins stare at him. "Though if you do not wish to be with them I can arrange something else da?"

Alfred looked to Mattie who just sighed and smiled.

"It's fine—," started Matthew. "We'll just have to hope we won't see or hear anything," finished Alfred blushing slightly.

Matthew blushed lightly as well as Alfred said this and could already imagine what they might encounter with their new parents.

"Da, but do not worry about hearing anything. I have provided Francis with solution to noise those two cause long ago. Now put away your things. We have meeting to go to."

"A meeting?"

"Da, we must discuss the circus' opening night, and find place for you two in it," Ivan said happily as the twins stared at him owlishly.

"W-We get to be in the circus," asked Alfred and Matthew in unison.

"Of course, but I do not know what to give you yet…" the Russian admitted.

The twins looked at each other and smiled brightly at the opportunity they had been presented with. They assured Ivan that anything would be fine, though Mattie tried his best to kill off the idea of Alfred teaming up with lion tamer, as they put away their bags in the tent.

"I believe something safer and simple will be good start for you two," said Ivan as he led them to an outer tent in the back of the circus.

Alfred was a little bummed about that, but he was still excited no matter what. The twins squeezed each other's hands in their excitement and also nervousness (being apart the circus was a big deal) as they followed Ivan to a large white, black, and violet tent.

Upon entering they were ambushed by shouts, chatter, laughter, all in languages that ranged from English to completely not English, and a few brawls around a large black table. They looked up to Ivan to see the man sigh and gesture for them to follow him as he made his way through the usual chaos of a meeting at his circus. He stood at the head of the table and pointed to two open seats that were next to him. The twins took their seats and noticed that Kiku and Yao sat beside them and across from them was Ivan's older and younger sisters, Katyusha and Natalia. The longer haired girl seemed to glare holes into Alfred, but he just smiled sheepishly at her before turning his attention to something else.

The twins looked around at all the strange people around them in their own little world, but once Ivan pulled out something long and metal from thin air and tapped it on the tabletop everyone stopped. They looked at Ivan to see him smiling with a dark look in his violet eyes and everyone quickly took their seats. The Russian giggled childishly, which sent chills down everyone's back, and moved to put his metal cane against the table. The twins were close enough to see the metal rod, thinking it was a pipe at first, but noticed it was only a very shiny, very long, metal cane.

"Thank you all for coming da," started Ivan and everyone stayed silent. "Now it is time to discuss opening night. Roderich what have you chosen for tonight?"

The man in question looked at Ivan and the twins quickly realized that it was the Austrian from the boat earlier.

"I have chozen a valtz as usual for opening night, and I vas thinking of Strauss for the opening."

Ivan gave a thoughtful hum then gave a nod.

"Da, but do add Tchaikovsky," requested Ivan.

The Austrian gave a nod and Ivan looked out to everyone else.

"Now I have read all your plans for your opening performances," the owner of the circus stated as he pulled a stack of papers from his suit jacket, "and Gilbert, no canon this time. Sadiq, you may use Hercules as assistant, but if this goes bad like last time, I will not hesitate to end you both."

What had occurred last time, was not something Ivan wanted repeated. Fire, swords throwing, and two disagreeing men were not a good combination.

The twins looked around to find that the three people mentioned nodded, though Gilbert groaned and tried to persuade Ivan in vain. Alfred noticed that Sadiq was the Sword Swallower, but the other beside him he hadn't seen before. Alfred leaned over the back of Mattie's chair to ask Kiku who he was.

"He is a food vender, but arso assists Erizabeta-san and Gupta-san sometimes. Gupta-san, the man next to him, is the hypnotist."

Alfred gave an "Oh." at hearing this and wondered where he could find the hypnotist's tent later. When Alfred turned back to Ivan; he was looking through his papers after giving an okay to Arthur about a new escape trick that involved crates and locks.

"Ah, now then," Ivan looks at his watch to note the time and looked back at everyone. "We have one last thing to discuss. The one of many new additions to our circus," he turned to face Alfred and Matthew, who inched closer together upon drawing everyone's attention, "what shall we do with them?"

"They can both me by sort-of-awesome assistances," shouted Gilbert eagerly. In truth he just wanted Mattie, but he would have to be on good terms with the twin's brother to make things go smoothly.

"Non, zey will be wit us! Zey can help wit Arthur's escapes, and maybe learn a zing or two no," said Francis with a smile.

"Ay, but they are new and twins. They could cover for us," suggested Antonio as he gestured between him and his two friends that formed the Bad Touch Trio.

A few of the other performers stared at the twins, only seeing them for the first time, or getting a good look at them for the first time. Everyone was aware by now of the new "additions", but not many had seen them.

"What do you mean cover," asked Ivan as he looked at the Spaniard.

"Ah, well me, Gilbert, and Francis aren't always able to mess with the crowd and such so they could cover for us," Antonio clarified.

Ivan thought this over and gave a nod. Seeing that it would be safe and simple for the twins to do. They would also be free to do what they wished as long as they did their jobs.

"Very well. Though the outfits you two have now will not cut it."

At saying this a blonde haired man who was dressed in a bright red vest, white shirt and black shorts moved to practically lay on the table with his chin in his hand.

"I'm already on it. Like, they will look competently captivating in what I have planned."

"Thank you Feliks," Ivan replied and looked back at his watch again. "Everyone may go. If you are done with set up before it is time to open you may wander the city, but be back for the opening. If not, Ink will surely let me know," stated Ivan as he pointed to a woman the twins recognized as the woman from the ticket booth.

They knew that wild curly black hair and fair brown skin anywhere. She smiled happily behind her blue framed glasses as she was pointed out. Everyone nodded to Ivan's words and began to leave once the Russian stood from his seat.

"What now," asked Matthew, as he and Alfred got up as well.

"Now you will get your outfits."

Ivan pointed to the blonde man from earlier who had a taller man with shoulder length brown hair. Alfred pinned him as Toris instantly at seeing him. They stood waiting for them and Ivan ushered the twins towards them.

"Come there is much to be done."

**.*.*.**

"Finished!"

A set of violet eyes looked up from the book it was occupied with to see two blonde teens standing side by side. He stared at the two and for a long moment couldn't tell them apart until he looked at their hair then their eyes. The twins had just finished their costume fitting and where now presented to Ivan in their new clothes. They matched each other, complemented to be more exact. The only thing not matching was their hair and eyes.

Alfred wore a red vest with a gray shirt underneath, its sleeves rolled up, and a cream colored tie that matched his cream colored pants. The vest and pants were made of multi-patterns, but all in the same shade or close to the main colors used. Matthew wore a red shirt with a cream colored vest, sleeves also rolled up, and a gray tie and pants to match. His vest and pants were also pieced together with multi-patterns. For their shoes the right was red on both of them, but the left was cream, for Mattie, and gray, for Alfred.

Ivan smiled at the pair and stood from the couch he had resided on when he had returned to see Feliks still working with Toris' assistances.

"You look perfect. Fine job as usual Feliks."

"Ya, like it was simple," stated Feliks as he looked the two over.

"So, what is it we do exactly," asked Alfred.

"You two will do what Francis and the others do. You shall direct guests to new attractions, tents you recommend, and be playful with them."

"So… We're like clowns? Like Gilbert and the rest," inquired Matthew.

"Da, but we do not use clowns to describe them, though we might as well by the way those three act. Since it is your first time do not worry about trying to entertain so much da?"

With this the blondes gave a nod and Ivan began to move to exist Feliks' tent. The twins followed and as soon as they stepped out they could hear the fast rhythm of a waltz playing throughout the circus. The night sky was already moving into place and the circus was dimly light in the darkness, giving off an exciting, but cautious feel. The lights wouldn't become brighter until it was time to open the gates.

The twins where the last things to be put together for the circus, and now everything was set. The twins followed Ivan to the outer ring and they could hear the crowd of patrons outside of the circus.

"Now, do not worry like I said. You also can visit the attractions yourselves. It is your first night so you are free to do as you wish, but do not be forgetting you have job to do."

The twins nodded and what seemed all too quickly, Ivan's watched ticked a little louder than normal and the first patron of hundreds stepped inside.

**.*.*.**

The circus, no matter where it went, always gave off an air of safety, mystery, and excitement. The waltz music filled the air bringing couples to dance in the crowds. The lights were bright and showed the ways to many attractions and spectacles. Even if others didn't speak the language spoken within the circus, it seemed that everyone understood what was being said no matter what. The circus was alive with the bustling circus-goers enjoying their night and the new attractions.

Word had gotten around about the new attractions, a Ferris Wheel that didn't just go in a vertical circle, a new room to the hall of mirrors, new tricks added to performances, and a set of blonde twins that played amongst the crowd in odd clothes. They had become quite popular with some of the women who had the pleasure of running into them and with the smaller children visiting with their parents.

The air was thick with the scent of sweets and spices from the vendors around the circus. It mingled pleasantly with the music that danced in the air. The musician responsible sat in a large tent at his piano with his other instruments moving of their own accord behind him.

The Circus of Worlds was truly nothing ever experienced before and was worthy of its fame.

* * *

***Ah, so for these two chapters there isn't much going on but I wanted to introduce some of the other characters and show how the circus worked! I hope it wasn't too boring to get through :T But hey I updated and the climax of the story is so close!*Still MORE to come! THANK YOU ALL FOR STICKING WITH ME!*Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews welcomed!***


	19. A Labyrinth of Questions

**A Labyrinth of Questions **

The streets of Paris and throughout the country of France buzzed with excitement and laughter. Everyone chatting lively about the unique and famous circus that has graced them with its presents for two weeks. They also mourned for the circus, for at this moment, it was its last night in the French countryside.

The Circus of Worlds sat alit in the darkness of the night as it went about entertaining the thousands of people who poured into it. Its final night always as grand as its opening night. The creative performances and newest additions had been well received by the circus-goers. Though as the crowds moved through they questioned on where two of the newest additions had run off to.

"Al, shouldn't we be working?"

"It's fine Mattie. It's almost closing time anyway."

Alfred smiled back at his brother as they walked through the tent that housed the infamous labyrinth. Mattie gave a sigh and shook his head as he looked at the odd reflections around him as they went through a hall of deformed mirrors.

"AH! Found it!"

Matthew didn't even have time to look up before Alfred jerked him forward as he took off running. The blonde almost fell at the force his twin pulled him with, but caught himself as he tried to keep up.

"Slow down! Where are we going?"

"Here," stated Alfred as he stopped in front of a mirror.

"Al that's—"

Matthew cut himself off as Alfred grabbed a knob that they had been looking for and turned it. The mirror opened as a door and led into another part of the tent. They both gaped at what was inside the room.

"Ivan said there was a new addition but… Whoa."

The Labyrinth was not only a fantastic and confusing maze of warped reflections, winding walls, and colorful lights; it housed many other rooms. All connecting by concealed doors that lead in so many directions it's amazing that you ever find your way out of the breathtaking and confusing maze. The room the twins had found was dark but bright. They walked in to find they were stepping in soft white snow and above them was a brilliant night sky. The scenery looked as if it stretched for miles, but they knew there had to be walls somewhere and another door. They made their way in and closed the door behind them.

"So… Gilbert's your boyfriend," asked Alfred out of the blue as they walked through the snow and stared at the sky.

"How, how'd–"

"I heard him say he deserved a kiss before his show since he's an "awesome" boyfriend earlier today."

Mattie blushed darker and looked at his brother warily to see if he was okay with it. He had planned on telling Alfred at some point, but he just couldn't figure out a way to bring it up.

"Yeah, he, we talked on the boat the night before we came here, and decide to date…"

Alfred gave a hum then looked over to his blushing twin. He smiled at him and took his hand in his.

"It's fine Mattie! I still don't trust him completely, but he seems okay. But if he tries to do anything you don't want I'll kill him," stated Alfred matter-of-factly.

Matthew blushed darker at recalling their one night together then nodded and smiled sheepishly.

"Are you and Ivan dating?"

Alfred stopped walking and looked directly above him before looking at his brother.

"No. I don't know… I like him… a lot…"

"Like, a lot a lot," asked Matthew with a smile on his face.

"Ye-yeah," replied Alfred blushing.

"Like, love?"

Alfred felt his heart pound hard in his chest at hearing the word.

"I… Maybe…"

"Does Ivan… like you back? Love you back?"

Alfred's blush darkened at hearing this.

'_Ivan has to like me back, right? I mean, we did kinda do it… But he never said it…'_

Matthew waited for his brother's response. He knew his twin was self-conscious about himself, and about what others thought of him. He remembered when they had met Master Yao and he could say that man knew what he was talking about.

"Alfred, I think Ivan likes you, a lot a lot, but you'd have to ask him yourself though. Besides I see how he looks at you and you always have the dopey grin on your face too," stated Matthew with a chuckle.

At this Alfred gave an offended look and his brother laughed a little louder.

"I'm not dopey! And I know he likes me! I'm a hero! Everyone likes the hero," stated Alfred.

"Uh-huh, sure Al."

Alfred scoffed and pushed his twin into the snow, who was still laughing.

"For someone who's usually quite you sure can talk," stated Alfred as he wrestled his twin.

Mattie laughed more and moved his hands to start tickling Alfred. The honey blonde gasped then fell over as he started laughing.

"Okay, okay! I give! Uncle!"

The two sighed once they stopped and tried to catch their breath. They sat in the cold snow and watched their labored breathing come out in white curls.

"I think, we should get up," stated Mattie.

"Yeah, let's get out of here."

Alfred sprang up from the snow and helped his twin up before they both set out to find the door they came in through. Once they came out of the tent Arthur appeared before them.

"There you two are! Come on, me and the bloody frog have been looking for you two everywhere," stated the Brit as he moved to usher the boys to the inner ring of tents.

"Why," they asked in unison.

"You know, when you do that it is very unsettling. I don't see how the crowds find it so amusing… Anyway it's time to pack up. So hurry it up and get your things."

The twins looked at each other, then around the circus seeing that everyone was packing up their belongings.

"How long where we in there," asked Alfred to no one in particular as he watched the circus workers and performers run around them.

Arthur continued to usher his sons to their tent to gather their things. Just as they made it through the organized chaos of the circus to get to their tent a loud whistle split through the circus noise. The twins looked up before entering their tent to see a plume of smoke floating into the air.

"Ah, the train is here. Come now we don't have time to dawdle around," said Arthur as he pushed them inside then went about getting the bags Francis left behind.

The twins quickly moved to get their trunks packed, and Alfred couldn't help but smile through the whole process.

"I wonder where we are going this time," asked the honey blonde as he dragged his trunk out of the tent followed by Matthew.

"We won't find out if we're still here boys," stated Arthur waiting for them.

Alfred gave a sheepish grin and quickly followed the Brit as he led the way to the awaiting train.


	20. A Party in Russia

**A Party in Russia**

Under the cover of night, the full moon high and illumining the earth below, a black train, as dark as the night itself, sped through the chilly European landscape. Its colorful windows and white smoke was the only way of distinguishing the train in the blackness of night. The circus train traveled quickly to get to its destination while its occupants settled in for a hearty meal.

Inside the dining car every performer was present and accounted for; sitting silently at their bench style tables with friends and acquaintances. Every table had glasses of wine, tea, or water accompanied with their soon to be announced dinner. They waited for Francis to stand, but he remained setting and turned to the owner of their circus. Everyone turned to see the Russian stand and hold up his glass.

"Good evening everyone. Tonight I shall be introducing the meal. By my request and Francis' ability to cook anything once instructed on how to," he paused to bow a little to the Frenchmen, who returned it with a nod of his head, "We will be dining on comfort foods of my home, Russia. We have perfectly crafted knish on the platters, they are thick pastry with mashed potatoes, ground beef, onions and cheese inside. And before you is zharkoye, a thick beef stew."

Everyone clapped and praised Francis once Ivan gestured to him again in thanks. He then cleared his throat and gave a pleased look at everyone.

"You have all done wonderful job these past weeks in Paris, and for that I believe it is time to go on little vacation, holiday." The dining car instantly erupted into mutters and chatter of excitement. "Now, for this break we will be heading to my home in Russia."

Everyone gave excited looks and the one most excited of them all, was Alfred. His mind conjured up as many amazing castles he could think of at the thought of the magician's home.

"As you are aware of what conspires there I will not talk too much on it, but for this party I will be hosting will be a proper welcome to our newest additions, Alfred and Matthew."

The twins seated between Arthur and Gilbert blushed slightly at the instant attention that was drawn to them by the announcement.

"We shall be arriving in Moscow in four days," stated Ivan as he finished and then seated himself.

Once he was down everyone grabbed for their silverware and began to dig in, while also holding excited conversations about the party coming up and the magician's home. Alfred and Matthew looked to each other with wide excited eyes.

"A party just for us," said Matthew completely overwhelmed.

"Yeah, and at Ivan's house! I wonder what it's like. What if it's like, like a castle and it floats," questioned Alfred enthusiastically.

Matthew chuckled at his brother and let himself be dragged into his guessing game as they ate their dinner. Even once they had finished their meal they both couldn't help but wonder what was in-store for them once they arrived in Moscow.

They dressed in their night clothes as they thought about the party and their overall experience with the circus. It was whirlwind of events that left them amazed at how far they had come from their broken home.

"We're pretty lucky huh Mattie," asked Alfred as he sat on his twin's bunk.

"Yeah, we are," replied Matthew softly as he moved to sit by his brother. "Oh, uh Al?"

"Yeah," inquired Alfred as he looked at his twin, who for some reason started to blush.

"Um, I, I promised Gilbert that I'd go to his room tonight… Is, is that okay?"

Alfred rolled his blue eyes as he let out a groan and flopped back onto the bed.

"Fine, but I will kill him if he tries anything," stated Alfred.

"Okay Al," said Matthew with a chuckle as he watched his brother scratch his exposed stomach then roll over to wrap himself around Matthew's waist like a cat. The violet eyed twin shook his head and patted his brother's shoulder as he said "Why don't you go see Ivan? You could ask him about what we talked about earlier if you do."

Alfred laid still as he thought about this.

'_If I ask what will he say? He's got to at least like me a little…'_

Alfred felt his face heat up as he thought about this and thought further on what he and Ivan had done on the boat.

"Al?"

The American gave a heavy sigh and released his brother by sitting up.

"Alright, but if this goes bad I'm blaming you," he stated as he got up from the bed.

"I highly doubt that," said Mattie as he got up as well and followed his twin to their door. "Just be calm and don't overthink it. I say he likes you."

Alfred just blushed a little and moved out the door saying.

"We'll see."

**.*.*.**

The Great Russian Magician sat in his cabin with a hand to his chest and the other holding a quill pen tightly. He had been writing down a letter to his mentor on the peculiar sensations that he had been feeling in chest to ask of his opinion, but when he started to think more of it as he wrote, his thoughts turned to the blue eyed honey blonde that had recently came into his life. The mere thought of Alfred made him want to see him again, though he just seen the teen at dinner. He wanted to hold him again, like he had on the boat that night. He wanted to protect him and kiss him—the cool heat in his chest fluttered.

Ivan looked down at his chest and then to the unfinished letter. His mind was racing as he thought about what his train of thought was heading towards. He gave a soft a soft smile and let out a sigh as he clenched his hand on his chest.

"I am… in love."

The cool heat in his chest fluttered again as he said this aloud. He removed his hand from his empty chest and ran it through his ash colored hair.

"How can this possibly be when…" Ivan trialed off before he heard himself finish the sentence. He shook his head and looked at the unfinished letter. "Alfred…"

The Russian's violet eyes looked away from the letter to roam around the cabin. He scrutinized his overflowing bookcase, disheveled bed, and his crowded desk before giving a heavy a breath and going about finishing his letter. He scrolled out his words in a mixture of Russian and symbols that only his mentor or other magician could understand. He stared at the paper once finished and hoped he was making the right move. He knew his mentor wasn't fond of being bothered but he needed answers. With one last look over his paper he scrolled "Winter" at the bottom and stood from his desk. He moved to the window that was tinted violet and breathed on the glass. Once fogged he placed the paper over it and pressed his hand on the back of the paper. When he peeled it off the glass it was revealed to be completely blank, no sign of writing or the ink ever touching the paper.

Ivan stared out the window wondering what will come of his letter then moved back to his desk. As he moved to sit on his wooden chair he noticed a shadow at his door. It was too short to be his mentor, which made him think it was his sister, but found that the voice that began to call for him was not her's. He let out a relived sigh at knowing this. He had noticed that his little sister had begun to watch him more frequently, and force herself to be near him at any giving time as of late. He moved his hand over in the direction of the door, causing it to unlock and open to reveal a honey blonde in star pajamas.

"Alfred?"

The teen gave a sheepish smile and waved at the man before stepping into the room.

"Hey Ivan. What cha doin'?"

Ivan raised a pale eyebrow to the question and to Alfred's shy demeanor.

"Nothing in particular… Is something wrong Fredka?"

"What? No! No, nothing's wrong," he blurted out quickly then gave a nervous laugh. "I just… Well… Mattie is spending the night with Gilbert so I came to see you," he stated beaming a smile.

Ivan chuckled at the teen and shook his head as the boy moved to sit on his bed.

"If you are asking to spend the night with me Fredka the answer is yes."

Alfred blushed a little at hearing this and adverted his gaze from the Russian. Ivan chuckled at seeing this and smiled at the teen.

'_I am in love with him,'_ thought Ivan as he looked at Alfred take in his room.

The cool heat in his chest fluttered once those wandering blue eyes settled on him again. Ivan smirked at this and got up from his chair to lean down to Alfred's eye level. He eyed the teen's flush then his soft lips before placing a hand on the other's warm cheek and leaning in to kiss him. As he moved forward Alfred tensed; the Russian smiled at this and moved his thumb to caress Alfred's cheek as he moved to push his lips against the honey blonde's. Alfred relaxed into the touch and soon began to kiss back. He sighed into the kiss as Ivan moved his hand up to cradle his head and move the other to rest on the bed.

Alfred felt his heart beat pick up instantly and his mind raced as he felt Ivan kiss him a little harder, though he never used his tongue.

'_Does this mean he likes me?'_

At this thought Alfred pulled back from the kiss and panted softly as Ivan looked him with his glowing violet.

'_Just ask! There's nothing to worry about!'_

Alfred's face was painted with a deep red blush as he saw Ivan lick his lips. He then looked up to his eyes and then looked to the other side of the room. Ivan raised an eyebrow to this and leaned back a little to give the honey blonde some space.

"Alfred?"

"Ivan… Do, do you like me?"

Ivan stared at Alfred completely taken off guard by the question. The room was almost deathly silent as Alfred waited for a reply.

'_Well looks like you got your answer…'_

"A-Ah, I, I'm sorry I asked that… um I, I can leave if—"

"No! Alfred…" The American looked to see Ivan raise his head and smile at him. "You caught me off guard da? I, I like you, a lot," said Ivan softly as he tugged at his scarf. "Do you like me as well?"

Alfred stared at Ivan as if his brain had stopped working along with his heart. He smiled brightly after a minute or two then lunged forward to wrap Ivan in a hug. As he did so he inwardly berated himself for worrying so much.

"I do! I like you a lot too," stated Alfred happily as pulled back and looked at Ivan. The Russian smiled back with Alfred's infectious happiness burrowing into him and leaned forward to kiss the blonde.

"So, are we… are we dating," asked Alfred once the kiss broke.

Ivan gave an amused smile and kissed Alfred's cheek.

"If you wish to then yes."

Alfred smiled and gave nod before saying: "I do!"

Ivan smiled back and kissed Alfred again deeply. Alfred smiled into the kiss and Ivan soon pulled back to kiss down Alfred's cheek and neck to nuzzle the spot where he had left his mark, which was now gone. He moved to leaned forward more, making Alfred move back to lie on the bed but once he did a knock came to the door followed by a voice.

"Big brother."

Instantly Ivan froze and so did Alfred underneath him. He made no move to get away from Alfred, or to talk back to voice of his beloved sister.

"Big brother I know you are there."

The two stayed silent and both prayed that she would leave, but once Ivan heard the door knob jingle then the door open their hopes died. Ivan quickly pushed Alfred hard in the chest to shove him through his bed to be under it, which made Alfred go wide-eyed and open his mouth to possibly scream in protest or fear, but he couldn't find his voice. The honey blonde found himself under the bed with a trunk blocking him from prying eyes.

"Ah, N-Natalia! I did not hear you come in," stated Ivan with a forced smile.

His little sister stood before and glared at the room. Her hard gaze went over the room then landed on her brother.

"I just came to see you Vanya. You have been avoiding me," she said bluntly.

Ivan tugged at his scarf and shook his head quickly.

"Nonsense dear sister I have just been busy da? Very distracted with the circus."

Natalia gave a huff at this and continued to glare at her brother.

"Are you sure it isn't the outsiders? That blue eyed one is too close to you."

Ivan swallowed a lump that formed in his throat.

"Do not worry da? Fredka is important to me but you are my sister so—"

"So, I am more important than him," she stated, finishing his sentence. Ivan only nodded and the short girl smiled at that. She then leaned up on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on Ivan's cheek. "Good, now I will be going to bed. Good night big brother and do not overwork yourself da?"

"Da."

With that Natalia turned on her shiny black shoes and left the room. Once the door closed Ivan slumped into his chair and sighed in relief. Though his relief was short lived when he jumped at hearing Alfred come out from under his bed. He calmed himself quickly and moved to help the teen up and then placed a hand over the other's mouth.

"What the fuck," asked Alfred bewilderedly as Ivan pulled his hand away.

"I am deeply sorry Fredka. If she had seen you it would not be good, da?"

Alfred glared at the Russian then crossed his arms and sat on the bed.

"What the fuck did you do to me?!"

"Ah, uh, I had to hide you so I phased you through the bed… I also took your voice because I knew you would… uh, "freak out" da?"

Alfred glared at the man then flipped him off before flopping back on the bed and rolling onto his side.

"Next time warn a guy, geeze!"

"Sorry."

Ivan stared at Alfred for a moment then moved to sit next to him on the bed.

"Please do not be angry with me."

Alfred let out a sigh then rolled over to face Ivan.

"Fine, _Vanya_, but you're so gonna have to make this up to me," stated Alfred.

Ivan grinned at hearing his nickname come from the teen and instantly dipped down to give the other a kiss.

"I think I know how to do that."

Ivan smirked and kissed Alfred deeper than before then pulled back to hold the other close to him. Alfred gave a confused look as he noticed that Ivan wasn't going to do anything more. He thought he'd at least get to do what they did on the boat, but Ivan didn't seem to go any further.

"So… That's it?"

The Russian chuckled and kissed the top of Alfred's head.

"Da, but do not worry I will make it up to you sooner than you think."

Alfred blushed at the implications of what Ivan had said and buried his face in the other's chest.

"Okay."

* * *

**SURPRISE! I POSTED BEFORE MARCH! I totally didn't think I'd be able to pull this off but hey I did it! X3 ** **So this chapter and the previous one where once one chapter but I had to break it somewhere and I hope it wasn't too weird TTJTT ** **Im sorry that Im slow as hell with updates! College this semester is so much more demanding its ridiculous! Ill still update in March though so look out for that!*Still MORE to come! THANK YOU ALL FOR STICKING WITH ME! YALL ARE AWESOME!*Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews welcomed!***


	21. Funhouse Prt 1

**Funhouse**

**Prt. 1 **

"Hey, Al," asked Matthew as he looked over to his twin. Alfred just gave a hum in response his attention to focused on the evening scenery of Russia. "What do you think the party will be like?"

The honey blonde looked over to his twin to see him close the book he had gotten ahold of before they left train not too long ago to read on the bus ride to Ivan's home. They hadn't spoken much, each occupied with their own thoughts, or book, for most of the ride.

"I don't know… there could be a feast and dancing… I guess? Why do you ask?"

"No reason just curious as to what you thought of it," stated Matthew.

Alfred made a clicking noise with his tongue then nudged his twin playfully. Matthew chuckled and nudged back before settling back into his book. Alfred grinned at his brother then looked back to the window to see the evening sun still making a slow descent over the Russian landscape while the moon slowly appeared brighter and brighter.

It wasn't much longer until Alfred let out a soft gasp at what he saw in distance of the red evening sun. After traveling past the city of Moscow and driving through the countryside what laid beyond in a field surrounded by tall trees was a home. It appeared small from where the bus was currently, but as it drew closer it grew. The home wasn't just a brick house, it was a castle in the middle of a forest surrounded by a tall iron gate that opened as the bus pulled up the dirt road inside.

The castle was made of red, white, and gray colored brick that towered high enough to almost surpass the enormous trees concealing it from prying eyes. The castle was topped with a roof that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight and a glass dome could be spotted on the left side of the castle. The windows were of various sizes, mostly large, that were stained red from the setting sun. The front door was a tall arched black wooden door that began to open slowly from the middle, opening up to welcome the old and new guests.

Alfred was unable to take his eyes off the structure as everyone filed out of the bus. He snapped out of it only when Ivan passed him to climb the stairs and then turn to face everyone.

"Welcome to Braginsky Manor," he said proudly then turned as servants dressed in black, white, and violet, appeared behind him.

They greeted the magician as he walked in and his sisters as they followed him, before filing out of the home to quickly swipe everyone's bags and usher everyone in, though most already new of the routine and had already started going inside.

Alfred held Matthew's hand tightly as they followed everyone inside and the twins gasped in unison upon stepping in the foyer of the Russian's home. The foyer was circular, painted a warm burnt orange, the floor a cool creamy marble, and an unbelievably large staircase sat just in the center where a large chandelier of clear crystal hung. The staircase was wide and carpeted in red that spilt into two directions on the second floor then met again on the third to split again in two directions.

The twins were brought out of their stupor as Arthur, seeming to appear out of thin air, put a hand on Matthew's shoulder and moved them along with the group. He leaned in to them with a smile as he said softly:

"If you think the foyer is amazing just wait until you see the rest of the house."

The boys stared at him with eagerness on their faces to see what else the house had to offer. Arthur chuckled and removed his hand once the rest of the group made it to their destination. They stood in a large green dining room that housed the largest dining table the twins had ever seen. The cherry oak table was lined with many chairs of various types, but it all seemed to flow evenly despite that. Another large chandelier was hanging above and Ivan stood at the side of the table speaking with a servant who then quickly rushed off to do whatever he was told. Ivan cleared his throat to get everyone's attention then began to speak.

"Again, welcome everyone! Today is the start of our vacation and today is also night of welcome party for our new additions to the circus." Everyone nodded and Alfred and Matthew felt their hearts racing. "The party begins promptly at midnight. In mean time you are free to look about the unlocked doors, and you are free to find your rooms."

The elicited a few groans, mostly from a red eyed albino. Not for the odd time, which Ivan was known for (he had once held a party at 6:42pm exactly), but for the hide and seek game of their rooms.

"Vhy do you also have to hide our things," questioned the aforementioned albino.

"It is fun da? Do not worry, this time I made it easier," stated Ivan with a smirk then he turned and walked to the other side of the dining room, heading for a green door, while being followed by his younger sister.

Once out of sight everyone began to shuffle out in the hunt for their bedrooms, many skeptical that their boss had made it "easy" to find them this time around. Alfred looked to his twin and smiled widely at him.

"Explore?"

"What about out room?"

"Find it later, explore now! Come on Mattie!"

The eager honey blonde looked at his violet eyed twin who just shook his head and nodded.

"Let's explore."

**.*.*.**

"Let's try this one," demanded Alfred as he noticed a large door sitting strangely in a corner of the hallway. Matthew turned around to follow after closing the door to the collection room they had just went into.

The twins were still on the first floor running about trying to discover what laid behind every door they found. They had found a small library, a game room, a room filled with collectable items, a few locked doors (that Alfred tried his hardest to get into), a few doors that looked like they were a part of the wall, but when pulled out they revealed to be closets of sorts. They found the ballroom, which was easy after crossing the dining room, and found a row of glass doors in the ballroom that led outside to a garden maze. Now they had one door left on the first floor and it was seated in a corner.

Alfred touched the golden handle and pushed down for the door to pop open. He looked to Matthew who had a wary look on his face as they opened it to see a spiral staircase inside. The space was dimly lit and when they both peered up then down they felt something push them back forcibly, and the door swung closed and clicked as if locked. The twins stared at the door with wide eyes for what seemed like ages before looking at each other.

"Did that…" started Matthew.

"Yeah it did…" finished Alfred.

"What are you doing," came a cold voice from behind them.

The twins quickly got off the floor and up to their feet to see the source of the voice. It was Ivan's little sister, Natalia. Her dark blue eyes glared at them and they both gave a wary smile in unison and avoided her eyes; though they did not speak at the same time.

"N-Nothing, just checking out the doors," Alfred said as calmly as possible while his heart beat frantically in his chest and felt Matthew inch closer to his body.

"Well there is nothing for you in this wing. Get out."

Alfred felt a pang of irritation towards the girl at hearing this and looked up to glare at her, but when he saw the murderous look in her eyes he quickly swallowed whatever might have come out of him and pulled Matthew with him quickly as he moved to leave the girl in the hall.

Once they were in the foyer they sat down on the stairs and Matthew squeezed Alfred's hand. He opened his mouth to say something, but was silenced when a German voice called his name. Alfred sighed and Matthew blushed as he looked behind him to see Gilbert barreling down the stairs for him.

"What is it Gil?"

"I found my room," he stated breathlessly as he came to a stop and Gilbird floated down to perch on his head.

Alfred cracked a smile the same time Matthew gave a confused one.

"Wow, congratulations Gilbert! You found a room," said Alfred teasingly.

The Prussian just scoffed at the American and gave a smug look.

"Vhy thank you because I just happen to have a fantastic roommate," stated Gilbert with a nod of his head, which tossed Gilbird off. The yellow bird seemed to had given up and flew to sit on Matthew's head. "Guess who my roommate is!"

Alfred stared at him for a moment then asked, "Why do you have a roommate? This place is huge enough for a thousand people to be separate."

"Ja, ja, but some of us are stuck with roommates for the hell of it and other's aren't. This time I have a roommate," Gilbert said proudly and then Alfred gasped as it dawned on him.

"Matthew's your roommate."

"Ja," exclaimed Gilbert as he moved to slide up to Matthew and give a suggestive look at him.

The blonde blushed and looked to his twin.

"Are you okay Al?"

The blue eyed twin gave a slight nod.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, just… If you're gonna be with him then where am I?"

"You have to go find it," stated Gilbert smugly as he wrapped an arm around Matthew's waist.

Matthew's blush darkened, but then he let out a soft gasp as a thought came to him.

"What if you're with Ivan," inquired the twin softly.

The instant Matthew said it Alfred's face turned a bright red.

"W-What? Really?!"

Matthew only gave a shrug.

"It's possible Al, but you gotta find the room."

"Hey vhat are you talking about? Whose room," asked Gilbert wanting to be in the conversation.

"Psh, like I'd tell you," Alfred told Gilbert then looked to his brother how just cocked his head up the stairs. "Alright, see ya later Mattie."

"Good luck Al," Matthew called out as Alfred got up and practically ran up the stairs to the second floor and tore off to the left to being searching.

**.*.*.**

Alfred took a shaky breath as he finally made it up to the third floor of the manor. He had searched all the rooms that where bedrooms, having found that those rooms were labeled with a "B" and if two white cards or one black card had been slipped under the "B" then that meant the room had both or the one owner of the room already inside. He had unfortunately learned that after finding Francis and Arthur in their room in a compromising position.

Now he was on the third floor trying to catch his breath before heading down to the left wing of the castle. He found that the third floor had another staircase tucked away in the left wing but didn't go up it. He instead stared at the door beside it and noticed that the letter B was not on it or any letter. He touched the knob to find it unlocked and pushed it open. He looked inside to find that it just another library, though larger with bigger windows, with not a soul inside it. He side then moved on to the next door. This door was intricately carved and had a letter "K" on it; he touched the handle to find it unlocked and pushed down and opened the door. What he was met with was a surprised looking woman who was holding a light blue dress.

"Alfred?"

"A-Ah, s-sorry Katyusha," the honey blonde said quickly and began to back away but Katyusha grabbed the door.

"N-No it is alright! Please come in!"

Alfred looked at her to see her smiling happily down at him and he gave a nod and walked inside. His eyes widened as he saw the room the older sister had. It was painted in shades of blue, gold, and white. Everything looked so elegant and expensive Alfred felt like he should have fled when he had the chance in fear of breaking something. There was a large four-poster canopy bed in the center of the room and a floor to ceiling window that had a bench in the windowsill to sit on covered in in pillows. A desk sat in a corner and paintings hung about the room of scenery, but only one depicted the older sister and her siblings.

Katyusha backed away as Alfred took in the room and set her dress down on her bed then seated herself on the trunk at the foot of it. She patted the trunk for Alfred to come join her and he nervously made his way over, unsure if he should really be bothering her in his quest for her little brother's room.

"It is nice to see you again Alfred," she started and smiled "Are you lost or looking for something," she asked though her voice hinted with amusement.

"U-Uh, I'm just looking for... uh…" Alfred blushed lightly as he tried to think of something to say other than: 'Yeah I'm looking for your brother's room because that's where I think I'm gonna be staying.' He let out a sigh which seemed to bring a chuckle from Katyusha.

"I assume you are looking for brother da?" Alfred tensed at hearing this but gave a defeated nod. "I thought as much. Though I do not know where he is at the moment. He could be in his room, that is next door, or his study, that is at the end of hall in east wing, or in kitchen since it is close to midnight," stated the older sister with an all too knowing look in her deep blue eyes.

Alfred had a feeling that she could just see right through him and he wasn't sure if that was her magic or something she was always able to do. He gave a sheepish grin as he noticed that Katyusha just gave him the answer to where Ivan's room was and more. He rubbed the back of his neck and nodded his head as he said:

"Uh, thanks… Um, sorry for barging in though. I didn't mean to I swear!"

"Da, I know. It is alright."

Alfred gave another sheepish look and bit his lip as an awkward silence seemed to eat at him.

"So, um I'm gonna go. Uh thanks again Katyusha," stated Alfred as he shot up from where he sat and began to make for the door.

Katyusha just smiled more at the teen before her and made a mental note to see her brother soon.

"See you later da," she inquired as she waved good-bye to the retreating blonde.

Once out in the hall Alfred leaned against the large door to Katyusha's room and took a deep breath to calm himself.

'_Relax Alfred! Find the room!'_

With a nod of confidence Alfred pushed from the door and walked down the hall a little to find the door labeled with an "I". He then moved past it to see the next door had an "N" and promptly slapped his hand against his forehead.

"How did I not get that?! K for Katyusha, I for Ivan, and N for Natalia! I'm such an idiot," he said in a mumble.

He let out a sigh then reached out for Ivan's door and knocked on it. No answer came after a while so he knocked again, but still nothing followed. He looked around the hall then to the door and took the silver handle in hand, and pushed down to find it unlocked. He felt his body relax just a little at seeing the door unlocked but still tensed when he began to open it slowly.

When he opened it enough to slip in; he quickly did so and closed it behind him. When he turned around he found that Ivan's room was painted in black, silver, white, and violet. The room was much in the same fashion on Katyusha's but still different. The bed was the same overly large four-poster canopy, there was a desk tucked in a corner, a door tucked in another, another door that was wider than the one in the corner, a large floor to ceiling window with curtains drawn back, but it opened up to a balcony. Alfred moved over to it see the night sky above and to see no one outside on the balcony. He looked up to see the night sky again and gasped as he realized how late it probably was and surprised at how he hadn't noticed. He turned to see that Ivan's room was illuminated by a small chandelier and a few lamps as well that rested on the bedside table and desk; though the lamp was hardly visible with all the books and papers resting on it.

He went over to the bed nervously and looked around the room knowing no one could see him, but he just wanted to be sure before climbing on top of the bed. He struggled for a moment because the bed was high off the ground and thick, but he managed and marveled in its smooth cool fabric and softness. He smiled widely then rolled over and buried his face in the plush bedding and pillows that covered the bed. He shivered as he noticed the familiar scent of Ivan on everything and couldn't help but smile more to the point it started to hurt. After what seemed to be an eternity of blissful happiness Alfred realized what exactly he was doing and quickly sprung up to sit upright. His face was painted a bright red as he realized that he had spent God-knows-how-long smelling Ivan's pillows.

"What's wrong with me," he asked out loud and even waited for an answer to receive no response.

He gave a sigh and ran a hand through his hair but stopped when he noticed a familiar trunk on the right side of the bed. He leaned over the edge of the bed more to look at it properly and it took all his will power, along with slapping both hands over his mouth, to suppress the urge to give an excited yell of "I found my room!" His body shook with the effort and soon he was shaking from laughter and flopped back on the bed. He smiled up at the canopy over the bed and let out a long drawn out sigh as he calmed down, but as soon as he did a knock came to the door. He tensed so quickly it hurt and when the door began to open he felt like he just couldn't move.

"Alfred?"

The honey blonde furrowed his brow at hearing this and quickly sat up to see Katyusha standing in the doorway, now wearing the light blue dress she had been holding when he had barged into her room.

"Uh—Katyusha! Funny meetin' you here," he said nervously and then inwardly berated himself for saying something so stupid.

Katyusha just chuckled at him and closed the door behind her.

"It is almost time for party. I came to see if you was ready da? Though… you do not look like you are."

Alfred stared at her blankly then felt his face heat up as he realized that she was aware of where he would be staying.

"U-Uh yeah… Um..."

"The door in the corner is a bathroom you can clean up in there. I shall see you downstairs then yes?"

Alfred just gave a frantic nod and Katyusha gave an amused smile and waved good-bye as she left him in Ivan's room.


	22. Funhouse Prt 2

**Funhouse **

**Prt. 2**

Alfred stared at himself in a full length mirror that hung on a wall next to what he found out to be Ivan's closet. He found that his trunk had a few new outfits within it and put on the first one that caught his eye. He stood in the mirror wearing violet pants, a cream colored button up shirt, a black vest with violet buttons, a black bowtie with a violet stripe going across it, and black leather shoes. He had combed his hair repeatedly in a failed effort to deal with his cowlick, but as he always did, he gave up on trying to tame it. He stared at himself for a while longer before finally giving a big smile to himself and moving to the bedroom door.

As soon as he opened the door he was bombarded with the sounds of music and loud chatter from below. He took a deep breath after closing the door behind him and heading down the hall to the stairs to join the others on the first floor.

Once he made it down he was completely overwhelmed by how many people were in the house. Sure he had seen them all on the train, but now seeing them dressed up in an array of colorful dresses and suits, it was unbelievable that these were all the same people that did the strangest things at a circus.

"Arfred-kun!"

The blue eyed teen turned to see Kiku dressed in a traditional formal kimono (though Alfred assumed it was just a fancy version of a yukata that he usually wore). The Japanese teen waved to the American as he made his way over to him.

"Hey Kiku! Nice outfit!"

"Arigatō. You rook nice as werr."

"Thanks man," Alfred said happily. "So what exactly do we do?"

"Ah, we werr go to the dining room and take our seats for dinner at 1."

"Dinner at 1 in the morning?"

"Hai."

Alfred gave an amused look, but nodded and took hold of his friend's hand.

"Well then let's get the best seat! There are still a lot of people I don't know of yet."

Kiku had a faint pink tint his face as Alfred took his hand and tugged him through the crowds to the dining room. The two were able to snag two seats at one end of the table which was quickly becoming full as more of the performers and workers took their seats. The two spent their time first picking out unfamiliar faces so Kiku could tell Alfred of them, and then they spent time with Alfred trying to name everyone he was able to retain in his mind. Soon their game died away as Gilbert and Matthew plopped down across from them at the table. To the twins' surprise they're outfits were matching each other like they always did for the circus, but since neither one was near each other when they dressed it really was a marvel.

Matthew wore a cream colored vest with violet buttons, a violet shirt button up underneath, black pants, a black bow tie with a stripe of cream across it, and a pair of deep violet leather shoes. The twins smiled at each other and laughed lightly as they took in their appearances.

"So vhat's your speech going to be," asked Gilbert to the twins.

They both looked at each other with pale faces then to Gilbert as they both said: "What?!"

Gilbert cracked a smile and laughed a little.

"Ja, a speech! All the newbies have to give one didn't you know?"

The twins stared at each other again and just as Kiku was about to say something on the matter someone else beat him to it.

"Ha, don't listen to him amigos he's just lying!"

The twins pale faces looked up to see Antonio leaning on Gilbert; using his head as a resting place for his arm.

"He is," they asked in unison.

"Si! No one has ever given a speech," stated the Spaniard confidently.

"What iz zis about a speech?"

Antonio turned just as Francis appeared besides him and moved to use Gilbert as an armrest as well.

"Hey! Get off! You're boney elbows are killing me!"

This demand was met with both Francis and Antonio elbowing Gilbert in his shoulder and head.

"Bastards," Gilbert groaned once his friends letup and went back to leaning on him in peace.

"Now this speech?"

"Gilbert said we had to give a speech—" started Matthew. "But Antonio said that was lie," finished Alfred.

"Oh mes enfants of course zat iz a lie! Gilbert always tries to get new additions to do somezing embarrassing during zese zings," stated Francis with a sigh.

The twins let out a sigh of relief and Alfred instantly glared at the albino who only rolled his eyes and gave a smirk.

"Ah that is right amigo! Do you remember when he tried to get Roderich to do the same, or the time he had Feliciano convinced that he had to—"

"Hey shut up! Vhat about you two!? I remember when Arthur came along and Francis tried to—"

"Hey you bloody frog move! Your arse is blocking the damn table," shouted a British voice, as if on cue, which drew everyone's attention.

"Oh mon cher I happen to know for a fact that you like—"

Before the words could get out any further a punch was connected to the Frenchmen's stomach. Arthur then promptly pulled out the chair beside Gilbert which made Francis fall back onto his ass and then sat down in it not caring for the man on the floor.

"Now then, let's act like civilized gentleman shall we," inquired Arthur as he eyed Francis on the floor then the other two members of the Bad Touch Trio.

He then looked ahead and noticed that Master Yao had appeared out of nowhere and was seated in front of him next to Kiku. Beside him, Antonio slipped in after noticing that Romano sat in the other seat. There was a grunt and a rattle of the chair next to Arthur which the Brit didn't even look at as the Francis picked himself off the floor and sat in the chair next to his lover.

"Mon cher, you are so very—"

A glare from Arthur quickly silenced Francis and the man sighed and pushed his place setting upwards to lean forward to rest his head on the table. Arthur smiled at the act and placed a hand on Francis' head to card his fingers through his hair. Everyone that was seated near them said nothing of it in fear of the British escape artist's wrath.

"Everyone please take your seats," came a firm voice that only could belong to the owner of the magical circus.

His voice was followed by a loud smack as his cane hit the marbled flooring of the dining room. Everyone was quickly silent and quickly taking their seats. All eyes were on the middle of the table where Ivan stood. Alfred and Matthew found it odd that Ivan would sit at the middle, but once they look at the far end they saw Natalia sitting there with an ever present scowl, and when they looked beside themselves Katyusha had somehow appeared on their end. She smiled at Alfred and nodded her head forward to her brother who stood at the middle of the table speaking.

"—Now let us introduce ourselves as always for our new additions da?"

Everyone gave a yes in their own language or nods of agreement. Ivan looked over to Natalia who looked to the person on her right who then immediately sprang up and gave his name and title. One by one each person stood and faced the twins as they did the same.

"I am Gupta and I am The Hypnotist." "I am Sadiq and I am The Sword Swallower." "I am Sey and I am the Contortionist." "I am Tino and with Brewald, Matthias, Lukas and Emil we are the Nordic Stilt Walkers." I am Nirand and—" "I am Neeraja." "And we run the Elephant Spectacular." "I am Emma and this is Ted we run food carts." "I am Ink and I run tickets and keep an eye on all of you."

When it came for Matthew to stand Gilbert held him down and whispered: "You two go last." Katyusha then went to introduce herself as the healer, crafter, and assistance to Ivan, then skipping Alfred went on to Kiku. Once the introductions where done Matthew and Alfred shakily stood up and said:

"I am Matthew W. Jones—" "I am Alfred F. Jones—" "We are twins and the newest additions thank you for letting us come along," they said together in unison quickly. Their nervousness growing more and more as they stood with all eyes on them. Matthew thought he'd faint if it went any longer.

"It is still unsettling when you two do that," stated Arthur to ease the silence and the nerves of his sons.

The blondes cracked a wary smile, which grew to be more at ease as "Welcome to the rest of your lives", "Welcome adored", and other welcoming or amusing things were said about them. The twins let out a breath and sat down quickly; both of them itched to reach for each other's hand but seeing as they sat across from each other they couldn't.

"Well done Alfred, Matthew. Now that that is done it is time for dinner," stated Ivan as he stood.

It was then that the grandfather clock that sat in the corner of the dining room chimed for one in them morning. The instant it stopped all the servants in Ivan's castle poured out of a green door that Ivan had went into when they had first arrived. Each carrying trays, pushing carts, or holding bottles. In no time at all everyone had a domed dished in front of them and with a nod from Ivan the domes where lifted to reveal that no one's dinner was the same. Everyone had something different that smelled like heaven and sin all at once. As soon as the servants vanished with the domes and a few stayed behind for anyone's needs everyone dug in. No words other than "My god." or "Whoa." or "Unbelievable." where exchanged amongst the guests. Mostly just opted to groan and moan about their dinner, question its contents, and fawn over it.

"What is this," asked Alfred to Katyusha as she sipped at her wine.

"I do not know Alfred. That is part of the dinners. No one knows what they are eating and it is always an adventure to try and guess what exactly is in them or what it is made of. And no dish is alike."

Matthew and Alfred exchange a look of awe and quickly went about trying to find out what they had, then eating off each other's plates to find out if they could identify what the other had. Soon dessert was put out and the twins found that everyone's dessert looked the same in their parfait dishes, but once they took a spoonful of what lay inside it was completely different. Flavor combinations from around the table where not alike just like the dinner and the twins enjoyed every mouthful they got.

Once dinner was concluded the music that had been idly playing in the ballroom become louder. Soon everyone at the table was getting up to go to the ballroom to dance off the meal they had just consumed. The twins got up with everyone else and followed them into the room. They gasped as they took in the room, before they had only rushed through it in search of rooms, but now they could really look at it. The room was completely white even the marble flooring was white as snow, yet the room was abloom with color. The large crystal chandelier above them was bright and each hanging pane of crystal was tinted with color. Casting an array of bright colors all over the room and making it seem like they stood within a kaleidoscope.

Alfred and Matthew watched as people paired up and went to dance across the floor as a waltz played.

"Matthew?"

The violet eyed twin looked up to see Gilbert holding out his hand and nod to the dance floor. The teen blushed then looked to Alfred who just smiled and gave his hand a squeeze before letting go. Matthew smiled at his brother then took Gilbert's hand and was quickly led away.

Alfred sighed as he watched his brother clumsily dance with Gilbert then moved to look around the room to see if he could spot Ivan or anyone for that matter who was free. Just when he was about to hunt down Kiku a hand came to his shoulder and he spun around to find the one he had been looking for all along.

"May I have this dance Fredka?"

"S-Sure, Vanya," Alfred stuttered out as he took in the Russian before him. He was dressed in a white and violet suite that caught the kaleidoscope effect of the chandelier perfectly. His violet eyes glowed in the lighting as they stared down at Alfred. He then noticed Ivan's lips were moving and he shook himself out his daze and blushed lightly.

"W-What was that?"

"I asked if you know how to dance," stated Ivan chuckling lightly at the flustered American.

"O-Oh… Um no, not at all," Alfred admitted with a lopsided grin.

Ivan had a small grin come to his face and he quickly pulled Alfred out onto the floor. He moved them easily with the upbeat waltz as he swayed and moved past other couples. Alfred clumsily tried to keep up.

"Th-this is harder than it looks," stated Alfred as he tried to look at his feet.

Ivan smiled and let out a laugh as he spun them around.

"Do not look at your feet Fredka. Just let the music flow through you, da? It is easy."

Alfred gave a skeptical look, but stopped looking at his feet, and only then did he realize how close Ivan really was to him. His face heated up instantly and his heart pounded in his chest. Ivan noticed this easily and he could feel the cool heat in his chest grow at the sight.

'_I really am in love with him,'_ Ivan thought and a smile graced his lips.

"Did you find your room Alfred?"

Alfred blushed even darker and nodded his head frantically.

"Y-Yeah…"

Ivan smiled bigger and leaned down to put his forehead to Alfred's and the two locked eyes on each other instantly. Neither could look away and soon their swift clumsy dancing slowed to a stop.

"We stopped," said Alfred softly.

"We have," said Ivan in his own soft voice. "Fredka, can I show you something?"

Alfred nodded and smiled sheepishly as Ivan pulled back and took his hand. The teen quickly followed Ivan as he pulled him along the edge of the dance floor to get to the doorway that led into the dining room. Nobody noticed them as they left except for one all-knowing pair of deep blue eyes.

**.*.*.**

"W-Where are we going?"

"Upstairs." Alfred blushed at what that could possible mean, but it was soon crushed as Ivan added. "To the fourth floor."

"Fourth floor?"

"Da."

Ivan gave an amused look as he guided Alfred up the stairs to the third floor then went into the left wing and coming up to the staircase that Alfred had seen when he had been looking for Ivan's room.

"The fourth floor…"

"Da, come on Fredka."

Alfred gave a nod and followed Ivan up the spiral staircase and then they stopped as they reached a small wooden door. Alfred watched curiously as Ivan took the knob in hand and turned it and began to push it open.

"Watch your head Fredka, and your step," he said with a small grin as he crouched down and stepped through the door.

Alfred followed close behind and watched his head, but not his step. He almost fell forward into a pit of pillows once he went through the door, but Ivan was quick to steady him.

"Told you to watch your step da," Ivan said smugly.

Alfred made a face at him then looked at the room he was in as the door closed behind him. He was standing on a narrow ledge that went around the room in a circle. Within that circle was a sunken floor that housed nothing but large thick pillows that were all black with embroidered white and deep blue stars on them. It looked like a pit filled with the night sky. The walls around them were painted deep blue with silver stripes and the room was illuminated by the brightness of the night sky above them. A glass dome was above them letting in the light and making the room shimmer like a starry night sky.

"Wow…"

"You like it yes?"

Alfred could only nod and then yelp in surprise as he felt a hand push into his back sending him over the ledge and into the pillows face first. He wriggled and struggled to find a way to stand, but it seemed there was no floor with all the pillows. He grunted and succeeded in rolling over and hearing Ivan's laughter.

"Shut up! Why'd you even—"

Alfred cut himself off as he saw Ivan take off his shoes then his suit jacket. Alfred blushed and was about say something on the matter, but was silent again when he saw Ivan jump into the pit of pillows and land face first not far from him. Alfred couldn't help but let out a laugh and roll on to his side as he felt tears come to his eyes from laughing so hard. Ivan let out a grunt and then rolled over to be closer and face Alfred. The teen wiped at his eyes and started to take deep breaths to calm down from his laughing fit.

"That, that has to be the most hilarious thing I've ever seen."

"I thought it was quite funny when you yelped like little girl da?"

Alfred instantly went dead silent and that left room for Ivan laugh once again. Alfred glared at the man and then punched him in the arm. Ivan chuckled at the punch and sighed as he finally calmed down. Alfred watched him close his eyes and relax into the artificial night sky they laid on. Alfred enjoyed the serene look on the Russian's face and couldn't help but stare at him. Ivan soon opened his eyes and simply said: "Look."

Alfred looked away from Ivan to look up at the dome above them and a small gasp escaped him as he really looked at the dome above them. The dome was made of various sized glass, but they weren't ordinary glass. They were magnifying the night sky above at different depths, ranging from little to huge magnification. It was like using a multitude of telescopes, but all just stitched together.

"How?"

"It is amazing what you can do when you have close connections with people through the circus."

Alfred stared up at the night sky speechless at how in one pane he could see a red planet and in another it just look like a red dot. He marveled at the constellations that were displayed above him and soon marveled at the pair of violet eyes above him.

"I-Ivan?"

Alfred was suddenly painfully aware of how their bodies fit together perfectly and how Ivan's eyes bore into him. He felt the magician take his hand then felt his breath hitch as the man lowered himself on to him. Alfred shivered as he felt Ivan's lips capture his own, kissing him gently, then pulling back. Alfred looked at him with lidded blue eyes and Ivan gave a small smile.

"Alfred, I love you."

Ivan hadn't even realized what he had said at first and instantly regretted it upon seeing Alfred's face. He was aware that the teen liked him, but he wasn't sure that he loved like he did. He was wasn't even sure if what he felt for the teen was even okay. He knew he wasn't supposed to feel something like love for the rest of his life. He knew that and knew the reason behind it yet, here he was feeling it for a nineteen year old boy that he saved from an abusive household along with his twin.

"Alfred, I, I am sorry. I did not mean for that to come out. I…"

The Russian was at a loss of what to say and moved to sit upright on Alfred's legs. The honey blonde below him still had a look of shock on his face, but it melted into one of worry as he heard Ivan say this.

"So, so you're saying that you don't love me," asked Alfred as he too managed to sit up on the pillows.

Alfred knew that Ivan said he liked him and for him to say that he loved him like he did he thought his heart had stopped. He felt like he could have just died right there from how happy he felt in that moment, but then Ivan apologized and he felt like his heart just ripped out of him.

Ivan looked up to see Alfred's melancholy expression and winced internally at seeing it.

"N-No, I… I do love you. I just…. I just did not think I would say it so soon." _'I did not think I was capable of it,'_ he added mentally.

Alfred felt himself smile softly then it grew to stretch over his face. He reached for Ivan and pulled him back down on top of himself and held him close to his body.

"I, I love you too."

Ivan pulled back from Alfred and stared at him critically.

"You do?"

Alfred gave a nod followed by a verbal yes, and instantly Alfred found Ivan's lips on his. The Russian's lips moved demandingly over Alfred's and the honey blonde eagerly gave into that demand. He moved his lips eagerly against Ivan's and arched his back as he felt the ash blonde move a hand to the small of his back. Alfred moaned into the kiss as he felt Ivan's tongue slip into his mouth. He did the same back but could barely concentrate with the way Ivan's tongue dominated him. Alfred groaned and pulled back from the kiss to gasp for air and from feeling Ivan grind his hips into him. He could feel the other getting hard just as quickly as he was himself.

"I-Ivan," Alfred said softly as he leaned up to place light kisses along the other's cheek then down his neck as he moved the scarf down.

Ivan shivered at the touch and moved to do the same, leaving trails of kisses and noticeable marks. Alfred gasped and laid back fully on the pillows as Ivan nipped at his neck then moved his hands to grip his clothing. Alfred shivered at feeling his clothes practically just fall away from his body and he knew that Ivan had done exactly that, to both of them, with his magic. Manipulating the material to fall off like silk and then tossing it to the side of the room.

"Fredka," Ivan said as he kissed Alfred's lips once more, "I need you."

Alfred blushed and gave a nod.

"Okay Vanya."

The Russian growled at hearing his nickname and moved to kiss his way down Alfred's body. He soon came to the other's manhood and wasted no time in taking it in his mouth, and savoring the taste of his lover and the sounds he was making all for him. Alfred dug his fingers into Ivan's ash blonde hair and groaned as he felt Ivan run his tongue along his cock and suck on it deeply.

"F-Fuck Ivan!"

Alfred wanted to buck and cum down the older man's throat but Ivan wouldn't allow it. He held him down and before he could find release he pulled off and licked his lips. Alfred gasped and lolled his head to the side as he tried to calm down a little.

"God, Ivan… Please!"

"Alfred?"

The Russian looked to see Alfred blushing deeply and rolling his hips eagerly.

"I-I want it. You," Alfred said a little nervously as he noticed the Ivan staring at him intently.

"Alfred," Ivan leaned down to place a gentle kiss on the honey blonde's lips then pulled back as he continued, "okay, but if it becomes too much for you I will stop."

Alfred nodded his head in understanding and Ivan backed off Alfred and moved between his legs. He spread the American's legs and smirked at the view given to him; Alfred's hard cock twitching for attention, his round ass spread apart to reveal the pink virgin entrance, and Alfred's toned and lengthy body was arched slightly and just screaming for him to take.

Alfred looked at Ivan to see him staring at him hungrily and take in every inch of him. He smiled at seeing that he really did have an effect on the man and then watched as he raised his hand and with a flick of his wrist a bottle appeared in his hand. Alfred recognized it as the same bottle Ivan had used on him when they were on the boat. He blushed as he recalled what they had done that night and knew that this night things were going to be completely different.

Ivan opened the bottle and poured some of the goo into his hand then closed it and set it aside. He moved his hand down to the teen's entrance and gently circled two fingers around it to get Alfred to relax before inserting one. He could feel Alfred tense considerably and he reached up to grab the teen's manhood and stroke it.

"Relax Fredka. You must relax if we are going to do this yes?"

Alfred nodded and took a deep breath and concentrated on the feel of Ivan's hand on his cock.

"Good Fredka," Ivan said softly as he felt the teen relax and he moved his finger in more.

Alfred moaned as he felt the digit push further into him then move back and forth soon making a smooth easy rhythm in and out. Alfred shivered at the odd sensation and then arched his back and cried out as Ivan pushed his finger deeper and brushed against his prostate. A spark of undeniable pleasure raced through him and made him want more and quickly. This was more intense, more intimate, more everything than what they had done before.

"Ivan please! A-Ah!"

Ivan gave a nod and moved to insert a second finger. Alfred tensed up again but with a few strokes to his manhood Alfred letup and Ivan was able to continue. Soon the Russian was working with three fingers inside the American, who was writhing on the black starry pillows and moaning for him.

"I-Ivan! Va-Vanya-ah!"

Ivan smirked at hearing this and pulled his fingers out satisfied with how much prep he did then spread the goo onto his large manhood and got into position.

"Fredka, I am going to enter now."

The honey blonde took a deep breath at hearing this and did his best to relax as much as possible. Ivan gripped his cock and Alfred's hip and began to push in. The teen instantly tensed around Ivan just as the head of his manhood pushed in. He let out a grunt and started to relax Alfred as much as he could.

"Alfred, Fredka, you must relax or this will hurt for both of us."

"F-Fuck."

Alfred bit his lip and gripped the pillows under him as he tried to relax. Ivan groaned as he tried to inch in more but stopped. He looked to see Alfred's eyes squeezed shut and he let out a sigh and moved up to him. He kissed the teen on both his eyes and moved the hand he had on Alfred's hip to take hold of the other's hand.

"It is okay Fredka. Open your eyes da? Just relax and open your eyes."

Alfred opened his blue eyes to look into calm yet determined violet. Ivan leaned down and kissed his lips heatedly and rubbed his thumb over Alfred's hand that he held. Alfred soon let out a moan and Ivan pushed his hips forward gently. He groaned as he felt his manhood start slide into the teen with more ease. He pushed forward a little ways before pulling back, repeating the processes until he was completely sheathed in Alfred.

"You did it Fredka, I am in."

Alfred felt his chest tighten at knowing that he actually did it and felt his heart beat loudly in his ears. The magician rested over Alfred for a moment to let the teen adjust before pulling out and sliding back in. Alfred groaned at the feel of something so thick and warm moving in him, making him feel so hollow and so full with each movement. It was the oddest sensation he had ever felt but he was glad to deal with it.

"Ivan."

Alfred tightened his grip on Ivan's hand and leaned up to kiss the magician before falling back and urging him to move faster. He gasped and shuddered as he felt Ivan push in and out a little more quickly than before and let out a low moan as he grazed his prostate. He reached up to pull Ivan down on top of him and hold him close as the Russian rocked and pumped his hips at a steady pace. Alfred could feel every inch of Ivan in him and he felt he was either losing his mind or melting or both as he laid there under Ivan.

"I-Ivan! G-God Ivan!"

Ivan grunted and held onto Alfred as he moved faster, picking up his pace just a little more. He didn't wish to move to quickly since this was Alfred's first time but he couldn't help but wanting to buck and thrust harder and harder. Alfred's tight heat was unbearable to him and he just wanted to drown in it. Feeling Alfred so close to his body, his moans in his ear, his fingers in his hair and holding onto him; he knew he wasn't going to last much longer at this rate.

"Alfred!"

Alfred dug his nails into Ivan's back and began to rock and buck into Ivan as he thrusted into him. He was so close he couldn't stand it and he wanted more.

"I'm close!"

Neither one knew who exactly said it for they both felt like they had. Alfred wrapped his legs around Ivan's waist encouraging the magician to thrust harder into his prostate, making him see stars upon stars as he stared unfocused at the night sky above.

"IVAN!"

Alfred felt himself tense and cum hard between Ivan and himself. His cum covered their abdomens as he clung to Ivan for dear life as he came. He felt light headed, and light hearted, just light, like he could just float up or melt.

Ivan let out a loud grunt of Alfred's name as he felt the other clench around his cock. He pumped into him two more times before cumming into the teen below him. He emptied himself deep into his lover, breathing harshly as the other still clung to him as he came.

Alfred soon found himself going boneless and flopping back on the pillows followed by Ivan. They both laid unmoving for a moment until Ivan pulled out and rolled over to look up at the night sky that was starting to bleed into a shade of purple. Ivan groaned at seeing it, knowing that soon their starry haven would be drenched in sunlight. He then looked over to Alfred to see the teen passed out beside him. His eyes closed and his face completely slack except for the small smile that resided on his lips. Ivan smiled at the sight and reached over to pull Alfred towards him and enjoyed the warmth, though sticky in some places, which came to his body from their contact.

"Spokoynoy nochi lyubov' moya."

* * *

**Translations:**

Arigatō. – Thank you

Amigo – Friend

Oh mes enfants – Oh my children.

Mon cher – My dear

Spokoynoy nochi lyubov' moya. – Goodnight my love.

Hai/Ja/Si/Da – Yes

***I DID IT! I POSTED LIKE I SAID I WOULD!*I honestly loved writing this chapter! I've been dying to get to this point for like ages! This is based off the scene in the book where Marco and Celia wander around the house after the party and find a rainbow room with a sunken floor filled with pillows and it was that scene in the book that made me want to start this fic because hey that'd be some sweet sex in that room and then I was like why not do a whole circus thing? Its never been done... well I don't think... so why not xp *S****till MORE to come! THANK YOU ALL FOR STICKING WITH ME! YALL ARE AWESOME!*Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews welcomed!***


	23. Extra: Mattie's Night

**Extra: Mattie's Night**

Matthew found himself stumbling and nearly falling over himself and Gilbert, as the albino danced him across the ballroom floor. Matthew clung to the other man's black and white suit like his life depended on it, as he tried to move with Gilbert as smoothly as possible. The ballroom was spinning around him in a dizzying way with all the colors swirling in his vision as the Prussian twirled him and then dipped him back. Matthew let out a reflexive squeak of surprise at being dipped back, thinking he was falling, only to see Gilbert's smirking face in his vision.

"You are a horrible dancer Matthew."

"Shut up! I told I couldn't dance after you pulled me out here Gilbert."

"Ja, but you are too awesome to just sit on the sidelines," replied Gilbert as he straightened them back up and then bowed as the song ended. "Vould you like to dance some more, or do something else?"

Matthew blushed lightly at the question then looked around the ballroom. He noticed that Alfred had join the floor with Ivan and danced just a badly as he did. He looked at his twin for a moment then to everyone else before looking back at Gilbert.

"W-What do you have in mind?"

Gilbert had a grin come to his lips as he heard this and moved Matthew off the dancefloor. He held the other's hand gently in his own and leaned down to kiss the other in the shadow of a corner. Matthew tensed at the kiss, knowing full well they weren't alone, but melted into it as Gilbert persisted. When they pulled apart the Prussian kissed up to Matthew's ear and whispered:

"Do you vant to go to our room?"

The light blonde felt his face heat up instantly at the question and his heart pound in his chest.

'_Does he mean… Can I really do that?'_

Matthew looked at Gilbert's face to see him looking nervous, but unknown to Matthew he was also blushing, the colorful room obscuring the blush on his face. Mattie bit his bottom lip and looked away from Gilbert, suddenly finding their shoes more interesting.

"I-I…"

Gilbert could tell the other was nervous and quickly went about correcting it though he was a wreck himself. He placed a hand on Matthew's face and lifted it up to have the other look at him.

"If, if you don't vant to you don't have to. I, I know it'd be your first time and I don't vant you to regret it or anything…" Matthew blushed darker at hearing this and noticed how soft the Prussian's voice was. "I know I'm pretty awesome in bed but I, I don't vant to hurt you or push you if you're not ready," finished Gilbert a smirk playing on lips as he noticed Matthew give a small smile at his "awesome" comment.

'_It'll be okay. It is Gilbert.'_

"We, we can go," Matthew voiced as he gave a little bigger smile.

"You, sure?"

"Ja, I am," stated Matthew was a sly smile and he leaned forward to hug the older man.

Gilbert looked down at the blonde attached to him, and after a moment he let out a sigh and hugged the other back. He then smirked as he took the other's hand and pulled them back.

"I think I need to teach you more of my language."

"Hhmm, I wouldn't mind," said Mattie chuckling a little as he was led out of the ballroom and up to the stairs.

Gilbert had an arm around Mattie's waist as they trudged up the stairs to the second floor then headed off to the east wing. Matthew took the liberty of opening their door and smiled at seeing their room. It was still amazing to him to see such an extravagant room and to know he shared it with the guy he found himself falling for more and more.

The room was done in a color scheme of white, silver, red, and violet. There was a large four-poster canopy bed that sat in the left corner at an angle, a large wide window rested on the back wall with bench inside the windowsill. There was a desk, a large soft rug that laid on the cold marble of the room, an in-suite bathroom and large closet. The chandelier above was off leaving only the various lamps around to illuminate the room in a soft glow.

Gilbert smiled at seeing Matthew take in the room for a second time then turned him to face him. The blonde's violate eyes widened as the albino did this then move down on him, closing the gap between them and kissing him. He gave short chaste kisses until Matthew began to kiss him back, relaxing in his hold, then depend the kiss. The albino soon slipped his tongue into Matthew's mouth and enjoyed the small moan that escaped the other as their kiss became hungry and heated.

When they finally pulled apart, the need for air becoming demanding, red eyes took in the flustered state of the teen before them.

"Let's move to the bed."

"O-Okay," stammered out Matthew as he felt Gilbert move down to kiss his lips again and begin to walk him backwards.

"G-Gil," the blonde panted as they broke their kisses again, but then a surprised yelp came from him as he felt himself hit the bed, then be lifted to sit on it.

Matthew wiggled back on the bed to be in the center of it and sat up on his elbows to see Gilbert get on the bed and crawl up and be over his body. The blonde gulped and felt his breath hitch as the albino got closer to him and soon found his face mere inches away. Gilbert loved the flustered and eager look that showed on Matthew's face; knowing that the teen had no idea that he had such an expression on his face.

"Matthew…"

Gilbert trailed off as he leaned down and kissed the teens lips then moved to his neck as he ran his hands to the other's clothing. He licked and nipped at Matthew's neck, marking him as his own, as he moved his hands to quickly unbutton the other's vest, undo his bowtie, and unbutton his shirt. He quickly discarded the clothing, and went about moving his mouth lower to claim the soft creamy colored skin now accessibly to him. Matthew let out gasps and twitched at the teasing touches and mouth that moved along his torso. He arched his back as he felt Gilbert run his tongue along his waistline.

"G-Gilbert," Matthew exclaimed through a gasp then lifted his head to see the albino smirking at him.

He felt his face heat up at the look and bit his bottom lip nervously as he felt Gilbert undo his belt and pants. Matthew lifted his hips as he felt the pants and his underwear slide down his legs and then tugged off once the shoes and socks obstructing their removal were gone. With his clothes tossed about on the floor, nothing remaining on his person, he laid under Gilbert completely exposed. He had a deep blush painting his face as he noticed the loving yet eager look on the other's face. He moved up to sit up and wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck and moved to push his lips against the Prussian's. Gilbert shifted to sit on the bed comfortably with Matthew in his lap as he kissed back with as much vigor as the teen.

"M-Mattie," panted out Gilbert as he felt Mattie push into his body, their lower halves rubbing together momentarily.

Matthew smirked at feeling how hard the other was under him and moved to rub against the other again. He was still a nervous wreck for what was to come but after doing this much with Gilbert before he was less nervous. Mattie moved his lips to kiss down Gilbert's neck in the same fashion Gilbert had done with him, and removed the other's suit jacket and shirt. The Prussian groaned as he was undressed as Matthew still persisted in rocking in his lap. Once he had his arms free from his clothing he latched on to the blonde and rolled them over so he was on his back. He loomed over Matthew with a faint blush on his face as he looked at the other smile softly at him. The albino smirked at the violet eyed teen then groaned as he felt the other move a hand to cup him.

"M-Mattie..."

"I may be a virgin, but I believe you need to be naked for this to work Gil," stated Matthew slyly in a soft voice.

"Gott," was all Gilbert could get out as he bucked into the other's hand.

He couldn't help but want to rut into the soft palm that was undoing his pants. He knew he needed to pull himself together or he'd do something he'd regret. This would be their first time together and he wanted it to be the most comfortable and pleasurable thing for both of them. Gilbert let out a hiss as he felt his hot erection being exposed to the cool air of their bedroom. He looked down to see Matthew looking flush and nervous seeing as he didn't know what he should do next. Gilbert bit his bottom lip at look and moved to rut his aching length against Matthew who moaned in response.

"M-Mattie," Gilbert said as he laid down completely on top of Matthew, his pants hanging off his hips, "do, do you trust me?"

Mattie knew what the other meant and nodded his head without hesitation.

"I-I, I do Gil. I trust you."

Gilbert released a breath he didn't know he was holding in upon hearing Mattie's answer then got off the teen. Matthew watched him curiously as he got off him and moved over to the left side of the bed. Matthew shivered at the feeling of losing Gilbert's body against his, and blushing as he noticed the other pull off his remaining clothing and get something from within the nightstand. The Prussian then quickly returned between Matthew's legs and held up what he had.

"This will make things easier for us," Gilbert stated.

"O-Okay, go ahead."

Gilbert gave a nod at getting the approval to proceed and set about opening the bottle he held in his hand and pouring out the goo within it. He coated his fingers in it then moved his hand to touch Matthew's hard erection to let the other feel how good the goo could feel. The teen gasped sharply and arched his back as well as push his hips into Gilbert's hand. The goo was cold, but began to warm as he felt Gilbert move his hand along his shaft.

"O-Oh Gawd G-Gilbert!"

The Prussian smiled at hearing his name being called and moved to set down the bottle of lubricant to move his hand to collect the excess goo that was running down Mattie's thighs and scrotum.

"Mattie," he slowed his hand to get the other's attention, drawing a whine of protest then a set of violet eyes, "Mattie, I'm going to prepare you now okay, it's going to feel odd at first, but it'll get better okay?"

Matthew panted heavily at hearing this then bit his lip nervously before giving a nod. Gilbert began to move his hand at a faster pace as he moved his other hand to Mattie's entrance. The blonde gasped at feeling a finger rub his hole, relaxing the area, then inserting itself gently. He flinched at the feeling and tensed at feeling the digit move further in him, but he soon relaxed as he felt Gilbert pump his cock firmer and more teasingly to draw his attention away from the intrusion. Mattie soon felt himself become accustomed to the odd feeling of something in him as Gilbert touched him. He moaned and rocked his hips to get more friction from the hand on him, but also inadvertently buried Gilbert's finger deeper into him to hit his prostate.

"OH FUCK!"

Gilbert stilled at hearing such a loud curse come from the soft spoken twin and watched as the other writhed on the bed and moaned.

"M-Mattie," asked Gilbert completely overwhelmed.

The blonde soon came to his senses at hearing his name and blushed so deeply everything from his neck and up was blood red.

"S-Sorry! It, it just felt so good and I never…"

Gilbert chuckled at the teen and shook his head at the other.

"It okay, you're supposed to feel like that. Awesome ja?" Gilbert gave a reassuring smile, but then gave a look of worry. "You're, you're not hurt are you?" Matthew shook his head and Gilbert gave a relieved sigh. "Good, now I'm going to add another to open you up. Stay as relaxed as you can."

Matthew gave an okay and relaxed as much as possible as he felt the second finger added. Gilbert picked back up on stroking the twin slowly as he pushed his fingers in. Once he had both fingers in snugly and began to move them to open Mattie up he cried out for the other to stop. Gilbert instantly froze, not daring to move a muscle in fear of hurting the other more.

"S-Sorry, do, do you vant to stop," asked Gilbert as he saw Matthew take deep breaths.

"N-No, it's, I… I was about cum," stated Matthew, fully embarrassed at realizing how close he was in such a short amount of time.

"Oh," was the only thing the albino could say.

"O-Okay, you can keep going now.

Gilbert gave a nod then moved his fingers in and out, gently easing the teen open as he stroked him to ease the odd sensation of his first time. Soon he was able to add a third finger and quickly moved to have Matthew moaning and writhing under his touch as he found his prostate. He was careful to not tease him too much, just enough to make him feel good and relaxed. With a whimper of disapproval came from Matthew as Gilbert removed his fingers; the Prussian gripped his manhood and spread more cold goo onto it. He then gripped the other's legs and hips and moved into position.

"M-Mattie, look at me." The teen looked up to see Gilbert ready to enter him, but waiting on him. "I'm going to push in now, if it hurts just tell me, and I'll stop and we can do something else, okay?"

"Gil, it's, it's okay. Go on I trust you."

Gilbert nodded then leaned down to give Matthew a quick kiss before backing up and then pushing in. Matthew's mouth opened in a silent scream as he felt Gilbert's erection go into him, which was way bigger than the fingers that had been him. He clawed at the bedding as he felt himself become unbearably full and having the urge to push Gilbert out, but resisted. He took deep breaths and soon felt a hand on his cheek which made him turn his head and open his eyes. He had no idea he had closed them but once he opened them he was met with caring and concerned red eyes.

"Relax Mattie, my awesome self vill make it good," said Gilbert with a sheepish smile on his face.

"O-Oh yeah, then prove it," replied Mattie, grateful that Gilbert was trying to ease him.

The Prussian smirked fully at the teen under him then bucked his hips, hitting the other's prostate dead on. Matthew was instantly overtaken with the strong pleasure that ripped through him from the action. His mouth hanging open in another silent scream and his fists tightening in the bedding.

"G-Gil… Do, do that again, please," Matthew begged as he moaned breathlessly.

The blonde rolled his hips as he got used to the full sensation of Gilbert in him.

"Don't vorry, your awesome boyfriend is going to make you feel that good real soon."

With that Gilbert gripped Matthew's hips and began to rock in and out of the teen. He moved his hips gently letting the other get used to him and also enjoy the feel of each other moving slowly.

"Mein Gott, Mattie," the albino said in a hiss as he felt the teen constrict against him in an unbearably good way.

"G-Gil… Oh f-fuck," stammered out Matthew as he felt his prostate grazed teasingly. "F-Faster, oh god faster."

Gilbert gave a grunt then picked up his pace, thrusting quicker and quicker as Matthew got louder and louder. The blonde arched off the bed and pushed down to meet Gilbert halfway, eager to get more friction and to reach his climax. He groaned and rocked his hips against Gilbert as he practically began to pound into Matthew. The teen hissed out a "Yes!" as he felt himself get closer to his climax with each hit to his prostate. Gilbert groaned and latched onto Matthew as he moved his arms to latch onto the albino. Both holding each other as they moved faster and closer to their orgasms.

"I-I can't—AH! G-Gil!"

"Gott Mattie!"

The Prussian rocked in the blonde panting and moaning under him a few more times before he felt Matthew tighten around him quickly and tenses in his arms. Matthew let out a cry of Gilbert's name as he felt himself climax; his warm cum landing on both of their abdomens. His body shook from the force of the orgasm, never had anything felt so good, not even the night on the boat they had shared could compare to this moment. Matthew clung to the albino as he found his release and moaned as Gilbert let out a grunt of his name as he came. The albino's spunk filled him up completely and oozed out around the older man's cock that stayed inside as he finished. Gilbert groaned and rocked his hips as he came feeling his hard cock soften in Matthew's heat before pulling out and collapsing bedside the teen.

They laid together panting and sweaty from their activity and Matthew could start to feel a dull ache growing little by little as he laid on the bed. He could also feel Gilbert's cum oozing out of him more and he felt the urge to shower as he felt his body come down from its high.

"Gott Mattie. Are, are you okay? I, I said I vould be gentle, but vhen I felt—"

Gilbert was cut off by Mattie who let out a chuckle and turned his head to the exhausted yet pleased albino.

"It's okay Gil. I, I'm a little sore, but I'm fine."

Gilbert let out a sigh and moved to kiss Matthew on the lips softly and hold him against his chest.

"Good, now let go get cleaned up, ja?"

"Ja," replied Mattie with a pleased smile.

* * *

**Translations:**

Mein/Gott – My / God

Ja – Yes

**So I realized that I so needed to post up the chap of Mattie and his first time as well cuz... why not xp PruCan is the next paring amongst a thousand more xp So here it is! I hope it was okay!*S****till MORE to come! THANK YOU ALL FOR STICKING WITH ME!*Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews welcomed!***


	24. Wandering and Worrying

**Wandering and Worrying**

Alfred stirred in his sleep as his body shook from the cold air around him. He groaned softly as he felt how cold he was and naked. His blue eyes fluttered open, though still hazed over with sleep, and saw that he was surrounded by the night sky. He had no idea how he managed to reach the stars and stay afloat in the sky, but it was soon pushed to the side as his eyes come across another form. His mind drowsily came up with _'Ivan'_, which immediately put the blonde in motion to cling to the older man once again.

As soon as he reached over he noticed the other didn't look so peaceful in his sleep, but Alfred chalked it up as the cold air being the cause. He laid down on the man's chest again and held onto him; a sigh escaped his lips as the warmth from before came back to him and he hummed approval as he snuggled into the others chest.

"Love you," muttered Alfred as he felt his sleepy state overcome him again. His mind not even registering that there was a lack of a heartbeat as he laid on the other.

**.*.*.**

"_If this is done, you will never experience the full strength of emotion. You will never know of the darkest or joyous of emotions, of feelings. You will never be able to give your love fully to anyone. Is this what you truly wish?"_

"_Da, it is better this way."_

"_It cannot be undone without your life at great risk."_

"_I am aware."_

"_Very well. In exchange, you will be my apprentice. You will study under me. I will teach you everything I know and you will obey me. Do I have your word?"_

_ Icy blue eyes steeled onto lifeless violet._

"_You have my word."_

"_Then we have an accord."_

_ A pale bony hand reached forward from the darkness and plunged into the pained body that stood weakly. A pained gasp escaped pale lips, and violet eyes widened as unbearable pain and heat, like being set on fire, erupted from the chest where the hand had buried itself into. The violet eyes watched as the hand began to draw back, coming with it black fire and a beating organ._

A sharp gasp pierced the chilly air of the early morning; violet eyes wide open and taking in the room quickly. Ivan's breathing was ragged as he looked around and his hand quickly moved to his chest, but instead of feeling bare skin he found a head of blonde hair. He looked down to see Alfred clinging to him as he slept. It was then he realized where he was, and what he had just experienced had only been a memory haunting his dream.

Ivan let out a long deep breath as his mind started to catch up on this and his body relaxed. He moved his head to bury it in the honey blonde hair, as well as run his fingers through it. He opened his eyes, having closed them earlier, to see Alfred's face peaceful as he slept. The magician kissed the top of his head then laid it back on one of many starry pillows; looking up towards the glass above. The sky above shown pale blue as soft yellow began to edge up more as the sun rose higher. White lengthy clouds streamed across the sky as Ivan looked up, and noticed how bright the day was becoming. He let out a sigh at this then looked to Alfred still clinging to him. Seeing the blonde in his arms and recalling their nightly activity made him feel happy, remembering how Alfred told him he loved him, how he told Alfred he loved him.

'_You will never be able to give your love fully to anyone.'_

The haunting words of his dream made him shuddered. He knew it was true, but something had to be different, something about Alfred had made it be different. Never had Ivan felt like this and never had his chest ached with a cool heat. It made him painfully curious and worried something was wrong, but he was pleased to feel such a thing for the blonde. Ivan sighed and rubbed a hand over his face as he tried to organize his mind and looked down to Alfred.

"I think… I think we should move to bed, da?"

Alfred only gave a groan as he felt Ivan move under him then settled into sleep again once Ivan had eased them up off the pillows and glided to the door of the room. Their clothes vanished from where ever they had been tossed about as the door to their haven closed behind Ivan.

Ivan made the walk to his bedroom completely unclothed as he carried Alfred's naked form. His bedroom door opened just enough to allow them through then closed behind them as Ivan made it to the bed. The sheet and comforter pulled back and Ivan easily slipped Alfred onto the bed and covered him up. He rubbed his thumb over the other's cheek then placed a soft loving kiss on the other's lips. When he pulled away he felt like something was different about his room. He quickly looked around for a moment, seeing nothing out of place, except he noticed a white card sticking upwards in an open book.

The Russian moved to his desk quickly and found the card to be sticking up between two pages regarding the skill needed for removing emotion and notes from his own hand written on them. He glared at the pages then took the card in hand. It was a crisp white card with only one word:

'Soon.'

Ivan stared at the silver scroll of the word and felt his body shiver at knowing who it was from. He laid the card down then looked out his balcony window half expecting something or someone to be there.

"Winter is coming."

With that said aloud he quickly turned from his desk and rushed to his bathroom to get clean and dressed for the day. His mind completely stuck on the fact that his mentor was coming at his request.

'_Winter is arriving soon. He is going to see Alfred! …He is going to see Alfred…'_

Ivan's face screwed up into worry over this as he moved on automatic through his morning routine.

'_If he sees Alfred then Alfred will know why he is here. He will know… Alfred would leave me… But if I was too fix things then—No! I cannot undo what has been done. Others will be in danger if I did so… but Alfred will leave… What will Winter even do upon seeing Alfred?'_

This line of questions opened a Pandora's Box of worries and worst case scenarios for Ivan as he inwardly panicked. He soon found himself standing on the balcony that led to the gardens in his backyard; having walked there without any thought to it as it was a common place for him to be found in in the mornings. He leaned against the stone railing that gave way to stairs that lead to the garden; his eyebrows furrowed in thought and eyes screaming with concern and unfocused on the scenery ahead of them. He was only able to come out of it when he felt a hand on his arm. He stiffened considerable as he turned to face the person who had invaded his space and saw his sister smiling at him weakly.

"Ka-Katyusha?"

"Ah, izvinite Vanya. I did not mean to startle you."

"Nyet, it is okay," Ivan stated with a sigh as his sister smiled a bit brighter.

"Vanya, are you alright?"

Ivan looked back at his sister knowing that she had seen his contemplative look earlier.

"Da, I am fine."

"Ivan," said Katyusha a little insistently knowing full well of her brother's habit of not confessing to things right away.

Ivan looked at her tiredly as she looked at him with insistent concern. He had a small smile come to his face and he shook his head. He then held out his arm to his sister, which she took, and lead them off into the gardens. As they walked down the stairs and passed the arch of sunflowers to wander down a path of various flowers he began to speak.

"Winter is coming," at this Katyusha stared at him wide-eyed, but kept walking with her little brother, "I asked him to come help me with my… with my heart."

Katyusha stopped walking at hearing this, which made Ivan sigh deeply and turn to face her.

"Is, is there something wrong? Is the cage not safe? Are, are you—"

"Nyet, nyet! I, I…" he looked away from Katyusha for a moment, gazing at a tall wall of sunflowers that curved around a wooden and iron bench. He moved over to it and sat his sister down with him. "I, I feel love sister. I feel it so strongly that, I, I can sometimes feel a cold heat in my chest," he said softly as he moved a hand to rest over the supposed empty cavity, even now he could feel the cold heat inside.

Katyusha smiled at hearing this, knowing the cause of her brother's love.

"Is that not fine Vanya? Should you not be happy that you feel like this for Alfred?"

Ivan looked at her bewilderedly then blushed faintly as he noticed the smile on Katyusha's face.

"H-How…?"

"I am your sister, and I may or may not have seen Alfred fawning over your bed or how you two snuck off last night."

Ivan blushed a little darker at hearing this and coughed into his fist to calm himself. Katyusha just chuckled beside him and he glanced at her then sighed in defeat.

"Da, I, I love him. I told him as well, but," he added that quickly seeing how Katyusha seemed to be on the verge of pouncing on him to give him a _very_ suffocating hug. "I should not feel this way. I should not even know what love truly is anymore. I should not be able to feel anything in my chest. I am worried that something has gone wrong and that Alfred is a part of it." He stopped as he felt the cold heat die out of his chest and leave him feeling cold like winter snow and empty. "I, I do not want him to leave me… I do not want to hurt him, sister."

The older sibling sighed at the melancholy look her brother sported and knew very well what he meant by "hurting" Alfred. She moved to stand in front of Ivan then wrapped him up into a gentle hug and rubbed his back.

"Do not worry Vanya. I know you will not hurt Alfred. It is not like before, da? Your heart is just aching from what it has been lacking. It will be okay."

Ivan stayed silent, but wrapped his arms around his sister and hugged back. He moved his head up to burying it in the crook of her neck and gave a tired sigh. He still had his doubts, but he couldn't help but feel a little relieved by his sister's words.

* * *

**Translations:**

Izvinite – Sorry

Da/Nyet – Yes/No

**X BTW I have never watched Game of Thrones so... yeah I have no idea what yall talkin bout :T I've been told its good but I just never to go to itX**

***Not much going on this time but its only the set up for the cool stuff happening next chapter!*I'm hoping to post again soon but if I cant then it wont happen till May cuz that's when the school year is over for me!*S****till MORE to come! THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT!***


	25. Leather Bound Books

**Leather Bound Books**

The morning sun streamed through the parted curtains as it rose. The light bathing a honey blonde in warmth as he laid peacefully asleep in a bed too large for one person. He let out a sigh and rolled over to feel something fluffy and warm against his face. He buried his face into it and found it to make a strange noise, a purring sound, like a cat. Alfred cracked open one hazy blue eye to find a ball of grey and white that looked back at him in front of his face. Alfred reared back from it and sat up to find himself wincing and letting out a hiss.

'_What the…?'_

Alfred shot his eyes open once the pain subsided and he remembered where he was. His face turning a blood red as an amused ball of grey and white looked at him then stretched out on his pillow.

'_I did it… I had sex with Ivan!'_

"Oh my god."

It was then that he looked up to find Ivan nowhere in the room. The bathroom door was open and dark, the desk was vacant and the left side of the bed was as well. The only thing beside himself was the cat currently sprawled on his pillow, which he recognized as the cat Ivan has used during his performance. Alfred reached out and touched the cat to receive a purr and sighed as he petted the cat.

"He probably had something to do…" said Alfred with another sigh, then moved to lay across the bed, his hand still petting the cat.

His blue eyes traveled over the room that practically glowed in the morning light.

'_Would have been nice to wake up with him…'_

The teen let out a groan then got out of bed; the cat crying out in protest as the petting stopped.

"Well might as well get dressed."

The honey blonde slipped on his glasses then went about getting cleaned and ready for the day. Once dressed in a long sleeve black and white striped shirt and bright blue shorts he went for the door, but stopped as he noticed Ivan's desk. All the books and papers from before were still open and scattered over the wooden desk. Alfred eyed them curiously then looked around the room before stepping over to it.

"A little peek won't hurt right? If he didn't want anyone to read them he would have put them away anyways," justified Alfred as he sat down in Ivan's cushioned chair, as the cat came and curled around his leg.

His blue eyes widened at the odd script before him, some written in English, others he guessed Russian, and others nothing that looked like scribbles and drawings. He ran his fingers over the large old book and could feel the indents of each word from the quill pen used to make them. The book had that aged smell that only old books could obtain with yellowed pages and cracked leather. He smiled at the scent and briefly looked at the binding of the other books stacked on the desk to find their titles faded away before going back to the large book before him. He was about to turn the page when something caught his eye. He saw a picture of a cage in the margin with a heart shaped lock on it. Underneath was a passage of looping letters that were written in English and with some of the odd drawings, all the way down to the edge of the paper. He squinted at the text and tried his best to pick out most of what was written.

Phrases such as: removal of emotion, sacrifice your heart, undoable, I agree. The looping script was hard to make out, but he re-read over it trying to get more before turning the page and finding more written and more pictures. The cage from before was drawn larger, taking up both pages in the book, which made Alfred turn the book vertically. He recognized the cage as the one that held the bonfire in the middle of the circus, the cold colorful fire. He noticed the cage itself was drawn with words; each one written in English, Russian, and symbols. He picked out the English ones and found it was similar to what had been written in the margins.

"Protection. This removal is for protection. Without great cost there will be no resurrection. The heart rests inside as I agreed upon. Protection for the circus. Protection against myself. I agree…"

The words repeated but also changed, but Alfred couldn't read them all for they were written over so much they seemed like heavy black scribbles or faded out too much in an area. He stared at the image of the cage and saw within that the flame it held had something within it as well. Alfred wide eyed at realizing it was a heart. He had never seen a human heart before only a pigs once when he went to a butcher shop for his ex-parents, but what he saw in that drawing was a heart.

'_Is that Ivan's?'_

He didn't know why that thought occurred to him, but once it was there it stuck. His mind piecing together what he had found in Ivan's book and not liking what it came up with.

"Ivan doesn't have… a heart…"

Once the words spilled from his lips he felt his own heart race in his chest and he put a hand over it in worry it would fall out.

"W-Why would… Protection," Alfred looked back at the cage and the words making up its drawn iron, his fingers ran over the image as did his eyes as it noted other things written on the pages. "Protection against himself…"

Alfred admitted he did not like the sound of that whatsoever and took a deep breath to relax himself.

"Okay, okay so… Ivan doesn't have a heart… for protection…" The more he thought about the more he become confused and worried. "I, I wonder if I can ask him about it… Would he get mad? Sad?" The teen chewed on his bottom lip for a moment then looked at the heart sitting in the fire. "I need to think," he finally said then got up and paced around the room.

The cat let out a meow as it hopped up onto the desk to sit on the book, its violet eyes watching Alfred curiously.

"Is this even real? Can someone really live without a heart?"

Alfred bit his bottom lip as he thought this aloud. He then stopped his pace, and looked at the cat for answers, which is just cocked it head and stared at him. He sighed then looked around the room before eyeing the balcony door.

"Maybe fresh air will help."

The honey blonde moved over to the glass door and opened it quickly. He took a deep breath of the morning air as he came up to rest on the stone railing. He instantly felt less stressed as he looked down at the gardens below. The balcony had a perfect view of the sunflowers that lined one side of the garden. It was in that patch that Alfred saw Ivan and his older sister conversing on a bench both of them looking distraught. Alfred quickly moved away from the railing to not be seen and thought to leave, but decided against it.

'_They could be talking about Ivan's heart… If that really happened that is…'_

With this in mind he laid down on the balcony and inched as close as he could to hopefully overhear what the siblings below where saying.

"—I love him. I told him as well, but, I should not feel this way…" Ivan's words became to soft for Alfred to pick but his voice returned a moment later sounding stressed. "I should not be able to feel anything in my chest. I am worried…" The magician's voice went soft again for moment. "—that Alfred is a part of it."

Alfred held a hand over his mouth as he heard this in shock.

'_He really doesn't have a heart.'_

The conversation below continued by Alfred was too stuck in his own mind to pay attention to anymore of it.

'_I'm a part of this. I'm a part of this.'_

"I'm a part of this…"

The teen looked to the siblings below for a moment then quickly got up and went back into the bedroom. He closed the glass door softly then moved to stand in front of Ivan's desk. The cat still sat on the desk but moved to lay on one of the stacks of books. Alfred stared at the old worn book not knowing what he should next or if he should do anything at all. It at this moment of realizing he didn't know what he should do next, but he knew someone who could tell him.

'_Master Yao!'_

Alfred left the bedroom as quick as possible and ran down to the second floor and headed off to the East Wing. He panted slightly as he came to a stop in front the door he knew was his friend Kiku's. He had no idea where the fortune teller resided but he knew Kiku would know. He knocked quickly and harshly to the Japanese alerted to his presence and sure enough the black haired teen opened the door.

"Arfred? Is something wrong," he asked wondering why the other had knocked so frantically.

"Not, really… Um, do you know where Master Yao is staying? I really, really, need to ask him something."

Kiku stared at his friend but gave a slow nod then pointed down the hall.

"He is two doors down. I just had tea with him so he is awake."

"Thanks Kiku! I own ya," Alfred stated as he moved down to hall.

Kiku just gave the other a concerned look then slipped back in his room.

When Alfred reached Yao's door he took a deep breath to calm himself a little before knocking. He only got one knock in before the door opened and Master Yao stood before him.

"Good morning Alfred."

"U-Uh, good morning."

"Is there something you wish to speak to me about," asked Yao though he knew full well Alfred did.

The honey blonde only nodded and Yao stepped aside to let him. When he stepped in he was amazed by the other's room. Everything was bathed in shades of red, gold, and brown. There were paper screens with Chinese characters written on them, the bed was a canopy but dressed in silks, a short table surrounded by pillows sat on the floor near the window which had a wind chime jingling from it being opened. Dishes of incense laid about burning and bookcases lined a wall, overflowing like the ones Yao had in his tent in the circus.

"Please sit, Alfred."

Alfred jumped at hearing Yao's voice, completely taken by the room and forgetting the man was standing behind him. He gave a nod and thanks as he followed Yao to the short table. The fortune teller poured Alfred a cup of tea for a kettle that rested on the table and one for himself.

"What is it that you wish to ask me?"

Alfred looked from his tea at the man feeling slightly uncomfortable with how he could just know everything.

"I, I have a question about Ivan."

Yao gave a hum as he took a sip of tea and waited for Alfred to continue.

"I. well I found that… Ivan doesn't have a heart, and I don't know what I should do. I, I overheard him saying that I was, a part of it."

Yao stared at Alfred blankly then he gave a sigh and nodded his head.

"Aiyah, so you have found out about Ivan's heart. That has been secret amongst his siblings and myself many years now."

Alfred swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat from hearing this.

'_Maybe I shouldn't have eavesdropped,'_ he thought to himself nervously, as Master Yao got up to pull a book out from under a pile of scrolls from one of his bookcase.

Once he was seated he opened the book to read something to himself then asked:

"Do you not remember what I told you when I first read you?"

_"—you will be faced with two difficult challenges. Each one affects the ones you love. So choose wisely and think clearly, do not act so quickly."_

Alfred nodded and Yao gave a huff.

"Then you should know that this one of challenges. You have already overcome one, you and your brother are here now. The other is…" he trailed off to let Alfred think for himself.

'The other is Ivan's heart. I am a part of this!'

"I am a part of this," he said softly as he looked from his cooling tea to Master Yao. "Then what do I do?"

"Aiyah, that is difficult question with difficult answer, Alfred," said Yao as he closed his book and reached inside his sleeve to pull out a pouch.

"What's that?"

"This," started Yao as he shook the bag, "will shed light on difficult answer."

Alfred made a soft oh sound as he watched Yao shake the bag, the contents it held clicked together like dice. When he stopped his opened it up and poured the contents on the table. Alfred stared at them oddly seeing that they were not dice. It was odd rocks, bones, and other strange little things.

"Hhhmm, you difficult question has many paths to answers, but you shall know what to do once you meet someone."

"Someone?"

Yao nodded and looked up from his strange things.

"Once you meet this someone you will have to choose what you want and what you do," Master Yao said as he scooped up the odd things and placed them back in the pouch and his sleeve. "Just remember what I say first time. Choose wisely and think clearly, do not act so quickly."

"Alright, thank you Master Yao," said Alfred as he gave a slow nod and looked down at his lukewarm tea.

The American then let out a sigh and stood up from the table as he gave thanks once again to the fortune teller. Yao only nods and bids good-bye as Alfred does the same.

Once out in the hall Alfred just stands there trying to sort through his mind and figure out when he would be meeting this other person.

'_I already know everyone in the circus, kind of, so it couldn't be any of them, or could it?'_

As he pondered this he didn't realize his brother was calling for him until he was right in his face.

"Al?"

The honey blonde blinked and jumped back quickly at seeing his brother appear seemingly out of thin air.

"Are you okay Al?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, um… Just, got a lot on my mind is all," he said as he gave a sheepish smile.

Matthew looked at him curiously for moment before taking his hand.

"Well why don't you tell me about it at breakfast," he suggested as he pulled Alfred along to go to the first floor.

"N-No, it's okay. It was nothing really important, but breakfast is important," he said quickly trying to derail the subject of his thoughts.

Matthew just scoffed at the last comment and shook his head.

"Right, fine, but you better tell me if it _does_ become important."

"Yeah, yeah, now let's go eat! I'm starving," declared Alfred and let go of his twin's hand. "Race ya!"

Matthew laughed softly and took his brother up on the offer though as they declared this Arthur happened to appear from his room and tried to put a stop to it. Alfred smiled as he ran away with a scolding Arthur following. He decided that thinking and worrying over unpleasant things was more of an evening event than morning as he headed to the dining room.

* * *

***So I felt encouraged to put aside my college work and finish up this chapter for yall! Thanks to izzythebomb I got motivated to ditch my work and finis writing the new chapter! I haven't been able to focus on it because I'm a college kid dealing with finals! Finals week starts Monday and I've been loaded with hw and quizzes this past week and before in prep for the finals! I hope to get writing again once I get settled back home in May (my birthday month x3) and get posting!***

**XX**

***Thank you all for reading! I hope you liked it! Still MORE to come! Reviews Welcomed!***


	26. Mentor

**Mentor**

When the morning sunlight streamed in through the open curtains Ivan breathed deeply and rolled over in his bed. He stretched out his arm to find the familiar heat that had occupied the space for the past five days, but couldn't find it. The Russian cracked up a bleary violet eye to find the honey blonde that resided in his bed to be gone. He looked at the right side of the bed for a moment then let out a heavy breath and moved to sit up.

'_Something is definitely wrong,'_ Ivan thought to himself as he ran a hand through his disheveled hair.

Ever since the third day in the manor Ivan had noticed that Alfred was starting to act oddly. He was still his usual self with others, but when it came to him, the blonde seemed preoccupied or cautious around him. During the nights when they slept he knew he had the blonde in his arms, but when he'd wake up the blonde would have moved away and facing away from him or gone completely; like today. He had no idea what the cause of it could be, but he had grown tired of wondering and as he got out of bed made up his mind to find out.

'_I shall see what his brother knows, or perhaps Kiku would know...'_

The magician gave a nod to himself for planning his course of action then headed off to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Once he was clean and dressed in a violet button up and charcoal grey pants with black leather shoes on his feet, he headed out of his room. He walked gracefully down the stairs to the second floor and just happened to spot Kiku exiting his room.

"Ah, Kiku, may I speak with you?"

The Japanese teen turned to see Ivan approaching him.

"Hai, Ivan-san," answered Kiku as he gave a slight bow.

"I wanted to know if you noticed anything odd about Alfred lately."

Kiku gave a thoughtful look for a moment, and shook his head.

"No, but I know he did see Master Yao not rong ago. He had come to me to ask where he could find him."

Ivan didn't know how to react to such news, whether to be worried or not, to feel hurt that Alfred couldn't come to him to talk if he had an issue. The Russian opted to just give a sigh and try to relax his tensed body before nodding.

"Thank you for telling me."

Kiku just gave a nod and watched as Ivan passed him to go to Yao's room. He watched as Ivan went inside after one knock and then the door close.

Inside Ivan was seated at the table near the window, sitting on the cushion with as much grace as Yao. The two had known each other since the beginning of the circus, becoming close friends over the years. The act of sitting at a low table while drinking tea in silence was second nature as they enjoyed the other's presence. The room was silent as they sat there, their eyes however, locked on each other once the teacup was pulled from their lips. They studied each other for moment and only after a minute or two did Yao smile softly.

"You have come to ask of something have you not?"

"Da, it is Alfred."

At hearing this Yao gave a long sigh and placed his chin in hand as he leaned onto the table.

"Aiyah, that is all I ever hear now. What about me," asked Yao as his soft smile widened a little.

"You know very well why not Yao," Ivan stated as he smirked and put his cheek in his hand.

Yao let out a breathy laugh as he recalled days long since passed. He shook his head at his younger self and his foolishness and moved his brown eyes to look into violet.

"He knows Ivan. He came to me asking, but I did not tell him much."

Ivan stared at the fortuneteller as if he had just foretold his death, which it might as well have been.

"He, he knows?"

"Yes, he was very concerned for you."

Ivan let out a breathy chuckle at that.

'_Concerned.'_

The Russian moved to put both his hands on his head and stare down at the table. He felt like his world had just cracked even more than it already was at this information.

'_He knows, and he is avoiding me. He knows, but… concerned?'_

"Ivan." The magician looked up and Yao was now sitting up straight and staring at him. "There is more to this. I looked into his future. He asked me to because he was unsure of what to do for you. What I found…" Ivan stared at him wide-eyed, his chest aching more and more as he was left in silence, as he was left to guess. "Alfred will meet _him_."

In that instant Ivan knew that Yao was right, there is more to what is going on. He unconsciously put his hand over his empty chest and clutched the fabric of his shirt lightly as he looked unseeing at Yao.

"Winter?"

Yao merely nodded and Ivan felt like he had died. He felt like his life had ended, he didn't know what Winter would do if he was aware of Alfred; he wasn't sure what would even come of his visit.

"His visit."

It was Yao's turn to stare at Ivan with wide eyes as he heard this.

"He is coming?"

"D-Da, I, my heart… Something has changed."

"Aiyah…"

Ivan did not like the worried look taking over Yao's face. He instantly got up and made his way for the door. His sole purpose was to find Alfred before Winter could. He made his way out of the room and began to head down the stairs to begin his search for the honey blonde. He walked through his east wing then headed to his west and scanned over the gardens after being pointed in possible directions other's had seen Alfred and his twin. Ivan inwardly cursed himself for having so many rooms in his manor as he mounted the stairs and began to head to the second floor. As he trudged up the stairs he began to think of what he would even say to Alfred or even if the honey blonde wanted to speak with him.

'_He's concerned? If that is true then why has he been avoiding me?'_

The Russian rubbed his forehead in exasperation and rested against the stair railing as he came up on the second floor. He had no idea what to do, what to say to Alfred, what to do with Winter, what to do with his aching chest. He was afraid, that much he knew. Afraid of what would become of himself, of Alfred, of everyone around him that had grown to be family.

"What am I going to do," he asked the empty hall.

He didn't get a response from the hall, but he did seem to get one from above. His body instantly went rigid as he felt a familiar sting and cold sensation crawl over his skin. His ash blonde head snapped up to look at the third floor above him and without hesitation moved quickly from the second floor to the third. He walked briskly down to the east wing where his locked study rested. He stood there for a moment in front of the large dark wood door, basking in the familiar sensation that emitted strongly from beyond the door. It made his throat constrict and his hands shake slightly as he recalled the years he had spent being consumed by the sensation.

Ivan swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and reached out to the door. His fingers lightly pressing on the wood and a soft click followed by a creak came as he pushed on the no longer locked door. Ivan knew what he would find there, but he was still unprepared to see the man residing in his study. The piercing pale grey eyes, seemingly white; the white hair streaked with grey that was a little over grown, the unimpressed expression ever present on a ghostly pale face. The man sat in one of the large leather chairs in the study with his legs crossed and a silver cane in hand. His well-tailored suit still the same white and grey color though the style had changed.

"_It has been long time Ivan_."

The magician inwardly flinched at hearing the deep voice. The man's piercing eyes stayed on Ivan and he moved a hand to trace over his trimmed beard of white and grey before resting his chin in it and waited on Ivan. The ash blonde realized this and quickly straightened up and closed the door behind him and greeted the man who had taken care of him and his sisters, his mentor.

"_It has been a while Master Winter_," Ivan replied in his native tongue as he bowed slightly.

"_It seems you have forgotten your manners towards me, yes_," Winter inquired as he pointed his cane to the opposite chair to his for Ivan to seat himself.

"_Forgive_ _me_."

Winter just gave a scrutinizing gaze as he took in his apprentices' appearance that he hadn't seen since he left him with the circus years ago. He scowled slightly at the dressed down and weary look, but said nothing of it. He continued to eye the younger man as he sat before him and he could feel the difference in him.

"_Your heart has changed_," he said lowly as he placed his hand on the armrest of his chair.

Ivan merely nodded in response. Ivan still held a fear for Winter, and he did not want to step out of line. He respected the man greatly, but his worries for Alfred and what Winter could possibly do had him on edge.

"_I can see why you called for me. Who is it?_"

Ivan looked away from Winter for a moment then back. He had not told Winter out right in his letter how it started, but he figured the man had picked up what he hadn't written.

"_His name is, Alfred. He has just recently joined the circus_."

"_Alfred_," repeated Winter, trying out the name and scowling slightly. "_This boy is putting you in danger_," he said sternly and Ivan stared at him with wide eyes.

"_Me in danger? I am not putting him danger? Or my sisters_," Ivan asked curiously, which masked the little irritation he felt with the way Winter addressed Alfred.

Winter narrowed his eyes then uncrossed and crossed his legs. He clutched his cane tightly and seemed to inwardly compose himself.

"_The magic on your heart is permanent, as it should be, but this boy seems to have found weak point. You remember what I told you, you could not get it back without great risk. That boy will bring that risk_."

Ivan felt his chest ache painfully and he tried to hide it, but Winter still noticed.

"But, but Alfred… I, I have fallen in love with him," Ivan stated, not even realizing he had slipped into English.

"Tsk, you cannot feel love. Whatever you feel is mistake. If that boy gets closer to you, your heart will reject you. It is with you through magic, but if things continue it will reject you, or try to appear back inside you by force. You said you feel like you can feel your heart in your chest yes?"

Ivan stared at the older man before him as he took this in, and nodded to the question. Winter gave a curt nod of his own and leaned forward in his chair.

"You do not want to hurt him da? Hurt him like you—"

Winter stopped as he felt something unfamiliar residing in his space. He scowled as he found what it was and raised an open hand then yanked it back as he closed it into a fist. What followed as a result of that was a honey blonde phasing through the closed door and landing on his stomach.

"Alfred!"

Ivan got to his feet and went over to the blonde, who was getting to his knees, completely disoriented from the sudden force that had taken him. Winter stood before the two with his scowl deepening.

"So this is the boy," he seethed as he looked at Alfred. He moved over to Alfred and as he did so Ivan found he couldn't move or speak. He watched with wide violet eyes as Winter crouched down to be in front of Alfred's face and took his face in his hand. Alfred flinched at the freezing and strong grip Winter had and found he, himself, couldn't move or speak.

"If you think you can do something for Ivan I insist that you cease that thinking. I will not tolerate a loss," he stated with a double meaning that neither would catch. Winter then stood, his piercing eyes burning holes into Alfred then looked to Ivan. "_I will visit again. Soon, very, very soon,_" he said coldly.

The two on the floor regained their mobility and speech as Winter seemed to glide over to the balcony. He kept his back to them as the balcony doors opened and he stepped out into cool afternoon air. His white figure dissipated as he continued to walk forward as if the balcony extended forward until nothing remained. The only thing remaining was the cold and unforgiving sensation that always lingered behind the older man.

* * *

**Translations:**

Hai/Da – Yes

***Ah, being home is a special kind of hell yeah x3 So I totally kicked ass for my frist year of college get 2 As and 3 Bs with a GPA of 3.5! Just, its so awesome how lazy and smart I am that not really trying gets me a 3.5. TTJTT Anyways! The story is coming to close, yes a CLOSE! ONLY 2 CHAPTERS LEFT! It's has been a hella awesome ride with yall and this fic and I'm glad yall have stuck with me so far!* **

**XX**

***Thank you all for reading! I hope you liked it! Still MORE to come! Reviews Welcomed!***


	27. Your Heart and Mine

**Your Heart and Mine**

Alfred and Ivan stared up to the starry sky above them. Their eyes fixated on the night sky, but their minds occupied with worries and thoughts. They hadn't spoken to each other since the incident with Winter only hours before. They didn't know what to say to the other in order to convey how they felt about the situation; how to comfort, voice worries, or even if the other wanted to be around them anymore after finding out about the missing heart and the trouble it was causing. They feared what the other might say or do, but both where slightly relaxed at seeing that they didn't part from each other once they left the Russian's study. Both walking in a dazed silence to the haven they had shared together, and spending the day in silence while watching the sky darken and turn to night above them.

Alfred stared unseeing at the sky as he laid on his back with a wide gap between him and Ivan. His mind still going through how he ended up where he was and sticking onto the fact that he had met someone he didn't know.

'_I only wanted to talk to Ivan about his heart… I just wanted to know if it was real, if it was irreversible…and now…'_

He paused his thinking as he remembered the cold icy stare that the man in white and grey gave him. The tingling and icy hold he had on him as he was forced to remain on the floor and face the older illusionist.

'_-you shall know what to do once you meet someone. Once you meet this someone you will have to choose what you want and what you do.'_

Alfred slowly looked over to Ivan as he accounted what Yao had told him not long ago. Ivan laid on his back facing the stars above and he looked so… lifeless. He looked paler than normal and tired, and with the vacant stare he looked completely lifeless. The honey blonde kept his eyes on the magician as he thought back to the leather book, to the night they spent together, even as far to recall the day that he even met Ivan.

'_-I have fallen in love with him.' '-you cannot feel love. …is mistake. If that boy gets closer to you, your heart will reject you. It is with you through magic, but…it will reject you, or try to appear back inside you by force…'_

The American felt his throat tighten and his chest ache as he recalled the conversation he was able to pick up from his eavesdropping endeavor. He had battled with himself on whether or not he should listen in and he greatly wished he hadn't, but at the same time glad he did. His blue eyes began to sting and he bit his lower lip as he reached a hand over to Ivan's hand. He felt like the gap between them extended onwards for eternity as he reached for the Russian.

Ivan was completely unaware of this, his focus still within his mind. He didn't know what to do, he was at a loss, he was afraid. He did not want to hurt Alfred, or anyone for that matter. He did not want to destroy the things he cared about. He knew Winter's predictions where very likely if he didn't leave Alfred, but he couldn't do that. The honey blonde had gotten to him the first day he laid eyes on him and he was not willing to lose him. He knew he could lose his life, could hurt Alfred, or much worse, but he loved Alfred. He knew it was impossible, unbelievable, but he wanted to give Alfred his love, his heart, no matter the cost. He wanted to give Alfred everything.

The magician felt his chest ache more strongly as he confessed this to himself and he ignored it. The pain and growing warmth in his chest was bothering him, but he no longer cared. He didn't know what to do.

'_-you could not get it back without great risk. That boy will bring that risk_.'

These words echoed in his head as he stared at the jagged sky above, but his attention was taken as something warm touched him. He had no idea he had gotten so cold until he felt a warm hand take his and lace their fingers together. His violet eyes moved to look at Alfred and for the first time noticed how far the honey blonde was from him. Alfred's blue eyes were tinged red and Ivan knew the other was fighting back tears. He felt a lump form in his throat and growing heat in his chest at the sight.

'_I'm sorry. I am so sorry,'_ Ivan was about to voice this when Alfred spoke first.

The honey blonde had a cracked smile on his face as he voiced the first words to be said between them after hours of silence.

"So…Guess I shouldn't have eavesdropped." Ivan stared at Alfred blankly and Alfred just gave a breathy chuckle. "I, I'm sorry if I—"

"Nyet," said Ivan quickly, which caught Alfred and himself by surprise, "There is nothing to apologize for. I, I am the one who is sorry. This, this is my doing. I…"

Ivan trailed off not know what to say and Alfred continued to smile at him. He then began to slide over to Ivan closing the rift between them and Ivan turned onto his side to face Alfred fully.

"I know this is, this is about your heart and… And I think there is a way to get it back."

"Alfred, I canno—"

"Ivan…I, I know what I want to do," the teen said and after doing so felt as if a weight had been lifted off of him. He smiled a bit brighter as he realized this. "I know what I want to do. Yao told me I would once I met someone and…Just, I know I want to help you in any way I can. Whether you let me or not," he added softly as he looked at the older man.

Ivan stared at Alfred, taking in the teen's anxious and hopeful expression. He didn't know what to do; Winter's words had clearly stated no, but Alfred… Alfred wanted to help him, wanted him. Ivan gave a weary smile and moved forward to envelop the American in a hug.

"Da, da you can. I, I want to give everything to you, but I am," he paused and held Alfred tighter, "I am afraid of what could come of it if we tried."

Alfred smiled into the embrace and hugged back as best he could.

"I'm afraid too, but I still want to try. I, I think it's possible from what I was able to piece together from your book."

Ivan pulled Alfred back at this and looked him dead in the eyes.

"You've read it?"

"Ki-Kinda… Just, I think we can do it and no matter what happens… It'll be okay."

The Russian stared at his lover in astonishment. His chest swelling and aching and his eyes beginning to sting once more from seeing Alfred trying to make the best of his situation and comfort him. Never had anyone done such a thing, never had he felt like he could get his heart back. He didn't know how it would turn out if they tried, but as long as Alfred and everyone else could be safe in the end and because Alfred believed in him this much… He was willing to try.

"Alfred."

Ivan moved his hands up to Alfred's face and leaned forward to give the teen a passionate and loving kiss. Alfred sighed into the kiss and tightened his arms around the ash blonde as he kissed back. Ivan moved Alfred to be on top of him as they kissed, though the teen broke it as he let out a gasp of surprise. He hadn't expected to be moved and when he did he felt something pressing into him.

"I-Ivan."

The Russian smiled at him and sat up, keeping Alfred in his lap, and kissed him chastely.

"Sorry, you…you are just magnificent Fredka."

The honey blonde felt his face heat up more than it already had and a sheepish grin came to his face.

"Yer not so bad yerself Vanya."

Ivan chuckled lightly and moved forward to kiss Alfred again. The teen smiled into the kiss briefly then kissed back eagerly. He moved a hand to run through the Russian's hair and held onto it as he pushed his tongue into Ivan's mouth first. Ivan showed his approval by slipping his own tongue into Alfred's mouth and kneading the other's hip with his hand. Alfred groaned at the kiss and Ivan's hand, his hips bucking as the fingers seemed to inch closer to his crotch every second. Alfred gasped when he bucked, his now half-hard manhood brushing against a fully erect one.

"I-Ivan."

The Russian hummed softly at hearing his name and moved his lips to trail kisses down Alfred's neck. He placed gentle kisses along the smooth tan skin as he moved his kneading fingers to Alfred's crotch. He cupped the honey blonde through his pants and rubbed and squeezed the growing bulge there as he began to leave hickies on Alfred's neck.

"A-Ah! I-Ivan!"

Alfred clung to the older man as he pleasured him through his pants. Alfred buried his face in his scarf clad neck as he panted and moaned from the touch. He bucked into the hand eagerly and Ivan moved his hand to undo the other pants, earning him a whine of protest from the loss of contact, then slipped it inside. Alfred moaned loudly as he felt the magician's hand cup his erection then take ahold of it and teasing the head with his fingers.

"G-Gawd Ivan!"

The teen shook in Ivan's lap and bucked again into the hand. Ivan smiled at seeing how eager the other was and moved his lips to Alfred's ear.

"Undo my pants too Fredka."

The blonde blushed darkly at the command, but nodded and moved his hands from Ivan's shirt, which he had been holding onto, to his pants. He bit his lip at the sight of seeing his own manhood begin stroked by Ivan and seeing the bulge in Ivan's pants.

"Come on."

Alfred nodded his head insuring that he was going to do as told and moved his hands to undo the article of clothing. Ivan groaned as Alfred finally undid pants and pressed the palm of his hand to his erection still trapped in his underwear. He rested his head against Alfred's, looking down and watching the teen's hands as they rubbed him through his clothing then took his erection out.

"A-Alfred."

Alfred titled his head up to look at Ivan and the Russian leaned forward slightly to capture the teen's lips in a deep kiss. The two groaned into it and while Alfred ceased stroking Ivan, Ivan continued to pleasure Alfred. He moved his hand off of his throbbing erection and grabbed his pants. He pulled them down and off, using his magic to make the clothing fall off like silk, like he had done their first night together, and produced his usual bottle of lubricant. The two kept up their heated kisses as the magician coated his fingers in the cool goo then found his way to Alfred's ass. He gripped on cheek and pulled it away to expose the honey blonde's entrance, making Alfred jump a little a the sudden touch then groan as the fingers began to tease his hole before slipping in.

"F-Fuck, Vanyaaa—Ah!"

The American broke from the kiss and moved his hands to hold tightly on Ivan's shoulders as he arched his back slightly. The intruding fingers opened him gently as he moaned into Ivan's chest.

"You are doing wonderfully Alfred."

Alfred smiled at the words and let out a groan as he felt the fingers go deeper into him. He shivered and moved up Ivan's body to grip the back of his shirt and put his face in the crook of his scarf clad neck. He panted and moved the fabric down with a shaky hand and placed a kiss on the pale neck. He kissed and sucked on Ivan's neck, making the Russian shiver and groan at the touch. Alfred's own moans were muffled by the Russian's neck, though a cry of pleasure came clearly when his prostate was teased. He let go of Ivan's neck and backed into the fingers without thought.

"F-Fredka, I want you to get on top."

"O-On top?"

Ivan nodded as Alfred looked at him confused and nervous.

"Da, it is easy. Just…"

He trailed off as he pulled his fingers out and wiped them off on a pillow before gripping Alfred's hips. The honey blonde blushed darkly, completely unsure of what to do as Ivan laid back on the pillows and pulled him up to be above his manhood.

"I-Ivan?"

"Relax Alfred."

The teen shivered as Ivan's hands moved to his ass and spread his cheeks apart as he nudged him to go down. Alfred bit his lip and gave a nervous look as he felt the tip of Ivan's cock press into him. His face was as dark as rose as he slid down Ivan's shaft and he clawed at the man's shirt covered chest as he moaned. Once he was fully seated Alfred felt a hand come to his face and a thumb rub his cheek. He opened his eyes, a little surprised that he had closed them, and looked at the Russian below him.

"Do not worry Alfred. You are doing perfectly."

Alfred blushed darkly and gasped as Ivan pulled him down a little to place a kiss on his lips.

"I-Ivan, I, I don't know about this…"

"It will be okay da? I will guide you, but if you truly do not want to you do not have to."

Alfred looked at Ivan and bit his lip nervously. He had only had sex once and that seemed like weeks ago now. He didn't know if he could even do whatever Ivan wanted him to, but he had to at least try.

'_You can do this. You can do this! It's okay!'_

Alfred took a deep breath then nodded.

"I-I want to. I'll try at least."

Ivan smiled softly at his courage then pushed Alfred up to sit up straight. He placed his hands on his hips and admired the blush on the teen's face and the way his manhood twitched before him.

"Okay, just relax and move with my hands."

Alfred nodded and took another deep breath. Ivan moved a hand up to his face and Alfred placed his hand over it to hold it in place. Ivan gave a soft smile while Alfred gave a goofy grin, which made Ivan's smile widen. He let out a soft chuckle then took his hand back and briefly laced their fingers together before moving it to Alfred's hip. The magician pushed the blonde up and Alfred's dark blush came back full force as he moved with Ivan's hands. He pushed up Ivan's cock at a curve then came back down on a curve, moving in a circular motion as Ivan pushed and pulled him. He moaned and panted as he moved and Ivan enjoyed every moment of it. Alfred was tight around him and the sight of him moving on him was perfection.

Ivan soon let go of Alfred's hips and watched the honey blonde move on his own. He felt his manhood throb in Alfred as he tightened and relaxed around him as he rocked. Ivan groaned at the sensation then moved to sit up, which caught Alfred by surprise making him falter on his rocking, but Ivan didn't mind it. The Russian wrapped his arms around Alfred and held him close to his body. He buried his face in his chest and enjoyed the sound of his fast beating heart.

"I-Ivan?"

"I love you Alfred."

Alfred felt like his heart would burst at that moment and he wrapped himself around Ivan. He kissed his head and pressed close to him.

"I love you too Ivan."

The Russian smiled into Alfred's chest then pulled back to kiss him lovingly then began to push and pull Alfred once more. The American caught on and began moving his hips with the guiding hands.

"V-Vanya…"

Alfred panted heavily and Ivan moved his hands under Alfred's shirt, his fingers digging into his skin as he held onto him. He bucked up into Alfred as the teen started rocking on his own again. They held onto each other tightly as Ivan bucked up and Alfred pushed down. The intensity and preciseness of their movement overwhelming them both.

"I-I'm close!"

Ivan kept his face buried in the crook of Alfred's neck and groaned as Alfred clawed into his back; even with his shirt still on the teen's fingers where leaving red wilts behind. He kissed Alfred's neck as he bucked up a few more times, before finally going over the edge with Alfred.

Alfred let out a cry of Ivan's name as they came together, and Ivan held onto Alfred as he released inside his tight heat. Soon Ivan fell back onto the pillows and brought Alfred with him, surprising the blonde and making him groan as the magician's limp cock slowly slipped out. They laid together under the stitched together night sky and Alfred noticed then that he could only hear his thumping heart. He adjusted his head on Ivan's chest and found he couldn't hear a thing; only silence.

"It is gone Alfred," stated Ivan as he noticed what Alfred was doing.

"But I'll get it back for you."

Ivan smiled as he let out a breathy chuckle then rubbed his nose into Alfred's soft honey blonde hair. Alfred held on a little tighter to Ivan, pressing his ear over the empty space in the Russian's chest. They laid in silence under the night sky though the feel of Alfred's thumping heart against the magician spoke volumes.

**.*.*.**

When morning came to be Ivan was the first to awaken. He took a deep breath and braced himself for the sunlight pouring into his nightly haven. He squinted as his violet eyes opened to the light and raised a tired arm to sweep his hand over the glass, placing a dark tint of violet over the glass. The room was now drowned in violet light, which was much easier on his eyes than the pure sunlight. The dark blues, light blues, blacks, and silvers all taking on a violet hue. He thought to just go to bed, but he didn't feel a need to leave the room just yet.

The magician looked down at the body still clinging to him and smiled softly at the sight of it. He missed seeing Alfred in his arms in the morning and he never wanted to lose that again. He kissed the honey blonde's hair and admired how he looked in the violet light. His eyes roaming over his half-naked form, trailing down his back that was partly visible by the rumbled shirt, to his bare legs that were tangled with his own. Ivan let out a sigh and moved to look up at the violet tinted glass as he rubbed the teen's shoulder gently.

'_Can I really have my heart back?'_

Ivan couldn't help but question the probability of his heart returning to him. He didn't know why he even thought to be hopeful about it, but he guessed it was because of Alfred. The American believed he could get it back and was determined to find away. Ivan let a soft smile come to his face at remembering Alfred's words then looked at honey blonde.

'_I want to give him my heart, but the threats that follow…'_

The Russian put a hand over his eyes and felt his chest ache at his thoughts.

"Ivan?"

Ivan felt his hand being moved to the side and soon his vision was freed to look at the one responsible. Alfred looked half asleep with tired blue eyes, messy blonde hair, and a yawn escaping his lips.

"Are you okay? Yer purple."

It took a moment for the ash blonde to realize the question was directed at him.

"Da, da, I am fine. Did I wake you?"

Alfred nodded sleepily then moved up the Russian's body to have his face closer to his. He placed a soft kiss on Ivan's lips then his cheek and plopped down on the pillows. Ivan arched a brow at this and had an amused look come to his face as the honey blonde wrapped his arms around his head and pulled him to his chest. Alfred let out a peaceful hum as he let out a deep exhale and rubbed his face in Ivan's hair.

"Don worry so much. I'll fix ya."

Ivan was silent at this and listened to Alfred's breathing even out to the pace it was when he was asleep. He then realized he could hear the steady thumping of Alfred's heart and without thinking, moved his head to a better angle; pressing his ear to Alfred's chest as he moved his arms to wrap around the American's body. He smiled at the sound and felt the ache in his chest lessen as a cool heat came in its place. He tightened his grip on Alfred and kissed the spot above Alfred's heart as he felt the cool heat grow larger.

'_I will give you everything.'_

* * *

**Translations:**

Da – Yes

Nyet – No

***Whoo f*ckin finally! God, it took me too long to get motivated to write this - J - I ended up telling myself to finish this before my birthday and guilting myself into following through :T Made in time though xp The day after tomorrow is my birthday! Whoo accomplishments!*Anywho next chapter holds the ending of the story and all the danger ^J^ * THANKS TO ALL OF YOU DEVOTED TO THE FIC AND LEAVING REVIEWS!***

**XX**

***Thank you all for reading! I hope you liked it! ONE more to go! Reviews Welcomed!***


	28. It Beats For You

**It Beats For You**

"Ready?"

Ivan took a deep breath and nodded to his lover. Alfred smiled at him encouragingly as he held the big leather book and nodded for Ivan to start the incantation. The magician looked straight ahead, his focus on the iron cage with the vibrant flame. He placed his right hand over his heart and began to mutter softly the spell that he and Alfred had pieced together over the past week. He walked slowly towards the cage, and as he increased the volume of his voice the fire grew hotter and his chest grew warmer. He extended his left hand to reach out for the cage and as he got closer the fire stopped changing colors, only burning a brilliant yellow. The moment his hand came into contact with the fire he flinched at the heat and the pain that seemed to have stabbed through his chest as he felt something thump inside it and fell back.

"Ivan!"

Alfred set down the leather book on Ivan's work desk and ran over to the older man lying on his back. The fire in the cage died down and went back to changing color.

"Ivan! Vanya are you okay?!"

The Russian hissed at the pain in his chest and clutched a hand over it as he sat up.

"I, I think we were close, but of course we failed."

Alfred sighed and sat fully on the ground next to Ivan. He had been so sure they had figured it out, but like their previous attempts they failed. They had spent two weeks trying to figure out how to get Ivan's heart back and they only succeed in changing Ivan to every color in the rainbow, hurting him, or blowing something up. It had been two weeks since they encountered Winter, two weeks since they decided to try and get Ivan's heart, and now with their latest failure, Ivan was really doubting they'd figure it out.

"So, nothing then? You didn't feel anything, well besides the pain," Alfred asked as he looked at Ivan then to the cage burning as brilliant as ever.

Ivan went to shake his head as he looked around his work room, which Alfred called the "Dungeon" because it was dark, made of stone, and underneath the house. The only way to access it was the oddly placed door that Alfred and his twin had been shoved out of on their first day there.

"Oh, no, I did. I felt a thump in my chest, but the pain was too great…"

Alfred's blue eyes widened and he quickly got off the floor.

"Ivan! That was your heart! We almost had it! We almost had it!"

Ivan had an amused look come to his face as he saw Alfred look at him excitedly then run over to his desk to get the leather book. When he came back he sat back down next to Ivan and flipped through the pages he had gotten better at reading.

"I think, I think, we still need to make a key to make it work," stated Alfred as he finally looked up from the book and pointed to the pages with the cage drawn on it with words.

"But Alfred, that page is very important to the circus. We cannot rip it out to make a key."

The teen heaved a sigh and looked at the pages, noting everything that was written on them.

"It's the only thing that I can think of! You would say the incantation and when you reach out for the cage the paper key would unlock it and there! You got your heart!"

"I know you are determined to do this, but without these pages the circus will fall apart," Ivan said calmly as he placed a hand on Alfred's shoulder and squeezed it gently.

Alfred opened his mouth to protest once more and gripped one of the pages, eager to tear it out, but didn't. Ivan and Alfred both found themselves stopping as they felt something cold and unforgiving sweep through the room, and both knew exactly who it was. They had feared Winter would show up like he promised, and now he had finally come back just as they had gotten so close to succeeding.

"I have tolerated these feeble attempts of yours boy, but now I will not stand for it."

"Winter."

A dark chuckle sounded through the room and soon the source of it appeared. Winter stood before them with an unpleasant air around him as he glared at them.

"Ivan, I thought I taught you better than to cross me. Yet here you are, still with that boy," he snarled.

The magician moved slightly to guard Alfred and Winter become more unpleased.

"I told you before Master, I love him and I want my heart returned for him."

The aged illusionist shook his head and walked up closer to Ivan where he sat on the floor. He slammed his cane down making Alfred flinch, but not Ivan. His piercing pale grey eyes burned holes into both of them as he rested fully on his cane.

"Are you prepared for what could happen? To face the pain of your past Ivan? If I recall correctly it was that pain that put you where you are now."

Ivan wide-eyed at hearing this, but didn't look away from his mentor.

"You are still the freighted little whelp you was as a child. I gave you power, strength, and cared for you and your sisters, gave you a circus, and _this_," he pointed to Alfred, "_this_ is how you repay me!"

"I have respected you. I have followed our deal, and now I no longer need it or you," stated Ivan as he got to his feet. No longer going to stay down with Winter looking down on him.

"You insolent child. Looks like I will have to fix you."

Before Ivan could even register what Winter had said the older man slammed his cane down onto the stone floor. The room instantly melted away to be replaced by darkness. Everything around them was black, the only things in the space was the torches that brought light to the darkness, and the cage that held Ivan's heart. Ivan looked around the room and down to see Alfred still on the floor beside him. Winter had a stern look on his face as he looked at them and cocked his head to the side just as Alfred let out a soft gasp.

"M-Mattie?"

Ivan turned behind him to see Alfred's twin standing unmoving in the dark space along with him was Ivan's sisters.

"What is this?"

Winter smirked and looked over to Alfred.

"All in due time," Winter said then focused his glare on Alfred. The teen was still partially guarded by Ivan, but it didn't matter. He taped his cane on the tip of his shoe and watched as curls of cold wisps of smoke headed for Alfred. "You, _Alfred_, do you know what you are even doing? Do you think you have the right to interfere with what I have worked on for so long?"

Alfred stared at the man looking at him and flinched as he felt something cold touch his skin. He couldn't see what it was, but it whipped around him, bringing cold to his body as it whispered the questions Winter had asked over and over. He was so overwhelmed that he actually wondered what the hell he was doing, what made him think that a magic-less abused teen like himself could do anything. How could he even begin to even think he could stay at the circus?

Ivan looked behind him to see Alfred putting his hands in his hair and hunching over. Ivan cursed and went to bat away the wisps of cold only to have Winter freeze his lower half. The aged illusionist shook his head, but kept a devious grin on his face as he looked back to Alfred.

"Do you, think you could really love Ivan for what he really is _if_ he got his heart back?"

"Winter!"

The instant the hiss of his mentor's name left Ivan's lips Winter was only a few inches from his face.

"Oh, poor little Vanya." Winter snapped his fingers and a group of gasps came from behind Ivan. "It seems that you really have lost yourself to this boy." Winter took Ivan's face in his hand and turned him to see his siblings staring at him with worry. "Do you really think I would let you break our deal without consequences?" He turned Ivan's face down to Alfred. "Do you really think I would allow this? Look at him, does that look like the face of someone who loves you undoubtedly?"

Ivan stare at Alfred who was pulling at his hair and muttering to himself. The sight was more painful than having his heart removed or returned.

"No."

Winter looked down to Alfred and noticed the cold wisps where fading.

"You're wrong, I love Ivan," Alfred said softly then looked up with anger written all over his face at Winter. "I, I don't give a damn about what you've worked for. I love Ivan for who he is and I will get him his heart," declared Alfred as he stood up from the floor.

Winter arched a brow at hearing this and let go of Ivan's face, and backed away from both slightly. He gave a curious look at the two, stroking his beard for a moment then gave a dark chuckle.

"Oh? You love him for who he is da? Do you even know who he really is? Do you know the reason he gave me his heart," Winter asked as he leered at Alfred then Ivan.

Alfred's anger diminished a little at the question. He looked away from the white and grey haired man to look at the magician he came to love only to find him staring down at the floor.

"N, no…"

Winter's grin widen at the answer and his pale grey eyes showed amusement as they landed on Ivan and his sisters. He gave deep sigh and shook his head then fully focused on Ivan.

"My, my, Vanya. You claim to love Alfred and trust him, but you did not even tell him why you begged me to remove your heart," he said in a foreshame tone. Ivan only tensed and Katyusha gasped behind them; Natalia remained silent, but rage was present on her face. "You didn't tell him about your parents da?"

At hearing this Alfred stepped up and moved to stand between Ivan and Winter.

"He did tell me about them," he declared, and continued as Winter gave a mock look of surprise. "He told me they passed away from a harsh winter when he was a kid."

The words "Oh Ivan." came from Katyusha in disbelief as Winter chuckled darkly and shook his head. Alfred didn't understand what this was about, but he stood his ground in defending his lover. When Winter calmed down he looked directly into Alfred's bright blue eyes and smirked.

"Such a naïve boy. To believe such a thing."

"What are you saying?"

"Little Ivan lied to you. Isn't that right Vanya?"

Alfred looked at Winter in disbelief and turned to look up at Ivan.

"Ivan, he's lying right? You would tell me the truth, right?"

The Russian magician wouldn't say a word to Alfred and just kept his head down. The honey blonde felt his heart ache at the silence and looked past Ivan to his sisters, who didn't look at him. He looked over to his twin in hope of comfort, but the blonde just looked at him with the worried sadness he always had when things went bad.

"Oh, I guess I will have to tell you," stated Winter as he turned Alfred around with his cane. "Your dear Vanya killed his father. His mother abandoned them after he did so."

Alfred was stunned where he stood and shook his head.

"N-No, he, he wouldn't—"

"Nyet, he did. You can ask his sisters," stated Winter and turned Alfred to face them.

Katyusha and Natalia refused to make eye contact with him, and it only made Winter more pleased. The older sister eventually did look up and wiped at the tears in her eyes as she looked at Alfred's hurt expression.

"Alfred, he, Ivan did do it, bu—"

"I told you boy," Winter stated, effectively cutting Katyusha off and silencing her with a glare. "He killed his father—"

"But he did it for a reason," declared Natalia as she faced Winter with anger. "He did it to protect big sister—"

"Silence," Winter growled out as he glared at Natalia.

The youngest sibling instantly found her voice taken from her and she looked at her big sister who couldn't do a thing. All three siblings had their magical abilities, but none of them were more powerful than Winter. The aged illusionist snarled at the sisters then turned Alfred to look at Ivan only.

"All that matters here is that Ivan killed his own father and drove away his mother. The pain, guilt, and fear consumed his heart and he could not live with it any longer. That is why he begged me to remove it. If you was to give his heart back, what do you think he will become? Would he be the same or would his fear of killing someone he loved come true?"

Alfred reached up to Ivan's face and pushed his head up from his scarf to see his violet eyes holding sadness.

"I don't care." Winter instantly backed away from Alfred at hearing this. "It was to protect his sister, or so I assume since you wouldn't let them finish," stated Alfred as he turned from Ivan to look at Winter. "I will love him and help him with whatever might happen when his heart is returned to him."

Winter studied the honey blonde teen then looked up to Ivan who had raised his head to look at Alfred in awe. Winter gave a huff and leaned on his cane.

"If you think your heart is so strong then fine, but not without a price."

"Name it," stated Alfred.

Winter arched a brow at the quick response and could see that the teen was determined.

"If you fail, your heart and his will become mine. If you win, I will break the deal and never return," said Winter coolly then extended his hand to Alfred.

The honey blonde looked at Winter then to everyone else in the room before taking the hand.

"Deal."

"Then we have an accord."

The instant the words left Winter's mouth the cage that always laid in the center of the circus was brought closer to them and Ivan was unparalyzed. The icy magic let him go and he crumbled to the floor as he felt something burning in his chest.

"Ivan!"

"Come on boy. Let's see if your heat is strong enough to deal with his blackened one," stated Winter as he produced a plush armchair from thin air and sat in it confidently.

Alfred didn't even spare a glance to Winter as he said this; all his attention was on Ivan.

"I-Ivan, what is it? Did he do something? Where—"

Alfred was silenced when Ivan took his hand and placed it over his empty chest. Under his fingers a cold heat was burning from Ivan's chest and something poking outward. Alfred instantly grabbed Ivan's vest and shirt and opened them. He pulled the fabric away and saw the head of a key sticking out of Ivan's chest; the point where the key and Ivan met was surrounded by a blue flame. The key head had loops of black iron curling around, in, and out of each other, making a heart shape that seemed to be covered in vines.

"Come on boy, he's going to die before you even get his heart back."

Alfred looked up at Winter horrified and the man gave a surprised look.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that?"

The honey blonde glared at him, but turned his attention back to Ivan who was still struggling to keep breath in his lungs and hissed from the excruciating pain he was in.

"I-Ivan, there's a key in your chest, and I'm gonna pull it okay?"

Ivan nodded, his main focus was trying to catch his breath. Alfred gently gripped the key and instantly Ivan groaned as he tried to remove it. Alfred didn't know what to do, so he just muttered apologizes over and over as he tried to take the key out as gently as possible. The twisting iron from the head of the key made up the shaft of the key and split off to make the teeth of the key.

Once the key was completely out the small hole in Ivan's chest started to grow, and the flame turned white and burned brighter. Ivan felt extremely cold and exhausted, but he let out a breath of relief as the pain disappeared. Alfred held the heavy key in his hands and noticed the twisted key had tiny words engraved all over it.

"Wasting time."

Alfred felt the urge to just punch Winter in the face, but fought it back and looked down at Ivan.

"Ivan, Ivan stay with me okay. I'll be back with your heart."

The Russian didn't say a word, just slowly blinked and it unsettled the American to his core. He kissed Ivan quickly on the lips, flinching slightly at how cold he felt.

"I _will_ be back."

Ivan barely registered that Alfred had left him after he said this. The Russian laid cold and mostly unmoving on the floor and his sisters watched in dismay. Both of them wanted to go to him, but the grip Winter had on them was still present. Matthew was still stuck in place as well as he watched his twin stand before the cage that he had seen so many times at the circus.

"You can do it Al."

Alfred looked at the cage and the flame warily as he approached it. The rainbow flame had evened out to a brilliant white and burned stronger as he got closer. The flame licked at the bars, threatening to spill forth as Alfred finally stood before it and looked up at the cage. His eyes locked onto the metal band that had 'Heart of the Circus' engraved into it in large looping letters. He followed the band to the right and found the heart shaped lock still in place.

'_You can do this.'_

The teen took a deep breath then raised his hand to place the key into the lock. He let out a breath he hadn't noticed he was holding as he saw the key fit into the lock and began to turn it, but as he did so the fire changed. The brilliant white fire grew larger and darker with each turn. The heat it produced was lukewarm and Alfred wanted to back away from it. The fire was growing beyond its cage, consuming him with every turn of the key.

"ALFRED!"

Matthew shouted this in horror as he witnessed his brother become engulfed in fire. He felt like his own heart was going to give out at the sight of it.

Alfred blinked rapidly as the fire whipped around him, but he held his ground and turned the key until it finally clicked. The sound of the lock breaking echoed through the room and Alfred opened his eyes, surprised at first that he closed them, and saw that the lock had fell from the cage with a thud and the cage opened. The brilliant white fire had changed to an ominous black, its heat becoming icy cold, around him and began to shrink back into the cage.

Alfred's blue eyes stared at the black flame and found himself following it. Leaning into the cage to watch the flame shrink past its normal height and rest at the bottom. His mouth opened slightly and his eyes widened, as he saw what the flames centered around. A black heart laid beating in the bottom of the cage surrounded by the ice cold black fire. He slowly brought his hands into the cage and tentatively reached for the black heart. He flinched at the cold flame and the feel of the organ beating in his hands once he got a hold of it.

A gasp followed by a groan sounded behind him, the sound escaping Ivan's lips as his heart was held by warm hands.

"Running out of time," Winter called out, though his confident air had diminished considerably.

The words Winter spoke made Alfred jump slightly, he had been so captivated by the heart he had lost himself. He slowly inched back from the cage, unsure of what would happen once the heart had left it, but once he was clear of it Ivan let out a cry of pain. Ivan's sisters cried out to him, but he couldn't respond. He felt like he was being warmed from the inside out, a fire eating at him, yet he still felt so cold.

Alfred was quick to come to Ivan's side and straddled Ivan's hips so he had better access to Ivan's chest. He paled though as he saw the once small hole where the key had been was now gaping. The black flames edged the opening and Ivan had tears in his eyes as he laid there.

"Ivan! Ivan, Vanya I have it! I have your heart," Alfred declared trying to get through to the man but couldn't tell if he was. "Everything's gonna be okay now!"

The Russian only gasped and twitched under Alfred, his violet eyes were hazed over with black. Alfred felt tears come to his eyes at the sight of it, but went on to fixing the problem, not wanting to fail. He put the heart into the hole in Ivan's chest and instantly pressed his hands over it to keep it in place as Ivan cried out again and arched his back off the floor. Alfred kept his hands on the heart trying to make it stay, but it wouldn't.

"He has to accept the pain of his past or his heart will reject him," stated Winter nonchalantly as he took in the scene before him.

Alfred felt a sob trying to force its way out of him as he heard this.

'_How am I supposed to do that?! How can I—No, no, I can't, think like this. I can't!'_

Alfred kept a hand on Ivan's heart then grabbed the Russian's face and held him still as he leaned forward. He kissed Ivan's cold lips then rested his forehead to his.

"Ivan… Vanya… You, need to accept your past. You need to accept your heart. Your past may have been painful and hard to bear, but your sisters are safe now and I am here with you. What you did was an act of defense, protection, for your sister. You are not a killer or a monster, just a caring brother. Don't worry if it will happen again, because it won't. I promise you it won't. Now… please, please accept your heart…so you can give it to me," Alfred said softly, whispering the last sentence as he placed a kiss on Ivan's forehead.

The Russian didn't move or speak during all of this. He laid silently and unseeing, but soon he felt the cold that gripped him was fading to warmth. The black haze that had taken his vision dissipated and he found himself looking up at teary blue eyes.

"A-Alfred…"

The honey blonde gasped and sat up at hearing his name. He looked down to Ivan's chest and pulled his hand back as he felt something hot closing onto his hand. The black fire was now burning red and felt extremely hot like a fire should. The heart inside the gaping hole was now a bright red, the black fading off of it as the hole began to close.

Everyone watched as the flame drew closer together and hotter, finally coming to close and the last pinprick of fire faded away to reveal a scar. The scar was the mirror image of the key that Alfred had taken out of Ivan's chest; everything was same as the actually key, down to the tiny words that were engraved into the iron. Alfred put his hand over the scar and Ivan let out a hiss at the touch, but moved his own hand to cover Alfred's, keeping his hand over the healing scar.

"Ivan, ho-how do you feel?"

Ivan stared up at Alfred and slowly sat up. He kept the teens hand on his chest and in his lap as he moved.

"I feel, like I could give you anything. I love you Fredka," he stated and both of them smiled as they felt Ivan's heart thumping quickly in his chest at the confession.

"Glad to hear it. I love you too Vanya."

Ivan gave a content sigh and moved to kiss Alfred, but instantly found the blonde ripped from him. Alfred didn't even realize that he had been taken away until he felt his body hit against a wall with a loud thud.

"ALFRED!"

Matthew instantly moved to run over to his twin, not even batting an eye to realize he was no longer paralyzed. Ivan went to do the same, but found himself being pushed back to the ground and stuck there. He looked up with wild violet eyes to see Winter snarling at him.

"I will not let this happen! I have poured too much work into you to just have you walk away! Your heart is mine! Your magic is mine!"

Winter raised his cane above Ivan's heart, but before he could even begin to take back what he believed was his, Ivan broke free. The Russian magician felt more powerful than he ever had with his heart back in place. He could feel everything pumping through his heart; emotion and magic. He grabbed Winter's cane and yanked it from him, breaking the man's concentration on anything and everything. The black room that they had been transported to melted away and everyone found themselves in Ivan's study. The aged illusionists found himself slouched in the chair he had occupied from his visit days ago and Ivan holding his cane in both hands. He lunged at the man, feeling anger and the need to protect consuming him, and pressed the cane down on Winter's throat.

Winter tried to phase through the chair, but without his cane his magic wasn't strong enough. He would have cursed at himself for relying so heavily on his cane and for not taking Ivan's magic sooner to replenish his own, if he hadn't been trying to fight off younger Russian. The cane was cutting off his air and he was trying desperately to get it off.

"You will never hurt anyone again," Ivan growled out as he pressed harder.

"I-Ivan!"

The Russian instantly looked up and to the side to see Alfred sitting up on the floor with Katyusha pressing her hands into his chest and back. Matthew sat beside him holding his hand for comfort for both them.

"D-Don't."

Ivan stared at his injured lover then turned back to Winter who was turning blue. He knew what Alfred meant and he knew he didn't want to go so far, but he felt so angry. He took a deep breath and let up on Winter. The ancient man coughed as air rushed back into him.

"W-What!? Not, not, going to kill me yet," he said as he tried to calm his coughing. "Going, going to kill me when your lover is not around?"

Ivan snarled at the man and threw him his cane, which landed at his feet.

"Nyet, it was not part of the deal." Winter groaned as he recalled the deal he made with Alfred. "Alfred completed his task, now it is your turn to follow through."

The white and grey haired man chuckled then coughed afterwards. He cleared his throat and grabbed his cane before standing up. His pale grey eyes glared at Ivan then to Alfred and back.

"Very well. I recognize our deal is broken and you are free of me," he stated bitterly as he made his way over to the balcony doors in Ivan's study, "but mark me on this, Vanya. I may never return to you or this circus, but _we are bound to cross paths once again,"_ he said, finish his sentence in his own language.

"I look forward to it," replied Ivan still holding the other man's glare.

Winter smirked and turned around. The balcony doors opened and he began to walk out onto the balcony then beyond it before fading. The instant he was gone Ivan let out a breath then went over to Alfred.

"He will be alright Ivan. I will need to get a few things from my room to heal him better, but he will be okay," said Katyusha as she watched her brother look Alfred over.

Ivan nodded in acknowledgement and put both their hands over his scarred chest and leaned his forehead to Alfred's. They said absolutely nothing to each other, but Alfred could tell that Ivan had taken him somewhere when he realized the floor he had been on was no longer under him and instead a soft cushion of sorts. He pulled back from Ivan to find himself in the room with the night sky for a floor. Alfred smiled at being in their haven and looked up to see the glass was covered in shade of blue to block out the setting sun.

"Alfred."

The American teen looked from the window to a very blue Ivan and smiled at him.

"Yeah Ivan?"

Ivan smiled back to Alfred and smiled even more when he wondered if Alfred could hear how loud his heart was beating in his chest. He moved their hands from his chest to lace their fingers together and leaned forward to give the honey blonde a chaste and loving kiss. When they pulled apart Ivan rested their foreheads together once more.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I am glad that you had snuck out to see my circus."

Alfred chuckled at hearing this and Ivan couldn't help but do the same.

"I'm glad I did too."

* * *

***SWEET LORD O' MIGHTY IM FINALLY F*CKIN' DONE!* Well, I can honestly say, I have no idea why I put off writing this thing when I finished it in roughly 3hrs and its kinda lengthy - J - but who cares! I finished it! Thank you ALL for the reviews, support, and love for this fic! I LOVE EVERYONE OF YOU GUYS! It's been fun but now its offical over! Onward to completing other RusAme fics! Whoo!*Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews Welcomed!***


End file.
